Natalie's story
by Nascar24lover
Summary: Dr. Natalie Sheppard is John Sheppard's little sister. This is her story. Will be Lorne/OC later on. Will be a series of one-shots. No new ideas. Story dropped.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Here is a brief description of my character.

Name: Natalie Sheppard

Age: 26

Appearance: 5'4" Dark black hair, shoulder length, curly. Dark brown eyes, pale skin.

Her older brother is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. She has four doctorates. Archeology, linguistics, quantum physics, and computer technology. She knows the Ancient and Wraith languages, extensively, both spoken and written. She is almost as smart as Rodney but he has more wisdom. Their expertises complement each other. She is also one of the strongest carriers of the ATA gene. This story starts in season four in between the shows doppelganger and travelers.

The Beginning

Natalie stepped through the gate and into the city of Atlantis. She had two large duffel bags containing some of her stuff. Her language books and some other stuff came on the Daedalus. She stood in the middle of the Gateroom and was trying to take the beautiful city in. Her brother Lt. Colonel John Sheppard walked up behind her. "Welcome to Atlantis, Little sis." He said. She quickly turned around and smiled. "This place is amazing." She told him. John hugged her. "You've only been here for a few minutes." He pointed out. "So?" Natalie asked. He took her to the conference room. There waiting were the rest of SGA-1 and Colonel Samantha Carter. "Let me introduce everyone. Colonel Samantha Carter is the head of this expedition. Then there is Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex and Dr. Rodney McKay, they are my team. Guys, this is my little sister, Dr. Natalie Sheppard." He said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you." Natalie commented. "And we have heard so much about you. John said you two look a lot alike and he was right." Teyla said. "I look forward to sparing with you. Sheppard told me how you used to kick his butt after he enrolled you in that marshal arts class." Ronon commented. "She didn't kick my butt, I let her win." John said. "Yes, I did and I can prove it." Natalie replied. "This I got to see." Said Rodney happily.

"Why don't we sit down and start this meeting." Sam suggested. They all took their seats around the conference table. "Dr. Sheppard is our new head of languages department. She is taking over from Dr. Mead, who decided to go back to Earth. I'll have John show you around after this meeting." She said. "I can't wait to get settled in." Commented Natalie. "I have suggested that you join my team sis. I think we could benefit from having your expertise on the team." John said. "But that would make five members, you can only have four." Pointed out Rodney. "True, but I've decided to override that rule, John's right she would certainly help the team." Said Carter. "But there is already a scientist on the team, me. There is no room for her, sorry Dr. Sheppard." McKay told them.

"I wouldn't compete against you Dr. McKay; I have different expertise than you. On the ones that we have the same expertise on, I'm not as smart as you, I've seen some of your work at Stargate command. You're a genius. I mean I'm not dumb by any measure but you surpass me in smarts." Natalie told him. "Really, you think that?" He wondered. She nodded. "And besides I could tell you all sorts of things about my big brother that he hasn't told you about." Added Natalie. An evil smile spread across Rodney's face. "I think you and me could be good friends." He commented. Her brother gave her a dark look.

After the meeting was over John gave her a tour of the city. He showed her last her quarters and office. "So now you know the city. After you get settled in a little bit I'll teach you how to fly a puddle jumper." He told her. "Cool." She said. That evening she had unpacked her office and was working on unpacking her stuff in her quarters. She walked over to the desk in her room and turned on the laptop that Stargate command provided. She had also loaded some the games she owned and all of her music from home. She also brought her entire collection of movies at the request of her brother. She sat down in front of it and began to look at the texts that some of the off world teams found. A few hours after reviewing the texts and her underling's files, she went to bed.

She awoke the next morning; Got dressed in her Atlantis uniform, put her comlink in her ear, grabbed her laptop and headed out the door. She worked for awhile in her office then decided to walk around the city. After walking a few minutes she found the sparring room. There inside was Ronon, John and a man she hadn't met. She walked inside watching her brother and Ronon fight and walked up to the man also watching. "Hi, I'm Dr. Natalie Sheppard." Said Natalie. "Nice to meet you, I'm Major Evan Lorne. How do you like the city so far?" He asked.

"Good, who's winning?" She asked. "Usually Ronon, but Col. Sheppard is having a good day today." Replied Lorne. Just then, John heard them talking and looked over towards them. Ronon taking advantage of this took Sheppard by surprise and sent him flying across the room. Lorne turns to Natalie. "That's usually how it goes." He told her. Natalie chuckled. John got up off the floor and walked over to where his sister and Lorne were. "Having fun?" Natalie asked. "Loads." Her brother replied. "Hey, now you can show how you kick your brother's butt." Ronon said. "I could couldn't I, what do you think, big bro?" Asked Natalie sweetly. John shook his head. "Naw, I want to recuperate from fighting with Ronon, don't want you to have an advantage." John teased.

She rolled her eyes. "So, does anyone else want to fight?" She asked. Lorne was thinking about it, but Ronon beat him to it. "I will." Ronon said. She took off her jacket to reveal a green, slightly tight, short sleeve shirt on underneath it. She walked up to where Ronon was and got into a fighting stance. Ronon went high with his first swing and she ducked then punched him in the gut. They exchanged blows for awhile when Natalie swung her legs under Ronon's knocking him flat on his butt. She then placed her boot inches from his neck. "Do you give up?" She asked. "Yeah, you're good. I can see how you beat your brother so easily." Ronon commented. She removed her foot and helped Ronon up. Natalie then turned and looked over to her brother and Evan. Their jaws were on the ground.

"Anyone else?" Asked Natalie. "No, not right now." They said together. "Comon sis, I need to brief you on the mission we're going on tomorrow." John said. The siblings both walked out of the room. Lorne walked up to Ronon. "She's good." Ronon commented. "Yeah, and hot." Evan added. "Yeah, she is, but don't let Sheppard hear that." Ronon told him. "Ready?" He asked the Major. Lorne nodded and they began to fight. John took Natalie to the mess hall to eat. Rodney joined them a few moments later. The siblings were deep in discussion about the next mission. "Hi." Said McKay. "Hi, Dr. McKay." Natalie replied. "If were going to work together call me Rodney." He told her. "Or Meredith." John added. Rodney just rolled his eyes. "What have you two been up to?" Rodney asked. "Oh, I was just watching my little sister beat Ronon's butt." John said. McKay's eyes widened. "Really? How fast?" He asked. "Four minutes, round about." John said. "No, it wasn't more like ten." Added Natalie.

"How'd you beat him?" Rodney asked. "Knocked him flat on his butt. It was amazing." Replied John. Natalie blushed. "You really knocked him flat on his butt?" McKay wondered. "Yeah, he was actually not embellishing it, this time." Replied Natalie. The three of them ate the rest of the meal talking about this or that. Natalie was headed back to her office to translate some texts when she ran into Major Lorne. "Hi, Dr. Sheppard." He said. "Hello, Major Lorne and call me Natalie." She told him. "Ok, Natalie, you can call me Evan or I also go by Lorne." Said Evan. "Ok, agreed, Evan." Natalie said smiling.

"By the way I didn't get to tell you that was an impressive display back there, beating Ronon." He told her. "You didn't need to, your expression was enough." Natalie commented. He smiled. "I was on my way to my office; you wouldn't believe how much paperwork has piled up there since Dr. Mead left." Said Natalie. "Well, I'll see you around then." He said then left. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder. He is hot, she thought to herself. She began to walk towards her office again. Maybe I could get John to tell me more about him, she wondered, smiling. After she caught up on most of her paperwork she went to sleep wondering if the mission tomorrow would go without a hitch. In the morning she got ready and went to the locker room to get ready to go off world.

The rest SGA-1 arrived moments later. They got ready and walked to the Gateroom. The tech dialed the Gate, it activated and they went through. The mission went off mostly smoothly. They were there to open trade agreements with the villagers. The ceremonies to talk to them were strange. Natalie was glad she knew the Ancient language extensively, the written and the spoken, because Rodney, Ronon and John were almost married off to the leader's daughters. The months rolled along, they went on many different missions, trade agreements, meet and greets and many other kinds. There were a few times where they were ambushed by the Wraith or something went a little wrong but mostly they went relatively smoothly.

Today, SGA-1 minus Teyla was walking through the woods of P4X-824. Teyla was helping SGA-12 with some trade agreements. "Where is the power readings coming from? The village is too primitive to be creating that much power." Commented McKay. "Here, it's off to the left." Natalie said, looking at her tablet's screen. John led them to the left and found an Ancient console in front of an Ancient building of some sorts. "This is what's making the power readings you were so worried about?" John asked looking at the run down building. "Well, yes, when we were first looking at it, it seemed important." McKay replied. "Besides, we haven't opened the building yet. Who knows what could be in there, maybe even a fully working ZPM." Natalie added. "You sound like McKay now." John commented. The scientists ignored his comment. "She's right we need to open it up." Said Rodney, walking up to the console. Natalie followed.

Ronon and John began to look around the perimeter. Rodney hooked up his tablet and began to tap stuff into it. Natalie walked up to the door; there was Ancient and Wraith writing on it. She began to translate it and input it into her tablet. John and Ronon were almost finished walking the perimeter when someone started shooting at them. The two of them chased after him. Meanwhile after working on the console for awhile they figured out that the door was sealed fast and there was no way to open it. The console was programmed to send out an energy reading to lure them here, but who could have done it. "John." Natalie said into her comlink, she wondered where he and Ronon were, they were supposed to be back awhile ago. She heard nothing but static. "John, can you hear me?" She tried again. She and Rodney exchanged worried glances. "Ronon, are you guys there?" She tried one last time. "Where are they and why aren't they responding?" McKay wondered. "I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this. I think we should go look for them." Suggested Natalie.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice near them said. They looked around, the place was deserted. "They are just fine. I sent them on a wild goose chase and scrambled their communication. By the time they realize what is happening, we'll be gone." The vice added. "I know that voice." Muttered McKay. Natalie placed her tablet on the ground and picked up her P-90 that was hanging from her tac-vest. She walked over to Rodney. She then saw movement and pointed her gun at it. Rodney also placed his tablet on the ground and was now aiming his P-90 at the same place. Michel the Wraith stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Dr. McKay, good to see you." He said. "Michael." Rodney said, shocked, realizing they were in big trouble. "Who?" Natalie asked. "Haven't you read any of the mission reports?!" McKay exclaimed. "Not all of them." She replied. Michael walked up to her. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before." He said.

"Dr. Natalie Sheppard." She replied. "Really, are you related to Col. Sheppard in any way?" He asked. "He's my brother." Natalie told him. "That is good news I was just going to kill you. But now you are of some use to me." Commented Michael. A lot of Wraith were beginning to appear, they were surrounded. The Wraith drew their weapons and pointed them at the two scientists. She and Rodney pulled the triggers on their P-90's, taking down a few of the Wraith. They were then shot with the Wraith stunners. "Leave all their gear here, but take their tablets." Michael ordered. His men complied. The Wraith were carrying the two unconscious scientists away when Michael picked up one of the tac-vests his men took off the scientists and pulled a video camera out.

He smiled; he wanted to leave a message for Col. Sheppard. Meanwhile, John and Ronon finally caught up to the man that was shooting at them, it was one of the villagers. "Why were you shooting at us?" John asked. "The Wraith made me, or he would kill the entire village." The young man replied. "The Wraith?" Ronon asked. "Yeah, but this guy didn't look like no ordinary Wraith. He looked like a mix between a human and a Wraith." The villager told them. "Michael." John said, his eyes widening. They released the villager and ran to where they left Natalie and Rodney. They arrived there moments later, but they were too late, they were gone. There were some Wraith bodies lying around the area and all of their equipment except for the tablets. John walked to where he saw a video camera laying on the ground. He picked it up and turned it on. Michael's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Col. Sheppard, by now you realize why I led you away on a wild goose chase. I wanted Dr. McKay. What I didn't know was I would be getting a bonus, your own sister. This is a real treat, two people to help me with the task I needed McKay for. Do not go looking for them, their in good hands. Of course, after they have done what I need them to do they will be one of my experiments." Michael said. He smiled then the recording turned off. John's blood froze at the last statement. "Sheppard. We'll find them." Ronon assured him. "Gather the equipment; we're heading back to Atlantis." John ordered. After they arrived in Atlantis they dropped off the gear and headed to Carter's office.

"Hello, John how did the mission go?" She asked looking up from her laptop. She noticed two of the group were missing. "What happened?" She asked. John told her the story. Meanwhile, on a Wraith hive ship some where in space, Natalie and Rodney were waking up in a Wraith cell. "Great, just great. Now what? We don't have the people here who usually help us escape." Rodney shouted. "Calm down, I'll figure it out. I just recently read a mission report where they threw knives to get the door open." Natalie told him. "Well the people who have the knives aren't here." He pointed out. "Oh, really?" Natalie said, pulling a knife from her boot. "How? Oh, I forgot your Sheppard jr. So, what's your idea after we get out of here?" Rodney asked. "Steal a Wraith dart and fly it to a Stargate." She replied. "Of course." Rodney said sarcastically.

They were about to start her plan when two Wraith guards came to their cell. Natalie quickly hid the knife back in her boot. The Wraith led them to the bridge. Michael was waiting for them there. "Ah, you're awake. Now I want you to begin the work I captured you for." He said. "And what is that?" Natalie asked. "To modify the engines." He replied. "To what, exactly?" She asked. "To inter-galactic." Was Michael's only reply. "You want us to, why?!" Rodney squeaked. "To have something the other Wraith haven't, to maybe even visit your lovely planet." Michael told them. Their eyes widened. "No, we won't let you do that." Natalie exclaimed. "Oh, you will." He said. "If you don't help me modify the hyperdrive I'll either kill you or experiment on you." He added. "No, I won't do it. Do what you want but I won't help you." Natalie said crossing her arms. Michael looked at Rodney. "And what is your opinion?" He asked. "I'll do it I'll help, just don't hurt her. I need her help to modify it. Don't worry I can make her do it." He assured. Natalie looked at McKay in shock. "Good, take them to the engine room." Michael ordered his guards.

The guards led them there, once they arrived they noticed their tablets were lying on a table ready to use. The guards left them alone, guarding the outside door. "What the hell, are you thinking, helping someone like him?" Natalie whispered. "I said I'd help but he doesn't know that we'll actually be rigging the hyperdrive to explode. And we'll make the ship appear on Atlantis' long range sensors." He whispered back. Natalie smiled. "Ok, where do we start?" She asked.

Back in Atlantis Carter and Zelenka were trying to use the city's long range sensors to find Michael's hive ship. After setting the parameters they began the search. Two hours later they found the ship. John, Ronon, Zelenka, Lorne and Carter were sitting in the conference room minutes later. "We located Michael's hive ship." Carter told them. "How?" John asked. "Actually, it was quite easy. Someone on board made a transponder signal that the city picked up." Zelenka answered. "They're still alive." Lorne commented. "They probably haven't done what he wanted them to do yet." Ronon pointed out. "I wonder why he wanted McKay." John asked.

"I've actually figured it out. The ship is floating with no engine power. That only mean one probable reason." Carter said. "And that is what?" Asked Ronon. "To modify the hyperdrive." Zelenka replied. "There is one problem though." Carter said. "Great, there is always a problem." Commented John. "The closest Stargate is three days away from the ship by jumper. The Daedalus is two weeks away from Atlantis." Carter told them. "The puddle jumper is the only answer then." Lorne said. "Okay suit up, I'll send SGA-2 with you." Carter ordered. The meeting then dismissed. A half hour later the rest of SGA-1 including Teyla and SGA-2 were in the puddle jumper. The ship dropped from the bay and went through the open Stargate.

On the hive ship, Rodney and Natalie were working on the engines. Two Wraith guards walked in grabbed McKay by the shoulders and pulled him out of the room. Natalie was going to help him, but he gave her a look that told her to stick with the plan. The guards took him to where Michael was waiting for him. "Dr. McKay, what is your progress on the engine?" He asked. They had just hit a snag with their plan earlier, so Rodney stalled for time. "Slow, we hope this idea we have will work. It could just burn out the engine." He said. "You have two days." Michael said. "Um, we might need more than that." McKay said. "No more than two days, Dr. McKay, your lives depend on it." He said. The guards took Rodney back to the engine room.

"What did they want?" Natalie asked as soon as the guards closed the door behind them. "He said we have two days to modify the hyperdrive." He answered. "Well, we probably will be finished by then." She said. Rodney and Natalie worked feverishly. Two days, later, they just completed what they set out to do when Michael and his guards walked into the room. Natalie was down on one knee pretending to tie her boot, in reality she was pulling out the two knives she always hid in her boots. "Are you finished yet?" Michael said. "Almost, just have to run one more test." McKay replied. Natalie stood, her hands behind her back. "Good, no remarks, Dr. Sheppard." He asked, looking at her. She smiled. "No, just a plan." She told him. She then threw her three inch long knives into the guard's heads, killing them instantly. Michael tired to shoot her with his stunner but she rolled out of the way, closer to him. She quickly spun near the ground, swinging her leg under his and knocking him to the ground. He quickly recovered and jumped back up. By that time she was also standing. They fought, exchanging blow after blow.

He was wining. Michael punched her in the face knocking her to the ground, near one of the Wraith guards. She pulled out the knife in the guards head. She stood and stabbed Michael in the abdomen, then spun and kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold. She quickly pulled the knives out of their respective places and turned towards Rodney. He was standing there with his mouth wide open. "You were amazing!" He said. Natalie rolled her eyes. "By the way, thanks for the help, Rodney." She said sarcastically. "You had it handled." He replied. "Pick up the tablets, let's get out of here." She said. She grabbed the stunners from the guards and handed one to Rodney. She placed her knives in her belt. They ran to the Dart bay.

Unfortunately, Michael predicated that move and had most of his hive guarding it. "Can't go that way." Natalie said. "Let's find a hiding place, Atlantis has to be sending help. That's why Michael wanted us to complete the engines in two days. Earlier, I used the ship's long range sensors and found out the nearest Stargate was three days away." Rodney suggested. She thought for a moment. "Okay we'll find a hiding place for right now. But it won't last for long. How long have we been here?" Natalie asked. "Almost three days." Rodney replied. They headed a different direction and found an unused lab with two consoles. Natalie closed the door and walked over to one of the consoles. She hooked in one of the tablets and locked the door with a password. Hopefully it would last a little while if they were found.

Rodney had hooked the other tablet to the second console and was tapping stuff into it. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Seeing if I can contact anyone in the vicinity. Hopefully the help Atlantis sent is near." He told her. A few minutes later he was finished. "Ok, were ready to try it." Rodney commented. They activated communications and tried to contact anyone. "Can anyone hear me? Please respond." Natalie said. Seconds passed, then minutes. Natalie looked at Rodney. Before she was going to say it was not working they heard a response. "Is that you Nat?" John asked. "We're hiding on the hive ship, where are you?" She asked. "Six hours out give or take." Her brother replied. She and Rodney smiled at each other, happy help was arriving. Their happiness was short lived however, banging could be heard on the door. "They found us." Rodney said. "Hopefully the door code I put in will last for awhile." Natalie commented. "And, if not?" Rodney asked. "We go down fighting." Natalie said. Just then the communications were jammed.

John heard what was going on and tried to mentally push the jumper's engines harder. Back on the hive ship, the door burst open. The guards shot their stunners immediately and hit the two scientists before they could react, knocking them out cold. Hours later, they awoke strapped to metal slabs. Natalie looked around as best she could, there were many instruments and consoles. Michael walked between the two slabs looking at each of them. "Since you have completed the modifications, (or so he thought), you are no longer any use to me. So now I decided after all pain you caused me I am going to experiment on you. But not yet, we are going to set up a surprise for Col. Sheppard and his rescue team." Michael said. Six hours later, John landed the jumper in the open dart bay. "That was too easy." He commented. He, Ronon, Teyla, Lorne and his team made their way through the hive. John looked at his life sign's dector. The only two other human sign's either than them were straight ahead.

They walked through the corridors and finally made it to the room. John was about to step inside when a voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have lined the floor with sensors. They are connected to Dr.'s McKay and Sheppard. You step on one and you'll give them a jolt. Each time the power of the jolt will be increased." Michael said. The lights came on in the room. They saw Natalie and Rodney strapped to metal slabs and wires coming from their bodies. Michael was standing behind them, near a console. John looked at the floor he couldn't see any sensors. "You don't believe me, I'll give you a demonstration." He told them. He pushed a button on the console. Natalie felt a powerful charge course through her body, she screamed. After a few moments, it stopped. "Believe me now?" Michael asked.

John pointed his P-90 at him. "What if I just shoot you?" John wondered. "My finger is hovering over the button that will kill them both, you shoot and I'll push the button before you kill me." Michael said. John lowered him gun. "I thought so." Commented Michael walking a few steps away from the console. John quickly swung his gun up and shot Michael multiple times. Michael's body fell down to the ground. "That's just great! Is that the only solution you military types know, shoot stuff?!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Now, calm down Rodney, We'll get you out of there don't worry." John said. He stepped forward and hit a sensor, shocking McKay. He screeched. "You did that on purpose!" He shouted. They didn't know how they were going to get across to shut down the machine. Ronon gauged the distance, pulled his blaster out of his holster and shot the console. It erupted into a million sparks. "What good was that?" Natalie asked. Ronon took a step forward, nothing happened. "You disabled it." Natalie commented. John and the rest of the group walked over and quickly unbound them.

Thankfully the wires were attached to some kind of electrodes and were easy to take off. Teyla walked to where Michael body fell, but there was no body. "Where's Michael?" she asked. John looked where she was looking. "I think we need to get out of here fast." John said. "Your right we fixed the engines to overload when the ship jumps in to hyperspace." Natalie said. They ran down the corridors towards where the jumper was parked. They were almost there when they were surrounded by Wraith. Just then the Daedalus beamed them and the puddle jumper up. The people were standing on the bridge. "How? Carter said you were two weeks out." John pointed out.

"She radioed me the situation and we pushed the engines." Caldwell replied. He then ordered them to jump to hyperspace. "We are about four days from Atlantis." Caldwell informed them. After Rodney and Natalie were both checked out the headed to the mess hall. John, Ronon, and Teyla were waiting for them there. Rodney told them the whole story about what happened on the hive ship. He really got into detail when he explained Natalie's fight. John hugged his sister glad she was safe again. The end for now.


	2. Poison

Poison

Poison

Natalie was sitting in the conference room with Col. Carter waiting for the rest of SGA-1. "Are you ok?" Carter asked, noticing her complexion, she looked a little pale. "Not really," Natalie replied. "I think I just have a cold though." She then closed her eyes and rested her head on the table. "I think you should stop by the infirmary after the meeting." Suggested Carter. Natalie nodded. Just then, John and Rodney walked in, followed a few moments later by Ronon and Teyla. They were discussing the last mission they went on. Natalie began to fell worse as the meeting progressed.

About an hour later the meeting concluded and everyone began to leave. Natalie stood up and a wave of dizziness overcame her. Rodney was nearest to her. "Are you ok?" He asked. She turned to look at him then promptly fainted. Rodney caught her. "Medical team to the conference room." Rodney said into his comlink. Dr. Jennifer Keller and her team arrived moments later. They put her on a stretcher and took her to the infirmary. "What happened?" Jennifer asked. "I don't know." Rodney replied. "She was kinda looking pale during the meeting, after it was over she stood up and fainted." They arrived at the infirmary and Keller began to do tests on Natalie.

Rodney radioed John and Carter and informed them of the situation. John was standing in the infirmary moments later. He was standing near his sister's bed. She looked ghostly white; her dark hair looked so much darker now against her skin. Keller walked up to John. "What's wrong with her?" John asked. "I don't know." She replied. "There is some sort of poison in her system. I can't identify it yet." She looked at the chart in her hand. "Poison? Someone poisoned her?" John asked, getting worried. "Yes, someone here" Jennifer told him. "I rechecked the blood tests we did after your team's last mission and there was no poison then. As far as I can tell they poisoned her within the last two days." She added and showed him the test paper. "Any hope of finding an antidote?" John asked. Keller nodded her head.

"I'm close." Jennifer assured him. "I'll keep trying. It is a custom made one. So it will be a little longer on finding it . " Natalie opened her eyes. "What happened?" She asked. John turned and saw that his sister was awake. "How are you feeling?" Asked Keller. "Horrible." Natalie replied. "Nat." John said. "Do you know of anyone who would harm you?" She thought for a moment. "No…." She began, then her eyes widened. "Wait a second, Gordon McIntyre. He thinks he should have gotten the linguist department head job. He hasn't been too easy to work with. He thinks I am destroying the dept. with the changes I'm making, but the rest of the linguist's are fine with it. Why?" Natalie looked at both of them, worry creeping into her voice. "You've been poisoned." Keller told her. "Poi…?" She trailed off. "Is it bad? Am I going to die?" Natalie then asked, getting scared. John and Keller looked at each other. "Don't worry, sis it'll be all over soon." John said, kissing his sister on the forehead, then left the room.

"I need SGA-10 and 15 to meet me near the infirmary, ASAP." John ordered into his comlink. Minutes later, He, Ronon and two security teams searched every level for Dr. McIntyre, but he was nowhere to be found, he was on the run, hiding somewhere. Meanwhile John sent Lorne and a marine to protect Natalie, just in case the guy tried to do something else to her. Lorne walked up to her bedside. "Let me guess you're my protection?" She asked. He nodded. "Your brother is making sure he doesn't come near you again." He told her. Natalie smiled at him. "Well, have a seat." She said indicating the chair next to her bed. "It's soo boring in here, let's talk, I need something to distract me from the thoughts of Gordon still out there." He took her advice and sat in the chair. "So what do you do for fun?" Lorne asked her. "I sketch. Landscapes, portraits, all kinds." Natalie replied. Evan's eyebrows shot up at her admission.

"Really? Are you good at it?" He asked. "John says I am." Natalie said, blushing while his eyes were on her. "I don't think so, I mean it's better than a lot of people, but probably not good enough to be considered a real masterpiece." Saying the last sadly. "Well, you just need another artist to critique your work." He told her. "I just happen to be one, I paint. I could take a look at your drawings and see if they're any good." His thoughts were on something else other than drawings though, they were on the very beautiful woman in front of him.

He really wanted to more than a friend to her, they had become very good friends since she came here. She probably is not interested in me anyway, he thought to himself unhappily. Natalie studied Evan's face. He probably already has a girlfriend, I mean look at him, He's hot, probably could have any girl on base, probably wouldn't give me a second thought, she thought to herself sadly. They both sat near the people they were in love with, but wasn't noticing that the other felt the same. John and Ronon, meanwhile, were double checking the linguist computer lab. There sitting at one of the computers was Dr. McIntyre. He saw them and stood up. John and Ronon pointed their guns at him. "What's the antidote?" John asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gordon replied smiling. He gestured around the room. "This was supposed to all be mine you know? I was next in line for the job. Then she came, she changed everything. Everyone else liked her, but I saw through it. I was better than her. I decided that the only way to get the job was to kill her." He walked closer to them. "Give us the antidote." Stated Ronon. Gordon pulled a small tube from his pocket.

"Its right here, I'll give it to you, but first I want to see her." He said. "Not gonna happen." John commented. As that was happening, Natalie and Lorne were still talking. Natalie felt very sleepy, she closed her eyes slowly, and then her heart stopped. Keller and her nurses rushed to her bed, moved Evan and the marine out of the way and began to try and resuscitate her. "John." Keller said into her comlink. "Yeah." He replied. "She's crashing, I need an antidote and I need it now." She stated. "Have you found him yet?" she charged the paddles and shocked Natalie, no response. John became very angry. He surprised Gordon, he walked up quickly, punched the guy in the face and grabbed the tube from his hand. "Take him to the brig." John told Ronon as he ran out the door towards the infirmary. Evan and Keller met him halfway, with Lorne carrying Natalie.

A nurse was following them with the portable defibrillator. John handed Jennifer the tube containing a liquid. She pulled a needle from her lab coat pocket, drew some of the solution in it then injected Natalie with it. "Put her on the ground." She told Lorne. He gently set her on the ground. The nurse put the defibrillator next Keller. She shocked Natalie again, no response. "Give it time." Jennifer whispered to herself. She shocked her one more time, it worked, Natalie's heart started to beat again. A few days later, Natalie had been released from the infirmary and was sitting on the ground on one of the balconies, drawing.

Gordon had been sent back to Earth, charged with attempted murder. Evan walked up and sat down next to her. She was drawing the main tower that was in front of them. He looked at her drawing. "You're good." He told her. Natalie blushed. "Thanks, you really think so?" She asked. She stopped drawing and looked up at him. Evan smiled. "Yes, it looks just like you took a picture." He assured her. She smiled. She then looked at the tower. "You know a near death experience gets you thinking." She told him.

"There is so much I want to see and do. I have a new lease on life." She then turned back to him. "Well, so what are you going to do with it?" He asked her. "Don't know yet." She replied. He stood up. "Let's go have lunch, you've probably have been out here all morning." He said. She stood up, but was still a little weak and her knees gave and she fell. Evan quickly caught her. "I don't think I should've sat down that long." She commented, laughing. He joined her in the laughter. "You're probably right." He told her. She tilted her head upward to have their giggles die. One inch, that's how much space was between Evan's and her lips.

Natalie had no doubt in that measurement. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and back again, with silent but quickened breath. She wanted him to kiss her. Lorne was having the same problem. He leaned a tiny bit closer when their comlinks went off. "Dr. Sheppard and Major Lorne to the Gateroom immediately." The voice said. They slowly broke apart and walked to the Gate room.

Author's note: I know this is short and I left a cliffhanger in Lorne and her's relationship, but I'll make it up to you in the next story. Also I know they could have carried her to John in a stretcher, but I thought it would be cuter if Lorne carried her.

.


	3. Floating

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis. Wish I did though.

Floating

Natalie and Evan were in a jumper. He was in the pilot's seat and she was in the co-pilots. The Jumper went through a space gate and was headed for a planet that had some Ancient computer library texts. On the way there she was thinking about what happened almost a week ago, her and Evan almost kissing. They hadn't been able to talk about it at all. He had been on an offworld mission since; this was the first time they have been near each other. Just then all the power in the Jumper went off.

"What happened?" Lorne asked. "Don't know." She replied as she stood up, grabbed her tablet from the seat behind her and walked to the back of the ship. She pulled down the overhead panel to the ship's crystals. She then hooked her tablet to it. "Do you have any power up there at all?" Natalie asked.

Evan checked all the controls in front of him. "Nope, nothing." He told her. The tablet was telling her nothing was wrong and all systems were functioning normally. She unhooked her tablet from the panel and walked up next to Lorne. She hooked the tablet there and checked the systems there. It was dark in the jumper; Evan pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on.

"Well, I haven't quite figured out why the power is out." She stated. "Emergency power is on for life support, but it runs out in fifteen hours. That is the only thing that is working, so not only does nothing work, but it's gonna get really cold in here." She looked down at him. Evan stood up. "I'll get the blankets out and see if I can get more light in here." He told her and walked by her. Natalie laid down on her back and looked under the main console, pulling a little flashlight out of her tac-vest.

Evan found one blanket and a large flashlight. He walked up to where Natalie was on the floor. He laid down next to her on the right side of her and spread the blanket over them. She looked over at him with questions on her features. "There was only one blanket." He told her. "They say body heat is the best way to get warm anyway." Natalie pointed out. She continued working but was slightly distracted by how close he was. Evan turned on the large flashlight and stood it a corner under the console so she could work with both hands.

He then took the small flashlight from her hand, their hands touched for the briefest of moments but they felt a shock of pure bliss. He put it on the ground on the other side of him. Lorne looked up at what she was doing. "How's it going?" He asked. She pulled out a crystal then checked the tablet laying on her stomach. She then put back the crystal. "Slow." Natalie replied. "There is something wrong with one of the crystals down here." She pulled out another crystal. "Unfortunately I have to pull them one at a time and see if the ship responds at all." She then checked the tablet and put the crystal back.

Evan then focused on her face, so close to his. He thought about them almost kissing. Natalie felt his eyes on her; she blushed and tried to continue to work. It was no use. "I can't work with you staring at me." She told him. "Sorry." He replied and looked back upwards. He wanted to just grab her and kiss her and….if he continued down that line of thought he was in trouble, big trouble. Then it hit him, what was her brother going to think. Would he really believe that nothing happened between them? Sheppard would probably kill him if something happened or not. He turned onto his left side, towards her and was looking at her again, wondering what he should do.

Natalie felt his eyes on her again; she put back the crystal she just pulled out. "What did I just tell you?" She commented and turned her head towards him, which was a mistake their faces were only a half-inch apart. Before she could turn away, Evan closed the gap. Their lips met in a fiery kiss. The kiss got deeper and he turned onto his back, pulling her with him. The tablet fell off to the side and she was now lying on top of him. They finally pulled apart for air.

He then began to kiss down her neck, unzipping her jacket slightly. "As much as I'm enjoying this." Natalie said breathlessly. "I need to finish my work and fix the ship. I would really love to see another day." She closed her eyes, not really wanting it to end, but their lives depended on it. He stopped and looked into her eyes. She was about to get off him, when his arms tightened around her waist and she couldn't move. They laid like that for a few moments.

"Your right." He finally said and ever so slowly released her. She moved off him and laid down on her back again. She picked up the forgotten tablet, laid it on her stomach and began to work again. He turned towards her. "I want to continue this though, after we get out of here." He whispered in her ear. She turned her head towards him and quickly kissed him. She pulled away two seconds later. "Me, too." She replied.

She then looked back up at the crystals. "When we get out of here you can take me out on a proper date." She told him. Evan smiled broadly. She pulled out another crystal and her tablet beeped. "Here you are." She commented. "You found it?" Evan asked. "Yep, I just need to route the systems around the damaged crystal now." She replied. A few minutes later all the power came back on. They both got out from under the console and stood up. She unhooked the tablet and set it on the chair behind the co-pilots.

She felt Evan's arms go around her waist. She turned around to him and they kissed. It was getting hot and heavy again, but Natalie pulled away. She got out of his arms and walked up then sat down in the pilot's chair. "What are you doing?" Evan asked. "We need to get back to Atlantis. I don't know how long this patch will hold." She told him. They dialed the gate and went back to the city.

A few days later Rodney was having a team of scientists go through the ship, fix it and find out what happened. Natalie was in her office going through some papers. She had already turned in her report and had also been interrogated by her brother about what happened in the jumper. She heard her door open. "John, I told you…" She trailed off and looked up; it was Evan. "Let me guess." Evan said. "You had a nice long discussion with your brother about what went on while we were alone." He walked towards her. He then pushed the chair back that she was sitting in and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her long and passionately. They pulled apart. "What did you tell him?" Evan asked. "Nothing, that was just between us." She replied.

He smiled and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart a few moments later. They then heard someone clearing their throat. Natalie and Evan looked over and saw John looking at them. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked. Natalie blushed. "Yes." She replied. "Evan and I were about to go get something to eat." She then told her brother. "Is that right?" John asked. "Yes, sir." Lorne replied. "Major, my office, after lunch." John ordered then quickly left the room. Natalie and Evan looked at each other, they knew they were dead. John smiled as he walked to his office. He had been watching them for awhile now.

He noticed how they would glance at each other, how his sister would daydream, and how she had been drawing a certain person in all her drawings lately. He also heard the rumors about them around the city; everyone had noticed stuff about them. He was glad she found someone nice like Lorne and he hoped it would last. But he also knew he had to have some fun with them. He wouldn't just step aside and let him date her. After lunch, Lorne approaches Col. Sheppard's office, wondering what would happen. He pushed the chime on the door. "Come in." He heard.

Evan opened the door and walked in. John was sitting at his desk. "Have a seat, Major." John said indicating the seat in front of the desk. He sat down, his heart beating wildly. "Leave something out of your report I should know about?" John asked.

Authors note: Hope you like it, I thought it best to leave it at that.


	4. Saved?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Saved?

Natalie was getting ready for a date with Evan. They had been dating for about two months now. She was wearing a little black dress that stopped just above her knees, scoop neck with a little cleavage showing. She also had her hair in an up do and was wearing heels, which she absolutely hated to wear. Evan said that he was going to do something special for her since he was going off world the next day. Her door chimed as she finished her last minute touches to her outfit. She opened the door and Lorne was on the other side.

He was looking especially hot tonight; he was dressed up, dress shirt, dress pants, the whole nine yards. She smiled at him. He kissed her quickly then he took her hand and pulled her out of the room, her door closing behind them. He took her to the balcony they had found, it was out of the way and secluded. He had picnic fixings set out for them. They sat down on the ground and ate the food he brought, turkey sandwiches, blue Jell-O, and water.

It might have seemed really cheesy to some or even not the right food for a date, but she didn't care, she just loved being in his company. And the turkey sandwiches were her favorites. After they finished eating he stood up and walked over to a corner of the balcony. He pushed play on the little CD player in the corner, beautiful music came out, (insert your favorite music here), Natalie smiled. Evan walked up to her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her. She took his hand and he pulled her onto her feet. They danced slowly, in no particular fashion. Evan had his arms around her waist and she had hers around his neck. A while later it was getting late and Evan had to get some rest to get ready for the next day. He stopped dancing and looked at her. "I hate every time you go on a mission, wondering if something will happen." Natalie stated. "But with me being on SGA-1 you feel the same way don't you?" She laughed. "Yes." He replied. "But we both know we're not going to stop going offworld anytime soon." He kissed her deeply, it lasted a few moments.

"I love you, Evan." Natalie said quietly. "I love you too, honey." He replied. He then stepped away from her and shut off the music. Natalie reached up around her neck and unclasped the necklace she was wearing. The pendant hanging on it was in the shape of a heart, about the size of a dime. Natalie walked up to Evan. "Here." She said and handed him the necklace. "Ah, my lucky charm." He replied, putting it on. Ever since they began to date whenever he went off world she gave him that necklace, for luck. It was one her mother gave her before she died. They cleaned up the remains of the picnic and he walked her to her room. Once there they kissed each other goodnight and he left her alone.

She walked into her room, touching the other necklace she was wearing that night, the one Evan gave her. It was a small silver hourglass with diamond chips in it. Evan told her when he gave it to her that it was a reminder that time was precious, and that no matter what happens to cherish the time that loved one had together. Of course he gave that to her after she kicked his butt in a sparing match. She loved how ironic that was. She changed into her night clothes, climbed into bed and tried to sleep. In the morning she walked with Lorne to the Gateroom. The gate activated, Evan kissed her goodbye and followed his team through the gate.

Natalie remembered the first time he did that in the Gateroom. SGA-1 was about to go on a mission, it was during the first week they had been dating. Evan had walked with her to the Gate to say goodbye. After the gate activated and before any of them went through, Lorne grabbed her and kissed her quickly. All activity in the room stopped, no one knew except John that they were dating. She remembered Rodney's expression the best, his jaw literally hit the floor and Ronon had to drag him through the gate. Natalie laughed at the memory. Five days later, SGA-2 returned and went to the infirmary, standard procure.

Keller saw something in their tests and quickly quarantined them. She called John and Carter to the infirmary. "I checked the test twice." Keller told them. "Something they came in contact with on the planet has infected them." She handed Sam the test papers. "Did they know what they touched to make them this way?" John asked. Keller nodded. "They found an Ancient device in a cave." She replied. "One of the group touched it, activating it. They took some readings then shut it down. They then went back to the village they were doing the trade agreements with. Two days later they began to feel sick and came back here." She explained.

Carter turned to John. "You and your team will go to the planet and bring this device back." She ordered. "Wear hazmat suits, I'm taking no chances, also see if the villagers know anything about the device." John nodded in agreement. John called SGA-1 to the locker room; they suited up in the hazmat suits then went through the gate. They headed to the cave first. They found the device in the middle of the room, next to a console. Rodney hooked his tablet into it. "Well, this one has an instruction manual this time." Rodney said. "But I can't read it. The language is a very old form of Ancient." He looked at Natalie.

She walked over to him. She looked at the tablet in his hand. "Well, I need to work on it." She told them. "Rodney's right, it's a form of Ancient, but one I haven't seen before." Rodney downloaded all of the information on the console to his tablet. They loaded up the device in a secure hazmat container and walked it to the Stargate. Rodney and Natalie went through the gate with the device while John, Ronon and Teyla went to the village. Everyone in the village was dying. The three of them went to Atlantis to report the situation. Natalie and Rodney had the device set up in a quarantined lab.

They walked out of the room up to the safe room above. They took off the hazmat suits. Rodney began to work on figuring out the device and Natalie was trying to translate the guide. A few hours later, they had made no progress. Natalie walked to where Carter was. Sam was standing in the viewing room above the quarantined room, where Lorne and his men were. Natalie looked down and met Evan's eyes; she smiled and waved at him. "How's it going?" Carter asked. "Nowhere fast." Natalie replied with a sigh. "Well, keep trying." Sam told her. Natalie nodded, she turned to leave, smiling and waving down to Evan before she left. As she was walking to where Rodney was she thought about what has been happening.

She knew she had to figure it out, she will figure it out. They were dying; Jennifer told her that it was slowly killing them with a poison of some sorts. Natalie arrived and Rodney looked up from his tablet. "Found anything?" She asked. "Yes." He replied. "I found the device in the Ancient database." He showed her his tablets screen. She read over his shoulder. "Hmm, not much about it in there." She commented. "No, how's your end going?" Rodney asked. "Not good." She replied. "Well, you'll figure it out. Wish I could help you, but it looked all Greek to me." Rodney told her. Natalie's eyes widened. "Rodney, you're a genius!" Natalie shouted and kissed his cheek.

"What did I do?" He asked. "Ancient Greek is the closet language on Earth to Ancient." Natalie said. "If I pick out the words that are familiar and then work on the others with the Greek I'll have it." She ran over to her tablet and began to quickly write in it. A few hours later she had part of the text translated. Rodney had figured out that it was a biological weapon of some sorts.

It would infect one person then they would go back to their world and infect everyone else. A few hours more and Natalie had finished the entire text. She and Rodney read the instructions, they realized that someone would have to go into the room and activate it, and then change the calibrations. The hazmat suit couldn't be used, the device the way it was made it wouldn't activate if it knew that it wouldn't infect the person.

They moved the device into the room with Lorne and his men. Natalie then walked into the room, without a hazmat suit and began to work on the device. Evan's eyes widened when he saw what she was doing. He knew what was happening to them, why would she do something like this. Natalie recalibrated the device and pushed a button to fire it. A noise filled the room and everyone in there fainted. Keller and her team, wearing hazmat suits rushed into the room. They checked everyone, they were cured. Natalie was infected, but was cured instantly when she activated the machine.

After Natalie awoke she turned the machine off and put it into the container. They were going to destroy it later, after they cured the people on the planet; no one would ever be harmed by it again. A few days later Evan and his team were released, Natalie didn't stay in the infirmary since she wasn't infected long enough to cause any problems. She found Lorne on the balcony they had their most recent date on. "Thought I'd find you here." She said. Evan turned to her. "You shouldn't have done that." He said. The smile was wiped off her face. "What do you mean?" She asked. "That was the only way." She walked up to him.

"You shouldn't have endangered yourself like that." He told her. "Well, you and your men were to sick to do anything." She told him angrily. "And the device wouldn't work for anyone wearing a suit." She stood in front of him. Evan looked her in the eyes. "You could have sent someone else to do it." He told her. "No one else could do it." She replied. "What if it didn't work?" Evan asked her angrily. Natalie felt the tears coming to her eyes and blinked them back. "I would just figure something else out." She shot back. "And if you didn't figure it out? You would have died." He pointed out.

"Is that what this is about?" She asked. "I did it and I would do it again." She crossed her arms, looking at him angrily. "Don't you ever do that again!" He exclaimed. "It's my job!" She shouted. "It wasn't just your life on the line. It was your men's and the entire village you visited." She put her hand through her hair exasperated. She then looked him in the eyes. "Besides, I thought you of all people would understand." She said. "You have your life on the line many times, but you do your job. Why can't I do the same?"

"It's not the same!" He told her. "I'm in the military, I'm supposed to put my life on the line. You're a civilian, a scientist, you're the ones we're supposed to protect." He walked up to the railing and looked out to the horizon. "The scientist's lives are on the line just as much." She said. "The danger is equal for everyone in this galaxy! If you can't accept that then there is no future for us." The tears started to flow down her cheeks when she said the last, before Evan had a chance to say anything she stormed off into the city.

Lorne closed his eyes, he should be running after her, telling her she's wrong that they do belong together. But his stupid pride stopped him.

Author's note: Is this the end? Will they get back together? Will they stay apart? What will happen next? Any suggestions? Send me a review on your ideas.


	5. Forgiven?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis. If I did I wouldn't cancel it.

Forgiveness?

Natalie was standing in her room minutes later after leaving Evan on the balcony. She collapsed onto her bed, crying. Why, why did he think that she couldn't risk her life. She wanted this to work out, she loved him more than anything, why did this happen? A chime suddenly sounded at the door. "Go away!" She shouted. "It's me." Her brother said through the door. "I don't want to talk to you or anybody right now." Natalie told him.

John overrode the door lock and walked on in. He looked around the room, saw her face down on the bed, crying her eyes out. I'm going to kill Lorne, John thought to himself. He walked over to the bed and sat down by her.

Natalie rises up to a sitting position next to John. John opened his arms and she lays her head on his shoulder. John thought for a moment. "You know I am his superior officer." He told her. "I could order him to do anything. Let's see.." Natalie stopped crying to listen to him. "I could have him clean the Gateroom floor with a toothbrush, clean all the bathrooms in Atlantis. (Natalie starts to giggle.) Or, I could make him wear a sign all day saying, I MADE COL. SHEPPARD'S SISTER CRY AND THIS IS MY PUNISHMENT." Natalie begins to giggle louder, then starts laughing until she couldn't breathe.

She looked up at her brother. "You always know how to cheer me up." She told him. "What happened anyway?" John asked. "All I heard was about you two fighting." Natalie told him the story. "John." Natalie said. "What would you do if your girlfriend had to put her life on the line as much as you do?" John thought a minute. "It's something you have to come to terms with." He told her. "I could talk to him, straighten him out." John offered. Natalie shook her head. "No." She replied. "I think right now that he needs to think about what happened." John kissed his sister on the forehead.

Meanwhile, Evan was still standing on the balcony. He was going over what was said. What he meant to say was he saw her go in there, knowing that him and his men were dying that she was going to get it to. He couldn't stand knowing that she would probably die trying to save him. He didn't want her to risk her life and losing her. Of course on the flip side, if she didn't do what she did, she would have lost him.

He put his hand on the back of his neck, frustrated. He felt something, it was the necklace that she gave him before the mission. He knew he should return it, but part of him wanted to keep it for an excuse to see her. He loved her more than anything in the world. He never wanted to hurt her with his words. She was right though, if he couldn't accept that she would put her life on the line at times, they don't belong together. He wanted to go see her and talk this out, but he knew that it would be best to let her be for right now.

A few days later Evan walked to the sparring room, once a week he and Ronon would have a sparring match. He walked in the room and saw John, Ronon and Natalie talking to each other. Natalie saw Evan and her smile quickly vanished. She had been avoiding him for the past few days. They tried to talk once, but Evan opened his mouth and said something stupid, making her mad. Natalie didn't want to speak to him, he still thought that she shouldn't risk her life then he says that she isn't tough enough to do some of the things he does.

"I have to go." Natalie said and began to leave. She walked by Evan. "Natalie." He said. She ignored him and walked on by, leaving the room. Lorne turned to the two men still in the room. "She won't talk to me." He told them. "You messed up big time." Ronon pointed out. "Lorne." John said. Evan turned to him, ready to take what he lashed out. John was about to let him have it for making his sister unhappy, but the look Lorne gave him took the fight out of him. "You have any ideas on how to fix this?" John asked finally. Evan shook his head. "Every time I try to talk, she leaves the room." He said. John and Ronon looked at each other, a smile spread on their lips. "We have an idea." They said together.

The next day, Natalie arrived in the sparring room, today she was honing some of her fighting techniques with Ronon. She was wearing her usual workout clothes, a tank top and pair of jogging pants. She heard the door open. "Right on time." She said. Natalie turned around and saw Evan. "Ronon isn't coming today." He said. "I'm taking his place." Natalie walked to the door. She tried to open it, nothing happened. "We need to talk." Evan said coming up behind her. "Why?" She asked. "You haven't changed any of your opinions." She tried the door again, still nothing.

Meanwhile, outside the door John and Ronon were making sure that Natalie couldn't leave. Rodney used his computer to lock the door from the outside and disabled the door crystal on the inside. John put a do not disturb note on the door.

On the inside, Evan took her hand and pulled her towards him. Natalie shoved him away, he tried again. She shoved him harder this time. He then pinned her arms against her sides. She stomped his foot hard and he let her go. She swings her leg under his and knocks him down. He then knocks her down to the floor using the same move. She ends up lying next to him. She was going to get up to fight again. "Stop." Evan said. She gave him a dark look. "Fine. You want to do it the hard way." He commented.

He rolled on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He then grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. "Now, we're going to talk." He told her. Natalie tried to move, but it was no use. "Fine." She replied. Evan looked at her. He leaned forward and kissed her. Natalie wanted to fight him, but her body wouldn't comply. He stopped the kiss. "I missed that." He whispered. "I'm sorry for what I said. I really wanted to say that I just didn't want to lose you. I wanted to protect you." Natalie looked him in the eyes.

"You can't protect me all the time, Evan." She told him. He took a deep breath. "I realize that now." He told her. "I accept that you will have to put your life on the line to save people. I just don't like it." Natalie looked at him, wondering if he really believed that. She saw the answer in his eyes. "What would have happened if you died?" She asked. "I love you. If you died I wouldn't have been able to live." Evan got off her and helped her up. "So, am I forgiven?" He asked.

Natalie smiled. "Yes, for now." She replied. He kissed her, this time she kissed him back. Evan then walked to the door and knocked on it. The door opened, standing there were Rodney, John and Ronon. She laughed upon seeing them. "You back together?" Ronon asked. "Yes." Natalie and Evan said at the same time. "Good." Rodney said. "Now I can get back to my real work." He said over his shoulder as he left. John smiled at them. "My work here is done." He said. Him and Ronon both left.

Evan leans over and whispers into her ear. Natalie smiles and nods her head. He takes her hand and leads her away.

Authors note: You can use your own imagination on how it ends. Review please.


	6. This mortal coil

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Author's note: I decided to do some of the shows in season 4. This one is This mortal coil. I am starting it where the show showed the real Atlantis and go from there. Not all the dialogue will be the same, my character might take some of the dialogue or I might change what they said in the show all together. To tell the difference between the real ones and the duplicates, I will use what the transcript on Gateworld did. The copies will have Repli before their name. I think I will also do, Be all my sins remembered and Spoils of war. I might try Quarantine. I have no clue on how to do Harmony, so send me any ideas on how to insert her into it. I will have to do Outcast. And I will definitely do the Last Man, though I don't know what will befall her in the future. Anyhoo enjoy the story. Also any ideas on the above mentioned stories, please tell me them. I always love a new idea to get me started.

This Mortal Coil

Rodney, John and Natalie were in the control room. "It's a streamlining programme designed to boost its operating efficiency." Rodney said. "How long will the Gate be down?" Natalie asked. "An hour, two tops." Rodney replied. Just then the Gate starts dialing, it activates. John, Natalie and Rodney were looking at the gate as Chuck the technician activates the shield over it. "We expecting someone?" John asked.

"No, sir." Replied Chuck. "But, it's Major Jordan reporting in from M34-227." Natalie frowned. "They're not expected to contact us for four more hours." She pointed out. "You got video?" John asked. "Yes, sir." Chuck said. He activated a wallscreen nearby. The Sheppard siblings and Rodney walk over to it as Major Jordan appears on the screen.

"What's the situation, Major?" John asked. "Well, sir." Jordan began. "There's someone here who would like to have a word with you." Natalie and Rodney frown in confusion. Jordan steps out of the way, two seconds later, Elizabeth Weir walks into view.

John and Rodney's eyes widen and they stare in disbelief. "Elizabeth!" John exclaims. "The first leader of Atlantis?" Natalie asked in confusion. "Hello, John." Said Elizabeth, smiling. "Elizabeth!" Rodney exclaimed. "What happened? How did you get away?" He wondered. "I'm not Elizabeth." She stated. "Well, not the Elizabeth you knew. I have all her memories and all of her thoughts- everything that makes her me." Natalie looked at the screen, still confused. "Well, what's the difference?" She asked. Elizabeth looked at her for the first time. "Who's this?" Weir asked.

"My little sister, Dr. Natalie Sheppard." John answered. "Hi." Natalie added. Elizabeth looked at her a few more moments then continued on with her explanation. "I'm a duplicate. I was created by a faction of the Replicators as a means to attaining ascension." She finished. "But, you…." Rodney trailed off. "You look and sound just like her." He didn't want to believe it. "I sorry, Rodney, but it's true." Weir told him. "This group managed to isolate themselves from the others in order to pursue their study in secrecy, but they were eventually discovered and destroyed." Natalie looked at her brother, wondering what he was thinking. "I…don't know what to say. This is all very, uh…" John trailed off.

"Strange?" Elizabeth supplied. "Yeah, I know. But we need to meet. We have some information that you can use against the Replicators." John was confused. "We?" He asked. SGA-1 suited up and went through the gate. Elizabeth and Major Jordan were waiting for them on the other side. Weir led them to a tent. Natalie hung back, not knowing who was inside. The Replicator versions of John, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla were in the tent waiting for them. The real versions walked in, they stopped and stared in amazement. "I suppose introductions aren't really necessary." Weir commented.

"Great!" John said sarcastically. "Last time I came face to face with myself, I ended up kicking my own ass." Ronon walks over to face his copy and they stand toe to toe and glare at each other. Natalie finally walks into the tent. Her jaw drops in shock. "This is totally freaky." She exclaimed. Both of her brothers turned to her. "Nat?" RepliJohn asked. "Hi, John, well copy John." Natalie replied. RepliRodney looks admiringly at Rodney's leather jacket. "Nice jacket!" RepliRodney commented. "Uh, yeah it's new. We got new versions of those uniforms." Rodney replied. "The old ones used to…" He trailed off. "Bunch up under the arms." Both Rodney's finished together.

"Yeah." McKay added. "Huh!" RepliRodney commented. "Natalie, what are you doing here?" RepliJohn asked. "Well, you, uh the real you, suggested me to come to Atlantis." She replied. "She's also a member of my team." John added. He then turned to Weir. "You said you've got something for us." He said. "Yeah. McKay." RepliJohn said. Both Rodney's look at him. "Hmm?" McKay asked. "No, my McKay." RepliJohn added. "Oh, yeah right." RepliRodney commented. Clicking his fingers, he walks to a different part of the tent to fetch something. The Ronon's are still staring at each other, the real one smiling humorlessly, RepliRodney brings something over to the group. "What is that?" Teyla asked.

"This is the core drive of a Replicator ship tracking system." RepliRodney replied. "Once it is up and running, we'll be able to track every Aurora-class Replicator ship in the Pegasus Galaxy." Natalie looked at the item in his hands with much interest. "It's not much, but it's a start." RepliJohn adds. "Are you kidding?!" Natalie and Rodney exclaim together. "This is huge! We can get working on a…." Rodney trailed off. "….modification programme…" Both Rodney's said together. "….uh, reconfigure the base sequencing…" RepliRodney added. "….run it through one of the Ancient relays so the information's…" Natalie continued catching onto their line of thought. "….automatically adapted and outputted." The three of them finished at the same time.

"Outputted"? Is that even a word?" John asked. "Of course it is!" Rodney said. "We can't both be wrong." Added RepliRodney. "Hey, I said it to." Natalie commented. "And who are you?" RepliRodney asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Dr. Natalie Sheppard." She replied. "She's good. I like her. She's almost as smart as we are." Rodney added. "Look we need to get started on this now." RepliRodney stated. "Whoa, whoa. Not so fast." RepliJohn said. He looked at John. "Where do you plan on doing this? We're too big of a security risk to be allowed back on Atlantis." Natalie silently agreed with him.

"He's got a…… I've got a point." John commented. "You two are gonna have to find another way to do that." He said, looking at the two Rodney's. "It's not a problem." Rodney replied. "I'll just go back to Atlantis and get what we need. We can do all the work right here." He smiled happily. "Oh, this is great!" RepliRodney said. "Finally someone in whom I can have a hundred percent confidence! I cannot tell you how much I'm looking forward to working with you!" Natalie rolled her eyes. "And this is just the beginning!" McKay added. The John's grimace at each other.

"Humanity's about to benefit from one of the greatest living scientific minds times two!" RepliRodney exclaimed. Natalie had to choke a laugh. "Can you imagine?!" Rodney added. "I'm trying not to." RepliJohn said. Grinning, Rodney stands aside and gestures his double towards the exit of the tent. Smiling happily, RepliRodney leads him outside. John turns to the rest of the team members. "Nat." He said. His sister turned to him. "Baby-sit the Rodney's." He told her. "Why me?" She asked. "You speak geek speak." He replied.

Natalie rolled her eyes and followed the Rodney's out of the tent. "We appreciate this." John said. "But, the truth is, we came here for another reason. You were with the Replicators. What do you know about our Elizabeth, and are you willing to help us get her back?" He asked. RepliJohn and Elizabeth look at each other, wondering which of them should break the news. They decided that Weir would tell him. "She's dead." She replied. "At least that is what the Replicator that looked like Dr. Keller said." John took a moment to digest the news.

A little while later, John and Weir went for a walk, so did both sets of Ronon and Teyla, Natalie and the two Rodney's were back in the tent, working on the device. RepliJohn stayed with the Rodney's and Natalie, he wanted to catch up on what his sister was doing. He might be just a copy, but he still cared for his sister. She was sitting on the ground watching the two Rodney's and looking at the tablet in her hands. He sat down next to her. "Hi." He said. She looked up at him. "Hi." She replied. There was a huge silence. "This is weird." Natalie finally said. "Yeah." RepliJohn agreed. "So what have you been up to? Last I heard you were finding dead languages back on Earth." Natalie thought over what had all happened since she came to Atlantis.

"Well, like I said you suggested me for the job." She began. "I'm the head of the languages dept. I've been in Atlantis for six months now." She looked back at her tablet. "That's it, nothing interesting?" He asked. Rodney looked up from his work, hearing the conversation. "She's skipping the best parts." He commented. "Rodney." Natalie said, blushing. "Like what?" RepliJohn asked. "For one, kicking Ronon's butt in sparring." Rodney said. Both RepliJohn and RepliRodney glanced at her shocked. "Number two, for taking on three Wraith single handily with only two knives, one of the Wraith being Michael." Rodney added. "What!" RepliRodney exclaimed.

Natalie was about to open her mouth, but Rodney had one more thing to say. "Oh, and don't forget to ask her about her boyfriend." Rodney finished. RepliJohn looked at her. "Who's your boyfriend?" He asked. "Major Lorne." She replied. "You are dating my 2IC!" He exclaimed. Natalie smiled at him. Meanwhile, John and Elizabeth were talking to each other. "You think this other Keller was telling the truth?" John asked. "I don't know why she'd lie." Weir replied. "It's kinda weird, that's all." He told her. "I mean, I don't see you for all this time and then five minutes later I find out…" He didn't want to say the last word.

"That I'm dead." Weir finished. "Yeah, don't worry – the moment I learned the truth, I knew that there'd be no going back the way things were – not for me, not for any of us." John looked at her. Elsewhere in the forest, Teyla and Ronon are walking along. "I don't like him." Ronon said. "I know it's odd." Teyla said. "I know I'm me, so who the hell's this other guy?" Ronon asked. "He's you as well." Teyla replied. "No, there's only one me." Ronon stated. "Apparently not!" Teyla pointed out. "He's nothing but a copy, then." Ronon corrected himself. "From what I understand." Teyla began. "Even though he's not the original, he's as much Ronon Dex as you are." Ronon grimaced. "I don't like him." He stated.

Elsewhere the copies of Ronon and Teyla are also walking. "I didn't really believe it." RepliRonon commented. "Not until we got out here." He looked at the ground. "I know, I was holding out hope as well." RepliTeyla replied. "I thought that the Replicators had captured us and injected us with nanites and that they were lying to us to keep us from wanting to return." She looked at him. "Yeah, well it worked. I'm not going back with them." He stated. "Ronon." RepliTeyla said. "What? I've been on my own before." He told her. "At least, that's how I remember it. Now I've got these nanites that'll heal me if I get injured." He hit a bush with a stick he was holding.

"You are not invincible. The nanites can only do so much." She pointed out. "Yeah, well, I'll take my chances." He replied. "I understand your anger and your disappointment." RepliTeyla said. "But it makes no difference who came first. You're as much Ronon as he is." They began to circle back to the tent. "Oh, yeah?" RepliRonon replied. "Well, why's he leading my life on Atlantis while I'm treated like an outsider?" He asked slightly angry.

"Their circumstances are different." She pointed out. "You mean we make them feel uncomfortable, so they'd rather not have us around." He commented. "Given our origins, they see us as a potential threat. Can you blame them?" RepliTeyla asked. He thought a moment. "I guess not." He replied. "I'd probably do the same. Still, it doesn't change the…" He stops and glares as the real Ronon and Teyla walk into view. The four of them look uncomfortably at each other for a moment.

"We'll go back to camp." RepliRonon said. "We'll go find Sheppard and Weir." Ronon replied. The two teams break up again. Meanwhile, Natalie was looking at the tablet with blurry eyes. She laid it down and rubbed her eyes. She then looked at the copy of her brother. It was still a little weird having two of John running around, but she was getting used to it. "How's it going?" RepliJohn asked, breaking her out of thoughts. "Slow." She replied. Natalie then looked up at the Rodney's, he was still having fun working with his copy. "Rodney, how's it going?" Natalie asked. He looked at her. "We're making progress, just not at the speed I thought we would." He told her.

At the same time, John and Weir were deep in conversation. "It's not like it's happened before." He told her. "The other Elizabeth got infected by those little nanites things and we figured out how to stop 'em somehow. Maybe we can do the same for you." He smiled slightly. "So we wouldn't be a security threat?" Weir asked. He looked away from her. "You can contribute. Things'll just be….different." he said awkwardly. Weir sighs and shakes her head ruefully. "That's not really the issue, John." She said. "I guess what really bothers me is just knowing that you and the others will always consider me less than what I really am." Saying the last sadly.

A deep humming sound begins but they don't notice it. "That's not true." John replied. "Of course it is – and I don't blame you." She told him. John frowns upwards, noticing the sound as it gets louder. "D'you hear something?" He asked. Elsewhere Teyla and Ronon stop and look up as they too hear the humming. "Col. Sheppard, this is Teyla. Please respond." She said into her comlink. "Go ahead, Teyla. What's wrong?" John Replied. "The Replicators are here." Teyla said. "They managed to track the ship." Elizabeth added. She and John walk into a clearing and look up into the sky. "John, do you hear me?" Teyla asked over the comlink. "Oh, yeah, I heard ya." He replied. A Replicator warship comes into view. Weir looked at him. "Our ship must have had a hidden sub-space transponder." She commented.

"All right, run." He told her. They race off into the forest as the ship fires drones towards the ground, they hit the ground all around John and Elizabeth. In the tent the Rodney's, Natalie and RepliJohn look up at the sound of the explosions. "What was that?" Rodney asked. "Sound's like someone is attacking us." Natalie replied. RepliRodney runs to the door of the tent to look out. In the forest, Ronon points in the direction of the explosions. "That way, come on." He said. He races off in another direction. "Ronon, wait!" Teyla shouted. He doesn't, of course and Teyla chases after him. Nearby, a drone explodes near enough to blow Elizabeth off her feet. John pulls her up again and they run on and meet Ronon and Teyla.

"Where's McKay and Natalie?" John asked. "Their still at the compound." Ronon replied. "Rodney, this is Sheppard. We need you and Natalie to fall back to the gate immediately." John said into his comlink. "Colonel, this is Major Jordan." The Major said into his comlink. "The gate is a no-go. I repeat the gate is a no-go. There is a Replicator ship in position ready to take us out the second we show ourselves." John looked worried. "All right, everybody fall back to the jumper. Natalie, Rodney, do you guys hear me?" John asked the last into his radio. "Yeah, we hear you." Rodney said. "We're on the way, big brother, don't fret." Natalie added. "John regarding the gate: They have us trapped." Elizabeth told him. "Even cloaked, if the jumper so much as rustles a bush, they will pinpoint our position and blast us out of the sky. We need a diversion."

Shortly afterwards, both Rodney's, Natalie and RepliJohn run through the forest. They stop as they meet RepliRonon and RepliTeyla. "What happened?" RepliTeyla asked. "It's the Replicators." RepliRodney answered. They all run off together. Back with John and Elizabeth, they were hatching a plan. "We'll all have a better chance this way." She said. "I don't want you doing this because you feel any less, uh…" John trailed off. "Human?" Weir finished. "From the beginning we've been trying to convince ourselves that we're just like you." She smiled at him. "Now we've got a chance to prove it." She finished. "All right. Let's go." John agreed reluctantly.

A second Replicator warship is hovering over the gate. The puddle jumper whizzes into view and flies across its nose. The warship turns and chases after it, followed by the other warship. Behind them, unnoticed the gate begins to dial, presumably activated by the jumper's dialing system. The jumper flies into the clouds, trying to avoid the warships for as long as possible. A drone hits it but doesn't do much damage and the jumper flies on. A second drone deploys from the leading warship and this one blows off the left engine pod. The jumper rolls and plunges into the forest.

Shortly afterwards, Replicators make their way through the forest towards the crashed jumper. Drawing their weapons, they look inside. Elizabeth is lying dead or unconscious on the floor just inside. The Replicators climb inside and sees Ronon lying a little further in. His head has hit a metal box and there is blood all over it. One of the Replicators walk to the front section. Teyla is lying in a chair behind the pilot's seat. Rodney and John slumped over the console. He pulls John up into a sitting position. John turns to face him, his face and cheek cut, but moments later the wounds heal. The Replicator backs away a little, startled but still aiming his weapon at him. "Yeah, we tricked you, but don't feel so bad." RepliJohn told him. "After all, we almost had ourselves convinced." He added. The Replicator fires his weapon.

In the Gateroom, Team Jordan and Team Sheppard run through the gate. John looks up to the control room. "Shut it down!" He ordered. The gate closes. John looks at the rest of his team. "No-one else is coming." He added. A little while later in Rodney's lab, Zelenka and Rodney were working on the device. Natalie wasn't there she had to help one of her linguist with something. The men on working on computers, their backs to each other. Rodney has the core drive on his desk. Radek takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, exhausted.

"Shall we take a break?" He asked. "You go ahead." Rodney answered, not looking at him. Zelenka turned to him. "Oh, Rodney, we've been working for five hours straight." He told him. "We should take a break." Rodney continues working. "Yeah, I will – when I'm finished." He replied. "I know what you're trying to do." Radek commented. "Yeah, what's that?" McKay asked. "Lose yourself in your work to avoid thinking about Elizabeth." Zelenka answered. Rodney looks up from his computer but still doesn't turn around. "You must realize it's only a temporary distraction." Radek pointed out.

"That's one of the perks of the job." Rodney replied, his voice full of pain. "Something terrible happens, you don't have enough time to dwell on it. 'Cause you're too busy trying to stop the next terrible thing from happening. Seriously, if it wasn't for the Replicators and their plan to wipe out every human in the galaxy, I'd be pretty bad shape right now." He told him. Radek looked at him sympathetically. "Now, this is Carson all over again and I'm just not ready to deal. Not yet." Rodney added.

He gets back to work. "You're not the only one who misses him, Rodney. I don't suppose you want to talk about it." Zelenka said gently. "Eventually, but not now." McKay replied. "Ok." Zelenka said, sighing. He stood up. "Oh, shall I get you anything?" He asked. "No." Rodney replied. Radek turns and starts to leave. "Radek." Rodney said. He stops and turns back to Rodney. Rodney turns his head towards him but still doesn't meet his eyes. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome, Rodney." He replied.

Meanwhile, Natalie found her brother on the balcony off the Gateroom. She walked up beside him. "Are you okay?" She asked her brother. He still seemed far off. She was going to try again, but decided against it. She turned to leave. "I blamed myself so much when I left her there." He finally said. "Oh, John." Natalie whispered. She saw something in his eyes and realized something. "You cared a lot for her didn't you?" She asked quietly. John turned to her. He nodded his head slightly. He then hugged his sister tightly. "Spend all the time you can with the ones you love, sis." He told her. "Because you never know when it's time for one of them to go." She added.

Natalie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, big bro." She said. He smiled at her. "I love you to, little sis." He replied. It was night time. Rodney was still working on the core drive, frowning at his laptop. John comes in. "How's is going?" He asked. "S'all right." Rodney replied. "Why don't you call it a night?" John suggested. "No." He replied. "I wanna finish this. What about you – isn't past you bedtime?" John walked up behind him. "I'll approve the removal of her personal items tomorrow – have everything shipped back to Earth." John said quietly.

Rodney nods his understanding, his face sad. "I would have done it sooner, but I actually thought we were gonna bring her back." John added. "Yeah, me too." McKay said. "Let me know when you get this thing working." John said. He pats Rodney's shoulder and starts to leave the room. "Will do." Rodney replied. Just then, his computer beeps. "Oh! Wait!" Rodney comments. Data begins to scroll across his screen as John comes back over to him. "Huh! It works." He said. "We should be able to track every Aurora-class Replicator ship in the galaxy in real-time." He types, and a map of the galaxy appears on the screen.

The computer beeps six times as six dots appear on the map in various places. "That's not bad. I guess the Wraith have really taken a toll." McKay commented. The computer beeps eight more times and corresponding dots appear on the map. "Oh, on the other hand, my duplicate did say they were building more." He added. There are fifteen more beeps, and fifteen more dots appear on the screen. John and Rodney stare in horror. "A lot more!" Rodney exclaimed. Two seconds later about eleven more beeps sound. "Oh, crap!" Rodney said.

Authors note: I know two in one story. I hope you like it. As always review please.


	7. Be all my sins remembered pt1

Disclaimer: I am so tired of doing this. I do not own Stargate Atlantis. If I did I would have my character in the show and not cancel it.

Be all my sins remembered

Natalie was sitting on the edge of her bed, deep in thought. She and Evan dating was getting serious. So serious in fact she was thinking about what might happen, would they get married or move in together, of course the sleeping together option hasn't happened yet. Whenever they got close to doing it, one or the other would pull back. It wasn't the right time yet; some people would probably say she was crazy, not sleeping with a very hot guy. But she had her reasons, number one they talked about it and they wanted to wait until one of the two options happened, number two she didn't believe in sex before marriage, number three John would murder her. Yes, Captain Kirk himself would kill her if she slept with Lorne. Actually John didn't sleep with every woman he met off world, just some.

"Natalie." She heard over her comlink. "Yes, Rodney, what do you need?" She replied. "I need your help, meet me in my lab." He told her. She walked out of her room and towards his lab. On the way there, she met up with her brother. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Rodney needs my help." She said. "Well, stay away from that Wraith in there." He told her. Natalie nodded her head and then walked on. She hasn't met the Wraith yet; she had read reports about how he helped her brother escape from the Genii.

She walked into Rodney's lab. She saw the Wraith working on a nearby computer. "What did you need help on Rodney?" Natalie asked. The Wraith looked up at her. He walked over to her and Rodney, the marines in the room followed him with their guns. "Who's this?" He asked. "Is she a new member of the team, or is she a snack for me?" The Wraith added. "No, no snack." Rodney shot back. "I'm Dr. Natalie Sheppard." She told him. The Wraith opened his mouth to say something but Natalie cut him off.

"And yes I'm related to Col. Sheppard, he is my big brother." Natalie said. "Interesting." The Wraith commented. Rodney directed her to a computer away from the Wraith. "I need you to help us go through the Replicator code." He told her. The Replicators had begun to alienate human worlds, to try and kill the Wraith another way by taking out their food source. Natalie sat in front of the computer and began to work on a way to stop the Replicators.

Two weeks later, in the control room, Ronon was sitting on the bottom of the steps leading to the jumper bay. John, geared up for an off world mission was pacing nearby. "Don't worry—we're ahead of schedule." Ronon said. "I know." John replied. "All the settlements we've been assigned have been evacuated." Ronon pointed out. "I know, I know." John replied. "It's just that most of the planets that are in the Replicators' path are people that we've had almost no contact with, so I need you and Teyla out there as much as possible." John was starting to worry where Teyla was. "Yeah, well, I think it might be the flu. She's been looking a little green lately." Ronon commented.

Just then nearby doors open and Teyla walks in, geared up. She had heard what Ronon said. "I am fine." She told them. "Where are we going?" She wondered. "M9R-373" Ronon replied. Teyla sighs as Ronon stands up and the three of them walk across the room. "The Sions. Should be interesting." She commented sarcastically. "Look, I'm sorry we're having to go out so much." John said. "I know you don't feel so hot, but you're the one with all the contacts out there, so…" He trailed off. "It's all right. I'm feeling better now." Teyla told him. At the team reaches the top of the stairs down to the Gateroom, the Stargate begins to dial in. Chuck the technician reports. "Offworld activation." He said. John and the others stop and watch as a marine walks through the gate, followed by a small boy.

"Must be Lt. Kemp's team." John commented. More refugees follow the boy out of the gate. Some scientists go over to greet them. "Receiving video transmission." Chuck said. John and the others go back into the control room and walk over to a wallscreen. "Coming in now, Colonel." Chuck added. Lt. Kemp appears on the screen. He is squatting down to a M.A.L.P. and looking into its camera. "Lieutenant. Looks like things are going well." John pointed out. "Most of the settlement's on their way through, but a good number of them have decided to stay behind." Kemp reported. "I'm not sure they believe us, sir. I'm requesting Teyla come back and try to talk some sense into the stragglers, 'cause I'm not getting anywhere with 'em." John thought a moment. "Hell, I don't think we can do that." John said. "The Replicator ship's gonna be there within a half hour."

Kemp sighed. "Well, I don't know what to do. They…" He trails off and looks up as he hears the sound of a ship above him. He calls out a warning to his men. "Incoming!" He shouts. A missile strikes nearby. Kemp ducks down as it explodes, then raises up again and yells into the camera. "Too late! They're already here!" He yelled. "Lieutenant, get your men through the gate." John ordered. "I can't! There's no way through…" The transmission is cut off and the gate closes. "We lost transmission." Chuck said. "Dial 'em back." John ordered. Chuck punches buttons on his console but the gate doesn't respond. "Can't get a lock." Chuck told him. "They must have taken out the gate." John said. "How many people were left on that settlement?" Ronon asked. "Just under two thousand." Teyla replied.

Later, two hyperspace windows open above New Lantea, Apollo and Daedalus fly out of them and take up orbit around the planet. In the control room, Sam, Rodney, Natalie and John are waiting. "Both ships at the same time. This is a first." Rodney comments. "Well, it's the fist time we needed them." Carter replied. John and Rodney turn and look at her pointedly. She looks round and sees their expressions. "Well, since I've been here." She amended embarrassed. Two Asgard transporter beams appear and deposit Col. Caldwell and Col. Ellis on the balcony. They nod to each other. "Colonel." Caldwell said. "Colonel." Ellis replied. They turn to Sam. "Colonel." Steven said. "Colonels." She replied. "Colonel." Ellis said to John. "Colonels." John replied. "Too many Colonels." Natalie commented quietly, but her brother heard her. "What, seriously!?" Rodney asked, grimacing.

"Good flight?" Sam asked. "Long fight." Steven replied. "We'll make it worth your while." John added. "That's what I hear." Ellis commented. "You have a way of tracking the Replicator ships?" Carter smiled. "We do." She replied. "That'll make finding and destroying them a lot easier." Caldwell pointed out. "Why don't you come into my office? We'll get you briefed." Sam said. She led the way and the rest of the group followed. Shortly afterwards, as Replicator coding streams up a wallscreen, Rodney is in full flow to his assembled audience.

"It is this recent discovery of the essential duality of this particular stem of the nano sub-code that has opened up a whole new world of possibilities when it comes to the expedient and permanent deactivation of the inter-nanite bonds." Rodney said. John and Caldwell are sitting in chairs, both looking bored to tears. "Rodney.." John began. "Yeah, I'll let you know when I'm ready to take questions. Thank you." He replied.

Natalie is standing next to Rodney while Ellis is standing nearby with Sam. "Have you created an anti-Replicator weapon or not?" Ellis asked. "If you just let him continue, I think you'd have a better understanding of the complexity that we are…" Natalie said and then was cut off. "Yes or no, Doctors?" He asked. Rodney and Natalie looked at each other. "Well…no." Rodney replied. "But we're still working on it." Natalie added. Rodney opens his mouth to speak again but Sam quickly clears her throat and turns to Ellis. "All right, we move on to plan B." She said. Natalie and Rodney open their mouths in shock. "What, just like that?" They asked.

"The Replicators are destroying every human colony they can find in an attempt to wipe out the Wraiths' food supply. We can't wait. We have to act now." Sam told them. "Yeah, but plan B—it's not a good plan." Natalie said. "Oh, no?" Ellis asked. "Sure, the Apollo and the Daedalus have been retrofitted with the new Asgard plasma beam weapon which—given—are very, very powerful, but they still can't destroy the Replicators." Rodney told them. "Well, we don't have to destroy them; we just have to destroy their ships." Caldwell said. "I mean, from what I understand, once they're exposed to the harsh environment of space, they'll essentially be neutralized." Natalie looked at him. "Well, essentially neutralized and neutralized are two very different things." She explained.

"Back when we blasted Niam into space, he froze solid." John said. "We didn't have a problem 'til we warmed him up." Rodney looked at him. "That's what we're saying." Rodney replied. "Look, your way leaves Replicator cells inactive, just waiting around for someone to reactivate them. My way shuts them down for good." Ellis looked at both of the scientists. "But our way is actually operational." He said. "You know, come to think of it, what exactly is your way? From what I understand, you haven't even gotten your programming done yet, let alone a delivery method." Natalie and Rodney were both getting angry. "Well, you didn't let me finish my presentation…" Rodney said. "I think I got the gist of it." Ellis shot back sarcastically. "Really?" Rodney and Natalie asked together, angrily.

"Guys." John said. "No-no, I'm just wondering when the colonel here became a math and physics expert." Rodney said. "Doctor, you came into this meeting knowing that you had nothing, but instead of just saying that like a man, you thought that you'd dazzle us with a lot of fancy talk and think that we were too dumb to notice." Ellis said. "Oh, so now you're questioning my manhood?!" Rodney exclaimed. "Rodney don't let him get to you." She said. She then turned to Ellis. "You have something to add, little girl?" He asked. "Little girl, huh." Natalie commented. "Yeah, I have something to add, when I stick my foot up your…" Natalie exclaimed then was cut off by Carter. "All right, that's enough!" She said angrily to the three of them. "No! He just told…" Rodney and Natalie started when John cut them off.

"Rodney, Natalie." He said more sternly than before. They turned and looked at him. "Move on." He added. Rodney pauses for a second while he regroups, then turns to everyone. "Look, I think we've got this tracking system down." Rodney said. "We can peg where they're gonna be within a thirty minute window, and given current data we've got at least twelve hours before any of their ships are even close to an inhabited planet." Natalie added. Rodney turned to Carter. "Just give us and the Wraith, like, ten hours to get this shut-down programme working." Rodney told her. Sam can't help but look a little exasperated at the amount of time he is requesting. "If we don't, then you can just feel free to go ahead and open up on 'em with your beam weapons." He added.

"All right, you have ten hours. Go." Sam said. "Right." Rodney replies. He turns off the screen, then he and Natalie leave the room, Ellis sighs. "I don't understand how you guys put up with…" Sam interrupts him as she walks around to glare into his face. "If you ever talk like that to someone under my command again, you will not be welcome on this base, Colonel. Is that clear?" She asked. Ellis nods "Yes it is." He replies. "Good." Sam said. She looks round to include John and Caldwell. "We're done here. Thank you." She told them.

In Rodney's lab, Rodney and Natalie are with the Wraith and a couple of guards. "Why would you lie to them?" The Wraith asked. "I didn't lie to them." Rodney said. "Not technically." Natalie added. "It is most improbable that we complete our task within ten hours." He pointed out. "That is quitter talk." Rodney said. He smiles at the Wraith. "Look, you don't know me. This is when I'm at my best. This is when I shine: impossible deadlines." He told them.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I once got a damaged Ancient hyperdrive system online moments before me and my crew were incinerated by a supervolcano?" The Wraith sighs while Natalie rolls her eyes. They have obviously heard the story several times. "Yes—you have." The Wraith told him. "Well, there you go. See? I work best under pressure." Rodney said. He turns away to a console. The Wraith steps closer to his back.

"Then perhaps I should threaten to feed on you if you do not complete the coding in time." He said. The guards raise their Wraith stunner pistols and aim them at the Wraith. Rodney turns and holds his hands out to the men. "Easy, easy. He's just kidding." He told them. He looks at the Wraith. "Just tell 'em you were joking." The Wraith stares at him

silently, tilting his head. Rodney looks nervous. "Right." Rodney comments. He move around to the other side of the table next to Natalie. "I'll work in this area." He added.

Night time, The Wraith, McKay and Natalie are working at separate consoles. John comes in. "Time's up." He tells them. "What, so soon?" Rodney asked and looked at his watch. "I guess that means you're not ready." John replied. "Well, no." Rodney said. "Well, we're going with plan B. Wanna go for a ride?" He asked. Rodney sighs. "No. I'll stay here. It still needs to get done. Good luck." He said. John looks at his sister. "I'm staying to, I need to help Rodney." She told him. John leaves the room as they get back to work.

Daedalus and Apollo jump out of hyperspace. John is sitting in the pilot's seat to the left of Ellis on the Apollo. "Daedalus, this is the Apollo. Our scans are clear – we don't have any other contacts. Can you confirm?" Ellis asked. "Copy that. We have the same reading." Caldwell replied. He turns to Sam, who is sitting to his right in the weapons officer's seat. "Colonel, how long before our guests arrive?" He asked. "Should be any second now." She replied. "Won't they be surprised?!" He commented. "We're going weapons hot, Apollo." Steven said into his radio.

"Copy that. We have done the same." Ellis said. On Ellis' right, his weapon's officer, Lt. Marks, reports. "I'm detecting a hyperspace window opening." He said. "Stand by to fire forward beam weapons." Ellis ordered. Ahead of the ships, a hyperspace window opens and an Aurora-style replicator ship flies out. "Fire!" Caldwell orders. The two ships begin to fire repeated bursts from their Asgard plasma beam weapons at the Replicator ship. It crumples under the onslaught and within a few seconds disintegrates and then explodes.

"Contact has been neutralized." John said. "I wish we'd had these a few years ago." Caldwell said to Carter. "Well, the first attack is easy." She said. "They didn't know we were coming. The Replicators have proven very effective in changing strategies when faced with failure." Steven smiled slightly. "Still, we took that ship down without breaking a sweat." He pointed out. "Right! One down, thirty-seven to go." She said.

One week later. Natalie is walking down the corridor to the mess hall. Lorne sees her and walks up to her. "Hey how's it going?" He asked. She smiled at him. "Slow." She replied. He wrapped his right arm around her waist. "I just came to get some food. I can't think when I'm hungry." She then leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "Want to join me?" She asked. Evan smiled. "It's a date." He replied. They walked off again to the mess hall.

Later, Caldwell exits a transporter to find John waiting for him. "Welcome back, sir." John said. "I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by and re-supply." He said. "How's it going out there?" John asked. "Splitting up was a good call." Steven said. "The Daedalus has downed another two ships." John nodded. "Ellis got another two—that brings us to seven." John said. "That's not bad at all."

"I'll need about an hour to get what we need, then we'll get back out there." Caldwell commented. "Well, there's been a little change of plans." John told him. "Really?" Caldwell asked. "Yeah." John replied. John and Caldwell have joined Sam, Natalie and Rodney in her office. Ellis is on a video screen. "They're falling back?" Ellis asked. "Safety in numbers." Sam added. "Evidently they haven't figured out how we're tracking them and…" Rodney trailed off.

"Or they haven't figured out how to stop us." John added. "Either way, they wanna stop losing ships." Natalie pointed out. "So they're all headed back to the Replicator homeworld?" Caldwell asked. "That's right." Carter replied. "Well, that's good." Ellis said. "I mean, once they're finally all in one place. We can wipe them all out at once." Sam frowned. "Ideally, yes, but our two ships versus an entire Replicator fleet…." Carter trailed off. "Not to mention the drones that'll be firing from the surface." John added. "We have no chance." Natalie commented. "The new weapons we have are very effective but they are no match for that kind of fire power." Carter said.

"Well, sounds like the perfect time to finally use that killer programme you've been working on, Doctor." Ellis said. Rodney's eyes widen as he tries not to look panicked. "Yeah." He agreed. "Remember when you said all you needed was ten hours to finish it?" Ellis asked. "….Vaguely." Rodney answered. Natalie looked at him. "Well, it's been ten hours….and a week. Are you finished?" Ellis asked. "Oh, I'm just dotting some i's crossing some t's…" Rodney said, unconvincingly. Ellis looked at Natalie. "Nothing to say, little girl." He asked. "Nothing, except it Dr. Sheppard to you." She told him. "Look, whatever our plan is, we need to act quickly." Carter said stopping any fight from starting. "Our current intel suggests that they're putting all their resources into building new ships." She looked at all of them.

"I figure we have less than a week before they head back out into the galaxy, and in much greater numbers." Sam finished. "When they start traveling in packs, our kill rate's gonna drop drastically." Caldwell pointed out. "We can't let that happen." Sam said. "We need to take them out while they're all in one place, and we need to do it quickly." Natalie said. "Mmm." Rodney agreed. Sam turns to look at him and Natalie. John does likewise, and so does Caldwell. Ellis looks at them from the screen. Rodney is the first to get the hint. "Hey, I should, um, just get back to my lab." He commented. He leaves the room. "I'll follow him." Natalie added and did just that.

Later, Rodney, Natalie and the Wraith watch as a screen shows the message "SIMULATION RUNNING." A line runs across the bottom of the screen showing the progress of the simulation. It reaches the end, then the message "FAILED." Comes up. Rodney groans. "Look, I have to tell them." He said. "I have to tell them we don't have anything." Natalie smirked sadly. "That'll be fun." She commented. "This is most troubling." The Wraith commented. "Ellis is gonna love this." Rodney said. "I don't get it, something should've worked." Natalie commented. "She's right. We tried to reconfiguring your stand-down code; we tried programming the nanites to turn themselves off. Something should've worked." Rodney said.

"They are a very complex and ingenious design." The Wraith pointed out. "Yeah, well, I thought t was ingeniouser." Rodney told them. The Wraith turns to him and opens his mouth but Rodney speaks first. "Yes, I know it's not a word, Mr. Helpful." He said. The Wraith sighs and the two of them turn back to look at the screen. "All right, look, maybe we can figure out some way to use the Anti-Replicator Guns somehow." Natalie suggested. "From what you have told me, they have almost certainly become immune to it." The Wraith replied. "And even if they haven't, we still have to get them all in one place." Rodney added. "Well, it was an idea." Natalie said unhappily.

He lifts his head as he starts having a lightbulb moment. "What is it?" The Wraith asked. Rodney spins around on his chair, his eyes wide, and stares off into the distance. "Rodney?" Natalie asks. "I think I got my first good idea in three weeks." He told them. He stands up and heads out of the lab, Natalie following him. The Wraith watches them go. "Hmm!" He comments. "What's your idea?" Natalie asked. They were walking towards Carter's office. "You'll find out." He replied. In Sam's office a short time later, Carter is sitting at her desk and John is sitting on the edge of it as Rodney and Natalie talks to them.

"Our old anti- Replicator technology relied on disrupting the bonds between each individual nanite cell." He told them. "They just collapsed in a pile of dust, right?" Natalie rolled her eyes. "We're familiar with the technology, yes." John said sarcastically. "Right. Well, the thinking was always to continue down that line: To break the bonds, to turn them off, sever their connections to one another, because dust we can deal with, right?" Rodney asked. "Rodney." Carter said impatiently. "We do the opposite." He told them. "Instead of severing their connections, we significantly dial up their attraction to one another. We turn each cell into an incredibly powerful nanite magnet."

Natalie's eyes widened, she caught on to what he was going to do. "One cell attracts another cell, those two attract two more, and as more and more nanite cells bond to the core group, they become stronger and stronger and stronger—to the point where every Replicator cell on the planet, in orbit, all of them, are massed in this, in this giant super—dense blob." Natalie added. They grin at the other two. They stare back at the two scientists in disbelief. "A "super-dense blob" –that's your great idea?" John asked. "It is, yes, actually." Rodney replied. "What do we do with the blob, then?" John asked. "Aren't we in danger of creating some Godzilla-sized super-Replicator?" John gave them a worried look.

"No—at least not at first. Look, this is not their normal form of bonding." Rodney pointed out. "I mean, it'll take them some time to adapt, to figure out how to function within the new parameters." Carter was almost on the same page as them. "How much time?" She asked. "Well, I mean, I hate to speculate." Rodney stuttered. "Oh, since when?!" John commented. "Look, it doesn't matter anyways, because long before we have to worry about Godzilla-Replicator, they're gonna fuse together so tightly, they will be rendered essentially inert." Natalie told them. "Remember, this bond is occurring on a sub-space level." Rodney added. Finally Sam gets it and stands to walk closer to them.

"Which helps them get past the normal repulsive force between nuclei…" Carter began. "…to the point where their electrons are fusing with their protons and once that starts happening, they're toast." Rodney finished. "Yeah, but you're talking about neutron star levels of density." Sam pointed out. Grinning excitedly, Rodney points both index fingers at her. "Precisely." He said. Sam pauses a moment to take it all in. "Wow." She commented. Sam turns to John. "It sounds crazy, but this could work." John nodded. "Well, how do we make it work, then?" He asked. "Just upload a new command into their base code?" Rodney still grinning, points out of the office.

He leads them out and takes them to a lab where there is a large Ancient table in the middle of the room. He gestures to it triumphantly. "Ta-da!" He exclaims. "Of course." Natalie commented upon seeing it. "What's this?" John asked. "This –this has been in storage since we found it a while ago." Rodney said. "The Ancients used it as part of their research into the creation of human form Replicators, am I right, Rodney?" Natalie asked. He nodded. "What are you suggesting?" Carter asked. Rodney gestures to the table again. "We have the technology." Rodney said. "We have the understanding of nanite coding: I mean, we have the Ancients' blueprints, for crying out loud." Natalie smiled, she knew where he was going with this.

"You wanna make your own Replicator." John commented. Natalie stopped smiling, getting ready for what her brother was going to say next. "Well, not a whole one—just a block of nanite cells, say, you know…..(he draws a square in the air about two feet square.)… yay big." He told them. "Look, just enough to get the ball rolling." Natalie added. Carter shook her head. "I don't know." She said. "I'm not talking about creating anything with normal Replicator abilities—just a group of nanite cells that can serve as a platform for us to upload the new bonding programme." Rodney said. "We take it to the Replicator homeworld, we switch it on, we beam it into a populated area and we sit back and watch. It couldn't be easier."

John and Sam frown, not totally convinced it'll be easy. Rodney hesitates for a moment. "There is one problem." He said. "Only one?" John asks. Sam smiles. "The Replicators on the planet will be affected fairly quickly but there'll be a definite delay until there's enough mass to attract the nanite cells in orbit." He told them. "So the ships'll have plenty of time to escape." John said. "Unless we destroy or cripple them." Natalie replied. "They have thirty ships. We have two." Sam pointed out. "Well, if we don't disable them, they're just gonna fly away. Lay low and replicate a new army." Rodney said. "Thirty ships versus two. It can't be done." Carter pointed out once again. Rodney and Natalie look defeated. John, however, is having an idea. "We might be able to get more ships." He said.

In the brig a short time later, Sam, John, Rodney and Natalie are in the cell with the Wraith and have explained their plan to it. "Depending on what has happened since I've been in captivity here, I could easily bring another twelve ships to the battle." The Wraith told them. "Twelve ships willing to fight shoulder to shoulder?" John asked. "For a chance to destroy the Replicators once and for all? Of course." He replied. "This brings down the odds down two to one." John told Sam. "An alliance like this must be negotiated. I will need to personally convince them that this is the proper course of action." The Wraith told them. The humans look unhappy about that, but the Wraith just grins.

End of Part one.

Author's note: Hope you like it. I hope to get out part two in the next few days. I just have to type it up. As always, please review.


	8. Be all my sins remembered pt2

Be all my sins remembered pt.2

Authors note: Okay so this is part two. If you need to know what happened just read part one. With that being said on with the story.

Later, John Ronon and Teyla, geared up for offworld travel, walk along a corridor. Two guards carrying Wraith stunner pistols follow, and they are followed by the Wraith wearing a belt which shackles his wrists close to its waist. Two more guards with stunner pistols follow it. They go to the jumper bay where John, Ronon and Teyla enter a jumper followed by the Wraith. Ronon grabs the Wraith's arm and hustles him to the front of the cockpit.

"Sit down." He ordered. He shoves the Wraith into the seat behind the pilot's chair and sits next to it, holding his blaster on it. Teyla takes the co-pilot's seat, John walks to the pilot's chair but turns to the Wraith. "First sign you cross us…" John started. "…I die I know." The Wraith finished. A short time later, the jumper exits a space gate and its engine pods deploy. It moves forward into the midst of a fleet of Wraith hive ships.

"Well, this is different." John commented. The console beeps. "Receiving transmission." Teyla said. The HUD appears on the windshield. "Docking instructions." Teyla noted. "All right, let's get this over with." John stated. The jumper heads into one of the hive ships and lands. As its engines shut down, John turns to the Wraith. "Now what?" He asked. Someone bangs three times on the outside of the door. "You open the door?" The Wraith suggested wryly. John and Ronon exchange a glance, then John stands up and starts to walk towards the rear of the ship.

The Wraith stands and indicates his shackles. "Perhaps we should remove these. I think it sends the wrong message, don't you?" The Wraith questioned. Ronon looks at John. "This is a mistake." He said. "We need his help." John pointed out. He walks back to the Wraith, then he and Ronon start to untie his wrists. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Ronon told John. "Well, we're here. Let's see it through." He replied. They undo the belt around the Wraith's waist and drop it to the floor. They all walk to the rear door, Ronon pressing his blaster against the Wraith's back. John hits the button to open the door.

Four Wraith guards are waiting outside with stunner rifles aimed at them. John holds up a hand placating, but Ronon shoves the Wraith to the side so that he can aim his blaster at the guards. "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, take it easy." John told the guards. The guards open fire while the Wraith ducks out of the way to give them clear aim at all three humans. John and Teyla drop immediately but Ronon tries to struggle up. The guards fire several more shots into him until he is unconscious. As the guards lower their rifles, the Wraith looks down at the humans in satisfaction.

Meanwhile back in Atlantis, in the lab the Ancient table now has a silver puddle on top of it. Rodney is standing on one side of the table while Zelenka and Natalie are on the other side. "All right. Basic nanite material has been formed." Rodney said. "Let's see if we can get them to interact." He picks up a small device and takes it around to Radek and Natalie's side of the table, while Radek smiles down at the puddle in admiration. "I must say, Rodney, this is quite an ingenious idea." Zelenka said. "Were you expecting anything less?" Rodney asked smugly. "Well…" Radek hesitates. "Well what?" Rodney asked.

"Well, you have been in a bit of a rut lately." Radek answered. "He's right, Rodney." Natalie told him. "It's nice to see you doing something amazing like this again." Rodney looked at them. "I have not!" Rodney exclaimed, indignantly. "Ok, well, like a dry spot, maybe." Zelenka amended. "That is not true." McKay defended. "OK." Radek said. "It is not!" Rodney exclaimed. "Stop fighting boys, we need to work on this." Natalie said. "Now are we certain that these nanites will not go beyond simple cohesion?" Radek asked. "Of course." McKay stated. "I've disabled most of the normal protocols. It won't be able to do anything beyond form a simple block. All right, here we go."

He types on the device and the puddle pulls together and forms into a block about six inches square. "It worked! You did it, Rodney!" Radek exclaimed. "Awesome!" Natalie added. "Naturally." McKay replied. "McKay's back!" Radek said happily. Natalie laughed. "Will you stop that?! I was never gone!" Rodney said irritated. His device beeps, he looks at it. "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Wait a minute." He commented. He types into the device. "We've got a problem. The cells aren't communicating with each other." Rodney told them. The block collapses back into a puddle, they all sigh. Of course it isn't that easy, Natalie thought to herself. "This could be tougher than I thought." Rodney stated. Radek raises a finger. "And I don't wanna hear you say anything." Rodney told him. Radek lowers his finger again as Rodney goes back to the table.

In the puddle jumper, Teyla, Ronon and John are lying unconscious in the back of the jumper. The Wraith reaches down and shakes John awake. Grimacing, he opens his eyes and drowsily looks up at him, then his eyes widen and he struggles to push himself up into a sitting position. "Be calm." The Wraith told him. The Wraith offers John a pistol. "Here." He said. John snatches the pistol from him. "What the hell's going on?" He asked. "Apparently my fellow Wraith wanted to speak to me without you being around." The Wraith replied. "Well, they might have just politely asked us to stay in the jumper." John commented. "Come now, you would never have let me leave your sight." The Wraith pointed out. "Well, we'll never know now, will we?" John asked, sarcastically.

The Wraith walks a couple of paces away, then turns to face him again. "We have a deal." He said. John smirked. "Seven hives will join us in the fight." John's smirk disappeared. "Seven? You said twelve." John reminded him. "Not all of them were convinced that the mission was achievable, plus many of our ships are without Queens." The Wraith told him. "We'd be unable to create new soldiers should they fall. If you prefer none…" The Wraith trails off. "All right, seven." John conceded. The Wraith bows slightly to him, John looks at Ronon. "How'd I wake up before Ronon?" John asked. "We had to stun him several times." He answered. "I thought it would be best that you were awake before he was." John nodded. "Probably a good idea." He stated. He looks up and sees stars through the windshield rather than the interior of a hive ship.

"Are we in space?" John wondered. He gets to his feet. "The hives have already left." The Wraith answered. "They jettisoned your ship before they jumped into hyperspace." John looked at the Wraith. "Anything else happen while we were unconscious that I should know about?" John asked. "I must return to Atlantis to help Dr. McKay complete our plan." He stated. John continues to look at the Wraith for a few moments, he then uncocks his pistol and puts it away. "Help me to wake 'em up and we'll get out of here." John ordered.

In the lab in Atlantis, the puddle has formed back into a block but it is a surrounded by a glow. "All right, lookin' good." Rodney commented. "Rodney, it's being held together by a forcefield." Radek pointed out. "I know. I just wanna give the cells time to establish their own internal cohesion." Rodney replied. "Now, we drop the field….(he types on his device and the forcefield disappears.)….and it should hold together." Natalie frowned. "Hopefully." She added. The block stays in place. Rodney smiles. "Not bad. Not bad. Structure's intact, bonds are holding." McKay comments. He laughs, then he looks at Radek and Natalie, they smile back. Then the device beeps and the block drops back into a puddle, Rodney sighs.

"Dammit!" He exclaims. "Mmm. It's no use, Rodney. You have disabled to many of the cells' basic protocols." Radek said. "It was never designed to work this way." Natalie added. "In that case, there's only one thing we can do." Rodney said. He starts to type on his device. Just then, Chuck's voice comes over their comlinks. "Dr. Zelenka?" He asked. "Yes?" Zelenka replied. "They need to see you right away in section seven." Chuck told him. "We're having some power problems in the infirmary." Radek sighs and looks at Rodney. "I should… This won't take long. Is it all right if I…?" He asked. "Just go, go!" McKay told him. Radek starts to leave the room. "You're only holding me back anyway." Rodney said to his departing back.

He looked at Natalie. "You're gonna create a human form Replicator, aren't you?" She asked. He nodded. "It's the only way." Rodney said. "We are gonna have to have some guards down here." Natalie told him. "Even if the Replicator is friendly, we need it just in case." Rodney looked at the table again. "Yes, but not until we're almost finished." He said. "Also we aren't telling Sam about it yet, just in case this doesn't work." Natalie nodded her head in agreement. They began to work. Three hours later they were almost finished. "We ready?" Natalie asked. Rodney double checked the device's readout. "Yes, call them." He told her.

"Major Lorne." Natalie said into her comlink. "Ohh, formal, what do you need, Dr. Sheppard?" He asked. "I need you to send two marines down to lab three." She stated. "Ok, but I'm coming too." Evan told her. "You wouldn't have been so formal with just a guard duty request if it wasn't something big." She looked at McKay. "They're on their way." She said. "You didn't tell them to bring A.R.G.s." Rodney pointed out. "They might guess what were doing, I mean, we are playing with a Replicator maker." She pointed out. He got her point. "So if we told them to bring the A.R.G.s they would tell Carter." He finished.

Lorne and two marines arrived minutes later. "Ok, so where is this person we're supposed to guard?" Evan asked. Natalie turned to him. "Uh, its not a person per say." She said. "Natalie, push the button on your side." Rodney instructed. Evan moved quickly, grabbing Natalie by the waist and pulled her from the table, towards him. "No one is going to do anything until I know what is going on." He stated.

Natalie and Rodney looked at each other. McKay quickly inputted stuff into the device; he had it set up so they could activate it either way, just in case they stopped one of them, a silver puddle formed on the table. Before anyone could move it transformed into a person. It's a woman, she's wearing Replicator clothing, has long dark hair and is fairly young looking. The Replicator looked at all the people around her. "Hello." She said.

"Ooook." Evan commented. He turned to one of the marines with him. "Get a couple of A.R.G.s." He ordered. The marine left, Lorne turned back to the two scientists. "Do you two know what you are doing?" He asked. "It's the only way to make the plan work." Natalie said. Evan spun her around to face him. "Did you get the okay from Col. Carter or Col. Sheppard?" He asked. Neither one answered. "Well?" He asked.

"Um, no, not really." Natalie finally said quietly. "No!" Evan exclaimed. "It's the only way Major, believe me we exhausted all other possibilities." Rodney told him. "We thought they would stop us." Natalie added. The marine came back with the A.R.G.s. "Orders, sir?" He asked. Lorne looked at both of the scientists. "Guard it." He ordered. Evan began to walk out of the room. "I'm going to tell Carter." He said then left. Both of the scientists faces, paled.

Meanwhile, in the puddle jumper, it was heading back in the direction of the nearest space gate. John looks over and sees Ronon glowering at the Wraith. "Ronon let it go." He said. "Take it as a compliment. They were afraid of you." Ronon continues glaring at the Wraith, John looks at Teyla. "Dial the gate." He ordered. Teyla hits the first three buttons on the D.H.D., but then the console beeps. "I'm detecting a hyperspace window forming." Teyla told them. "You guys forget something?" John asked the Wraith. A hyperspace window opens and an Aurora-class battle cruiser files out of it, directly in front of the jumper. John throws the jumper into a tight bank to avoid colliding with the ship and skims along the side of it. "It's an Ancestral warship!" Teyla exclaimed.

"Replicators! Dial the gate!" John ordered. Teyla started dialing. "How did they find us?" Teyla asked. "I have an idea." Ronon said, glaring at the Wraith. "You are mistaken." The Wraith told him. The console beeps. "Receiving a transmission." Teyla said. "What?!" John asked. A familiar voice comes over the radio. "Sheppard, that'd better not be you." The voice said. John stares. "Larrin?!" He asked. He activates the H.U.D. and the he sees Larrin's face. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. "What the hell are you doing here?" John asked back.

"We picked up on seven hives orbiting a single planet." She answered. "It seemed like something big was going down, so I thought we'd stop and do a little intel." John studied her face. "Yeah, well, you just missed 'em." He told her. "I see that. Now, tell me, what are you doing here?" She asked. "And better yet, why didn't those hives destroy your puny little ship." John frowned at Larrin. "I take great offence to that—but those are all good questions, so …..we should talk." He said. "Yes, we should. Use bay three." Larrin instructed. She deactivates her comms and the H.U.D. shuts down. "Better her that the Replicators, right?" Ronon asked. John shrugged. "Let's see what kind of mood she's in." He commented.

Shortly afterwards, the jumper has docked and its rear door opens. John, Ronon and Teyla stand facing the exit while the Wraith is sitting on one of the side benches, mostly obscured by Ronon. Larrin and three guards are waiting outside. John smiles sarcastically at her. "Larrin." He said. The Wraith stands up and looks over Ronon's shoulder. Larrin backs up a step. "That Wraith'd better be a prisoner." She stated. "Now, look, I know how it looks." John said. "Kill it." Larrin ordered her guards. As the guards draw their weapons, Ronon promptly runs out of the way to give them a clear shot. John, on the other hand, draws his pistol and steps in front of the Wraith while simultaneously aiming his pistol at the guards with one hand and holding up his other hand placating. "Hey, whoa! Hey, hey, hey, no, no, no, no. NO killing, ok? Just hear me out." He told them.

A little while later Larrin is hearing John out. She is doing so in another room of the ship where John has been tied to a chair with thick plastic ropes. He looks really fed up as she walks around the chair. "So the idea is to keep the Replicator ships from leaving orbit until this McKay guy can suck them back down to the planet." Larrin said, making sure she heard right. "Couldn't have put it better myself." John commented. "And since you only have two ships…." She started. "…we needed the Wraith to help." John finished. "Hmm." Larrin said, thinking about the idea. "We figure the Replicators have close to thirty ships guarding the surface." John explained. "The Wraith bring another seven to the fight." Larrin stopped walking and looked at him. "Still not very good odds." She pointed out. "No, no, but unless we … I don't know …meet someone with access to ships, it'll have to do." He commented.

"One of the planets we trade with was completely wiped out a few weeks ago." Larrin told him. "We thought it was the Wraith but it didn't fit. They weren't culled—they were leveled." John nodded his head. "Replicators." He said simply. "Last time we worked together, I said I'd let you keep a few secrets …. (she bends down in front of him and outs her face close to his.) ….but not any more." Larrin stated. John can't help but glance down at her cleavage for a moment, then looks back into her face. "If we do this, we go all the way, no holding back." She told him. Larrin stands up and continues around the chair, John sighs. "All right." He said. "Look—your ship is still a mess. We have scientists that have the Ancient gene. Maybe they can help you soup it up." Larrin thought for a moment.

"Well, I'll have to talk to our governing council." She said. "But even if they agree to move forward, it'll be up to the individual ship captains if they wanna join us or not – and fighting alongside the Wraith isn't gonna be popular." John smiled at her. "Well, we know how persuasive you can be." He commented. "I'll start making the calls." She stated. "Oh, great." John said. Larrin heads towards the door behind him, which opens wide. "This is all working out for the best." He told her. "It's, uh …except for the part where I'm still tied up, Larrin." He said. He clears his throat expectantly, but Larrin has already gone. A guard outside swipes his hand over the wall panel and the door starts to close. "Larrin?!" John shouts. The door closes, John grimaces and sighs.

In Atlantis, Rodney is waiting near his lab and looks irritated as Radek hurries to join him. "You and I have two very different definitions of "this won't take to long." Rodney said. "I know, I'm really sorry." Radek replied. "The naqahdah generator in section seven is giving us all sorts of trouble, but it's fixed now. I'm all yours. What would you like to try now?" Radek asked. "Actually, unencumbered by the continual need to explain things to you, I've actually made remarkable progress." Rodney told him. "Oh, really?" Zelenka asked. "Mmm. The system the Ancients had in place were designed to create fully functional humanoid replicants, right?" Rodney asked. "Yes." Radek answered, frowning.

"Well ,turns out that trying to create something much simpler is—ironically – much more difficult. In the end we were forced to compromise." Rodney explained. "Wait, you're not suggesting that…" Zelenka trailed off. "Ah, I know it wasn't part of the plan but it was either this or nothing." Rodney said. He walks into the lab, Radek following. He stops in the doorway and stares in horror as Rodney stops at the side of the table, near Natalie and looks up at the Replicator. "Hello." The Replicator said. Zelenka slowly walks into the lab and stares at the Replicator with a mixture of shock and awe. There is and armed guard in the lab behind the Replicator. Rodney calmly smiles at Radek as he continues to gape. "Oh, my." Was all he said.

The puddle jumper flies over the ocean and heads towards the city. After docking, John, Teyla and Ronon make their way out of the jumper bay. "Just gonna check on McKay – see if he made any progress." John said. "I must go see Dr. Keller." Teyla commented. "Why's that?" John asked. "I was stunned." She explained. "We get stunned all the time –shake it off." John said. He and Ronon turn to walk away. "Circumstances are …..different." Teyla told them. The boys turn back to her. "How so?" John asked. Teyla hesitates, then looks around to see if anyone else is nearby. She sighs then looks at John. "I am carrying a child." She answered.

"Your what?" John asked shocked. He and Ronon walk towards her. Anxiously, she steps closer to them. "I am pregnant, John." She said. "Is this a joke?" He asked. He turns to look at Ronon, who is looking at her stomach. Seeing John's expression, he stares at him. "Don't look at me!" He said. "It just happened." Teyla commented. "I …..I don't know you were seeing anyone." John commented. "It is no-one from Atlantis." She assured him. "How …..far along are you?" John asked, looking awkward. "About three months." Teyla replied. "Three. How long have you known?" John asked quietly. "Just under two." She replied. "Two. We've been ….You let me out you out in the field when you've known you're three months pregnant." He pointed out. "I tried to tell you." She defended. "You didn't try hard enough." John said quietly, but obviously angry.

"I am more than capable of.." Teyla said but then was cut off by John. "You got stunned today." He said. "Do you have any idea what kind of effect that has?" Teyla was getting a little angry at him. "Athosian women remain very active in the community well up…" Teyla said then John interrupted again. "This is different." He said. "We get shot at, beat up, stunned. We take a chance every time we walk through the gate." John finished, hoping he made her see the light. "John…." She trailed off. "As of this second, you are relieved from active duty." He ordered. John turns and walks away. Ronon frowns after him as Teyla gapes in shock. She turns to walk away but Ronon calls her back. "Hey." He said. He smiles at her. "Congratulations, Kanan is the father?" Ronon asked.

"You knew we were…?" Teyla trailed off. "I could tell – the way you talked about him." He answered. "Yes, he is the father." She told him. Ronon looks at her sympathetically, remembering that Kanan and the other Athosians are missing. "I'm sorry." He said. "I will find him." Teyla stated. "He is still alive – I feel it." Teyla looks away form him. "We'll find him – together." Ronon corrected. He takes her hand. "I promise. Cone on – let's go get you checked up." He said. Hand in hand they walk to the infirmary. "You know, uh, "Ronon" – it's a good name ….boy or girl." Ronon commented. Teyla laughs. A little later John is walking with Sam. "So that brings the grand total to…" Sam trailed off. "Fourteen. Larrin said she can get three or four more ships." He told her. "Well, that's great!" Carter exclaimed. "Yeah." John agreed, unenthusiastically. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I've taken Teyla off active duty." John told her. "Why?" Sam asked. "She's pregnant." He replied. "Uh …ok. Who's the father?" She asked. "I never asked." He said. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "Well, it has been one hell of a day. There's one more thing you need to see. McKay has thrown us a curve ball." Sam said. "Oh, great!" John said sarcastically. "I was just thinking we need more of those today." Sam chuckled. In Sam's office, John is staring in disbelief at a video link to Rodney's lab, Where the Replicator is wandering around looking at the equipment. He turns to Rodney furiously. "This is not what we talked about, Rodney!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry, but the block idea didn't fly. This was the only way." Rodney told him. "Do you have any idea what kind of security threat this is?" John asked. "It's not as bad as you think. I stripped down it programming as much as I possibly could without sacrificing basic viability." Rodney explained.

"It can walk, it can talk, but it can't replicate or change its form or anything." Carter wondered something. "Does she know why she was created?" She asked. "Of course." Rodney replied. "Well then, she has a certain amount of self-awareness." Sam pointed out. "Yeah, so?" Rodney asked. "So"?! Honestly, I'm not sure how comfortable I am sending her to her death." Carter told him. "Death." It can't die – it's not alive! It's a programme!" McKay exclaimed. "I mean, its consciousness is just a bunch of ones and zeros. I mean you can call it "she" all you want but it's still just a thing. "It's a prop – it's a really advanced radio – controlled weapon. I mean, you don't feel sorry for your bullets, do you, your bombs?"

"All right. Still, it's weird." Carter said. "Yeah, well, at the end of the day it doesn't matter anyways, because we don't have any other choice." McKay commented. "Well, we are teaming up with the Wraith." John commented. "I guess it's that kind of mission." Rodney walks out of the office and to his lab. He comes in to find the Replicator typing on a laptop while Radek frets behind it. Natalie is on one of the laptops next to the Replicator. Zelenka hurries over to Rodney. "We have a problem." He said. "What is it?" McKay asked. "I've been going over your calculations." The Replicator said. "I thought it would be prudent for the good of the mission." Behind its back, Rodney looks at Radek, who shrugs. The Replicator turns to Rodney. "I hope you don't mind." She added. "No, no it's fine." He replied. "I think you've under-estimated how quickly the nanite cells will adapt to their circumstances." She told him. "The mass will be able to manipulate its own form before it reaches critical density." Natalie was typing away on her laptop check some calculations.

"What, are you sure?" Rodney asked. "I'm quite positive." She replied. Natalie turned to the boys. "I double-checked her work, she's right." Natalie said. "Once the nanites regain control, they will be able to halt their own collapse. At that point they will be extremely dangerous." Zelenka nodded his head. "Yeah, in other words were back to Godzilla." He said. "I may have a solution." The Replicator told them. Rodney stares at it. It smiles and turns back to the laptop. A little while later, in the conference room, Larrin has arrived and is sitting in the room with Natalie, Sam, John, Caldwell, Ellis and the Wraith. Rodney is explaining the latest plan to them. "We overload their Z.P.M.s – about half a dozen of them in a symmetrical pattern around the Replicator mass." He said. "The Force of the explosion causes the mass to compress even further, essentially creating our own Replicator fusion bomb." Natalie added. "The whole planet's gonna be destroyed in the process." Rodney finished.

"You don't mess around, do you?" Larrin asked. "All this is based on information provided by a Replicator?" Ellis asked. "We have no reason to trust it." Natalie frowns at him. "We're not trusting it – we're trusting ….(he points to Rodney, hesitating for a moment, then goes along with it.) ….Rodney." John said. He frowns as if he can't believe what he just said. Sam smiles in sympathy. "Besides, I double-checked what she did, it will work." Natalie told them. "Now, this causes a slight new wrinkle in the plan." Rodney stated. "I'll need to beam down to the core room." Sam frowns at the last statement. "Along with Ronon and a squad of marines." John added. "From there, I should be able to hack into their systems and set the Z.P.M. to overload." Rodney said. "In the meantime, we'll be keeping their ships occupied." Carter said. "The seven hives will space themselves around the planet equally and our smaller ships will fill in the holes."

"I could use you in my Chair, Sheppard. We have an arsenal of drones but none of my guys can fire them quite like you can." Larrin told John. Sam and Natalie raise their eyebrows and look at John, he shrugs and smiles sarcastically at her. "No place I'd rather be." He replied. "The hives will be dispatching sizable waves of Darts to target the Replicators' hyperdrive engines." The Wraith said. "My 302's will join you." Caldwell added. The Wraith nodded his head in agreement. "Very well." He said. "Now, while I'm working in the core room, we'll beam Fran down to the city." McKay explained. "Wait a minute: "Fran"?" Ellis asked. "It's, uh, Friendly Replicator ANdroid." Natalie told them. John glared at Rodney and Natalie in turn. "I didn't realize we were naming things." He said. "It noticed that Zelenka, Natalie and I all had names and, um …and she asked for one, so…." Rodney trailed off.

John grimaces while Sam rolls her eyes. "Lorne will be in charge while were away, Natalie is also staying behind since we'll have Rodney and Radek with us." Carter said. "Just in case something happens in the city while our two leading scientists are away I can fix the problems." Natalie added. Sam looked around the room. "All right. Let's move out." She said. The meeting then broke up. All except Natalie were getting ready to go on their ships. She walked up to her brother who was talking to Larrin. John turned to her as she walked up. "Hey, come to say goodbye?" He asked. "Yeah, and good luck." Natalie said. "Let me guess, little sister?" Larrin asked. Natalie looked at her. "Do I look that much like you?" She asked. John laughed. "Yeah, she's my sister. Dr. Natalie Sheppard meet Larrin." He said. "Nice to meet you." Natalie said. She quickly hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of him." She told Larrin as she walked away.

A short time later Daedalus, Apollo and Larrin's ship exit hyperspace and join the fleet of Wraith and Traveler ships. Sitting at the weapons station on board Daedalus, Sam can't help but smile in amazement at the sight. "Wow! It's quite a sight." She comments. Beside her, Caldwell also smiles, but a little more ruefully. "I remember when the Cold War ended and we started doing joint missions with the Russians. I thought that was strange!" He told her. Sam's console beeps. "I've got confirmation from the fleet: we're ready to go." She said. "Set coordinates for the Replicator homeworld." Caldwell said to his pilot. The fleet heads out and one by one the ships jump back into hyperspace.

On the Apollo, Fran is gazing out of the window as hyperspace rushes past. It turns and looks at Rodney as he types on a computer tablet. "This is quite exciting, isn't it?" She asked. Rodney looks up at it awkwardly. "It's a bit more nerve-wracking, yeah." He replied. "I quite look forward to it." She told him. "You do?" Rodney asked. "One always whishes to fulfill one's purpose" Fran explained. Behind Rodney, Radek is frowning at Fran in surprise. "…Right. And you're fine with all this?" McKay asked. "Why would I not be?" She asked. "It's my reason for being." She smiled. "Well, I know. It's just that you're …..you're gonna cease to be." He pointed out. "Yes." She said. "Well, I just …I just imagined you'd rather keep being than, uh … uh, than not." He told her. "Certainly you're not worried for me, are you, Doctor?" Fran asked. "No, no, that would be silly." Rodney replied.

"Yes it would be." She said. Rodney turns away and walks over to Radek. "Should never have given it speech." He said. "Yeah." Zelenka replied. "Dr. McKay. We're approaching the target." Ellis said over the comms. "You need to get with Ronon and the marines." Worry shown on Rodney's face. "On my way." He said. He starts to leave the room. "Dr. McKay?" Fran asked. Unhappy about having to talk to it again, Rodney turns back. "Yeah." He replied. She smiles at him. "Good luck." Fran said. Rodney can't help but smile back at it. "You too, Fran. Good luck." He said. He leaves the room as Fran smiles proudly. The fleet comes out of hyperspace above the Replicator planet and the ships starts firing on the Replicator ships in orbit. Caught by surprise, several of the latter are blown apart in the first attack. On board the Apollo, Ellis turns to Marks. "Target their hyperdrives with the beam weapons and launch all 302's." He ordered. He turns to his pilot. "Beam the Replicator and McKay's team down to their separate coordinates." Ellis ordered.

In the city below, Fran is beamed into an empty corridor. It looks around for a moment, then heads off down the corridor. In the core room, Ronon, Rodney and three marines beam in. Ronon and the marines are aiming A.R.G.s. Ronon gestures to the marines. "Fan out. Fan out." He orders. As they spread out around the room, Rodney heads towards the control panel. "All right, we're clear." Ronon said. "Ok. This won't take more than a minute." Rodney commented. He gets to work. Meanwhile in Atlantis, all was quite. Natalie was standing on the balcony near the Gateroom. She was leaning against the railing. She was always unsettled when any of SGA-1 was away on a mission without her. She felt someone walk behind her and wrap their arms around her waist. She smiled. "Don't you have a city to run?" She teased. She turned around to face Evan. He smiled at her comment. "It's all quiet. Why are you out here?" He asked.

"I'm just worried, I hate not knowing what's happening." She said. Evan pushed a lock of hair that had blown across her face behind her ear. "Do you think their winning?" She asked. He thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's our side, we always win." He told her. She smiled. Evan pulled her to the door. "Come on, let's get the mission off your mind." He said. "What are we going to do?" She asked. "You got any good movies?" He asked. "You name it, I got it." She replied. They walked off to her quarters.

Above the Replicator planet, Wraith darts deploy from on of the hives and head for the nearest Replicator ship. They swoop along it surface, aiming for the hyperdrives. Despite the Replicator ship being shielded, the onslaught is too great and part of it explodes even as it continues to return fire, blowing up parts of the hive. Inside the hives control room, a Wraith technician reports to 'our' Wraith which is piloting the ship. "Power down in the interior section." He said. "Transferring power from non-critical systems to hull regeneration." 'our' Wraith replies. Outside, Daedalus swoops over the top of the hive and fires its Asgard beams at the Replicator ship, which explodes. Inside, Caldwell radios down to Rodney. "How's it coming, McKay? I don't wanna be doing this all day." He told him. "I'm done." McKay replied. "I've got total control of the power grid and the Z.P.M.s, and Fran is ….(he smiles as he looks at his computer tablet.) ….Fran's just about to activate."

Elsewhere in the city, Fran walks into a room containing several Replicators working on various consoles. "Hello." She said. The Replicators all look at it, puzzled. It smiles and closes its eyes serenely. The Replicators look down at themselves in bewilderment as they slowly start to disintegrate. Their dispersed cells flow towards Fran and begin to integrate with it. In the Core Room, Rodney looks at his tablet. "Its working." Rodney said. "Just hold those ships off a little longer." In space, F-302s swoop around as the battle continues. One of Larrin's fleet is attacked by a Replicator warship and is destroyed. On Daedalus, Caldwell grimaces. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." He commented. "We just have to keep them busy." Carter told him. "I don't think they realize what's happing yet." Replicator cells stream from all parts of the city towards a large building where Fran began its work. The "super-dense blob" becomes too large for the building and the walls disintegrate as the mass expands.

More Replicator cells pour towards it from all directions. On board Larrin's ship, a technician reports to her on the bridge. "One of the Replicator ships is heading towards us at maximum sub-light. They're powering their hyperdrives." She reports. "Sheppard. Do you see that?" Larrin asked him over the comms. In the ship's weapons control platform room, John is sitting in the Chair, looking at a screen on the wall. "Yeah, I got it." He replied. He reclines the Chair, closes his eyes and concentrates. Drones head out from the ship towards the Replicator ship. Some of them are intercepted by Replicator drones but enough get through to blow the Replicator ship to bits. Nearby, a hive ship which has been under attack from another Replicator ship blows up. In the core room, Rodney looks at his tablet. "It's working much faster than I ever imagined." He commented. "When's it gonna be big enough to start pulling 'em down form orbit?" Ronon asked. "Soon, really soon." McKay replied.

On Apollo's bridge, Ellis flinches from the light from explosions outside, and the ship joints violently. "Our shields can't take much more of this, sir." Marks said. "Hopefully they won't have to – but get ready to transfer power from the beam weapons to the…" Ellis trails off and stares in amazement as Replicator cells begin to stream down out of all the enemy ships and head down towards the planet. Marks gazes at the sight. "What the hell?" He asks. Ellis smiled. "He actually did it." He commented. Above the city, the Replicator mass is now bigger than the tallest towers around it, and continues to expand as cells stream down from the sky. In the Core Room, Rodney looks up nervously as the room begins to shake. "What's happening?" Ronon asked. "It's the Replicator mass: it's so heavy, it's sinking into the planet's surface." McKay replied. "McKay, according to our readings, every Replicator nanite is now part of the mass." Carter said over the radio. "Can you confirm?" Rodney looks at his tablet. "Copy that, Sam. I'll set the countdown at…" He said. Just then the lights go out and control consoles go dark. "Did you do that?" Ronon asked.

"No." Rodney replies. He looks at the tablet, checking stuff. "It's the mass. It's collapsed the subterranean power grid. It's a blackout! We're not gonna be able to overload the Z.P.M." Rodney explained. Shortly afterwards, the Replicator mass writhes as it tries to take control of itself. In the Core Room, Rodney holds onto the control console as the room continues shaking. "Not good, not good, not good!" He repeats. "Do you want me to beam down there and help you?" Carter asked. "The power grid's been destroyed." Rodney answered. "There's nothing either of us can do." John thought for a moment. "What's the big deal?" He asked over the comms. "If you can't overload Z.P.M.s why don't we just send some nukes down there and get this over with?" McKay shook his head. "It's not as simple as that!" He exclaimed. "Look, in order to implode a mass this large the explosion has to be timed down to the nanosecond. The force needs to be exactly right. I mean, you can't just fire a few nukes down here and get the job done."

The room shakes even more violently. "Well, it's gotta be better than nothing!" John pointed out. "I have to agree." Caldwell added. "McKay, my sensors indicate that the ground around the mass is rich with neutronium." Carter told him. "Neutronium?" Caldwell asked. "It's the base raw material in the Replicator cells." Rodney answered. "It makes all the sense in the world why the Ancients would set up on a planet where it's abundant." Sam nodded in agreement. "This could be very useful, Neutronium is incredibly dense." She said. "And that helps us how?" John asked. Sam opens her mouth but Rodney speaks first. "Sam, we are geniuses!" He exclaimed. She smiles. He began to type on his tablet. "Ok, the mass is so super-heavy that it's sinking into the planet's surface." He said. "If I dial it up just a little bit, it'll attract the neutronium and sink all the way to the core."

"And the planet will exert enough on it to cause an implosion." Carter added. "Just give me one …more…" Rodney trialed off, typing on his tablet. His tablet beeps. "Got it!" He exclaimed. Outside, the mass stops writhing and sets solid as it integrates with the neutronium, then begins to sink into the ground. "Um, we need to get out of here." Rodney told them nervously. "All right, let's go! Come on." Ronon said. Rodney disconnects his tablet from the console and Ronon grabs his arm and supports him as they stumble into an open area of the room.

The marines gather around them and a transporter beam whisks them away, depositing them onto the Daedalus' bridge. "Much as I'd love to, we shouldn't stick around and watch this go down." Rodney told them. "We should tell the fleet to jump to the rendezvous point immediately. The planet's become unstable." Carter told Caldwell. Above the planet, the fleet begins to enter hyperspace. Below, the surface of the planet begins to break apart, and lava spews out of the gaps. As the last of the fleet jumps away, leaving only the unmanned Replicator ships drifting helplessly, the planet explodes in a massive fireball.

Above New Lantea, Apollo and Larrin's ship are in orbit. John is talking with Larrin aboard her ship. "Sorry you lost a ship." He said. "They knew what they were getting into." She replied. "Yeah, but still… You gonna stick around and let my guys check this place out?" John asked. "Well, they already gave us a head start when they got us battle-ready." She replied. "Besides, I have some stuff that needs to get taken care of." John looked at her. "Yeah? Like?" John asked. "Oh, nothing for you to concern your pretty little head with." Larrin told him.

"Look, um, now that we're allies and stuff, I should probably have some way, of, of contacting you – you know, for professional reasons, in case we need help again." John suggested. Larrin smiles. "I know where Atlantis is now. Don't worry – I'll stay in touch." She told him. "Col. Sheppard, are you ready to beam?" Marks asked over the comms. "Good seeing you again." John said. "I bet it was." She answered smiling. She steps back as John smiles ruefully and takes another moment to look down the length of her body before activating his comlink. "Ready to beam." He said. A transporter beam whisks him away, Larrin smiles and walks away.

Rodney, working on a console in the control room, looks up as John beams onto the balcony. "Welcome back." McKay said. "Good to be back." John replied. "How are our friends the Wraith?" He walked up to the console. "Well, they never showed up at the rendezvous point." McKay told him. "Hmm. Think they got caught in the explosion?" John asked. "I doubt it." Rodney replied. "I guess they just figured there was nothing left to talk about, so, as soon as the planet blew up, we were back to being enemies." He turned back to the laptop. "Hmm! The Wraith back to being enemies; Replicators don't exist any more; and you end your dry spell." John commented. "Hey!" Rodney exclaimed, indignantly. "All is right with the world." John said. He smiles at Rodney. "What are you working on, anyway?"

"Well, you'd be surprised to hear that removing a planet from the database is actually a lot of work." Rodney replied. "I thought you'd be pretty good at that by now." John commented. "You really just can't resist bringing up the fact that I once accidentally destroyed a couple of planets, can you?" Rodney asked irritated. "It was an entire solar system." John pointed out. Rodney sighs, then offers him the laptop. "You wanna do the offers?" He asked. "No, go ahead." John answered. "All right." Rodney said. He looks at the wallscreen showing the Replicator system. "M7R-227, you were a constant pain in the ass. It's good to see you go." Rodney pushes the enter key on his laptop. ON the screen the dot designating M7R-277 beeps and flashes, then goes out. "If only that easy in real life." John commented. "Mmm. Area 51's working on it." Rodney answered. "You wanna get a late dinner?"

"Absolutely." John answered. "All right." Rodney said. He shuts down his laptop, then looks at John. "I would have loved to have seen Ellis' face when my plan worked." He stands up. "He's such a tool." He adds. He and John head off for the mess hall. "I like him." John commented. "You do?" Rodney asked. "Yeah, good guy, excellent judge of character." He answered. "Oh I see." Rodney said, he chuckles. "I see where you're going." They disappear around the corner.

Author's note, sorry I didn't post it so quickly. I work in retail and we're gearing up for black Friday, or day after thanksgiving. I will put up an original story between this one and spoils of war. Please review I always enjoy knowing I'm writing a good story.


	9. The big question

Disclaimer: Well, by now you know what goes here. So on with the story.

The big question

Evan walked into John's office. "What can I help you with Lorne?" John asked looking up at him. "Sir, uh, I want to ask you something." Evan said. "Well, what is it?" John asked. "I want permission to ask your sister to marry me." He answered. John stood up and walked over to him. "So, you are going to take the big step, huh?" He wondered. Evan pulled a small black box from his pocket and handed it to John. He opened it and saw a gold ring with three small diamonds set into the band. "I got it the last time I was back on Earth." Lorne explained.

John handed the box back to him. "Ok, you have my permission, but if you do anything to hurt her in any way, I'll kill you, understand?" John asked. "Yes, sir." He replied. "So, how are you going to ask her?" John wondered. Evan smiled. "Really romantic, candlelit dinner on one of the balcony's, flowers, down on one knee, sweep her off her feet." Lorne lined out. John nodded. "When are you going to do it?" He asked. "On our next date." Evan replied. "Which is?" John asked. "Tomorrow." He replied.

Natalie is looking in her room, looking at her clothes for tomorrows date. Evan told her to dress up, he seemed really nervous asking her out on the date. Her mind wondered, could it be, she thought, could he be going to ask her to marry him? Was she ready to be married? Natalie smiled, she knew her answer, she was ready. Then her mind wandered off into what she would have her last name be? Keep my maiden name, she thought, naw. Hyphenate it, Sheppard-Lorne, goodnight no she thought. Take his, Dr. Natalie Lorne, Mrs. Evan Lorne, yes that's the way she would do it. I wonder what he has planned…..

The next day, Evan was getting everything ready for the date, he wanted it to be perfect. Nothing was going to ruin this. Of course when someone thinks that something always happened and it did. He went to the botany lab, to pick up the flowers. Katie walks up to him. "The temperature inside the lab fluctuated and all the blooms fell off the flowers." She told him. "But you can give her this." She handed him a beautiful paper rose she made. Evan thanked her and left. Onto the mess hall to pick up the meal he had them to prepare.

When he got there he was met with one of the chefs with a picnic basket containing two turkey sandwiches, two Dr. Pepper's and two cupcakes. "What happened to the meal?" Lorne asked. "Ronon is what happened!" The chef said. "I just finished it, turned by back for two seconds then turned back. Ronon had already eaten almost all of it. This is all we had left." Lorne closed his eyes, his perfect day was coming apart. He was now going to set it up on their favorite balcony.

At least the balcony would work out, he thought to himself as he transported over there. As soon as he arrived at the doors of the balcony the heavens opened up with a pouring rain. Evan groaned aloud then glanced at his watch, it was only a few minutes before she arrived. So he set it up inside. He spread a tablecloth on the floor, set out the food, placed the paper flower in the small vase he brought and then he waited for her. She arrived moments later.

Natalie stepped out of the transporter. She walked towards their favorite balcony. She arrived, only to see a picnic set up inside. Lorne looked from the rain outside to her as she walked up. She glanced out at the rain storm. She chuckled. "Nice night for a date out on a balcony." Natalie joked. "It's just the end to the perfect day I'm having." Evan said sarcastically. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. "What happened?" She asked. "I had the perfect date planned out, but everything that could go wrong did." He replied.

He turned to the picnic in front of him, he bent down and picked up the paper flower. "I had some beautiful flowers picked out." Evan told her. "But something happened and all the blooms feel off, so they gave me this." He handed it to her. Natalie looked at the flower in her hands, it was beautiful, in the shape of a rose. "It's beautiful, I can keep it forever." She told him. He gestured to the food in front of them.

"I had all the perfect food ready, special ordered." Lorne said. "But when I got there the chef told me that Ronon ate it all and gave me this." Natalie laughed when she heard about Ronon. "That's okay I love turkey sandwiches and Dr. Pepper's any way." She replied. Evan then gestured out to the rainstorm. "And well, you know that last one." He finished He hung his head. "I'm sorry I wanted it all to be perfect." He whispered. Natalie shook her head. "I don't care about perfect, I happy just being with you." Natalie told him.

"I wanted it all to be perfect because I wanted to ask you something." Evan told her. "What?" She asked. At least this could be perfect, he thought. Evan went down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. Natalie gasped happily. "Will you marry me?" He asked and opened the box. She saw the ring inside. "Yes." Natalie replied. Evan stood up and pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. Evan then leaned forward and kissed her. They pulled apart, sat on the floor and enjoyed the meal together.

The next morning, John walked into his sister's office. She was there inside working. He walked up to her desk. "How did the date go last night?" John asked. Natalie smiled. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear with her left hand, John saw the ring on her finger glint. "Well, I can see that he asked you." He said. " Yes he did. On the date itself, everything went wrong that he had planned." She said.

She then told her brother about the entire date. John laughed at what all happened. "You know." Natalie started. "I don't think I would have wanted it to be perfect anyway, this is more memorable." John smiled at his sister. "Well, congratulations." He told her. "Thank you." She replied. Lorne walked into her office at that moment. He saw both Sheppard's there. Natalie looked up and smiled at him as he walked in. John turned around. "Hey, congratulations." He said. "Thanks, sir." Evan replied. John kissed his sister on the forehead and whispered something in her ear. John then left. Natalie stood up and walked up to her fiancé. Evan wrapped his arms around her. They then kissed.

Author's note: Hope you like it. My plan is to have them married after search and rescue. If you have an idea on when they should, or any other ideas for my story, I'd love to hear form you. And thank you CaramelMonkey, I'm so glad that you enjoy my story so much.


	10. Spoils of War

Spoils of war

In the Atlantis control room, John, Natalie and Ronon walk up the stairs to join Rodney who is standing by a screen. "Rodney, what have you got?" John asked. "It's only been a week since the battle but a pretty clear pattern is emerging – you can see it on the long-range scanners." Rodney said. "The Wraith have split up into distinct groups." They all looked at the screen. "Now that there're done with the Replicators, they're sizing each other up." Ronon added. "Too many Wraith, not enough humans to feed on." Natalie commented. "Intel's claiming there are several different factions." John told them.

"Yes, well, with any luck they'll find themselves in the middle of a nice long civil war – but what I find particularly interesting is this." Rodney commented. He types and the screen homes in on a red flashing dot. "What is it?" John asked. "It's a subspace tracking device." Natalie replied. Rodney nodded his head in agreement. "That's our old friend, the Wraith that helped me save Jeanie and got us all those hive ships." Rodney explained. "How do you know?" John asked. "Well, the sub-space tracking device he used – it's the same signal." Rodney told him. "Why would he reactivate it?" Ronon asked.

"I have an idea!" Natalie exclaimed. "He reactivated it to send us a message of some sorts." Rodney smiled. "She's right." He said. "Look it's like I said: the hive ships that we've been tracking have formed into distinct groups, but this one's out there by itself." Natalie looked at the laptop. "From what they can tell." Natalie said reading the screen. "It's just floating in the middle of empty space, nowhere near a habitable planet and almost an hour's sub-light from the nearest gate." Ronon looked at Rodney. "So what does he want?" He asked. "Well, that's the question." Rodney answered.

Later in the gym, Teyla is sitting on a cycling machine and pedaling hard, Ronon comes in. "Hey." He said. "Ronon, do you wish to use this machine?" Teyla asked while she still pedaled. "No, I just didn't expect to find you here." He replied. "Why not?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Ronon asked. "I'm pregnant, Ronon, not ill." She told him. "In any case, Dr. Keller said it wouldn't hurt to continue exercising. In fact, it's beneficial." Ronon looked at the bike. "Yeah, well, you're hitting it pretty hard." He pointed out. "Well, I have to remain in top physical condition if I'm to keep up with you and the rest of the team." Teyla said. "Who says you have to?" Ronon asked. Teyla looks at him and laughs ironically. As Ronon walks away, she starts to pedal faster.

In the control room, John and Rodney walk over to Zelenka who is watching the screen monitoring the Wraith's tracking device. "Any change?" John asked. "No – he's still sitting out there." Radek replied. "It's been almost twenty four hours." John commented. "His ship could be disabled." Radek told him. "You think it's a distress call?" John asked. "Yeah, maybe." Rodney answered. "Any other hive ships picking up the signal?" John wondered. Radek shook his head. "If they are, they're ignoring it." He said. "We're showing no other Wraith activity in the area." John looked at Rodney. "How far did you say the nearest gate was?" He asked. "Well, it's about an hour by jumper." He replied. Rodney grimaces as he realizes why John asked. "Oh, look, I know we worked with this guy before and he has helped us out in the past, but he still a Wraith! We don't seriously feel like we owe him anything, do we?" John looked back at the screen. "Well, no of course not – but it doesn't mean it's not worth checking out." He said.

About the middle of the afternoon, Natalie saw Teyla out on one of the balcony's in Atlantis, She walked up to her. "Hi, Teyla." She said. Teyla turned to her. "Hello, Natalie." She replied. "John told me about the baby, congratulations." Natalie said. "Thanks." Teyla said. "He took me off the team." Teyla looked out at the sea. "Teyla, you're pregnant, of course he took you off the team for awhile." Natalie told her. "Anyone that was pregnant would be taken off an off world team." Teyla looked at her. "Athosian women are very active in the community up to the birth." She told her. "This is different, Teyla, but of course John told you that." Natalie replied.

"I need to be out there to find my people." She said. "We are searching for them; you not being part of one of the search teams won't chance that." Natalie answered. She saw the look on Teyla's face and sighed. "I won't chance your mind, will I?" She asked to no one. "Fine, we'll drop this subject, I just came to tell you something any way." Teyla raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She asked. "Lorne asked me to marry him." Natalie said, excitedly. "And what did you say?" Teyla asked. "Yes." Natalie replied. Teyla smiled. "Congratulations." She said. John radioed her to meet him in the locker room. Natalie said goodbye to Teyla then left.

She arrived minutes later, John, Ronon, and Rodney were already there. Lorne and his men were also there. They were almost done gearing up when Teyla walked into the room. "Teyla." John said. "Colonel, I just heard." She said. John deliberately turns his back on her. "I would like to accompany you on this mission." Teyla stated. "Well, we've got it covered." He replied. "John, I understand what you are trying to do, but I assure you it is not necessary." She told him. Lorne and Rodney look at each other, their eyebrows raised. John turns to Teyla. "My skills have not diminished, and I still have much to offer the team." Teyla said.

John looks at her for a moment, then looks at Evan and jerks his head sideways. Lorne takes the hint. "All right, guys, let's head out." He told the others. "We'll wait for you at the jumper bay, sir." He, Ronon and his team begins to leave. Natalie was still doing last minute touches and didn't notice the conversation until Evan took her hand and pulled her out of the room. She was about to ask him why when he whispered into her ear about John and Teyla. Rodney, meanwhile is sitting on a bench, continues tying his shoelaces. Ronon walks back in, grabs Rodney's jacket and hauls him to his feet. "What? I'm not even…" He trails off. Ronon ignores his protests and drags him from the room. Once they're gone, John picks up his P-90 and then turns to Teyla.

"I'm not having this conversation again." He said. "We have not had it yet." Teyla shot back. "In fact, we've barely spoken since I told you I was pregnant." John knew this was probably going to go south fast. "It's been a little busy around here." John commented. "I understand why you did not want me to join the attack on the Replicator world, but that was a special circumstance." Teyla said. "Look even the simplest op can become dangerous." He explained. "And I accept that." She added. "You think it's that simple?" John asked. "Is this about you trying to protect me, or are you still angry because I did not tell you sooner?" Teyla asked, getting angry. "This is about your people missing; this is about the father of your child missing." He said firmly. "You wanna go out; you wanna tear it up; you wanna kick ass – but you can't, and the sooner you realize that, the better." Teyla stares at John, he looks awkward and leaves.

Some time later in the jumper, "Pull up the H.U.D. – I think we're in range." John ordered. Rodney calls up the H.U.D. and it shows the hive ship. "I've got it dead ahead." Rodney said. Natalie who was sitting in the back of the jumper with the rest of SGA-2 stood up and walked into the front of the ship. She looked at the display. "Looks like it's been shot up pretty bad." She noted. "From the Replicator battle?" Ronon asked. "No, I'm picked up residual radiation from Wraith weapons fire." Rodney replied. "Were they attacked by another hive?" Evan asked. "Well, it looks that way." Rodney replied, sarcastically. "Any life signs?" Natalie asked. "I'm not picking up anything." He told her. "Maybe they're hibernating." John suggested. "Seems like an odd thing to do after being attacked – plus they usually land the ship." Rodney said. "All right." John said. "Well, we didn't come all this way to turn back, so …..(He looks round at everyone briefly.) ….we're goin' in."

On the hive ship SGA-1 makes their way cautiously through the ship. "Lorne, you got anything?" John asked into his comlink. SGA-2 is some distance away. "Nothing so far." He replied. At John's position, Ronon clicks his fingers to attract his team's attention and points ahead. "Well, we've got bodies." John commented. "Acknowledged. We'll keep looking." Evan told him. SGA-1 walks towards several Wraith bodies lying on the floor. After checking that the area is clear, Ronon lifts up one of the dead Wraith. Its face is shriveled and ravaged. "Looks like they were fed on." Ronon commented. Rodney's scanner beeps. "Still picking up the Wraith tracking device." He said. He nods to his left. "It's that way."

The team moves on and reaches the bridge. Rodney's scanner beeps again. "Reading's getting stronger in here." He told them. They look around but there are no Wraith in sight, alive or dead. "I don't see our guy. Do you?" John asked. "No." Ronon replied. The scanner beeps a third time, Rodney looks down. "Were not gonna find him." Rodney commented. "I thought we were tracking the device." Natalie pointed out. "We are." He replied. Rodney bends down and picks up a small item from the floor with a pair of tweezers. "Someone cut it out of him." He said. "Ewww." Natalie commented. Later Rodney and Natalie works on the control console, Lorne and his team arrive. "No sign of the rest of the crew." He reported. "Whoever attacked the ship must have taken them prisoner." Rodney looked up. "Including our friend." He added.

"Stop calling him that." John said. "It's weird." Natalie added. "Then what do we call him?" Ronon asked. Natalie thought what would be a good name. "I don't know. Let's go with…" John trailed off thinking. Both siblings had the same thought. "Todd." They said at once. Natalie giggled. "Jinx." She said. Rodney grimaces at them. "It's a guy I knew in college. He was very pale." John explained. "I remember him, he was nice." Natalie added. "Todd's a terrible name!" Rodney exclaimed. "You got a better one?" John asked. "As a matter of fact, I do…" McKay began but was cut off. "You know what?" John asked. "Forget I asked." Natalie looked back at her tablet; she was translating all the Wraith texts. "Colonel, what do we do now?" Evan asked. "Well, it all depends." John replied. He looked at the scientists. "Is this thing gonna fly?" He asked them. Natalie looked up from her tablet. "Sure." She replied. "Well, the hull's severely damaged; I'd say about thirty percent of the ship is sealed off and exposed to space." Rodney said. "With a bit of work I think we could get main systems back online." Natalie added.

"Right, that settles it." John said. "We've got ourselves a new ship!"

In Atlantis, Radek is talking with a female scientist in the corridor but excuses himself as he sees John walking past and hurries after him. "Colonel, I didn't expect to see you back so soon." He said. "No engagement." John replied. "The only Wraith on board were dead." Zelenka looked down the corridor. "Was the ship badly damaged?" He asked. "It's definitely taken a few hits." John replied. "Natalie and McKay are working on repairs, but that is the easy part." Radek looked at him. "Well, what's the hard part?" He asked. John groans and walks on without answering him. Radek stops and watches him go, puzzled.

In the mess hall John is sitting with Teyla. "The ship's been secured; we're in no immediate danger; and you're the only one who can fly it." John told her. She smiles sarcastically at him. "Even in my condition?" She asked. John sighs. "All right, I might have been a little tough on you before." He said. "No, you were right." Teyla said. "I'm just trying to understand my position." John looked her in the eyes. "You're still a member of my team." He stated. "Am I?" She asked. "You always were." He replied. "Look, it's my call whether or not you go on a mission – take it or leave it." Teyla looks at him for a long moment, then decides not to continue to argue with him. "When do we go?" She asked.

On the hive ship bridge, Rodney and Natalie are working on tablets while Ronon is poking around investigating. Lorne walks in. "Hey, found these in the jumper." He said. He tosses an energy bar to Ronon and hands another to Rodney. "Oh, thank you –I'm starving." Rodney said. He looks at it and grimaces. "Apricot Jubilee?!" He exclaimed. Evan reached for it. "Well, if you don't want it…" He trailed off. McKay snatched it out of his reach. "No-no-no, I'm fine." He commented. Evan walked over to Natalie and handed her a bar. She smiled at him and kissed him. "Oh, by the way, congratulations." Ronon said. She and Evan both looked at him. "Thanks." They said at the same time. "Yeah, congrats." Rodney added. "So, how are we doing in here, anyway?" Evan asked. Rodney opened his bar. "Well, it's coming along." Rodney replied. "I've got the hyperdrive operational, but it's not gonna help much if we can't get the neural interface to work." Natalie looked over at him. "We'll get it to work, don't worry." Natalie assured him. Nearby, Ronon is poking around.

Just as Rodney takes a bite from his bar, a wallscreen beeps and lights up. Rodney turns to Ronon, his eyes wide. "What did you do?" He asked. Ronon straightened up, looking guilty. "Nothing." He said. "You touched something, didn't you?" Natalie asked. "No …maybe just a little." Ronon admitted. Rodney, Natalie and Lorne walk closer to the screen. "What is it?" Evan asked. Ronon came over to them. "Looks like a map." He said. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Rodney said. "Of course it's a map." Natalie started to read the Wraith text on the screen. "The question is a map to what?" She wondered. Rodney looked at her. "Let's start on the logs." She said. The two scientists walked back to the console where their tablets were lying.

John and Teyla are on their way back to the hive ship. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I found out shortly after Dr. Keller and I returned from New Athos. It was a difficult time." She told him. "It's okay, I get it." John said. "Now, along with everything else, I'm burdened with the thought that this child may be the last of my people." Teyla said, fighting back tears. "We don't know that yet." John told her. "But you understand why I cannot just stay in Atlantis and do nothing." Teyla stated. "My best hope in learning their fate is to be out here with you."

On the hive ship bridge, as Rodney and Natalie work on the console, John and Teyla walk in. "How's it going?" John asked. Rodney looked up. "Ah, your back." He said. "Well, we've managed to get the neural interface talking to the main systems, but I've got no way to test it, so it's gonna need some tweaking. The biggest problem we've had so far has been with the weapons array but I think I've managed to…" John looked confused. "Wait, wait, wait. Weapons array?" He asked. "Well, we thought they'd come in handy when we go after the Wraith." Natalie replied. "What are you talking about?" John asked. "Well, we figured out where the ship was headed before it was attacked." Rodney answered. "I helped." Ronon added. "Yeah, Right!" Rodney said. "All you did was activate a screen!"

Ronon turns and rolls his eyes at Teyla as she walks over to the central control console. "Me and Natalie are the ones who searched through the ship's log and found the mention of the top secret Wraith outpost." Rodney explained. "What Wraith outpost?" John asked. "I'm sorry – I assumed a level of uncertainty was implied by my use of the phrase "top secret." Rodney answered sarcastically. "In other words, they don't know." Ronon said. "The log didn't specify." Rodney pointed out. "Look, whatever this thing is, they talk about it like it was sacred." Natalie said. "From what we can gather, it played a pivotal role in helping the Wraith win their war against the Ancients."

"Which is why we've got check it out." Ronon said. "Just hold on here a second – let's just slow down." John said. "We don't even know if this thing can fly, let alone…" John trailed off. Just then most of the lights on the bridge go out and a spotlight illuminates the central console where Teyla has just put her hands onto the controls. The rest of them all turn and stare at her as she looks up in surprise. "Cool." Natalie commented. "How did you do that?" Rodney asked. "I don't know." Teyla replied, nervously. "My abilities appear to be stronger than before." Rodney looks at the wallscreen in front of them. "She not kidding!" He exclaimed. "According to this, navigation, propulsion, and communications are online." Natalie was also looking at the wallscreen; both the scientists were reading the Wraith writing on it. "Teyla?" John asked. "I cannot explain it." She replied. "The moment I connected with the ship, everything became available to me. I can feel the various systems at my disposal." Natalie looked at her. "Really?" She asked. "Can you fly it?" Ronon asked. "I'm not sure." Teyla answered him.

She closes her eyes and concentrates. The ships sub-light engines ignite and the ship begins to move forward. "She's flyin' it, all right!" McKay exclaimed. "Yes!" Natalie cheered. John frowns at Teyla. "Are you ok?" He asked. She opened her eyes. "Yes, fine." She answered. "It's easier than it was last time. It's almost …..effortless." John frowns at Rodney. "Hey, don't look at me, I didn't do it." He said. John then looked at Natalie. "Don't look at me." She told him. "The coordinates to the outpost are in the computer, I can take us there." Teyla stated. John makes a negative noise and shakes his head. "That's not why I brought you here." He said. "We can wait for the Daedalus."

"The hive that attacked this ship had access to the same information and by now it is almost a day ahead of us." Teyla told him. "Now, if that outpost is as important as the log states, do you really think we can afford to wait?" Natalie added. "All right, get us close – but keep us out of sensor range." John said a little reluctantly. "We'll take a jumper from there." Teyla closes her eyes and concentrates again. A hyperspace window opens ahead of the ship and the hive flies into it. Some time later, As Teyla continues to fly the ship, John walks back onto the bridge and goes over to Rodney.

"Well, what's up?" John asked. "I decided that we should go through the rest of the ship's log for any other mention of the outpost." Rodney answered. "And?" John asked. "There's nothing." He replied. "Do you believe it? This thing goes back a long way. As far as we can tell, they haven't been to this place in thousands of years." John looked around the hive. "Why now?" He wondered. "We have reached our coordinates; I'm dropping us out of hyperspace." Teyla said. The ship vibrates as it drops back into normal space. Ronon, Natalie and Lorne walk onto the bridge just then. "The planet is just ahead." She told them. "I've established an orbit around one of its moons, just out of sensor range."

'All right – let's get to the jumper." John ordered. Teyla turns to leave the console but stumbles weakly and almost falls. John catches her and supports her as Ronon and Evan hurry towards her. "Whoa!" John exclaimed. Teyla straightened up. "It's all right, I'm fine, I'm fine." She said. As she supports herself on the console and catches her breath, John jerks his head at Rodney. This time he takes the hint, then he, Natalie and Ronon leave the bridge. Lorne withdraws to a respectful distance. John turns to Teyla. 'This is exactly the kind of situation I didn't wanna put you in." John pointed out. "I know." She replied. "I need somebody to stay behind and fly this ship in case we get in trouble." John said. "Of course." Teyla said. "So I'm gonna have Lorne and his men stay here, also Natalie." John added. Teyla nodded her head. "Good luck." She said.

Shortly afterwards, the jumper leaves the hive and heads towards the planet, cloaking as it goes. John looks across to Rodney. "Anything?" He asked. "Should be in sensor range….now." Rodney answered. Information comes up onto the H.U.D. Above the image of the planet part of the screen flashes and a familiar circular shape appears. "Oh!" McKay comments. "What?" Ronon asked. "Well, there's a space gate." He replied. "What, now you're telling me?" John asked. "I didn't know!" Rodney snapped back. "Look, the log wasn't exactly easy reading!" John rolled his eyes. "All right, anything else?" John asked. Rodney checks the readouts. "Yeah, I'm picking up an energy reading on the surface." He told John. "Do you have any idea what it is?" John wondered. "No." Rodney answered. He reads the readouts again and pulls a face. "There's something else." He pulls up an image of what he's found on the H.U.D. "A hive ship in orbit." Rodney pointed out. "Well, at least we didn't miss the party." John commented sarcastically.

Back on the hive ship, Natalie was double checking the logs a second time to see if they missed anything. Evan came up behind her. "How's it going?" He asked. "Slow." She replied. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I'll leave you to it then." He said. "Yeah, thanks." She commented. She turned back to her tablet, sighing. It beeped telling her it found something. "Eureka!" She shouted. Lorne stopped walking and turned around. "What is it?" He asked. "She turned and smiled at him. "I found a secret log, but it's encrypted." She told him. "How long will it take you to decrypt it?" Evan asked. "Um, don't know right now but I'll start on it." She told him.

On the planet's surface, the small outpost obviously Wraith in design, is built into the foot of a mountain. Rodney activates an entrance door and it slides open. Ronon and John walk in aiming their weapons and check around. "No guards." Ronon said. "They're not expecting any visitors." John replied. "What say we keep it that way? Which way?" John asked the last to Rodney. McKay checks his dector and indicates to the left. "Energy reading's strongest over here." He told him. They head off, some time later they're still exploring. "How big is this place?" John asked. "Don't worry – I've got an excellent sense of direction." Rodney commented. "Didn't you say you got lost in a garden maze once?" John pointed out. "I was ten!" Rodney defended himself. "Plus I was running from a bee." John holds up his hand as he sees something ahead. Turning off the light on his P-90, he gestures for the other two to follow him. They quietly walk forward and peer into a room.

"What the hell is this?" John asked quietly. A large chair is in the center of the room. Seated in it with her eyes closed is a Wraith Queen. Her body is covered with tendril-like cables, leaving only her head clear. "It's a Queen!" Rodney exclaimed, quietly. "Nice work, Sherlock, but what's she doing?" John asked. "I have an idea." McKay said. Ronon has been checking their six and now whispers to John. "Sheppard." He said. As John looks round at him, he jerks his head and leads them away. They head down the corridor to another chamber in which are several large tubes stretching from the floor to the ceiling. They have an eerie bright green light emanating from them. They boys shine their lights on the nearest one and can see a large grey mass inside it about halfway up. The mass is pulsating and writhing as if it is alive. Rodney grimaces.

"Oh, that is just revolting." He comments. "What is it?" John asked. "Hey, check this out." Ronon said. He is looking at another of the tubes. As they go over to him, Rodney flashes his light onto a third tube inside which the grey mass is much larger than the first one. He goes over to Ronon and John. The mass inside the tube which Ronon called them to is even larger – it is almost six feet tall, is humanoid in shape and it is writhing as if it's trying to burst out of the tube. Ronon checks the corridor and whispers to the other two. "Hey, we've got company. Go, go, move!" He ordered. They hurry out of the chamber and take cover around a corner before peering back into the chamber as a Wraith and two guards walk in. The Wraith looks at the tube they just left and at the writhing mass inside. The top of the mass is now clearly a head, and its mouth is open in a silent scream.

"This one is ready." The Wraith said. The guards begin to tear the tube open. The creature inside groans as it gasps for breath and falls forward. The guards support it. As it continues to gasp, the Wraith reaches into the tube and takes out an object that was also growing in there. It's the mask that all the Wraith guards wear. The Wraith wraps it around the face of the newly-born guard and seals it in place. "Put him with the others." The Wraith ordered. The guards drag their new companion away. "Oh, I'm definitely gonna have nightmares about that." Rodney commented quietly. Later, the team is quietly making their way through the complex. "Do you think this is some kind of Wraith farm?" John asked. 'That's what it looks like." Rodney replied. 'The Queen secretes genetic material which gets distributed through the structure into these pods. Presto – new-born Wraith."

"Nice!" John comments dryly. "Yeah, I know." Rodney agreed. "It sounds disgusting. But it actually makes sense. I mean, you've gotta remember – they're descended from insects, right?" John nodded. "The only thing I don't understand is why here? I mean, I just assumed that this took place on their hive ships, but what's so special about this place?" Rodney wondered. Ahead of them, Ronon has stopped and is staring as what he can see, his eyes wide. "I think I have an idea." He replied. John and Rodney join him and stare in amazement. Ronon has found an enormous room, its ceiling so high that it can't be seen in the gloom. Filling the room are ranks and ranks of chambers similar to those previously seen on hive ships. "Oh, my God! Pods! Thousands of pods!" Rodney exclaimed.

Later, Rodney has attached his tablet to a console near the entrance to the chamber. "I've patched into the Wraith console. We've got internal schematics." He told them. He flicks through the schematics. "Whoa." John looked at McKay. "What?" He asked. "If I'm reading this right, what we saw from the surface was just the tip of the iceberg." Rodney replied. "I mean, this thing is miles in diameter." John looked around the room. "Are there any other chambers like this?" He asked. Rodney types, then raises his head in shock. "Over a hundred." He told them. They look at each other in horror. Later the team is on the move again. "It doesn't make any sense." Rodney said. "There's no way a single Queen could provide enough genetic material to fertilize all those pods." They were all quiet for a moment. "Maybe there's more than one." Ronon replied.

"Queens don't work together – at least, not as far as we know." Rodney told him. "All I know is this place was built to create some kind of a Wraith army and we can't let that happen." John pointed out. "You've seen how big this place is, I doubt our C4's gonna make much of a dent." Rodney commented. "So we fire at it from orbit." Ronon suggested. "See, theoretically that could work, the problem is there is another hive out there." Rodney told him. "They'd be on top of us long before we could finish the job." They all continued to walk down a corridor. "What about the power supply, huh?" John asked. "Maybe, I guess we could shut them down for awhile." McKay said. "It's a start." John added. Rodney gets his dector out of his vest and looks at it. "The problem is, these readings are coming from all around us." Rodney told him. "We're basically in the middle of a giant machine, I'm not sure I can pinpoint the source."

In the Queen's chamber, a Wraith scientist walks into the chamber accompanied by two guards. He looks at the Queen as she sits in her chair with her eyes closed, then turns to one of the guards. "Wake her." He ordered. The guard goes over to a console and presses a button. All the tendril cables withdraw from around the Queen's body and she opens her eyes and looks at the scientist. He bows his head respectfully. "What has happened?" She asked. "You have done well, the second batch of warriors is flawless." He replied. The Queen smiles in satisfaction. "We now have a suitable genetic template with witch to proceed to the next phase." The Wraith said. "Where is the commander of the fallen hive?" The Queen asked. "He is in a holding cell, he completed the recalibration that was required." He answered. "I must regain my strength, bring him to me." She ordered.

"His understanding of this technology is impressive." The Wraith pointed out. "You may wish to keep him alive." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You said the device was ready." She said. "It is, we are simply making final adjustments before we bring main power online." The Wraith told her quickly. "Then he has outlived his usefulness, and I must feed." The Queen said as she stands. "Unless you are volunteering yourself." She added. The Wraith lowers his head, then turns to one of the guards. "Bring him." He orders. The guard nods and he and his companion leave the room. The Queen hisses in anticipation. In the Wraith cell, Todd the Wraith turns as two guards approach and open the door.

"I believe I'm about to receive my reward." He said wryly. The guards raise their stunner rifles and aim them at him. Todd snarls. "So be it." He said. Just then, two shots from a Satedan blaster take the guards down. Todd looks in surprise as John, Ronon and Rodney come into view. Ronon disarms the guards. "Sheppard! How did you find me?" He asked. "We followed them." John replied. "You picked up my signal." Todd said. "I wasn't sure you would come." John looked at him. "What are friends for?" John asked sarcastically. Todd walks closer to him, Ronon promptly runs towards him and aims his blaster at Todd's head. "Now – tell us everything you know or you're gonna join your two friends here on the floor." John stated.

Meanwhile on the hive ship, Teyla is sitting on a bench near the bridge control console, Lorne walks in. "Hey, any word yet?" He asked. "No, they've not been in contact." She replied. "Well, guess there's not much to do but wait, huh?" Evan commented. "Mmm." Teyla agrees. He sits down next to her. "Listen, I never got a chance to congratulate you." He said. "It's really great, I didn't even know you were dating anyone." They smile at each other. "My sister has a couple of kids." He comments. "Two boys: five and seven. I miss being around them." Teyla looked away from him. "I'm not really sure what to expect." She said.

"Nobody ever is – at least not with the first one." He replied. "But you get through it." Teyla nods. "Ah, your gonna make a great mom." He told her. She looks at him gratefully. "Thank you, I wish I could be so sure." She told him. She then looked at Natalie, who was working at the console. "I hear that I should congratulate you as well." Teyla stated. "Yeah, thanks." Evan replied. Just then, Natalie walked over to them. "Any luck?" He asked. "No, there is no way to get through the encryption." She replied. "Well at least you tried." He told her. "Yeah, just wish I could have gotten in." Natalie said. She looked at Teyla. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "I'm fine." Teyla replied. "That's good." Natalie said. "Are you getting married on Atlantis or at Earth?" Teyla asked. "Don't know yet." Natalie answered first. "We're gonna sit down and talk it all out in the next day or two." Evan added.

In the Wraith cell, Ronon still has his blaster aimed at Todd's head. "Dr. McKay is quite correct, it would be impossible for a Queen to breed so many warriors all at once, except by artificial means." Todd said. "What are you talkin' about?" John asked. "The Queen creates a handful of warriors, each of which is then reproduced thousands of times over." Todd answered. "This is a cloning facility." Rodney's eyes widened. "That's why it was key to their victory over the Ancients." He commented. He walks closer to Todd, Ronon steps away and goes to watch the corridor. "We always knew they did it with greater numbers – we just never knew where they came from." McKay added. John looks at Todd. "Aren't there too many Wraith in the galaxy already?" He asked. "A couple of weeks ago when you were fighting the Replicators, it might have made sense, but why now?"

Todd doesn't reply immediately. "Answer the man." Ronon said. "We didn't use this facility during the Replicator war because we didn't have the means to power it." Todd explained. "The energy requirements are enormous." Rodney realizes what he means. "Z.P.M.s, he talking about Z.P.M.s" Rodney points out. "I managed to acquire a few before the Replicator planet was destroyed." Todd added. "And I was all set to feel bad about killing you." John comments. "My intention was to create an army to wipe out the other Wraith, but I was betrayed by one of my crew." Todd said. "He informed another hive of my plans." Rodney looked at the Wraith. "The one that disabled your ship." He said. Todd nods. "This is good news, right?" McKay asked. "It means all we have to do to shut this place down is get our hands on the Z.P.M.s" Todd smiled. "And I know where they are." He said. "I'm sure you haven't come all this way just to rescue me, but it would be in your best interests." John thought a moment. "Let's go." He ordered.

Shortly afterwards, Todd leads the way as they head through the corridors, then gestures ahead. "Through here." He said. "We'll see if it's clear, you stay here." John said. He walks on ahead, Ronon following. Rodney turns back to Todd. "There's one thing I don't understand." He said. "Back when you defeated the Ancients, how did you get your hands on a Z.P.M.?" Todd looked at him. "The Lanteans were powerful but careless." He replied. "Believing their ships were unbeatable, they sent them deeper and deeper into Wraith-controlled territory to weed us out. It took months, but eventually we were able to capture three of them, each one powered by a Z.P.M." McKay nodded in understanding. "At which point you brought them back here." He added. "Within weeks, our army had grown to hundreds of times its original size." Todd said. "From that point on, the tides turned in our favor and there was noting the Lanteans could do." John trots back to them. "Save the history lesson for later, let's go." He ordered. "Right." McKay said. They head off down the corridor, but just then the familiar scream of a Wraith alarm begins to sound.

"They've discovered my absence." Todd tells them. "All right, then we've gonna have to move quickly." John said. Ahead of them, several Wraith guards approach. John ducks down and fires his P-90 at them. He guns down one and Ronon takes down another with his blaster. "This way!" Todd exclaims. He turns and races off. The others are pinned down by stunner fire. John looks at Rodney. "Go!" He shouts. As John lays down covering fire, Rodney breaks cover but is hit by a stunner blast. John too gets hit by a lucky blast. Ronon runs out to try to drag Rodney clear but a couple of stunner blasts hit him and he too drops to the floor. The guards approach the unconscious team, followed by the Wraith scientist. He hisses in satisfaction. Some time later, Rodney regains consciousness on the floor of a Wraith cell. He groans as he pulls himself up into a sitting position. "Oh, man!" He exclaims. Nearby, John is sitting against the wall rubbing his neck. "I got stunned." Rodney stated.

"Yeah, we know, Rodney, we all did." John told him. "You did?" McKay asked. "How come I'm the last one to wake up?" Ronon, sitting near the ground, raises his eyebrows but says nothing. Rodney looks around the cell. "Hey, where's Todd?" He asked. "He escaped." John answered. "That's good, isn't it?" Rodney asked. "He'll come back for us. I mean, after all, we saved him." John looked at him. "Something tells me we're on our own with this one." John told him. "Something tells me it's not gonna matter." Ronon added. He stands as several Wraith guards approach the doorway. John and Rodney also stand as the Wraith scientist walks to the door and looks in at them. He glances at one of the guards. "Open it." He ordered. The door slides open. "Lettin' us out, huh? That's very kind of you." John commented. "Bring them." The Wraith said to the guards.

He walks away. Ronon walks out of the cell and John nods to Rodney to go before him. Rodney follows Ronon and John brings up the rear. The Wraith leads them to the Queen's chamber where she is sitting in the chair. By now the guards have seized each of the humans and are holding each of them by the neck or the shoulders to prevent them from trying to attack the Queen. "The commander of the other hive escaped, but I brought you these." The Wraith said. "Hmm." Was all she said. She stands up and walks over to John. Smiling unpleasantly at him, she raises her hand and, without touching him, runs her hand down along the side of his face in a downward movement. The power of her mind forces him down onto his knees. Still looking at John, the Queen speaks to the Wraith scientist. "Inform the hive." She ordered. "Have them begin searching the area for their ship." She runs her finger along John's chin as he struggles against her mind. "In the meantime, I have a few questions that need to be answered." She added.

On the hive ship, Evan hurries onto the bridge in answer to a summons from Teyla. "What is it?" He asked. "I have detected a Dart approaching our position." She replied. "It could be a scout, have they spotted us?" He asked. "I don't know." Teyla said. Natalie then arrived onto the bridge out of breath. "What is it?" She asked. "Have you detected any communication between the Dart and the other hive?" Evan asked. "No." Teyla told him. "Well, then, we still have a chance." Evan said. Natalie caught on to what was happening. "We should destroy it." She added. "Col. Sheppard has flown a Dart before." Teyla pointed out. "He would have radioed us by now." Evan said. "We can't risk sending one of our own, it could be picked up by the other hive." Natalie told her. Reluctantly, Teyla moves to the weapons console. "Charging weapons." She stated. She activates a console, but just then Todd's face appears on the wallscreen ahead of her. "Do not fire." He said. "Do you recognize me?"

"Yes." Teyla replied. "Have you seen our people?" Lorne asked. "I have." Todd answered. "I will tell you everything, but you must allow me on board." The Dart approaches the hive and lands. Shortly afterwards, Teyla, Natalie, Lorne and his men escort Todd back towards the bridge. "They were captured?" Natalie asked. "I saw them get stunned." Todd said. "Funny how you managed to get away." Evan commented. "I was lucky." Todd told him. "If I had been captured, they would have killed me instantly." Teyla looked at him. "So how do we rescue them?" She asked. "By now, they have been brought before the Queen." Todd said. "So there's still a chance, if you fly us back down there." Lorne said. "You don't understand." Todd replied. "The hive in orbit will have detected my Dart leaving the planet. They will grow suspicious and begin searching for us." Natalie looked at him. "Let me guess, our only hope is to leave and come back later, but they will be dead by then." She said. "We're not going anywhere." Evan added. "There is no way to help your friends right now." Todd said. "You must face this." Teyla thought for a moment. "Wait, there is a chance, I have an idea." She said.

In the Wraith outpost, the Queen is still running her fingers over John's chin as he kneels before her. "How were you able to find this place?" She asked. John struggles against her mental influence. "I don't believe that I have ever encountered such resistance from a human before." She commented. "I've had a lot of practice." John said through clenched teeth. "Well, there is a much simpler way." The Queen told him. She looks down at him and her voice hardens. "Tell me what I want to know, or I feed on one of your friends." She tells him. John still doesn't answer. "As you wish." She says. The Queen turns to the other two. "Well, if you're hungry, I'm the one you're looking for." Ronon said. The guards holding him grab his hair and haul his head back, silencing him. The Queen points at Rodney. "This one." She said. "Oh, great! In my entire life I've never been chosen first!" Rodney exclaims plaintively. He groans as the behind him forces him to his knees. "And now fate decides to restore the balance." Rodney whimpers.

The Queen runs her finger down the side of his face and looks across to John, who surges to his feet and tries to rush at her, but the guard behind him grabs him and holds him still. Hissing the Queen pulls back her hand ready to strike and feed on Rodney but suddenly her hand hesitates and she shakes her head, bewildered and grimacing. Slowly she lowers her hand to her side as the Wraith scientist looks at her, confused. "What is it, my Queen?" He asked. She turns to him. "Take them back to their cell." She orders. "I do not understand." He said. "Get out!" She shouts. As the guards haul the boys away and everyone leaves the room, the Queen grimaces again, shaking her head, hissing and growling.

On the hive ship bridge, Teyla is sitting on the bench near the console while Lorne and Todd stand in front of her, watching her. Natalie is at the console checking if the other hive ship has detected them yet. Evan has a stunner pistol trained on her while his men are aiming their weapons at Todd who looks totally confused. "What did she say?" He asked. "She's not talking to us, she's taking control of the Queen's mind." Evan replied. "Impossible!" Todd exclaimed. Lorne glances at him briefly. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He said. "Besides, nothing's impossible." Natalie added. Evan glances at her before returning his gaze at Teyla who sits staring blindly ahead of her. In her mind, the Queen walks up behind her and stares down at her. As she speaks, her voice echoes in Teyla's mind.

"Who is this who dares to enter my mind?" The Queen asked. "Who I am does not matter." Teyla replied. She is speaking aloud. Todd looks at her in confusion. "What matters is that I am stronger than you." Teyla added. "Really? (Really?) (Really?)" Echoed the Queen's question. "Even now I am gaining control of your body." Teyla stated. Behind her, the Queen grimaces and struggles against her control. "Yes. (Yes.) (Yes.) You do have strength. (strength) (strength). I can feel it now. (now) (now)." The Queen comments. "But even you cannot sustain this level of concentration forever." Teyla looked determined. "I do not need forever, now get up." She ordered. In the chamber on the planet, the Queen rises from her chair, hissing in frustration, and walks to the doorway of the room. "Turn right." Teyla instructed. The Queen turns and walks off down the corridor. On the hive ship, Teyla's mental image of the Queen looks down at her.

"You are hiding something from me." She said. "I can sense it." Teyla grimaces, trying to keep the Queen out of her own mind. The Queen smiles in satisfaction. "Of course. Now I feel it. You're not working alone." She told her. "There is another life (life) inside you (inside you), helping you." Teyla gasps in frustration and doubles up on the seat. Redoubling her efforts, she straightens up again, gasping as she struggles to keep control. Evan looks at her in concern and nervously raises his stunner a little higher. "Stay away." Teyla told the Queen. In her mind, the Queen bends down close to her. "You cannot resist me for long. Combined, your two minds are very powerful." She said to her. "But all I need to do is distract you for a single moment (moment) to get to the other." She hisses. "On thought (thought) is all it will take to crush (crush) it out of existence." The Queen assured her. Teyla whimpers and closes her eyes in concentration. Natalie looks at her in concern then meets Evan's eyes. They held each other's gazes for a moment then she turned back to the console in front of her.

In the Wraith out post cell, the boys were standing around confused. "That was just weird." Ronon comments. "Weird?! Did you see how close I just came to becoming Wraith food?" Rodney asked. "I don't think "weird" quite cuts it. Like, maybe "paralyzing" or "sickening" or, or "Heart-stopping" …" Ronon looked at John. "What do you think happened to her?" He asked him. "I'm not sure." John replied. Just then a Wraith stunner blast takes down one of the guards outside. The Queen walks into view, gunning down the second guard. "Oh, great, she's back!" Rodney comments. "The Queen opens the door to the cell and drops a bag onto the floor. "Here are your weapons." She states. Rodney stares at the bag in amazement. John frowns at the Queen. She looks back at him. "It's me, John." She said. "Teyla!" John realized. The queen nods. "Yes." She replies. Rodney and Ronon stare at each other in surprise, then bend down to pick up their weapons.

On the hive ship, Teyla is still struggling as her mental image of the Queen grins in delight behind her. "You are weakening, I can feel it." She said. Teyla groans and doubles up on the bench again. Lorne looks at her in concern, his stunner still trained on her. "Teyla?" He asked. Teyla raises her head again, forcing her eyes open. "Teyla, you ok?" Evan asked. Outside the cell on the planet, the Queen sways, her eyes half closed, as the team gears up. "You must go quickly, I don't know how long I can control her." She said. "Go on, move." John orders the other two. "Uh, can you get her to hold the train, 'cause I kinda got turned around." McKay said. "Just go!" John shouts. Ronon and Rodney hurry away, John looks at the Queen. "You can let go of her now – we're leaving." He said. On the hive ship, Teyla wails, doubling up over her stomach. Outside the cell, the Queen doubles up, clutching her stomach. As John turns back to her, the image of the Queen behind Teyla smiles in satisfaction. "There it is." She says. Teyla wails again. "The other life inside you." The Queen adds. Outside the cell, the Queen turns to John, her face anguished. "Teyla, let go." John said. "John! Help me!" She shouts. John raises his pistol and fires multiple shots into her. On the hive ship, Teyla gasps and collapses backwards. Lorne rushes to her. "Teyla!" He shouts. Natalie turns and looks when she heard that.

Outside the cell, John looks down at the Queen for a moment, then hurries to catch up with Rodney and Ronon. "Let's blow up the Z.P.M.s and get the hell out of here." John ordered. "The only problem is we have no idea where the hell they are, remember?" Rodney pointed out. "We pulled up the schematics in the pod room." John said. "It didn't have any reference to Z.P.M.s." Rodney said. "Maybe you didn't look hard enough, let's go." John told him. In the Queen's chamber, The Wraith scientist walks to a console and begins to work on it. The team runs back into the pod room. John and Rodney hurry over to the console while Ronon watches the doorway. "Make this quick." John said. "It's a lot of date – I'm gonna need a minute." Rodney replied.

In the Queen's chamber, the scientist's console beeps. In the pod room, the team looks up as they hear noises. "What was that?" Ronon asked. Red lights come on deeper in the room. "We're too late." McKay said. All the pods begin to illuminate with red lights and Wraith guards can be seen inside. "They've started to clone the warriors." Rodney told them. "Forget that, just find the Z.P.M.s." John said. "I'm gonna need more time." Rodney implored. "Rodney!" John shouts. "Look, there are hundreds of pages of information here and it's all in Wraith." He said. A Wraith alarm begins to scream. "They found the Queen." Ronon commented. "All right, I've got a better idea." John said. "You do?" McKay asked. "Let's get out of here." John replied. They turn and run form the room.

On the hive ship, Evan is kneeling in front of Teyla as she grimaces and struggles to come back to herself. "Teyla, are you ok?" He asked. She looks at him, a little confused. "Major Lorne?" Teyla asked. "What happened?" He asked. "I saw them – Col. Sheppard, Ronon, Dr. McKay." Teyla replied. "Did they get away?" Natalie asked from the console. "The Queen …was ….was going after my child." Teyla commented. "It's ok. It's ok. Just take it easy, all right?" Evan said. The Wallscreen activates, Natalie and Todd turn and look at it. "Oh, no." Natalie comments. "Major? The other hive is on its way." Todd said. "They found us." Natalie added.

In the Wraith out post, the team peers out from around a corner towards the exit. Wraith guards are waiting there. "Isn't there another way out of here?" John asked. "You want a different exit?!" Rodney exclaims. "It was hard enough to find this one!" Ronon looks back the way they came and sees more guards approaching. "We'd better make a decision fast." Ronon said. "We've got more of them coming." John looked both ways. "Oh, crap!" He comments. He raises his P-90 and opens fire on the guards at the door. Rodney follows suit while Ronon fires his blaster at the approaching guards. They continue firing until John and Rodney have gunned down all the guards by the exit. "Let's get out of here!" John shouts. They run towards the door. Rodney reaches for the wall panel while John guns down more approaching guards. The door opens and the team races out.

On the hive ship, Todd takes hold of the flight controls. "The hive ship will be here momentarily, we need to leave now." He said. Natalie had already steeped away from the control console and now was near Evan. "Not before our people get back." Evan stated. Todd looks at the console. "Weapons capabilities are limited at best." Todd said. "The hull is still severely damaged." Natalie looked at Evan. "We can't survive an attack." She added. "Col. Sheppard will be here shortly." Teyla told them. "You don't know that." Todd shot back. "I have seen them." She said. "They are still alive and we will wait for as long as is necessary." Todd turns to her, snarling. Just then there's a repeated beeping sound. "What's that?" Lorne asked. "The other hive ship, they've entered weapons range." Todd replied. The ship jolts as a weapons blast hits it. Natalie felt a hand slip into hers, she looked up at Evan, he squeezed her hand to comfort her. More blasts hit the ship, Todd looks around as part of the console explodes.

"This is foolish." Todd told them. "They will target our hyperdrive, making it impossible to escape, we can't wait any longer." Some distance away, the puddle jumper flies away from the planet. John activates the comms. "Teyla, Nat, Lorne, come in." He said. "Colonel, where are you?" Teyla asked. "On our way." He replied. "You must hurry." Teyla said. "The other hive has found us." Natalie added. "Can you hold 'em off?" John asked. Todd hurries over to the weapons console. "Not for long." He told them. Snarling, he activates the controls and the hive begins to fire back. Teyla takes the main controls. "Approaching Dart bay." John stated. "Acknowledged." Teyla replied. "They're inside." Todd said. "Colonel, request permission to jump to hyper space immediately." Lorne suggested. "Negative, I have another idea." John said. "Are you crazy!" Rodney exclaimed. "We still have to destroy the cloning facility." John told him. "How?!" Rodney asked. "In case you haven't noticed, we're under attack!" John nods. "I know." He replied. "Teyla, I want you to set a new course."

As the hives continue to exchange fire, Teyla gets her ship moving and it heads away from the enemy hive. In the complex below, a Wraith technician approaches the scientist. "Commander." He said. "What is it?" The scientist asked. "We just received an urgent commutation from the hive." The tech said. "The enemy hive – they're headed straight for us." The scientist turns to look at the other Wraith in horror. Outside the hive ship plunges out of the sky and smashes nose first into the complex, setting off an explosion. A safe distance away, SGA-1 and SGA-2 narrow their eyes against the light as they watch from the jumper. As the light fades, Rodney turns to John. "Well, I think that should do the trick." He said. "Let's get out of here." John said.

Later, in the Atlantis Gateroom, Radek walks with John and Rodney up to the control room. "So what happened to the other Wraith?" Radek asked. "You mean Todd?" John asked. Zelenka looks to Rodney in confusion, Rodney sighs. "Don't ask." McKay said. "He took a Dart." John stated. "Either he escaped through the gate like we did or he was captured by the other hive ship." Rodney said. "I can't imagine they could have given him a very warm welcome." Zelenka commented. "No." Rodney agreed. John stops at the top of the stairs as he sees Teyla standing on the balcony outside, looking over the ocean. As Rodney and Radek continue into the control room, John looks at Teyla for awhile, then goes outside to join her.

"Did you talk to Keller?" He asked. Teyla nodded. I've just come from the infirmary." She replied. "Everything is fine …at least, physically." John looked confused. "What does that mean?" He asked. Teyla sighs. "I exposed my unborn child to the mind of a killer, even before he has opened his eyes on the world." She told him. John's eyes widened. "He?" He points out. Teyla smiles. "It's a boy." She said. "Really? I thought you didn't want Keller to tell you anything." John said. "She didn't." Teyla told him. "Ok.." John trailed off confused. Teyla sighs again. "You were right to question my involvement in this mission." She stated. "There was a time when I would have laid down my life for you, or Ronon, or Rodney, or now your sister without hesitation. But I have other considerations now." John nodded in agreement. "It's understandable." He said. "You have no idea how close she came to extinguishing his life." Teyla told him. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she sniffles. "If you had hesitated for even a moment…" Still sniffling, she finds herself unable to finish the sentence. Instead, she walks over to John, Puts her arms around him and lays her head on his shoulder. John, in his usual awkward way, holds her.

Natalie was sitting in her office going over some texts on her laptop. Evan walked in. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Working." She replied. Evan walked around behind her and pulled her chair from the desk. "Evan." Natalie chuckled. Evan then pulled her from the chair. "No more work." He said. He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He then pulled her from the room.

Author's note. Another one done, hope you like it. After the next two, Quarantine and Outcast I'll have a few original stories. Also I need a girlfriend for John. So if you have an original character in mind, just submit the women you think will turn John's head. I will need Name, Occupation, Age, Appearance, if she is from Earth or the Pegasus galaxy and any other additional notes you think I need. I will also accept one's for a girlfriend for Ronon, since I will have Rodney and Keller getting together in the season five stories like the show does. I need at least five submissions before I make my decision. So review and send your ideas. Thank you.


	11. My man

Author's note: This story is in another character's point of view. I hope you like it.

My man

Her name was Vivian Loraine; she had been transferred to Atlantis a few weeks ago. She was one of Rodney's new scientists. She was sitting in her room writing in her diary.

Dear diary,

Today I met the man of my dreams. His name is Evan Lorne. The moment he saved me, I knew. I had slipped and almost fell down the stairs to my death, but he grabbed me. The moment his arms went around me, I fell in love with him.

She smiled at what she wrote. She was in her own little dream world. Now for what really happened that day. Lorne was walking behind her when Vivian slipped; he quickly caught her and set her back on her feet. He asked her if she was okay, when she nodded, he then went on his way.

As the days past, she became more and more infatuated with him. Vivian started showing up wherever he was. She invented excuses to talk or get close to him.

Dear diary,

Everywhere I look there he is, it just seems like he appears. I just know he is falling in love with me. Pretty soon, he will dump Dr. Sheppard and come to me. I just know it.

Things had continued like this, until Lorne asked Dr. Sheppard to marry him. Vivian's perfect world was shattered.

Dear diary,

The man of my dreams is marrying another woman!! How could he, he loves me and only me! Dr. Sheppard has ruined everything, she should have just let him go, he didn't love her. Instead she flung herself at him, making him want her. I am going to tell him what I feel about him, he will realize his mistake and marry me.

Vivian had a plan. The next day she made her move. She knew he was sparring today. She watched the workout room until he was alone, she then walked in. "Hello, Evan." She said. He looked up from the equipment he was gathering. "Hello, Dr. Loraine." He replied. "I heard about your engagement, I'm sorry." She told him. Evan gave her a questioning look. "Excuse me?" He asked. "I'm sorry you're saddled with Dr. Sheppard. When there is someone better for you." Vivian replied, walking closer.

"I think you're mistaken, I love Natalie and I'm going to marry her." He told her. Vivian shook her head. "No, you don't, you love me. You have always loved me." She said as she puts her arms around his neck. Evan reached behind his head, grabbing her hands and pulling her arms down as he backed away. "I'm really sorry you got confused, maybe you need to see someone about this delusion of yours." He said as he left. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'll make you pay for this." She whispered.

Dear diary,

My heart is broken! He refused me, me! I know whose fault it is, Dr. Sheppard. If she wasn't here he would love me. She must pay for taking my man and I know how.

Vivian arrived outside Dr. Sheppard's office hours later. She then ran inside. "Dr. Sheppard! I need your help!" Vivian shouted. "What? What happened?" Natalie asked. "Follow me." Vivian told her. She grabbed Natalie's hand and pulled her out of the room. They ran to a transporter, Vivian touched the screen and they teleported away. The doors opened to an unused part of the city. Natalie walked out. "Where are we?" She asked. She turned to Vivian who quickly punched her out cold.

She dragged Dr. Sheppard to a small marine lab she had found one day while exploring the city. A while later, Natalie awoke and took in her surroundings. She was in the bottom of a clear tank, it was 10' by 10'. She stood up, then tried to walk. She heard a noise and looked down, there was a chain around her left ankle. Natalie walked as far as the chain would let her, it was only 7' foot long, 3' feet shorter than the tank. She was chained on one side of the tank, the ladder was on the other. "You ruined everything!" Vivian shouted. Natalie looked up to where Dr. Loraine was standing on the ladder. "What's going on?!" She shouted back.

"He loves me! He doesn't love you!" Vivian told her. "What are you talking about? Evan loves me." Natalie calmly said. "Well, you won't be in the picture any more." Vivian said smugly. She pushed a button on the remote she held, water started pouring into the tank.

Evan walked into his office, his laptop was beeping, telling him that he had a message. He walked over to his desk where the laptop was and sat down in the chair behind it. He opened the message and came face to face with Vivian. "Have you changed your mind?" She asked. "No, never." He replied. "And I don't want to talk to you." He moved to shut off the message. "I wouldn't do that." She told him. "I have something important to show you." She moved from in front of the camera. Behind her is a clear tank with someone inside it. "What the?" Evan asked. The lens zoomed onto the person's face, it was Natalie! "You turned me down, so now I will make sure you have no one." Vivian explained. "Water is pouring into the tank as we speak, you will never find her in time. I will leave this running so you can watch her die."

He saw that the water was up to her ankles, there was also a chain around her left leg which was attached to the bottom of the tank. Vivian had moved next to the tank, he could see both of them now. Evan pushed his comlink. "Col. Sheppard, Dr. McKay to my office A.S.A.P." He ordered. Vivian smiled. "Why are you calling them?" She asked. "They can't help you. No one can."

Moments later John and Rodney arrived in his office. "Since when do you give me orders, Major?" John asked emphasizing his title. He saw the look on Lorne's face, something must be wrong. They both walked around the desk to see what Lorne was looking at. Upon seeing what was on the screen both of them say "Oh, crap!" at the same time. "I need your help, she's going to drown." Evan told them. The water was now at her knees and rising fast. "Rodney…" John started. 'Working on it." He replied. Minutes later, McKay found them. "They're in the south pier. In an uninhabited part of the city." He said. Vivian was visibly shocked on the screen. "No matter, she will be dead before you get here." She said and pushed another button on the remote, making the water rise faster.

The three men rush to the nearest transporter. Seconds later Rodney leads them to the room. Vivian was no where in sight. Natalie was floating in the water, trying to keep her head above. The chain could go no further, the water was now under her chin. "Where's the key?!" John exclaimed. "It's in the tank with me!" Natalie shouts as she point to it. In the corner near the ladder a key was laying on the ground. "McKay, stop the water." John ordered. Evan runs to the ladder, climbs up and dives into the tank. By the time he reaches the key Natalie is submerged under the water. He swims over to her, unlocks the chain on her ankle. They both surface, coughing. "Left that a bit close, didn't you?" Natalie teased.

They swam to the ladder and climbed down. Rodney had finally shut down the water. John is in the doorway, wondering where Vivian went. "Noooooooo!!!!!!" Screams Vivian. She runs out of the shadows with a gun in her hand. She brings it up to fire, they hear a gun shot. Rodney ducks as Evan grabs Natalie to protect her with his body. Vivian falls to the ground dead. John stands behind her, his gun in his hand. He had shot her before she could shoot anyone. "Thank God, your fast or I would be dead." Rodney said. "I don't think she was aiming at you." Lorne commented. "Ricochet!!!' Rodney exclaims. "I'll call someone to clean up this mess, let's get out of here." John said as he hugged his sister.

Later that evening, as they sat talking over the events of the day. Natalie looks at Evan. "I think we should move up the wedding date." She said. Evan nodded his head.

Author's note: I decided to move up the wedding, hope you like it.


	12. Quarantine

Quarantine

In Rodney's lab on one of the large screens, a computer golf game, obviously brought from Earth, is displayed. Applause can be heard from the speakers and the game has just finished. In front of the screen, John is sitting in front of a laptop computer which is also showing the game. Rodney stands a short distance away with his back to him. "C'mon, dude, one more round." John said. "No, I can't." Rodney told him. "We don't have to do eighteen; we can do nine – easy course, par three." John said. Rodney shook his head. "No. Katie's expecting me." He said. "Well, be late." John told him. "Women like it when guys are late." Rodney touched his pocket, making sure the item was still in there. "No they don't, and I can't be late – not for this lunch." Rodney explained. He walks over to stand behind John, smiling. John starts another round of golf on the computer.

"Why's that?" John asked. "Can you keep a secret?" Rodney asked. "No." John replied. "Great." Rodney said instantly. Grinning he walks closer to him, rummaging in the pocket of his pants, he takes out a small box and opens it. "I, uh, I got this on my last trip to Earth." Rodney told him. Inside the bow is a white gold ring with a small diamond in it. John takes the box and looks at the ring. "I feel it's time that Katie and I move the relationship to the next level, so…." Rodney trailed off. "Second base?" John asked. "Marriage." Rodney answered indignantly. "Really?!" John exclaimed. "Yes." Rodney replied. "You!?" John said surprised. "Yes." Rodney said. "Married?!" John said not believing it. "What, you don't think I'm ready?" Rodney asked. "You think I'm rushing things?"

"I didn't say that..." John said then was cut off. "Well, I'm not." Rodney said. "I'm not ready to set a date or anything but…" John looked at the ring. "Is this a diamond?!" He asked. "Yes." Rodney replied. "Eighth of a carat, actually – conflict-free and got a good deal, actually." John smiled. "Well, I'm sure you did!" He commented. "I figure since Lorne could ask your sister, I could ask Katie, couldn't be that hard." Rodney commented. "All right, so…. (he takes off his comlink.) ….here I go!" He drops the comlink onto the table. John hands the bow back to him, still looking a little startled. "Well, I'll ….I'll buy you a beer later." John told him.

"We can celebrate." Rodney looked at him. "Yeah – or drown my sorrows should she say no." He added. "No, no, none of that." John ordered. Rodney smiles at him nervously. "Right." He said. He gazes towards the door, hesitating a moment. "Well, go get the girl!" John told him. Rodney points to the door, makes an incoherent sound, then puts the box into his pocket and heads towards the exit. Teyla, now very visibly pregnant, walks in. "Hello, Rodney." She said. "No, can't talk." He said. Teyla watches him leave and run off down some stairs, then turns to John. "John, do you have a moment to talk?" She asked.

In the infirmary, Ronon walks in and goes over to Jennifer. His lower right arm is covered in blood. "Another sparring accident?" Jennifer asked. "Actually, I slipped in the shower." Ronon told her. "Oh, really?" She asked. Ronon smiled. "No, sparring accident." He replied. He sits down on the side of a bed as Keller fetches some medical gloves. "This is the third time this week I've had to patch you up." She pointed out. She looks more closely at the wound. "You know, there are a lot of other ways you can spend your free time." Jennifer said. "Not as much fun, though." Ronon told her. Jennifer rolls her eyes and starts to put her gloves on.

In one of the corridors, Sam walks towards a transporter. From another direction, Radek, holding a computer tablet, also approaches the transporter. They smile at each other as they reach the doors. "Colonel." Zelenka said. "Doctor, where are you headed?" Carter asked. "Control room." He replied. "Oh, me too." She said. "We can share." Radek nodded. "Splendid." He said. The doors open and they stand aside as a couple of scientists step out.

In the control room, Evan walked up to Natalie who was working on a laptop. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?" He asked. "They needed someone to check out the gate systems and I was right here." She replied. "On your day off?" Evan pointed out. "I'm almost done, just a few more minutes." Natalie told him. He kissed the back of her neck. She blushed but continued working. "If you keep distracting me like that, it'll take longer." She pointed out. "Too bad and I had so many ideas." He whispered into her ear.

In the botany lab, Rodney walks in and looks around. "Katie?" He asked. She is sitting in the next room working on some plants and calls out to him. "I'm in here." She said. "Great. Awesome!" He said. He walks over to her. "Hope your hungry." Rodney told her. "Oh, I am!" Katie replied, taking her gloves off. "Yeah, me too. Very hungry. Hungry, hungry, hungry." He stuttered nervously. Katie looks at his anxious expression. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine. Yeah, uh, yeah." He replied. "Wow, this is much more, uh …" Katie walks around the table and looks at him closely. "You're sweating." She pointed out. "Oh, am I?" He asks. Rodney runs his fingers over his forehead.

"Oh, I suppose I am. Ok, um, I guess I, I should just, uh, jump right into this, you know – rip the Band Aid off, as they say …not, not that this is painful in any way …it's quite the opposite, actually." Katie laughs. "Rodney!" She exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Rodney smiles at her but is still nervous. "It's nothing, in fact, everything's right ….with us I mean." He said. "So, I was thinking – and I don't know about you, but the way I see it, um ….I thought that, um, maybe, it's time that we…" She puts her hands behind her back and looks at him coyly. "….start entertaining the notion…" He continues. He reaches down to his pants pocket and opens the Velcro flap. Just then an alarm starts to sound and the doors to the room slide closed. The turn and look as, across the room, a second set of door closes.

All around the base, doors close. In Rodney's lab, an entire wall slides downwards, sealing John and Teyla inside. In the control room, everyone looks up as they hear the alarms and watch as all the doors out of the control room close.

In the botany lab, Rodney and Katie hurry to the door. Rodney waves his hand over the wall panel but it beeps negatively at him. "What happened?" Katie asked. Rodney runs his hand over the panel again but it just beeps. "Why did the doors close?" She asked. Rodney tries to pull the doors open manually. Katie helps but they can't budge them. "Rodney? What's going on?" Katie asked. "It's locked we're trapped." He answered.

In Rodney's lab, Teyla runs her hand repeatedly over the wall panel of another entrance to the lab but the panel beeps negatively each time. John tries to slide the door open manually but can't manage it. "We are locked in." Teyla commented. John activated his radio. "Rodney? Come in." He said. Teyla tries the wall panel again but still gets a negative response.

In the infirmary, Jennifer and Ronon are each trying to get a set of doors open. Jennifer turns from her doors towards Ronon. "This one's locked too." She said. "What the hell's going on here?" He asked. As he continues to try to get his doors open, Jennifer activates her comlink. "Dr. McKay, this is Dr. Keller. Are you there?" She asked.

Inside the transporter, Radek had opened a panel in the wall and has slid out the crystal tray inside it. As he tries to manipulate the crystals, Sam presses various locations on the wall panel at the back of the transporter with one hand and activates her comlink with the other. "Rodney, this is Sam. Do you read?" She asked. Radek slides the tray back into the wall. "The control mechanism is not responding." Radek said. "Perhaps I can physically open the doors." He puts the tablet on the ground, then he and Sam turn to the doors. "You know, transporter doors are lighter." Zelenka pointed out. "They're not really as heavy as other doors in the city." They try to push the doors apart but are unsuccessful. Radek curses in Czech. Sam activates her comlink again. "Rodney, this is Sam, please respond." She said. Carter taps her comlink a few times. "Col. Sheppard, do you read?" She asked. Radek taps his own comlink. Sam looks at him. "Are you getting anything?" She asked. "No. Communications must be down." He replied. Carter sighed. "Oh, great." She muttered.

In the control room, everyone in the room walked to one of the doors. Natalie swiped her hand in front the door crystals, nothing. "What happened?" Evan asked her. Natalie shook her head. "Don't know, but I'll find out." She said. Natalie then turned and walked back to control consoles. She sat in front of the laptop she was working on earlier and began typing into it. Evan and some of the other men in the room tried to open one of the doors physically, no luck. "Dr. McKay, this is Lorne, can you hear me?" He asked into his comlink. Natalie looked up from her laptop. "Already tried, communications are down." Natalie told him. "You might as well have a seat, I don't know how long this will take to figure out." She added. "Ma'am, ventilation is down all over the city are there are people are trapped everywhere." A female technician said. Natalie nodded. "Get the ventilation working first." She ordered.

In the botany lab, Rodney was trying to figure out what happened. "All right." He said. He clicks his fingers several times. "I'm gonna need a radio. I left mine in the lab." Katie looked at him. "Uh, radio?" She wondered. Katie thought a moment, then points through the closed doors. "In there." She told him. "What do you mean?" Rodney asked. "What, you don't have a radio in here?" Katie gestured around the room. "It's a plant cultivation room – we haven't needed one." She said. Rodney walked away from the doors and starting to look around the room. "Well, you need one now." He commented. "Look, that alarm was the quarantine lockdown." Katie looked confused.

"Quarantine?" She asked. "It's Atlantis' self-protection against another outbreak, sealing off sections of the city to prevent the spread of the disease." Rodney explained. "I tweaked the system after the recent Kirsan fever outbreak." She still looked a little confused. "But there was no lockdown during that outbreak." Katie pointed out. McKay was still searching the room. "Well, hence the need to tweak the system, you know – institute more vigorous protocols." He told her. "Ok, I need to get to a computer – assess the degree of the situation. I mean, is this just a few sections that have been sealed off, or maybe the whole tower?" He stops searching and stand still, his eyes widening. "The computer's in the other room, isn't it?" He asked. Katie nods. "With the radio." He added. Katie looks sheepish.

In the infirmary, Ronon is still trying to force the doors open. Jennifer stands nearby. "There must be another disease outbreak." She said. Ronon grunts in frustration and lets go of the doors. "McKay said he was gonna modify the quarantine system to make it more efficient." She added. "How does cutting off the radios make it more efficient?" Ronon asked. "Well, obviously there's a glitch in the programme." Keller replied. "Problem is, without communications, he can't tell me how bad the outbreak is or give me the pass codes to open whichever doors are deemed safe." Ronon rolled his eyes. "Huh, great!" He commented. "Well, in any case, I should be ready to treat the sick when they bring them in. Will you help me?" She asked. "Tell me what to do." Ronon replied.

In Rodney's lab, John has his hands against the bulkhead wall that lowered down. "I could really use Ronon's gun right about now." He commented. "John, look." Teyla said. John turns to see her standing at a computer, looking at it. "What?" He asked. "It appears to be another outbreak." Teyla stated. John goes over to the computer and calls the information up onto the lager screen. It shows a schematic of the city, all outlined in red. More screens come up showing various information, than a message comes up on the bottom of the screen saying "CATEGORY FIVE QUARANTINE INITIATED." "What is a category five?" Teyla asked. "Well, I'm guessing it's a lot worse than categories one through four." John replied.

"We could be here a while." He looks nervously at Teyla's large bump. "What?" She asked. "It's just that every time one of these things happens in the movies, the pregnant woman goes into labor." He told her. "I am still a long way from my due date." Teyla assured him. "Yeah, it's the same thing in the movies and then, wham." He commented. "Relax, John. I will be fine." She said. "Why don't you sit down?" John suggested. "I am all right." She repeated. "You know, just to be on the safe side, sit down." He urged. John pulls a stool over for her. Sighing, Teyla sits down. John turns back to the computer. "Let's see what else we can find out." He said.

In the transporter, Carter looks at Zelenka. "Quarantine lockdown." She said. "Yes." He replied. Sam turns back to the wall panel. "Well, I don't know why communications would be affected." Carter pointed out. "Well, Rodney did say he was going to modify some of the Ancient protocols." Radek told her. "Perhaps he made a mistake – made the security measures a little too aggressive." Carter thought a moment. "We need to try and access the mainframe." She said. She picks up the tablet. "Yes, but unfortunately that's all you'll be able to do." Zelenka said. "This tablet has limited RAM. It's configured mainly for read-only field diagnostic." Carter nodded. "Well, we should at least be able to determine the extent of the lockdown." She told him. "Yes." Radek replied. Sam activates the tablet and its desktop picture appears. Sam looks in surprise at the photograph of a pigeon. "Oh, sorry." He said. He laughs nervously and takes the tablet. "It's one of my pigeons." Zelenka told her. She frowns at him uncomprehendingly. "I raise them as a hobby back home." He added. "Ah!" Carter replied. "Right, let's see what we have here." He said.

In the control room Natalie looked up from her laptop. "It's a category five quarantine." She told everyone. " Why are communications out?" Lorne asked. "Don't know, but Rodney did just recently modify the city's protocols on outbreaks." She replied. "There are always a few bugs to fix." Natalie looked at the female technician. "Is the ventilation working yet?" She asked. "No, not yet." The tech replied.

In Rodney's lab, John has set down on a stool beside Teyla and they are working on separate laptops. John glances at her. "You comfortable?" He asked. "You want anything? You wanna lie down, eat?" Teyla shook her head. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about." She said. "What?" John asked. "Your decision to remove me from the team's missions." She replied. "We're not going through this again, are we?" He asked. "No, no, no, it's all right. I under stand." She told him. "It's not permanent." John assured her. "You're just gonna have to ease off, then you have your baby and in a few months you're back in action." Teyla looked at him. "Will I be? If it is wrong to place myself and my unborn child in danger now, will it be any less to do so when he is born?" She asked.

"John, it's bad enough that my son may grow up without a father, but if I were to be hurt or killed, her would be left without a mother as well." John nodded. "It's tough, I know." He told her. "I've got a friend from college: she's a cop; three kids. She goes through this every day when she goes to work." Teyla looks back at her laptop's screen. "How does she make peace with herself?" She asked. "Well, she figures she's fighting the bad guys, keeping 'em off the streets, so not only is she protecting her kids, she's protecting other kids too." He replied. John looked at Teyla. "Look, you have to understand – your child has a family here in case anything ever happens." He assured her. She smiles at him and they get back to work.

In the transporter, Radek has accessed the mainframe and he and Sam stare at his tablet in surprise. "Category five?!" Radek exclaimed. "The entire city?!" Carter added. "You know, this disease spreads more rapidly that anything I've ever encountered before. Something's…." Radek completed her thought. "Something's wrong, yeah." He said. "Look at the level; primary and secondary systems. Look, wild fluctuations in every sector." Sam looked at the screen's information it displayed. "Other systems are down too – not just communications." She pointed out. "Long-range scanners are out; ventilation in several areas, including this tower." Radek pointed to something on the screen. "Oh, oh, and pluming too! Oh, dear!" He commented. "It's like the city's entire operating system is on the fritz. This may not even be an out break at all." She stated. "This entire lockdown could be the result of a malfunction. Don't worry – I'm sure McKay is sitting at a work station fixing this problem as we speak."

In the botany lab, Rodney had his arms folded in frustration. Katie, standing beside him, looks at him. "I'm sure others are working on the problem, Dr. Keller, Dr. Zelenka, Col. Carter…." She trailed off. "Well, they better be." Rodney muttered.

In the control room, it was getting hot with no ventilation. Natalie unzipped the top part of the shirt she was wearing to cool herself down, she also took off her jacket. Lorne was sitting in a chair next to her, bored out of his skull. Natalie looked at him; she chuckled and shook her head at him. He looked at her. "What?" He asked. "Nothing." She replied, still chuckling. He leaned nearer to her. "I'm so bored." Evan told her. She rolled her eyes. "I noticed." She replied. "You know, if it were just the two of us stuck together somewhere, I could think of a lot of ways to drive away the boredom." He whispered in her ear. Natalie went bright scarlet, Evan chuckled at her response.

In the infirmary, Ronon has taken a drip stand, has wedged the end of it into a gap between and is trying to lever them open. The stand bends beyond its tolerance and snaps. Hearing the noise, Jennifer runs in from the next room. "Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey!" She exclaimed. She trots over to him and takes his arm. The bandage covering his wound is soaked in blood. "You tore your stitches." She told him. Jennifer pulls him toward a bed. "God, honestly, I don't think I've ever met anyone with such a reckless aggression." She commented. Ronon smiles smugly. "That's not a complement." Keller added. "If you say so." Ronon said. She pointed to a bed. "Sit down." She ordered. Ronon lies on the bed as Jennifer wheels over a trolley and puts on another pair of gloves. "Ok, look – I don't think we're gonna have any luck opening those doors on own." Jennifer told him.

"We're probably just better off waiting for McKay and the others to figure out what needs to be done and which doors are even safe to open." Ronon looked at her. "So we're just supposed to sit here and wait?" He asked. "Yes!" She answered. "And be ready at a moment's notice to treat the sick." He looked away from her. "I'm not very good at sitting and waiting." Ronon commented. Keller laughed. "No kidding!" She exclaimed. She starts to cut away the bandage from his arm. "Well, maybe we could pass the time by getting to know each other better." She suggested. Ronon narrows his eyes at her. "What do you have in mind?" He asked. Jennifer's eyes widened. "Oh, I, I mean, I didn't ….you know, I meant ….just, like, talk." She laughed nervously. "I didn't mean ….Yeah! So, anyway, um, let's talk!" Ronon looks at her blankly, Jennifer grimaces.

In the botany lab, at the doorway, Katie tries to pry off the wall panel but fails. She turns to Rodney who is slumped against a table. "Can't you fiddle with this thing and get the door open?" She asked. "I could fiddle with it, sure." He answered. "As to actually getting the door open, not a chance. Quarantine protocol completely disables the doors' control mechanism. I mean, the whole point of it is to keep people from getting out." Katie walked towards him. "Oh, it's going to be ok, Dr. Keller and Zelenka…." She said then was cut off. "We don't know that. We have no idea if it's gonna be ok." Rodney said. "For all we know, Zelenka and Keller could already be infected. We don't even know how much of the city is in quarantine! If this is serious – and we have no reason to believe otherwise – we could be looking at a city- wide lockdown."

Katie folded her arms. "You are thinking the worst-case scenario." She said. "Hello! This is what I do!" He exclaimed. "Someone needs to think ahead to the worst possible outcome to any situation in order to properly defend against it." Katie sighed. "Any situation – even the good ones." She pointed out. "Hey, it doesn't take mush for a good situation to turn ugly." Rodney said. "One minute you're happily riding your bicycle back from a senior Lagrangian mechanics mid-terms – you know, the warm breeze in your face – next thing you know, you're flying through the air because you just hit a pothole." Katie unfolds her arms and walks towards him sympathetically. "Oh, Rodney, did that happen to you?" She asked. He pulled away from her. "The point is, one must always be on guard, you know, always looking out for the potholes." He said. "Now, you can tell me a catastrophist, but it's a necessary burden I bear." He walks over to the doors and looks at them. "A mindset like that and a person would live in a constant state of worry and fear." Katie pointed out. Rodney turns back to her. "You forgot "despair." He added.

In the transporter, Radek is looking at his tablet. "Oh, it's definitely a malfunction – and surprisingly it's nothing Rodney did." He said. Zelenka shows the screen to Sam. "Look at that! I'm reading a sudden spike in power caused by an intense ionospheric storm earlier today." He explained. "This new planet continues to surprise us. It is going to require some drastic recalibration to account for any future ionospheric activity, that's for sure." Carter looked at the tablet's screen. "Well, first things first – we need to get to a work station and fix this malfunction." She said. "Yes, I agree. You know, I'm a little bit puzzled as to why Rodney hasn't solved this problem yet." Zelenka commented. "He's been a little off his game lately." Carter looked at him. "Maybe he doesn't have access to a computer." She pointed out. "Rodney?! Without his computer?!" Radek exclaimed. "This I have yet to witness."

He chuckled. "Well, whatever the cause, since there's no outbreak, there's no reason for us to be stuck in here." She commented. "Well, yes, other than the doors being sealed shut…" Sam closes her eyes in despair at him stating the obvious. "….and heavier than we had previously thought." He finished. "Can you use this tablet to access this control panel?" Carter asked. She opens the wall panel Radek had previously opened. The crystal tray slides out. "Maybe we could at least figure out a way to get the doors open." She added. "Doubtful." Zelenka answered. "The transporter panel has no wireless interface, and even if we could hook it up directly, you know, with the limitations of the RAM on this tablet…" Sam quickly cut him off. "May I?" She asked. She takes the tablet, pulls its cable out and starts to plug it into the panel. "Thanks." She said. "Yes, of course." He replied.

In the control room, Natalie found something on her laptop. "Ok, I found out what was going on." She told everyone. "What?" Evan asked her. "There is no outbreak, just a malfunction." She answered. "A malfunction?" Chuck asked. "Caused by an ionospheric storm." Natalie said. She looked at another page on the screen. "Oh, damn." She said, then started typing quickly. "What?" Everyone echoed. After a few moments Natalie slammed her palm on the console. "I'm going to kill Rodney!" She exclaimed. She looked up from her computer. "Part of the lockdown protocol is to send an alert beacon to approaching ships to warn them about a disease outbreak." Evan eyes widened. "We're sending a signal to everyone out there?" He asked. She nodded. "The worst of it is, I can't shut it off." She told him. "Rodney, in all his genius, locked out everyone's passwords but his own and I don't know his yet." Evan pushed his chair nearer to her. "Can you hack in?" He asked. "Yes, but it will take quite a while and probably by then we will have visitors." Natalie replied. Evan nodded. "Start on hacking into it." He ordered. He then stood up and walked to the doors. Evan pointed to a few people in the room. "You guys are going to help me get the doors open."

In Rodney's lab, John and Teyla are still working on their computers and looking at information on the screen. "Well, life signs all over the city." She said. "Everyone is trapped as we are." John noticed something else. "Ventilation is down, which means they're running out of air." He commented. He rubs his brows tiredly, then notices Rodney's radio earpiece lying on the table. "He's in the botany lab." John said. "Who?" Teyla asked. "Rodney." John answered. "He went to pick up Katie Brown for a lunch date. Have you been in that plant room? There's no computers, no radios…" Teyla caught on to what he was getting at. "If he's locked in there…" She started. "…he's gonna be freaking." John finished.

In the botany lab, Rodney is using a metal trowel to try and pry the doors open. Failing, he pulls it free and sighs. Closing his eyes, he doubles over, breathing heavily. Katie looks at him. "Oh, are you alright?" She asked. "I don't know, I feel all dizzy, a little feverish." Rodney answered. "Here." Katie says as she fetches a stool. "Rodney, come on, sit down." She added. "Right." Rodney commented. He walks over and sits on the stool. Katie puts her hand on his forehead and coos sympathetically, then puts the back of her hand against the side of his face. "You don't feel warm." She told him. "You sure?" He asked. "'Cause my joints ache. It's usually the first signs of a fever." Katie takes his left hand, turns it so that she can see the watch he is wearing and starts to take his pulse. "Pulse…. Ooh, one twenty." She said. "It's normal." Rodney told her. "Oh." Katie comments. She smiles for a moment, then frowns at him. "Yes, I've always had a rapid heartbeat." He explained. "Even since I was a kid, even when I was in a deep sleep. Our family doctor once wrote a paper about it." Katie nodded. "Oh!" She said. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm fine." Katie replied. "Ok, well, you let me know when you start feeling sick, all right?" Rodney asked. He stands up and goes back to the doors.

In Rodney's lab, John and Teyla are still working on the computers. "It seems that there was some sort of disturbance in the planet's ionosphere a few hours ago." She said. "After that is when the system became unstable." John shook his head. "New planet, new problems." He said. "There may not even be a disease outbreak." Teyla added. "Yeah, but the city's still in lockdown." John pointed out. "You know, if Rodney can't get ahold of a computer, he's not gonna be able to shut it down." Teyla looked at him. "Perhaps Dr. Zelenka or Col. Carter or your sister can do it." She suggested. "If they could have, they would have done it already. They probably can't get ahold of one either." John said. "Can anyone do it?" Teyla asked. John shook his head. "They'd have to know Rodney's password." He told her.

Teyla sighs. "Fortunately, I do." John added. "He told you his password?!" Teyla exclaimed. "Well, he didn't think I'd remember it." John answered. He starts to type. "One six four three one eight seven nine one nine six eight four two." John said. The computer beeps. "See?" John asked. "Doesn't take a genius." Teyla narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't?" She asked. "1643 is the year Isaac Newton was born; 1879, Einstein; and 1968…" John trailed off. "The year Rodney was born." She finished. "Never underestimate the size of that man's ego." He commented. "Wait – wasn't there other numbers?" Teyla asked. "Forty-two." John answered. "What is that?" Teyla asked. "It's the Ultimate Answer to the great question of life, the universe and everything." John answered. He types as Teyla looks bewildered. "Ok – we're in." He said.

In the transporter, as Sam continues to work on the tablet which is now plugged into the crystal tray, Radek sighs. The small space has become hot and so he takes his jacket off, Sam looks at him. "Oh, that's a good idea." She commented. She puts the tablet down, unzips her own jacket and takes it off. Radek, who has just dropped his jacket on the floor, turns back to find himself staring down Sam's cleavage. Still looking down at the tablet, Sam is unaware of it as he looks awkward and turns away. Sam drops her jacket to the floor, pushes up her sleeves and pulls her collar out and flaps it for a moment to get some air inside her top. "Ok, much better." She said. She picks up the tablet again. Radek pulls his own top away from his chest and flaps it to try to cool himself down – not just from the heat.

"Yes, much better!" He commented. Carter was typing on her tablet. "The control panel won't recognize authentication." She said. "It's because it's not configured, as I said earlier…" Zelenka trailed off. "Yeah I know, which is why I've written a work-around to free up memory to allow for local device input." Cater told him. "Oh, so fast!" Radek exclaimed, startled. "Well there's obviously not enough RAM to handle the city's entire operation system, but we should at least be able to open these doors." She explained. "All I need to do is get it to recognize the authentication command." Zelenka thought a moment. "Perhaps if you bypass the secondary crystals and go direct to the…" He trailed off as he reaches into the panel and starts to move around crystals. "No, I don't think…." Sam started to say, but then the panel explodes, throwing Radek across the transporter. "Oh, Doc! Radek!" Sam exclaimed. He falls to the floor. Sam crouches down to him as he whimpers and shakes his head, then looks up at the doors. "They didn't open." He pointed out. "No." She added. She looks at the tablet. "And the tablet's fried." She added.

In Rodney's lab, Teyla has left the computer and is sitting nearby while John continues to work on his. He looks at it as it beeps. "Oh, crap." He said. "What is it?" She asked. "Part of the lockdown programme includes broadcasting an alert beacon to approaching ships to warn them about a disease outbreak." John told her. "The city is doing this right now?" Teyla asked. "Five by five – clear enough for the entire neighborhood to pick up." John replied. "Can you shut it off?" Teyla asked. "Not from here." He said. "It can only be turned off from the sub-space transmitter which is up in the control room – which means the guys upstairs either haven't noticed it or, more likely, they don't have Rodney's password to turn it off." Teyla walked over to him. "As long as that signal is broadcast, Atlantis is vulnerable to discovery." She said. "If it hasn't already happened." John added.

In the botany lab, Rodney and Katie are standing near the doors. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "The same." He replied. He looks at her unhappily and reaches out to take her hands. "Hey, you look like you could use some cheering up." Rodney said. "As a matter of fact, I could." Katie replied. Rodney gazes at her for a long time. She frowns at him, confused. "What is it?" Katie asked. "Nothing, I …." He trails off and looks around the room for some distraction, he points. "Oh, hey, isn't that the, um…?" He asks. Katie looks. He's pointing at a tall cactus with feathery fronds growing out of the top of it. "Oh, the Rodneyana Villosa?" Katie asked. "The plant I named for you." They walk towards it. "Right, it's grown." Rodney commented. "Yes, it's really flourished here." Katie said. She runs her fingers around the rim of the plot. "I've been kind of doting on it, giving it a little extra T.L.C. … (She gestures slowly up the length of the cactus.) …and it just gets bigger and bigger…" Rodney coughs in embarrassment but then it turns into a full coughing fit.

Katie goes over to him, concerned. "We need to get you to the infirmary." She said. "I already told you it's impossible." Rodney told her. "Look, the whole point of the lockdown is to prevent the spread of disease, which means no-one's going anywhere." Katie frowns. "But how are the doctors supposed to treat anyone if they can't reach them?" She pointed out. Rodney gazes at her. "I'm sorry, Katie." He said. "I've no doubt infected you by now." She smiled at him. "I feel fine; you think I'd have at least a few symptoms." She told him. "Every disease is different. I mean, we have no idea what the incubation period for this strain is." He said. "It could be hours, it could be days. I mean, who knows when I caught it? No, it's just a matter of time before you succumb too." Katie frowns again. "Anyway, what were we talking about?" Rodney asked. Katie smiles bravely for him. "You were going to cheer me up." She said. "Oh, right!" He said. He gazes into the distance, lost for something to say.

In the infirmary, Ronon is still lying on the bed while Jennifer paces back and forth at the foot of the bed. It seems that they haven't spoken to each other for some time. Ronon pulls himself up into a sitting position. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah, I just …. I don't like sitting around either." She replied. Ronon smiles sympathetically. "Especially when there's people out there who need me." She added. "You're not letting them down." Ronon told her. "There's a disease out break and I'm a doctor stuck in this room." Jennifer pointed out. "That's right "stuck." It's not your fault you can't get to them, so don't put the blame on yourself." He said.

Jennifer smiles gratefully at him, he smiles back. "You remind me of someone I used to know." Ronon said. "She put way too much pressure on herself." Jennifer walks closer to him. "Someone from Sateda?" She asked. "Yeah." He replied. "Who was she?" Keller asked. "She was someone I cared about." Ronon said. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "She was killed during the siege." Jennifer looked at him. "I'm sorry." She said. "Yeah, I wanted to leave but she chose to stay behind and help the others." He explained. He coughs again, then smiles at Jennifer. "Should have forced her to go." Ronon added sadly. "It's not your fault." Keller said. "She chose to stay. Don't put that blame on yourself." They gaze at each other for a long moment, the Ronon nods.

In Rodney's lab, John has got the cover off the wall panel and is swapping the crystals around. He puts the final one back in but the panel beeps negatively. "Oh, come on!" John exclaims. "Nothing's working." Teyla commented. John starts to look around the room. "Ok, on to plan B." He said. "Which is….?" She trailed off. "Which is blast our way out of here and get to the control room." John told her. "Start searching for any explosives Rodney might have left." John continues to look around the room. "Well, I doubt that he would…" Teyla trailed off. Turning to look around the room, she suddenly turns back and stares down at her stomach wide-eyed; John sees her expression and stops, staring at her nervously. She looks up at him briefly, then down at her stomach again and gasps, John points to her anxiously. "Don't tell me that you're, uh…." He trailed off. Teyla smiles. "The baby kicked." She said. "Really?" He asked. He walks towards her.

"There it is again. Here…." Teyla said as she takes his hand and places it on her stomach. He smiles. "Maybe he wants to get out of here as much as we do." He commented. Teyla's smile begins to fade. John looks at her in concern. "Teyla, are you okay?" John asks.

"Just hang in there." He told her. "I'm gonna get everybody out of here." He walks over to a window overlooking the city and looks through it, then turns and picks up a stool. Teyla stands up and walks towards him. "Stand back." John ordered. "What are you….?" She began to ask. John hurls the stool at the window, which shatters. Teyla hurries over and grabs his arm. "John, what are you doing?" She asked. "The control room is only four floors above us." He explained. "All I have to do is climb up and I'm in." Teyla looked at him in shock. "Climb the tower?!" She exclaimed. "Is that even possible?" John clambers up onto the window sill and steps out onto a narrow ledge outside. Sure, Batman did it all the time!" John shouted. John looks down; it's a straight drop several hundred feet into the ocean, if he should fall. He looks up the side of the tower. There are lots of ledges and vents all the way up but they're not close together and they only jut out a little way. To add to the difficulty, there's a strong wind blowing. John looks down to Teyla. "Piece of cake. Don't worry – I'll be fine." He told her. "Gotta turn off that beacon." Slowly and carefully, he starts to climb.

In the transporter, Sam and Radek are sitting on the floor covered in sweat. Radek also appears to still be in pain from the shock he received earlier. "I'm sorry; I thought that if we bypassed the secondary crystal…" Radek began but Carter started to talk over him. "Radek, I know." She said. "We've been through this. I'm not angry with you." She nods and smiles reassuringly at him. "We could really use one of your pigeons around now." She commented. Radek frowns. "Well, they're not for eating." He told her. "No, no! You know, I meant to get help." Sam explained. He looks at her blankly. "Like homing pigeons – you tie a little S.O.S. note to their feet and…" She trails off as she mimes throwing the pigeon into the air. Radek looks upwards. "Yeah, but there's no windows in here." He pointed out. "I know, I just…" Carter gives up, realizing that Radek doesn't seem to under stand that she's just making small talk.

Outside the tower, John carefully hauls himself up what looks like a couple of vents. Above him is what appears to be an external light, though it's not lit at the moment. There's a thin strap of metal wrapped over the light and he reaches for it. As he puts his full weight on it, the top of the strap tears loose and he loses his footing and swings around so that he is facing away from the tower. Clinging onto the strap with both hands, he manages to swing himself around again. He hangs for a moment, gathering his strength, then hauls himself upwards using only his arms until he can get his feet onto a very narrow ledge. Carefully straightening up on top of it, he jumps across to a long ledge sticking out from the tower and dangles from it with his fingers. Again he takes a few breaths, then hauls himself up on top of it. Some time later, his fingers appear over the top of the railing of the control room exterior balcony and he starts to pull himself over it.

Inside the Gateroom, Lorne and a group of scientists are still trying to pry open one of the doors. Up in the control room, Chuck the technician is watching them from the balcony but turns and goes back to the consoles, where Natalie and a female technician are working. "Ok, I've got ventilation restored to most of the tower." The female tech said. "Still working on getting air up here but so far nothing's responding." Just then she and the others look round in surprise as someone hurls a tree in a pot in through one of the glass doors. John steps through the gap. "John?" Natalie asked, bewildered. "Colonel! How did you get out there?!" Chuck exclaimed. John ran over to a console. "Long story." He said. "We've got to turn off the beacon. It's broadcasting our location to every ship in the neighborhood." Natalie stood up.

"We already tried that, it's protected by Rodney's password." She said. As John starts to type, Evan and the other scientists run up the stairs, looking at the broken glass on the floor. "What happened?" Evan asked. He looks at John as he types in Rodney's password. "Colonel! Where the hell d'you come from?" He asked. The image on the laptop screen changes. "Beacon's deactivated." Chuck told them. John straightens up, relived. His relief lasts all of a couple of seconds, then a very familiar alarm starts to sound. As John frowns, all the computer screens go dark. Natalie sits back down, while Chuck runs to another laptop. They both begin to type but their screens stay dark. "Computer's just shut down – all of them." Chuck said. "Is that the, uh…?" Lorne trailed off, referring to the alarm. "Self destruct." The Sheppard siblings said together.

In the transporter, Sam and Radek scramble to their feet as they hear the alarm. "That's the self destruct sequence!" Sam exclaimed. "Why would anybody arm it?" Radek asked. "More importantly, how much time do we have?" She added. "I don't know." Radek replied. "Whoever arms it designates the duration – you know, depending on how quickly he wants to …..blow up the city."

In the infirmary, hearing the alarm, Ronon gets off the bed and storms towards the doors. "Ronon." Jennifer said. He starts hauling on the doors, trying to slide it open. "Ronon, we've already tried." She said. "It's not gonna open." Ronon turns away from the doors and starts looking around the room. "We'll just have to blast a hole in it." He said. "With what?" Jennifer asked. "We don't have your gun." Ronon thought a moment. "Got any C-4 in here?" He asked. "In the infirmary?!" She exclaimed. "Anything we can use to act as an explosive." Ronon suggested. "I don't know, uh…" Jennifer trails off, thinking for a moment, then heads to another part of the room. "The oxygen tanks, maybe?" She said. Ronon smiled. "Right!" He replied. "Shoot 'em like Sheriff Brody did in the movie "Jaws." Keller nodded. "Yeah, I know, I've seen it. How do you…?" She wondered. Ronon walks over to one of the tanks. "Sheppard showed it to me." He told her. "It was a good movie!" He picks up the tank and looks at it, smiling. "Flammable." He commented. He carries the tank across the room and puts it onto a bed. "All right, all we need is a gun to shoot it with." Ronon said. "You got one in here?" He looks at her. "Again. Infirmary, not Armory." She told him.

In the control room, everyone was still trying to figure out what happened. "I don't get it." Evan said. "Why would you arm the self destruct?" He looked at John. "I didn't." John replied. The alarm stops. Everyone looks upwards for a moment, then John turns to Chuck who smiles in satisfaction. "Finally." He said. "You shut it down?" John asked. "No, just the alarm." Chuck replied. Natalie chuckled. "The city actually armed the self destruct by itself, Major." The female tech told him. "Well, why?" Evan asked. "Last thing I saw on the screen was a breach of quarantine alert." Chuck said. John and Lorne both turn and look at the broken door. "My coming into the room caused the city to think the disease was spreading." John commented. "Whoa-whoa-whoa- but you said earlier that there was no outbreak." Evan said to Natalie. "No, there isn't, but the city doesn't know that." John said. "It's part of the system-wide malfunction." Natalie added. "The city must think there's a disease and now it's out of control." Chuck nodded. "So blowing up Atlantis it its final counter-measure." He said. "Did you see how much time was left on the self-destruct?" John asked. "No, the computer shut down before I could see." Chuck answered. John walks over to the broken door and looks out onto the balcony for a moment before turning back to the others.

"All right." He said. "If we can't shut it down from here, we're gonna have to turn it off at the source." The Scientists looked at each other. "But that's the main power room." The female tech said. "That's six levels down." Chuck added. "We can't get there." Evan told him. "The jumper room's sealed off, as well as every other corridor out of the Gateroom." The others nodded in agreement. "I'll just have to climb back down." John said. "Climb back down?" Natalie asked. "The power room's in the center of the tower." The female tech said. "Even if you climb back down, you'd still have to get through several sealed doors before reaching it." Natalie added. John turns to Lorne. "You got any C4?" He asked. "Yeah, a little bit." Evan replied. He reaches into his vest pocket and takes out a small block. "That's it?!" John exclaimed. Evan shrugged. "That's it." He said. John grimaces, then looks at Chuck, Natalie and the other technician. "Nat and you two, with us." John said.

In the botany lab, Rodney and Katie are sitting side by side on stools, facing the doors. "The alarm turned off, that's a good sign, right?" She asked. "I don't know." Rodney answered quietly. "I mean, maybe someone found a cure for the disease, or at least figured out how to turn off the self destruct." Katie told him. "Or maybe someone just figured out how to turn off the alarm." Rodney said, depressingly. He sighs and sags on the seat. "Oh, I have to lie down." He said. He stands up and walks to an open space on the floor. Katie follows him, putting her hand on his back comfortingly. "Rodney, you can't give up." She said. Ignoring her, Rodney starts to lie down on his back on the floor. She kneels down beside him. "You have to keep fighting." Katie told him. "I know it looks bleak but…" She trails off as Rodney settles back onto the floor and something drops out of his pants pocket. She picks up the ring box. "What this?" Katie asked. Groaning, Rodney lifts his head again and sees what she's holding. "Oh, that's …. When I came today, I was…" Rodney spluttered. Katie opens the box and gasps as she sees what's inside. "….I was gonna propose – ask for your hand in marriage." McKay finished. Closing his eyes and groaning, he lays his head back down on the floor.

In the infirmary, standing by the bed with the oxygen tank lying on it, Jennifer puts a protective plastic shield over her face as Ronon picks up the second tank and starts to carry it across the room. "This is not gonna work." She said. Ronon put the tank down and turned to her. "What are you talking about? This was you idea." He said. "Yeah – after which I immediately said there was a one in a million chance it would work." Keller told him. "Yeah, well, this is that one." Ronon said. "If I cut more than a millimeter too far…" Jennifer trailed off. "….the tank will blow, I know." Ronon finished. "So just make sure you don't cut too far. Just score it, like you said." Jennifer looks down at the tank anxiously. Ronon smiled. "Hey, look, if you don't do it, I'm gonna do it." He said. Jennifer nods nervously. "C'mon, you've got this." Ronon said. He picks up the other tank and takes it across the room. Looking at the tank on the bed in dread, Jennifer picks up a surgical drill and puts it against the neck of the tank. Wincing, she fires up the drill for a split second. Sparks fly. She grimaces, then fires up the drill again, and again.

In Rodney's lab, Teyla stands looking out of the broken window, then steps up onto a box, leans out and then steps up onto the window sill. Looking up the length of the tower, she steps out onto the ledge outside. Clinging onto the window, she looks up again before looking down at the enormous drop below her. After a few moments, she sensibly climbs back into the lab.

In the infirmary, Ronon walks across to Jennifer as she continues firing short bursts of the drill into the neck of the oxygen tank. Finally she looks up at him. "Ok, that's it." She said. "I mean, that's as far as I should go." Ronon nodded. "All right, let's do it." He said. He picks up the tank and takes it across to the doors. He has pushed one bed – the bed with the scanner above it – so that it is parallel to the doors. A second bed is at right angles to the front of the scanner bed. The second oxygen tank is standing on the second bed with its neck propped up against the scanner. He lays the drilled tank onto the scanner bed so that it is underneath the scanner, with its neck facing directly away from the doors. Once he is confident that everything is in position, he picks up a small Ancient device and takes it over to Jennifer, smiling. They go into the next room and take cover behind the wall as Ronon switches on the device. He looks at Jennifer. "All right, you ready?" He asked. "No." She replied.

Grinning, Ronon activate the device. The scanner starts to run up the bed. The second oxygen tank falls downwards and drops onto the neck of the drilled tank. Weakened by the drilling, the neck breaks and the pressure from the escaping oxygen sends the tank soaring towards the doors. It smashes into the doors and bounces off, hitting the wall beside the doors. The wall is slightly curved and this turns the tank around 180 degrees and sends it flying into the infirmary. Ronon and Jennifer duck down as the tank races across the room and smashes into the wall on the other side. Ronon looks at Jennifer. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. "All right." Ronon said. They get up and hurry over to look and see whether the tank made any impact on the doors. "Oh, you've got to kidding me." Jennifer comments. Ronon looks at the undamaged door. "It's a lot stronger than a shark." He pointed out.

Somewhere in the city, John has put a small piece of C4 onto a set of doors and attached a firing mechanism. Pulling out the safety tab, he turns and walks around the corner to where Lorne, Natalie, Chuck and the female tech are waiting. He holds up the detonator. "Fire in the hole." John said. He activates the detonator and there's an explosion. Somewhere nearby in the transporter, Sam and Radek hear the explosion. "What's that?" He asked. They scramble to their feet and press their ears against the doors, then start to hammer on them while shouting loudly. "Hello?" Carter shouts. "Hey!" Radek shouted followed by Sam. "We're in here!" He shouts. A short distance away, John and the others look round at the sound of the distant shouting. "You hear that?" Evan asked. "The transporter." John said. "Someone's inside." Natalie added. As Sam and Radek continue yelling, the others run towards the transporter. "Grab a side." John ordered.

He and Lorne each seize one of the doors, which have more handholds on the outside, and pull the doors open. Radek and Sam stumble out. "Colonel, are you alright?" John asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. "I'm fine too!" Radek added. "There's no outbreak, it's just a malfunction." John told her. "We know." Sam said. "Was Rodney the one who finally disabled the self destruct?" John shook his head. "No, it's still on, but I haven't heard from Rodney." He replied. "I need to get to a work station." Carter said. "The computers are down." Chuck said. "We're trying to get to the main power room so we can physically cut the power to the self destruct." Evan told her. "But all the doors are sealed shut, we just used the last of our C4 getting here." John added. "Does that mean we're still stuck here?" Radek asked. "That's what it looks like, but on the upside, you're out of the transporter." Natalie answered. "How much time is left on the self destruct?" Carter asked. "We don't know." The female tech said. "The computer shut down before we could see." Chuck added. "So it could happen any time?" Sam asked. Chuck nods. "Great!" Carter said sarcastically.

In the botany lab, Rodney is still lying flat on his back on the floor. Katie has stood up and is smiling down at the ring in its box. "You were gonna propose to me? Today?" She asked. Rodney raises his head. "Oh – I mean, before the …before the lockdown." He told her. Katie smiles and turns to him. "So? Why don't you?" She asked. "Now?" Rodney asked. "Do I want to propose now?" She smiles down at him. "Don't you wanna hear my answer?" She asked. Rodney lays his head back down again despairingly. "Well, it doesn't matter any more, does it?" He pointed out. "How can you say that?" Katie told him. "Oh, I donno – maybe because we're moments away from our deaths." He shot back "Don't talk like that." She said angrily. "There's still a chance. Someone could come through this door and …" Rodney cut her off. He lifted his head. "Katie, please." He said. "Enough already. Look, much as I'd love to believe that someone's gonna swoop in and save the day, the fact that no-one has tells me it's probably not gonna happen. I'm sorry if that's bleak and horrible and fatalistic but there it is." Grimacing, he lays his head back down, Katie sighs sadly.

Out in the corridors, Sam is trying to tweak the crystals in a wall panel while Lorne tugs at the doors, but to no avail. Sighing, they turn back to the others. "Well, what are we going to do now?" Radek asked. "Well, what can we do?" Evan added. "Does this vent go to the power room?" John asked. They look where he's looking. There's a vent high up on the wall. "Yes, yes. I believe it leads to the tower's main ventilation flue." Radek answered. "Well, that system's shut down." Cater pointed out. "Those vents'll be closed off." Natalie shook her head. "Not any more, we were able to get it back online to most of the tower before the computers went down." She said. John climbs up onto the chair and pries off the cover of the vent. Stepping up onto the back of the chair, he peers inside, then holds out a hand to Lorne who takes a flashlight out of his vest and hands it to him. Taking it, John shines it along the shaft. "All right, it looks clear." He said. "It's gonna be a tight squeeze, though – there's no way I can move in here."

"I'll do it." Sam said. "No, I'll do it." Radek said. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes, I'm small enough." Zelenka answered. "I can crawl through there. I'll have the power off in no time." Carter thought for a moment. "All right." She said. "Atta boy." John adds. He steps down and hands the flashlight to Radek who puts the end in his mouth, steps onto the chair and hauls himself up to the opening. He looks into the shaft, then glances back at Sam for a moment. She nods to him encouragingly. "Ready?" Evan asked. "Yeah." Radek replied. John and Lorne take hold of his feet and boost him up, carefully pushing him into the opening. He starts to drag himself forward.

In the infirmary, Ronon and Jennifer are sitting side by side on the floor with their backs against one of the beds. Ronon smiles. "I had you wrong." He said. Jennifer looks inquiringly at him. He smiles at her. "When you first came here, I thought you were weak – that you didn't belong." Ronon told her. Jennifer shook her head and looked away. "It's the story of my life." She paused for awhile then continues. "Growing up, I skipped through grades and graduated at fifteen. Got my Bachelor's Degree before I was even old enough to vote. I missed out on a lot of things – any kind of social event, you know, parties and dances." Jennifer smiles ruefully. "I don't ever remember a time in my life where I belong." She finished. "Yeah, well, blowing up that tank – you really showed yourself." Ronon pointed out. She smiles at him. "But it didn't work." She told him. "That's not the point." Ronon said. They gaze at each other.

In the ventilation flue, dragging himself along the narrow shaft, Radek mutters to himself. "I'll have the power off in no time." (In Czech) Jesus, that's unbelievable. I'm such a moron. She'll think I'm a total idiot." He reaches a junction and initially goes straight on, then shuffles backwards and shines the flashlight down the side turning. "(In Czech) Well, what else should I do? No, not this again…" Still muttering to himself, he turns and wriggles along that shaft. "(In Czech) Don't fit here ….Ugh, this place stinks!" After awhile he reaches another junction, but it's going to be difficult to go in any direction because the floor is open and there's a long drop down a deep shaft. He stares down it. "(In Czech) Jesus Maria!" He shines his flashlight along the left and right turnings, then groans. "(pathetically In Czech) Oh, tell me this is not happening!" Taking a deep breath, he wriggles forward and, wailing plaintively, plunges downward.

In the infirmary, Ronon shuffles sideways across the floor towards Jennifer. Smiling, she leans her head sideways and puts her head on his shoulder. In the Botany lab, As Rodney continues to lie on his back on the floor, Katie sits on a stool nearby and watches him. His eyes are closed and, oblivious to his girlfriend's needs, he appears to be preparing himself for death.

In the corridors, John, Sam, Natalie and Evan gaze up at the opening to the ventilator shaft. "Cone on, Radek." John said. "He'll make it." Sam said. John, Natalie and Lorne look round at her a little doubtfully but she looks confidently until they look away again, then her own doubt creeps into her face. Evan looked at Natalie, who was next to him. He out his arm around his waist and pulled her up against him. If they are going to die, at least he'll die holding her.

In the infirmary, Ronon looks down at Jennifer's head leaning against his shoulder. He gently puts his face into her hair and breaths in deeply. She lifts her head and smiles at him.

In the main power room, an alarm is beeping. With a scream, Radek plummets headfirst through a vent in the ceiling and crashes to the floor. Groaning, he stumbles to his feet, shaking his right wrist in pain. Bending down, he picks up his glasses which had fallen off, puts them on, looks around the room and then, still shaking his wrist, goes across to the power levers on the wall and starts to pull them down one by one.

In the infirmary, Ronon and Jennifer slowly lean towards each other. Just before their lips meet, all the lights go off. They pull away from each other and look up in surprise.

In the power room, Radek, still shaking his wrist in pain, continues to pull down the power levers.

In the corridor, John, Sam, Natalie and Evan look up as the lights go off. Sam smiles. "He did it!" She shouts. Lorne laughs as John blows out a relieved breath. "Yeaaa!" Natalie shouted.

In the power room, Radek starts pushing all the levers back up again, reinstating the power. In the Infirmary, as Ronon and Jennifer lean towards each other again, the lights come back on again. They look round as the doors slide open. In the corridor, the doors slide open behind Sam and the others. In Rodney's lab, the bulkhead wall slides up. Teyla smiles in delight and heads for the stairs. In the botany lab, Rodney scrambles to his feet as the doors slide open.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed. "Well, they found a cure or figured out how to override the programme! I don't believe it! We're gonna make it!" He turns and hugs Katie, chuckling as she laughs. "We're not gonna die!" He exclaims. He pulls back, then hesitates as he looks at her holding the ring box. She looks down at the box, then folds her arms to hide it. Rodney looks awkward.

Its night time in the mess hall, John, Teyla and Ronon are sitting at a table with Radek. "You crawled the entire way there in those tiny vents?" Teyla asked. "I'm surprised he even fit in there." Ronon added. "Oh, he fit all right, there's plenty of room." John said sarcastically. "Well, not plenty." Radek amended. "You should have seen him." John said. "He looked like one of those little hamsters in one of those…" Radek then cut him off. 'Yes, yes, yes, yes." Radek said. "Listen, the important thing is I was able to make it and shut off the power in time." Ronon looks at Teyla. "Hey d'you hear?" He asked. "McKay thought it was a real outbreak. He even started getting sick! Thought he was, um…" He trials off and takes his feet off the chair beside him as Jennifer approaches, smiling. "Hey, uh…" He said.

Keller smiled at all of them. "Hi, mind if I join you?" She asked. "Sure, go ahead." John replied. Glancing at Ronon significantly, Jennifer puts her tray down and sits down beside him. Ronon looks awkward, then frowns at John and Teyla who are both looking at him curiously, aware that something is going on. "What?" Ronon asked belligerently. John shrugged. "Nothin'." He replied. Sam comes over to the table. "Well, it's been six hours now and there is no indication that anyone out there's picked up our alert beacon." She said. "I think we're in the clear." John nodded. "Well, we should keep and eye out, just in case." He added. Sam looks down at Radek. "Great work, Radek." She said. She pats him on the shoulder. "Everyone on this base owes you a debt of gratitude." Zelenka smiled up at her. "Oh, thank you." He said. John turns to Teyla. "McKay would love this." He pointed out. Jennifer laughs and looks at Ronon again.

On their favorite balcony, Evan and Natalie were looking out at the sea. Evan was behind her, with his arms around her waist. "This won't ever happen again." Natalie said. "Rodney recalibrated the system so it will take that into effect so the malfunction won't happen. Also if it does, I had him enter some more of the command staff's passwords." Natalie laughed. "I told him that it was either that or he would have to tell everyone of the command staff his password. Rodney never worked so quick to get the other passwords in." She finished. She turned around to face him. "I love you." Evan said. "I love you too." Natalie replied. Evan kissed her deeply.

In the botany lab, Rodney walks in. "Katie?" He asked. She wheels a trolley of plants in from the next room. "Hullo, Rodney." She said. "I see your feeling better." Katie smiled at him. "Uh, yes. I, uh, well, I mean, it was probably just, you know, an allergic thing." Rodney said awkwardly. "I'm fine." Katie nodded. "And the quarantine? Is it true there was no outbreak?" She asked. "Uh, no. It was a malfunction. Uh, a planetary anomaly, um, an ionospheric disturbance." Rodney explained. "I've actually recalibrated the system so it'll take into effect future activity, so we should be fine." Katie wondered something. "Someone said it was Dr. Zelenka that finally turned off the self destruct?" She asked. "Technically, yes, but it was actually more of a group effort. But that's not why I came here. I, um, … Here's the thing." Rodney began. "Over the last year and a half, I have become aware that I have certain ….I don't wanna use the word "flaws" …uh, "shortcomings", perhaps? For example, on occasion I can be negative …and demanding and-and-and a tad arrogant, but I'm also finding that just being aware of your, uh, shortcomings is just the first minute step on the road to betterment, and the real trick seems to be actually do something about it."

"I know, it's difficult." Katie said. "The point is, I came here earlier today to propose marriage to you, but after what happened, I realize that I may have been rushing things." He told her. "I don't think I'm ready for this." He added sadly. "I know." She said. "You do?" He asked. Katie nodded. "I don't think I'm ready either." She told him. Oh, ok, that's good." Rodney said. He briefly laughs nervously. "It's not that my feelings have changed or diminished….:" He trailed off. "No. No, of course not." Katie said. "It's just, I mean …..(He sighs.) If we got married now, I would make your life miserable, and you a far too good a person for that." Rodney said. "Don't be so hard on yourself." Katie said softly. Rodney smiles. "Yeah, easier said than done, right?" He asked. Katie smiles briefly, then her face becomes sad. Rodney gazes at her. "Ok, so – rain check on lunch?" He asked. Katie smiled. "Absolutely." She assured him. Rodney smiled back. "All right." He said. He turns to walk away. "Rodney?" She asks. He turned back to her. "Hmm?" Rodney asked. She looks at him for a moment. "Bye." Katie finally said. "Right." He said. Rodney waves to her. "Bye." He turns and walks to the other side of the lab doors, then turns back to look at her again. She gazes at him as the doors close between them. Rodney turns his face sad and walks away.

Author's note: Hope you like it. I will be doing Evan and Natalie's wedding in the next few stories, then outcast. As always, please review.


	13. Wedding plans

Wedding plans

Evan was sitting on his bed; Natalie was in front of him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist; he had her pulled flush up against him, her back to his chest. In front of both of them were a few papers laying on the bed. "So we decided to have the wedding here, right?" Natalie asked. "Yes, we'll tell the families on Earth the news when we are on our honeymoon." He replied. "Well, your family at least." She added. Evan sighed. "Why, don't you want to tell your father and brother about us getting married?" He asked. "'Cause they are not my family, at least the definition I think a family should be." Natalie told him. "You told me that you have a father and another brother besides John, but nothing else, what happened between you and them?" Evan asked.

She took a deep breath. "It began when I was six shortly after our mother's death." She began. "Father right after the funeral, called a boarding school and sent me there. He always disliked me, begged my mother to have an abortion when he found out she was pregnant with a girl. He only wanted sons." Natalie turned to him. "John was sixteen when my father sent me away, he was furious at Father. Of course he was the one who always took care of me. Mother was sick, dying of lung cancer; she couldn't take care of me. She found out about it right after I was born. Father refused to take care of me, Dave, he always followed fathers lead, so it was left up to the oldest son, John." Natalie smiled. "I probably drove him insane but we grew inseparable. Everywhere John went, I followed. Father sent me to a boarding school out of the state, John took me up there. I remember when he had to leave, I begged him not to go. The look in his eyes told me that he didn't want to go either, but he had to. He promised that he would check up on me." Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"The first two months I wondered why my father didn't want me, I didn't really know the answer until John told me when I was ten. It was an all girls school, I placed high in all my tests, didn't even go to kindergarten went straight to second grade. John found out I was super smart and taught me a lot before I was sent away. The girls were horrible to me, didn't understand I was smart, just thought I was weird." Evan hugged her closer to him; he wanted to make her pain to go away from how her family treated her. "When John was eighteen, he joined the air force and he happened to be based in the same town as my school. I would jump on the bus on the weekends; John gave me a pass to go on base. Every weekend we would spend together. When he was shipped out, oh how I missed him. He was the only person who cared."

"The boarding school was K-12. I graduated out of the school at thirteen. I wanted to go to college, to get my doctorates. Father refused, he made plans when I was old enough to be married off to Jonathan Weatherly. He was the son of his CEO James Weatherly. They believed that a woman didn't deserve a higher education, she was only there to be the little house wife and take care of the kids. Thankfully John was back home. When Mom died, she left all of us trust funds, she made John in control of mine until I was old enough to do it on my own."

"John paid the money out of my fund to send me to college, father couldn't stop it. I finished my doctorates at the age of twenty-one, went on to a job in the college itself, translating old texts. I still would be doing that if John hadn't got me a job here." Natalie looked away form Evan. "John is the only true family I had." She told him. Evan kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry they treated you that way." He whispered. Natalie looked back down to the papers. "I think we have almost everything checked off." She said. "Did Carter say she was going to marry us?" Evan nodded. "We will be married in the mess hall." Evan added. "After the wedding they will turn it into the reception area." Evan kissed the back of her neck. "Are you ready?" He asked. Natalie smiled and turned towards him. She kissed him quickly. "Yes I am." She replied. "Only one more month and I will be Mrs. Evan Lorne."

Authors note: Next story the wedding. I hope your enjoying the story. I still need ideas for a girlfriend for John.


	14. The big day

The big day

Today was the day she was getting married. After today she would be known as Dr. Natalie Lorne. Natalie looked down at her shaking hands. She was nervous, very nervous. Teyla, her maid of honor, walked up to her. "Are you alright?" She asked. Natalie looked up at her. "Kinda, I really just want to get this show on the road." She replied. Teyla looked at her confused. "It's just a way to say I want to get the wedding going." Natalie explained. Teyla nodded. Natalie walked to her full length mirror and looked at her reflection. She was wearing a white dress; it had flowy sleeves, cinched at the waist, hugged her curves and stopped at her ankles. Teyla and Jennifer, her bridesmaids wore similar dresses but there's were a light green.

The door to her room chimed. "Come in." Teyla said. John walked in. "We need a moment alone Teyla." John said. "Of course." She replied and left the room. After she left, John walked up to his sister and hugged her tightly. "You ready?" He asked. "Yes." Natalie answered shakily. John pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "You nervous?" He asked. Natalie nodded. John kissed her on the forehead. "Don't be, Lorne is a great guy." He told her. "I know." She replied. "Getting cold feet?" He asked. "Never." Natalie said. Natalie smiled at him. "You know after we get married, Evan will be your brother in law, why don't you call him by his first name?" She asked.

John shook his head. "Doesn't sound right, I'll just stick with Lorne." John told her. Natalie rolled her eyes. "Ok, big brother." She said. Natalie walked over and picked up her bouquet of flowers, they were white and pale green. John took her arm and they walked out of her old room. She and Evan decided to live in his quarters, his was bigger. Teyla was waiting outside as was Jennifer. They all made their way to the mess hall. In the mess hall, there were two rows of five chairs across and six deep. The alter was up in front of the room, Evan and his groomsmen, the rest of SGA-2, were waiting there. Carter was also waiting up there. Teyla and Jennifer made their way down the aisle. Natalie felt her brother's hand shake on her upper arm.

Natalie leaned closer to him. "Now who's nervous?" She whispered. After a few moments, the wedding march started. John and Natalie made their way down the aisle. It seemed like minutes to get to the alter, but in reality it lasted only seconds. Once they were there, Carter began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join Natalie Miranda Sheppard and Evan Caleb Lorne in holy matrimony." Natalie looked at Evan; she could tell that he was nervous too. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Sam asked. "I do." John replied. He then placed Natalie's hand into Evan's. John then sat down in a seat on the front row.

Evan took Natalie's other hand after she handed her bouquet to Teyla. "Do you Evan Caleb Lorne, take Natalie Miranda Sheppard to be you lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?" Sam asked. "I do." Evan replied.

Carter then turned to Natalie. "Do you Natalie Miranda Sheppard, take Evan Caleb Lorne to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?" She asked. "I do." Natalie replied.

"May I have the rings, please?" Carter asked. Teyla handed her a simple gold band. Lorne's best man also handed her a simple gold band. "The ring is a symbol of unending love." Sam said. She handed Natalie's ring to Evan. "Repeat after me." Carter said. "With this ring I thee wed, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do us part." With trembling finger Evan slipped the band on Natalie's finger. "With this ring I thee wed, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do us part." He said. Carter then handed Evan's ring to Natalie. "With this ring I thee wed, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do us part." She said. Natalie shakily slipped the band on Evan's finger.

"Marriage is something that should not be entered into lightly or unadvisedly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Cater paused for a few moments, there was only silence. "Evan and Natalie, having pledged their lives to the other, by the giving and receiving of the rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Carter said. "You may kiss the bride." Cheers and applause echoed around the room. Evan kissed his new wife long and deep. They separated and turned to the crowd. "I now present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Evan Lorne." Sam announced.


	15. The new girl

The new girl

Natalie was standing on the steps that led to the gate waiting for the new people to arrive. Her new linguist was coming. Her name is Dr. Ella Reed, Natalie's best friend growing up. Ella was two years older than Natalie but just as smart. They met in the boarding school that Natalie's father sent her to. Ella's family sent her there because they though she needed structure and order in her life. They both graduated at the same time from the boarding school and went to the same college together. John would come and visit off and on, he and Ella became friends fast. Even though Ella and John were eight years apart, they had a lot in common, Natalie tried to get them on a few dates together, but John was sent overseas all the time and the relationship died.

John walked up to where Natalie was waiting. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. "My new linguist, you might remember her." Natalie told him. "Her name is Dr. Ella Reed, you remember my best friend from school?" John though about her friend. He remembers when he first met her, it was a few years after divorcing Nancy. He was visiting Natalie's college right before she graduated. When he met Ella, he liked her from the start. At first it was just friendship, but then he began to fall for her. Of course it has been at least eight years since he last saw her, a lot could have changed since then. The gate activated and people began to walk through. Natalie looked through the crowd then finally saw a familiar face. "Ella!" She shouted and ran towards her friend. John looked where Natalie ran and his jaw dropped. Ella had changed a lot since then.

She had been a little chubby when he last saw her, now she was thin but curvy in all the right places. She wore her brown hair short, and her blue-green eyes were looking around the gate room in excitement. Natalie ran up to Ella. "Natalie!" Ella said happily. They quickly hugged. "I am so glad to see you." Natalie said. "I am so glad that you suggested me for this job!" Ella exclaimed. "This place is amazing! I can't wait to see the rest of it." Natalie smiled. "I have so much to tell you!" Natalie told her. "Like what?" Ella asked. Natalie held up her left hand. Ella's jaw dropped. "Your married?!" She exclaimed. Natalie nodded. "Oh, congratulations." Ella said. "Thanks, it only been like two weeks since we got married, but I'm so happy." Natalie said. "I'll introduce you to him later, right now he's on an offworld mission." Ella picked up her bags from where she dropped them on the floor. "So, are you going to give me the grand tour?" Ella asked. "Yep, but there is someone who I want you to see first." Natalie said.

"Who?" Ella asked as Natalie grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd that was filing out of the Gateroom. "You remember my brother John, right?" Natalie asked. "Yes." Ella replied. "Well, he's the militarily commander on this base, he's a Lt. Colonel now." Natalie told her. They ran up to the steps of the Gateroom, Ella met John's gaze. She thought he looked more handsome than she remembered. She also remembered how much she cared for him all those years ago. They walked up the steps. "Hello, John." Ella said. "Hello, Ella." He replied. They hugged quickly. Another man walked up behind John. "Hi, Ronon." Natalie said. "Hi, who's this?" He asked. "Oh, Ronon Dex, meet my friend, Dr. Ella Reed." Natalie said. They shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Ella said. "You too." Ronon replied. "Come on, let's get you settled in." Natalie said. Both women walked off.

"She's hot." Ronon said. "Yeah, I used to date her." John pointed out. "Really and now?" Ronon asked. "No, not any more." John said. "I haven't seen her for eight years." Ronon smiled. "Good." He said then walked off. John frowned, seeing Ella wanted him to get a relationship going again with her. If Ronon was chasing her too, he would have to ask her on a date, fast. Meanwhile, Natalie led Ella to her quarters. "Here we are." Natalie said. Natalie walked into the room first all the lights turned on. "Who did that?" Ella asked. "Oh, my A.T.A. gene activates stuff automatically." Natalie replied. "Oh, they said I had that A.T.A. gene too, not very strong, but there." Ella said. Natalie smiled. "Believe me, needing to think about an object to turn it on has its ups." She said. "Me and John on the other hand, we're the two strongest genes carriers on base. I walk into a room and I can turn things on without thinking about it. Really dangerous sometimes." Ella laughed. "I could see why." She said.

Ella left her bags in her room and they walked around the base. "Oh, I forgot to give you something." Natalie said and reached into her pocket. "What?" Ella asked. Natalie pulled out a comlink and handed it to her. "Your own comlink." Natalie said. "Now they can contact you anywhere." They walked for a few more moments then came to a balcony. Natalie walked out first, followed by Ella, who gasped at the sight before her. "It's beautiful." She whispered. Natalie nodded. "Yeah, I fell in love with this place the moment I stepped on here." She said. "And in love with someone obviously." Ella added. Natalie smiled. "His name is Major Evan Lorne, John's second in command." Natalie said. The girls continued talking, catching up on everything they missed.

Natalie showed Ella the linguist library and offices. "This is your office." Natalie said. "You're going to be my second in command." Natalie explained. "You get to help me on all the paperwork and everything else when I'm offworld." Ella sat down at her desk. "Will I have to go offworld sometimes?" She asked. "Maybe, counts on the situation." Natalie replied. "Oh, missions sound like fun." Ella said sarcastically. "They're not all bad, some are just mundane missions." Natalie said. "I was wondering where Dr. Lorne was, she didn't meet me at the gate." They heard a voice say, both turned and saw Evan at the door. Natalie looked at her watch. "Your early, you weren't due back for another hour." She said. Natalie walked up to him and kissed him.

They separated, Evan saw the other person in the room. "Let me guess, Dr. Ella Reed?" He asked. "Yes, how did you know?" She asked. "Natalie told me all about you." He replied. Ella walked up to them and shook Evan's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Natalie was just filling me in on everything." She said. "Nice to meet you too." He replied. "I'm hungry, how about the three of us go to lunch?" Evan suggested. Ella shook her head. "Naw, you two lovebirds go." She said. "Are you sure?" Natalie asked. "Yes, now go." Ella said. Natalie and Evan left. Ella stood there for a second then, walked out of the office to explore the city. She was walking around taking in the sights, when she ran into Ronon. "Hi." She said. "Hi." He replied. "I'm exploring the city, want to join?" Ella asked.

"Sure." Ronon said. He showed her some of the sights then took her to the sparring room. "What's this place?" She asked. "Sparring room." Ronon answered. "Do you know how to fight?" Ella shook her head. "Not much." She replied. Ronon walked onto a mat and got into a ready stance. "Come on, I'll teach you." He said. "Now?!" She exclaimed. Ronon nodded his head. Ella stood there for a moment thinking, if she was going to stay out here she needed to know how to fight. She took off her jacket and walked up to Ronon on the mat. "Are you going to go easy on me?" She asked. "Maybe." Ronon told her. Great, she thought to herself before the first swing came. She managed to duck that one, but the next one hit her square on, knocking her to the floor hard, making her see stars. "Ronon, stop!" A voice shouted.

Ella looked up to she John kneeling next to her. "What are you doing?" John asked. "Training." Ronon replied. "This isn't training, this is beating her up." John shot back. "I just hit her once." Ronon pointed out. "I'll train her." John said. He helped Ella up, but she was still woozy from hitting her head on the floor and crumpled. John quickly caught her. "I'm taking you to the infirmary." John said. "No, I'll be fine." Ella said. She pulled away from him and her knees held this time. "Thank you Ronon for your time, but John's right if that is training to you, I need some lessons from him first to get to the level needed to train with you." Ella said. She then looked at John. Ronon saw something in her gaze and he knew that he already lost, she would never be his. John might not be able to tell but her heart was his.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Ronon said. He then quickly left. Ella looked at John. "So when do we start?" She asked. "Today is your first day here." John said. "You need to settle in for a few days then we'll set up a schedule." Ella nodded. "You're probably hungry, let's talk about it more over lunch." John suggested. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Ella teased. "Maybe." John replied. "Well then I accept." Ella said taking his arm and they walked out of the room.

Author's note: So John now has a girlfriend. Thank you Camillabentsen, from the moment I read about the character ideas popped into my head. As always, please review.


	16. Outcast

Outcast

In one of the corridors, John and Ronon are walking along. "I watched it last night." Ronon said. "There was hardly any fighting." John nodded. "That's 'cause it's not about fighting." He said. "Then why is it called "Blades of Glory"?" Ronon asked. "'Cause it's about ….skate blades." John replied. "And this is a real sport?" Ronon asked. "Men and women dancing around on ice?" John smiled. "Unfortunately." He commented. "Your planet's weird." Ronon told him. "Mmm, you can say that again." John added. They reached the door to John's quarters and John swipes his hand over the wall panel. Just then Carter walks over to them.

"Colonel." She said. The boys turn to face her. "I was just coming to see you." Carter told him. "Do you have a minute?" John nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said. Sam glances nervously at Ronon, unsure whether she should be talking to John in front of him, but then continues. "I received a message from Stargate Command." She said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." John frowned. "Ok." John said, unsure. "Your father suffered a heart attack last night." Cater told him. John stares at her shocked. "I'm sorry, John, but he passed away." She added. John was silent for a few moments. "Have you told Natalie yet?" He asked. "No, I thought it best to tell you first." Sam replied. "I'll tell her." John said and walked off.

John arrived at her new quarters and rang the chime, Evan answered. "Where's Nat?" John asked. Evan let him inside. "She's taking a shower; she'll be out in a minute." Evan said. "She was training some of the female scientist's self-defense." Just then Natalie walked out of the bathroom, wearing her Atlantis uniform with her hair still wet. "Hi, John, what's up?" She asked. "You better sit down." He told her. Natalie sat on the arm of the chair Evan was sitting in. She saw the look on his face. "Oh no, the last time I saw that look was when Mother died, what happened?" Natalie asked. "Dad suffered a heart attack last night." John said. Natalie gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. "He's dead isn't he?" She asked. John nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Start packing, we leave immediately." John ordered. Evan opened his mouth to say something, but John cut him off. "You too Lorne, already cleared it with Carter." John added, and then left the room.

In his quarters, John was packing some clothes into a bag to take back to Earth. The doors open and Rodney walks in. "Hey, I, uh, heard what happened." He said. "I'm very sorry." John looked at him. "Thanks." He said. He then finishes packing, Rodney walks closer. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." John replied, slowly. "You know, I requested to go back with you, but the Ancients device at M7G-677 is malfunctioning." Rodney told him. "That the planet with all the kids?" John asked. Rodney grimaces. "Yeah." He said. "Well, that should be fun for you." John said sarcastically. "Yeah, well, believe me, I'd get out of it if I could, but without the E.M. field they're an easy target for the Wraith." McKay said. "I guess it's just bad timing." John looked at him. "Hey, don't worry about it." He said. They look at each other awkwardly for a moment. "If you wanna ….you know ….talk or…" Rodney trailed off. "Rodney, I'm fine." John assured him. His facial expression shows that he's not fine at all, but Rodney takes the hint that he doesn't want to talk. "Right." He says. He hesitates, whishing he could think of the right thing to say, but eventually coughs uncomfortably, turns and leaves the room.

In their quarters, Natalie and Evan just completed their packing. He turned to her. "Are you ok?" He asked. Natalie looked at him. "It hasn't really hit me yet." She said. "It probably will at the wake." She looked at Evan. Evan took her into his arms. "Just remember I will be with you all along the way." He told her. Natalie smiled. "I married the most wonderful man." She joked. Evan chuckled. "And don't you forget it." He added. Natalie chuckled. They walked out of their room and into Ella. "Oh, Natalie I just heard." She said, hugging Natalie. "I'm so sorry it happened." John walked up on the group. The girls separated, Ella walked up to John. "I'm so sorry to hear about your Father's death, John." She said. She hugged him quickly. "Thank you." He said. They separated, then Ella walked away.

A few seconds later in the Gateroom, John, Natalie and Evan stand in front of the gate, holding their bags as the gate begins to dial out. They stand there for several seconds as the gate continues to dial, then Ronon walks over and stands beside John, holding a bag. "Where are you going?" John asked. "With you." Ronon replied without looking at him. The gate activates and Ronon heads towards the gate, followed by Evan and Natalie. John frowns, then follows them.

A few hours later on Earth, cars are pulling up a drive to a large house. Many people, all wearing black, are milling around outside the house. John- wearing a black suit and dark tie with a muted pattern on it, Ronon – wearing black slacks and a dark jacket, Natalie – wearing a simple black dress, stopping at her knees with a square neck, Evan – also wearing a black suit and a black tie –get out of a car and walk towards the house. "Big house." Evan commented. "Lot of people." Ronon added. "Yeah, the old man was pretty well connected." John told them. A man standing on the steps of the house is talking to some of the visitors, but now walks towards John and Natalie. "John." He said when he arrived. "Dave." John said. "Natalie." Dave said. "Dave." She replied. "I wasn't to sure you two were gonna make it." He said. All three shake hands. "It's good to see both of you." Dave said. "I contacted your unit commander at Peterson but sometimes those messages don't seem to reach you. Natalie, I also tried to contact the deep space radar technology unit you are working with in Peterson, also no answer."

"Well, we came when we heard." Natalie told him. Dave nods, then looks curiously at Ronon and Evan. "Uh, this is Ronon, Ronon, this is Dave, our brother." John said. "Yeah, nice to meet you." Ronon said. They shook hands. "Pleasure, you work with them at Peterson?" Dave asked. "He's a civilian contractor." John said. Dave looks at him, obviously not believing him for a moment. "Dave, this is my husband, Major Evan Lorne." Natalie said. "Nice to meet you." Evan said. They shook hands. "You too, I got the card saying that you two were married." Dave said. "Anyway, John, Natalie, I think we should all probably talk." He said. "Yeah." John replied. "I'll catch up with you two later." Dave said. John and Natalie nod, Dave turns and walks off. A short distance away, a woman is watching the Atlantis group with interest.

Shortly afterwards, Patrick Sheppard's closed casket is in one of the rooms of the house, with a large photograph of him on a stand nearby. A couple of mourners leave the room. John nods to them as he walks in and slowly approaches his father's casket, self-consciously buttoning up his jacket as he goes. As he gazes down at the casket, Ronon comes to the doorway, then stops and respectfully turns away to leave John to mourn on his own. John continues to gaze at the casket, his face full of pain and memories. Evan and Natalie walk up to the room the casket is in, Evan stops at the doorway. Natalie looks at him. "Go on in, your brother needs you, I'll wait right here." He said. She nodded and walked into the room and up to the casket. She looks at it for a few moments, remembering her Father. She then walked up to John and hugged him. "Are you ok?" She whispered. John put his arm around her and hugged her back. "No, but I will be." He said. "How are you?" Natalie looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll get better." She whispered. John kissed her forehead and she kissed him on his cheek.

A short time later, Ronon has found a food table in the garden and is loading as many sandwiches and cakes as he can onto a plate. He looks up at a man and woman who are watching him from the other side of the table. "This is free, right?" He asked. "Yes, it's free." The woman replied. "Excellent." Ronon said. He loads some more onto his plate, then wonders off, smiling at a waitress as he goes. He rejoins John, Natalie and Evan, who are standing in the garden. "Lots of food over there." Ronon said with his mouth full. "I'm good." John said. Ronon showed the plate to Evan and Natalie, who both shook their heads. "This the house you two were raised in?" Ronon asked. "One of them." John replied. "How many have you lived in?" Evan asked. "I remember two of them, this one was after I was sent away, cause I don't remember this house that much." Natalie told him. "It's nice." Ronon said about the house.

"Yeah, couldn't wait to get out of here." John commented. "Why couldn't you wait to leave here, sir?" Evan asked. "My Dad's idea of teenage rebellion was going to Stanford instead of Harvard." John answered. Natalie smiled and Evan snickers at the joke. John smiles at Ronon, who frowns back, uncomprehending. "Never mind." John said. "He just –he had everything planned out for me since I was about fourteen." Natalie nodded. "And me since, oh I think it started at six when he sent me to the boarding school, or he was just getting rid of me then." Natalie said. "When I was thirteen and wanting to go to college was when he really planned everything out." Ronon looked at them. "So what do we do now?" He asked. "Mostly people sit around, drink …(he looks down at Ronon's plate) ….eat – some more than others." John said. "Mostly they talk." Evan added. "They don't know what to say, but they talk." Natalie finished. Ronon looks at the people all around. He sees Dave talking and laughing with the minister and some of the other mourners.

"Your brother seems to be handling it well." Ronon said. "That's what he does –he handles things." John told him. "How come you two never mentioned him before?" Ronon asked. Natalie and John glanced at each other. "It's complicated." John said. There's an awkward pause for a few moments, then John looks round and sees a woman approaching, wearing a simple black dress. He looks away, shocked, then lowers his head briefly. Natalie looks where John had been looking and saw her. "Oh, no." Natalie said. "I told you that I had an ex-wife, right?" John asked Ronon and Lorne. "Yes, sir." Evan replied. "Yeah, why?" Ronon asked. "Here she comes." John told them. He turns to face her. "Hi, John." She said. "Nancy, I didn't expect to see you here." He said. She hugs him sympathetically. "I'm very sorry." Nancy said. She breaks the hug and turns to Natalie. "Hello, Natalie, I haven't seen you for awhile." Nancy said. They shook hands. "Not since you and John's divorce." Natalie pointed out. John gestures to Ronon. "Nancy, Ronon. Ronon, Nancy." He said. She offers her hand to Ronon, who wipes off his hand on his jacket before taking it. "Pleased to meet you." She said. Nancy then turned to Lorne. "Nancy, this is my husband, Major Evan Lorne." Natalie told her. "It's good to meet you." Evan said. They shook hands. "You too, I always thought that Nat here would pick a militarily man." Nancy commented.

"How long're here for?" John asked. "Just for today." She replied. 'I have to be in Washington tomorrow, so…" Nancy trailed off. "Still with Homeland Security?" John asked. "Yeah, I just got promoted, I'm a director now." Nancy told him. "Oh, congratulations." John said. She smiles a him. They pause awkwardly for several seconds. "How's –how's Greg?" John asked. "Grant." Nancy corrected. "Grant." He repeated. He grimaces. Ronon turns and walks a few paces away, perhaps to hide a smile and stands with his back to them, eating some of his food. "He would have come, but he's trying a case in Phoenix." Nancy explained. "Sound's like he's doing well." Natalie said. "Yeah, he is. He's, uh …yeah, he's doing well." She smiles awkwardly, then looks serious. "You know, your Dad was always very good to me." She commented. "Oh, boy." Natalie muttered low enough that only Evan could hear her. "Well, in his mind, marrying you was probably the best thing I ever did." John said. Natalie and Evan winced as Nancy smiles bitterly at the emphasis which John made. "Ok, well, it's good to see you again, John, Natalie." Nancy said. "Take care of yourselves." They nod. She looks at Evan and then at Ronon. "It's nice to meet you both." She said. "You too, ma'am." Evan said. Ronon turns around, his mouth full of food. "Oh, it's nice to meet you." He said. Nancy turns and walks away. Natalie turned to her brother. "Well, that went well." She said.

Later, inside the house is a room with a bar. A barman is serving drinks to the mourners. John, Ronon, Natalie and Evan walk into the room and go over to the bar. Before they can order anything, a young woman walks over to them. "Lt. Col. John Sheppard?" She asked. "Yes." He replied. "My name is Ava Dixon." She said. She looks at the rest of them. "You must be Ronon, Dr. Natalie Lorne and Major Evan Lorne." John narrowed his eyes. "Do I know you?" He asked. "No, we've never met, but you knew the man I used to work for – Henry Wallace." Ava told him. John shrugs. "Doesn't ring a bell." John said. "Look, I realize you all have to keep up appearances in public." Ava said quietly. "I don't have time to play games though. Henry Wallace was the man who kidnapped your colleague, Dr. Rodney McKay, and forced him to work on a highly illegal research project involving alien technology…" She trails off as John grabs her by the arm and leans in close to her face.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. "We need to talk, but not here." She said. They leave the house and start to walk towards where the cars are parked. John sees Dave standing in the garden talking to some mourners, Dave looks round at him. John tosses the keys to Ronon. "Take her to the car." John said. Natalie looked at Evan. "You wanted to meet the family, well you're about to meet our bad side." She told him. "Yeah, get ready." John added. "Your going to be here just in case punches start flying." As Ronon and Ava continues walking, Dave turns to the people he's with. "Excuse me." He told them. He walks over to John, Natalie and Evan. "John, Natalie. I was thinking that we probably…" He began but was then cut off. "Uh, look something's come up." John said. "We've got to go." Natalie said. "It's Dad's wake." Dave pointed out. "I know, but this is work related." John said. "Oh. Oh. What is it, top secret, national security, that sort of thing?" Dave asked irritated. "Actually it is." Lorne pointed out. "You stay out of this." Dave warned Evan. He turned to his siblings. "Yes, it's something like that." Natalie said. Dave scoffed. "You know, this is so typical." He said. "If you've got something to say, just say it." John said. "I've got a lot of things." Dave said. "But there is only one main thing I wanna know, what's your level of expectation here?" John looked at him, frowning. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "I mean, are you gonna challenge the will?" Dave asked. John stares at him. "What?!" Natalie exclaims.

"I have no idea what it says, of course, but I think I can guess." Dave told them. "That's what you wanted to talk about all along?" Natalie asked. "You wanna talk about the money?" John also asked. "That's why you're here, isn't it?" Dave asked. "You've both been gone a long time, it's not such a stretch." Evan could now see what they had to put up with when they grew up. "Maybe 'cause he was our Father too, maybe we just wanted to pay our respects." Natalie said. John glares at him. "You've not nothing to worry about." John said. They all turn to walk away. "Hey." Dave said. They turn back. "If I've got the wrong impression of you two, it's not my fault." He said. "You're the ones who left, remember? I stayed. I looked after Dad; I ran the business while you're off doing God knows what." John and Natalie look at each other. "We assumed that's what Dad wanted." He told him. "No, no, it's not." Dave said. "Dad regretted what happened between the three of you right up to the end." Dave then turns and walks away. John and Natalie stare after him for a moment, then all three of them turn and walk to the car.

In a bar in town, all of them, including Ava are sitting at a table. "I would have come to you sooner, but you are a hard man to reach." She began. "All right, you've got our attention." John said. "What's this all about?" Evan asked. "For the past three years I've been working for a company called Stanton Research, a division of Devlin Medical Technologies." Ava told them. "I was recruited out of college by a brilliant scientist named Dr. Richard Poole and together we worked on a secret project code name Archetype." Ronon frowned. "What kind of project?" He asked. "We were experimenting with nanite programming, trying to increase the complexity of their interactions." Ava replied. "Listen, I wasn't aware of what happened to Dr. McKay and his sister until much later. At the time, all I knew was that we'd been given a key piece of programming, something that allowed us to make a major breakthrough."

"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked, though she kinda knew where this was going. "Well it's one thing to inject nanites into a mechanical or a biological system for the purpose of effecting changes at a molecular level, but it's quite another to use them as building blocks to create an entirely self-sustaing entity." Ava answered. "You were trying to create something from just the nanites alone." Natalie stated. Ava nodded. "To be honest, I never thought I'd see it in my lifetime, but then all of a sudden we began making incredible advancements, and the next thing I knew, there it was." Ava told them. "They built a Replicator." Evan commented. "Technically, that term isn't accurate because self-replicating isn't one of its primary directives, but …yes." Ava replied. "There's no way you had authorization to do this." John pointed out. "Richard told me the project was being funded at the highest levels." Ava said. "And you believed him." Natalie added. "Maybe it sounds a little naive, but Richard was like a father to me." Ava said. "My own parents died when I was very young, I trusted him."

"But then one day he came back to the lab in a panic." Ava said. "I later found out what was really going on. The I.O.A.'s investigation of Devlin Medical was closing in and Richard wanted to get rid of the evidence." Ava said the last sadly. "He was going to kill the Replicator." Natalie said. "But something happened." Ava said. "The Replicator killed two security guards and escaped. He could kill again, you have to do something." In the bar, John, Ronon, Natalie and Evan all stared at her. "You're telling me there's a Replicator loose on Earth?" John asked. "That's right." She replied. "How long?" Ronon asked. "Well, he escaped three weeks ago." Ava explained. "We've been working on a way to track him, but so far had no success. He could be anywhere by now."

At the Stanton Research facility, Ronon kicks in the door to Dr. Poole's lab and he, Lorne and a marine rush in. Poole, sitting at a computer, stands up in terror as the men charge towards him, aiming their guns at him. "Show your hands, get 'em up!" Evan ordered. As Poole raises his hands, Ronon runs over to him. He and Lorne twists his arms behind his back and handcuff him. John, Natalie and a sergeant walk in. "Sir, the facility is secure. Looks like he was the only one here." The sarge told John. "Col. Sheppard, Dr. Lorne, Major Lorne and Ronon, of course, how did you find me?" Richard asked. "We had a little help." John said. Ava walks into the room, escorted by another marine. "Ava!" Poole exclaims. "I'm sorry, Richard." She said. "Ava! My God!" He exclaimed. "Do you realize what you've done?" Ava gestured around the room. "I didn't have a choice!" She exclaimed. "I couldn't let this continue any monger." Poole shook his head. "I had the situation under control!" He told her. "Your little science project got two of your own men killed – and he's still on the loose." John pointed out. "I don't think you have control of anything." Natalie added. "He killed in self-defense! If he's not threatened again, he won't harm anyone." Poole told them. "Well, that because we're gonna find him, and we're gonna neutralize him." Evan stated. John takes a small device out of his pocket and activates it before handing it to Ava. He activates a second one and brandishes it at Poole. "And you are gonna help." He added. John drops the device into Poole's shirt pocket. "Apollo, we're ready." John said into his comlink. The soldiers stand back. An Asgard transporter envelops the others and whisks them away.

Apollo is in an orbit above the Earth. In a room, John and Poole sit either side of a small table while Ava stands nearby. "All right, let's get started with giving me the access code to the data files we recovered." John said. Poole chuckles. "I don't think so." He said. "You do know we will crack it eventually." John pointed out. "The entire directory's encrypted with a 448-bit key symmetric algorithm." Poole told him. "Good luck." John looks at Ava. "What about you?" He asked. "I never gave her the code." Poole replied. "It's for her own protection. Look, I'll co-operate as long as you guarantee that I get to bring him in." John shook his head. "Forget it." He said. "We are talking about an incredibly advanced and valuable piece of technology here." Richard stated. "You've had your chance; now it's my turn, are you gonna help us track this thing or not?" John asked. Ava steps forward. "I'll help you Colonel." She said. "Ava…" Poole trailed off. "Be realistic, Richard." Ava said. "He's out there alone. You know he's not programmed for ordinary social interaction. What happens if someone accidentally frightens him or corners him? We can't afford to wait any longer."

Later, John and Ronon are walking through the ship. A man in a suit approaches from behind. "Col. Sheppard." He said. John turns and looks at him in surprise. "Bates!" He exclaims. As Bates grins and walks towards him, offering his hand to shake, Ronon looks at John. "You two know each other?" Ronon asked. John shook Bates hand. "Yeah, Bates served on Atlantis when we first got there, then he got into it with a Wraith. Took a pretty good beating." John explained. "He got the drop on me, but I still managed to get in a few shots." Bates told Ronon. "How're you doing?" They shake hands. "Ronon." He introduced himself. "You with N.I.D.?" John asked. "I.O.A." Bates corrected. "After the Air Force gave me an honorable discharge due to my injuries, the I.O.A. contacted me. They were starting up a new field division dealing specifically with operational threats to Earth, and it seemed like a good fit."

"Well, it's good to see you back in action." John said. "You too, sir." Bates replied. "You don't have to call me that any more." John told him. Bates smiled. "I guess not, old habits die hard." He said. They continue walking along the corridor. "So how are the prisoners?" Bates asked. "The girl's co-operating." John replied. "What about Dr. Poole?" Bates asked. "Yeah, not so much." John said. "Can we track the Replicator without him?" Bates asked. "I've got someone working on it." John said. They walk into a lab where Natalie and Ava are working. Evan is leaning against the wall. "Bates, I'd like to introduce you to my sister Dr. Natalie Lorne, her husband and my second in command Major Evan Lorne." John said. Natalie looked up from where she was plugging some leads into a bank of crystals. "Hi." She said then went back to work. "Hello." Evan said, still leaning against the wall. "How's it going in here?" John asked. "Not very good, sir, at least from what I can tell." Evan replied.

Natalie looked across to Ava, who is sitting at a console nearby. "Give it another shot." She said. Ava types for a moment, then the computer beeps. "It's working." Ava said. Everyone walks over to her. "This sensor technology is incredible, is it alien?" Ava asked. Natalie looks up at John. "Sorry, I forgot, I'm not supposed to know any of this." Ava said. Natalie's laptop beeps, she walks over to it. "I'm picking up a signal." She said. "Let me see if I can narrow in on this a bit." She types and a map come up on a wallscreen. "There, he should be in there." Natalie stated. "How big of an area is that?" Ronon asked. "That's about five city blocks." Evan replied. "Seal it off – get everyone out." John ordered Bates. "We'll call it a chemical spill." Bates said. "I'll get my people on it." He leaves the room, John looks at Ava. "I need to know what I'm up against." John said. "What kind of capability does this thing have?" Ava thought a moment. "Speed, strength, agility – all well beyond normal human levels." She answered. "What about tactics?" Ronon asked. "Escape, evasion – does it have any military training?" Evan added. "I wasn't responsible for that aspect of his programming." Ava said. "Great." John commented.

In the holding cell, John is pacing around the table at which Poole is sitting. "See, I've had this really crappy few days, so I'm beginning to lose my patience." John said. He leans on the table and glares at Poole. "So whatever you can do to make this easier may work in your favor." He added. "Where? At my trial? In front of a judge and jury of my peers?" Poole asked sarcastically. "We both know that's not gonna happen. They're gonna put me in some deep, dark hole at Area 51, never to be heard from again, and nothing I say or do now is gonna make any difference." John was silent for a moment. "Well, like you said, there's isn't gonna be a trial." He agreed. "But she's helping you!" Poole pointed out. "Not good enough." John said. He straightens up and looks down at him. "What's it gonna be Doc?"

In the search area at the location of the Replicator, Ronon, John, Bates, Evan and Poole are gathered with several marines. "All right, where do we start?" Ronon asked. "Well, Doc?" John asked. The map which Natalie pulled up earlier has been printed and stuck to the side of a large van. The area looks like docks on the edge of a river. "He's in defensive mode, basically he's hiding." Poole said. "He'll be where he's least likely to encounter people." Bates points to an area on the map. "That would be this warehouse here." He said. "It's been abandoned for months. The company went bankrupt." Poole looks at the sergeant standing nearby who is readying an A.R.G. He points to the gun. "And you won't need these." He pointed out. "He's been specifically designed to be resistant to current anti-Replicator technology."

"So what do we hit him with?" Bates asked. "Well, without access to base materials, he has a limited ability to self-repair." Poole says, then sighs. "But if you insist on damaging him, conventional weapons ought to do the trick, although you'll need a fair amount of fire power." John nodded. "Fire power we can do." He said. "What's he gonna do when he sees us?" Evan asked. "He'll continue to evade as long as possible." Poole answered. "He'll counter-attack only as a last resort." John addresses the soldiers. "All right, listen up. Let's try to get this right the first time. We're gonna operate in teams of two." John told them. "Your objective is to find the target, and once you do that, you will not engage him. You'll radio in his position. We'll co-ordinate, see if we can't corral him into a corner, at which point we will bring as much force as we can to take him out, all right?" They start to head off in different directions. "Dr. Poole, you're with me." Bates said. Lorne offers Ronon a rifle. "No, I'm good." Ronon told him. He takes his blaster out of a bag. John takes the rifle. As Evan walks away, Ronon looks at John. "How're you doing?" Ronon asked.

John shrugs. "It's one hell of a week." Ronon commented. "Yeah." John agreed. Ronon pats his back as they head out. Around the area of the warehouse, the teams begin to search. Bates leads Poole along a narrow gap between two buildings, then holds up his hand and stops. "What is it?" Poole asked. "It's him." He answered. He activates his headset radio. "Col. Sheppard, come in." Bates said. "Go ahead." John replied. Bates gets out a small pair of binoculars and looks through them as, in the distance, the Replicator opens the door to a building and goes inside. "We've got a visual on the target." Bates said. "He's hiding out in a building about a hundred yards due east of my start position. Look's like he's alone." Bates continues to look through the binoculars. "Stay put, we'll be there in a minute." John ordered. "Understood, Bates out." He said. He deactivates his radio. Poole, who had wondered off a little while Bates was talking, promptly whacks him around the back of his head with a large plank of wood.

Bates drops to the ground unconscious. Poole drops the plank and hurries towards the building. Opening the door, he goes inside. "Hello? It's ok." Poole said. "You can come out now. I'm here to help you." He turns as he hears a noise behind him. The Replicator steps out of its hiding place and starts to walk slowly and hesitantly towards him. "Good, ok. Listen to me: there are men out there who are looking for you." Poole told him. "It's all right –they won't hurt you as long as I can convince them that you're not a threat." The Replicator was still wary. "How did you find me?" He asked. "Your nanites give off an energy signature. We were able to track it. That's why you can't run anymore." Poole said as her walked closer. "You have to do as I say. You have to self-deactivate." The Replicator shook its head. "You've done it before in the lab many times." Poole assured him. "I was always right there to help you get back online. This isn't any different." The Replicator bows its head. Poole walks closer. "You have to trust me." Poole said. The Replicator looks up at him hopefully. "Everything's gonna be alright." Poole told him. The replicator surges forward and seizes him by the throat. It looks at him regretfully. "I'm sorry." He said.

Outside John, Ronon, Evan and the marine on his team run around the corner and stop as they see Bates lying on the ground. They run towards him, Ronon, Lorne and the marine check the area, while John squats down to Bates, then activates his radio. "Apollo, this is Sheppard. I need you to beam up Agent Bates immediately." He ordered. The head into the building, aiming their weapons, and begins to look around. "Hey, over here." Ronon said. He has found Poole lying on the floor. John and Evan run over to him. John puts his fingers against his neck. "He's dead." John said. "Great, just great." Evan commented. John activates his radio. "Nat, come in." He said. "Yeah, go ahead." She replied. "We've got a problem, Poole's dead." John stated. Nearby, Ava turns around and looks at Natalie in horror. "Are you still tracking the Replicator?" John asked. "Uh, yeah, just hang on." Natalie told him. She types. "Ok, I've got him, he's on the move." She stated. "He's heading south – he's right by…" Just then, her screen fritzes and the map disappears. The message, SIGNAL LOST, comes up. "Whoa! No, no, no, no!" Natalie exclaims. "What?" John asked. "I-I just lost the signal." Natalie said quietly. "Crap!" John exclaimed.

"It wasn't me, I mean, he just disappeared." She added. "Well, get him back online. Ronon and I are going after him." John ordered. "You got it." Natalie said. John deactivated his radio. They all run outside and look around. A few seconds later they hear gunfire in the distance and run towards the sound. They find the sergeant lying on the ground, conscious but very groggy. "Sorry, sir. I know we weren't supposed to engage but he came from out of nowhere." He said. "He hit us before we knew what was happening." Lorne runs to a second soldier lying on the ground and puts his fingers to his neck. "All right, you'll be ok, Sarge, sit tight." John said. He looks across to Evan, who shakes his head to indicate that the other soldier is dead. More soldiers approach. John and Ronon walk over to Lorne while looking at the new arrivals. John jerks his thumb back to the sergeant. "Take care of him." John ordered. "All right, so much for evasion." He commented. "He's desperate." Ronon said. "He knows we've got him trapped." Evan added. John activates his radio. "This is Sheppard. Change of plans: fall back, create a defense perimeter. Ronon, Lorne and I are gonna flush him out." John ordered. "Let's go." Ronon said.

They run off, leaving the soldiers tending to the sergeant, and make their way to a metal staircase leading up to a wall. John trots up it, reaches the top and aims his rifle carefully over the other side of the wall before going down the staircase on the other side. Nearby, the Replicator breaks cover and slides down another staircase above John, John spins around and fires at him but he jumps over the side and drops down another level. Hearing the shot, Ronon motioned to Lorne to keep going forward, he then turns and starts to head back. The Replicator drops to the ground, John's bullet hit him squarely in the side of the leg, making a sizeable hole, but the wound is already healing, although it remains silver rather than becoming flesh-colored again. The Replicator races off, John firing after it. "I'm heading south-east toward the water." John said into his radio. "Copy that." Ronon said. "On the way, sir." Evan said.

They all chase off in the same direction. The Replicator runs into view of Ronon and he fires his blaster as him. He runs into a building and hurls itself down a flight of metal stairs. Reaching the bottom, he stops and backs quietly into the darkness as Ronon comes cautiously down, aiming his blaster through the rungs. He checks the immediate area, then moves off in a direction away from where the Replicator went. Shortly afterwards, the Replicator races along a corridor, Evan steps into his path and fires directly into his chest. The Replicator stops , bits of silver innards flying off in slivers, then turns and runs back the way it came. Evan fires into his back and more silver slivers fly out but it keeps running. Evan chases after him. The Replicator bursts out of a door and turns right, only to find soldiers running towards him, firing. He turns and runs in the other direction. Evan runs to the doorway and looks out cautiously, making sure he doesn't get into the firing line of the soldiers, then comes out and fires towards the fleeing Replicator.

The Replicator comes to a screeching halt as Ronon and John walks into his path. To his left is the wall of the building, to his right is the river. The Replicator turns and trots back to a nearby crane and begins to climb. John, Evan, Ronon and the soldiers fire up at him as he continues to climb. Ronon starts to scramble up after the Replicator. John, Evan and the soldiers continue to fire until Ronon gets high enough to be dangerously near the area they are firing at. "Hold your fire!" John ordered. Ronon reaches the same gantry but there's nowhere for the Replicator to go. He looks down into the river below, then turns and plunges into the river. Everyone runs to the edge of the pier and looks down, aiming their weapons expectantly ….but the Replicator doesn't surface again.

Later around dusk, a small boat awaits the return of divers. Bates, holding an ice pack to the back of his head, is walking along the pier with John, Evan and Ronon. "We checked the whole area twice, no sign of him." Bates said. "Which means he could be anywhere by now." Ronon pointed out. "What about the tracking system?" John asked. "Dr. Lorne's working on it but the sensors haven't picked up anything yet." Bates replied. "He must have found a way to mask the signal." Evan added. "Great! Back to square one then." John commented.

Back on the Apollo, John, Ronon, Evan, and Bates have returned to the ship. "Sorry guys, I managed to boost the sensitivity two hundred percent, but I still can't pick up any signal." Natalie told them. "How's it going with those files from the lab?" John asked. She sighs. "Not good, I'm running a decryption programme, not really doing much at all, I may have to tweak it some." She answered. "Well, focus on that for now." John told her. "We don't even know there's anything in there that's gonna help us track him down." Natalie pointed out. "I know, but something's not right." John said. "What do you mean?" Bates asked. "Well, why'd Poole go in there?" John asked. "Why'd he risk his life?" It was silent for a moment. "He thought he could talk the Replicator in." Ronon suggested. "Even if that worked –even if we decided not to destroy the thing, it doesn't change the fact that Poole's going away forever." Evan pointed out. "Maybe he didn't wanna see his life's work destroyed." Bates added.

"That's what he wanted us to think, but I'm not buying it." John told them. "He's been spoon-fed half this technology; he stole the rest. No –he wanted to save the Replicator 'cause he thought it would do him some good. I'm thinking he's got a buyer – somebody who can get him out of this if he delivers the goods." Bates nodded. "I know the type." He said. "Military – or ex-military. Probably a colonel. Not a general – too high-profile. Regular I.O.A. channels won't help. These guys operate in the shadows with no official authorization." John pointed at Bates. "That way, everyone's ass is covered." He added. "So, where does that leave us?" Ronon asked. Natalie and John looked at each other. "Call her John." She said. John sighs, then nods.

Washington, its daytime, John is waiting in a park, sitting on a bench. Nancy walks over and joins him. "Well, this is a surprise." She said. He stood up. "Why's that?" John asked. "Two John Sheppard encounters in two days?" Nancy asked. They sit down. "I hardly saw you that much when we were married." She pointed out. "What can I do for you?" John hesitated for a second. "Uh, I need a favor." He said. "Um, I need as much information as possible about a project codenamed Archetype." Nancy's jaw dropped in shock. "You want me to use my security clearance to get you classified information?" She asked. "Well, I didn't say it was a small favor." John told her. "Do you know how hard I've worked to get to where I am?" Nancy wondered.

"If I get caught doing something like this. I could lose everything." John nodded. "Well, I know!" He exclaimed. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important." Nancy sighs. "All right, what's it about?" She asked. "I can't tell ya." John replied. "Ah, that's typical!" Nancy exclaimed. "What's the hell's that supposed to mean?" John asked. "I haven't seen you in over eight years and now you want me to put my job on the line and you won't even tell me why?!" Nancy told him. "All right, when you put it that way, it sounds a little crappy." John agreed. "Well, I'm glad you noticed! It's too bad you didn't a little bit earlier –say, like when we were together?" Nancy asked. "When I think back to all those times that you would just take that call and leave – no apologies, no explanations….. For all I knew, you were halfway around the world, flying secret missions into Somalia." John rolled his eyes slightly. "That's ridiculous, I've never been to Somalia." He told her. "North Korea, then." Nancy shot back. "There's a big difference." John pointed out. "I put up with your secrets then, John, I don't have to do it now." She told him. John nods understandingly. "Right." He said.

In the Stanton Research facility, Ava is packing some items into a box. A guard is watching her, John walks in. "Hey." He said. "Colonel, they said I could come, take some of his personal things." Ava said. "I'm sorry about what happened." John said. "Me too, he died thinking I betrayed him." She said sadly. "Well, you don't know that." John said. "It's nice of you to say, but this project meant everything to him." Ava commented. "Well, maybe you meant something to him to, you never know what people are thinking." John told her. "Even those you're closest to?" Ava asked. "Especially those." He agreed. He frowns, lost in thought, Ava looks at him. "Colonel?" She asked. He pulls himself together. "Look, I know this is not a good time, but I've got to ask you something." John said. "What is it?" Ava asked. "Did anyone else know about this project?" He asked. "No." She replied. "No-one came to check in on your progress?" John asked. "Richard and I were the only ones who had access to the lab." Ava replied. "Was he in contact with anyone, maybe from the military – phone, e-mails?" He asked. "Not that I know of." She told him. "All right." John said. He stands and starts to leave. "Colonel, how's it coming with the sensors?" Ava asked. He turned back to her. "It's not, but Dr. Lorne says she's pretty close to breaking the encryption code." John answered. "I thought that was impossible." She stated. "Hmm, guess not." He said.

On the Apollo, John walks into Natalie's lab. "Well, how's it going?" He asked. "I was just about to call you." Ronon said. "I managed to open those files from the lab." Natalie told him/ "Nice work, anything interesting?" John asked. "Yeah, you could say that." Evan told him. Natalie pulls up a file onto the screen which has Ava's photograph on it. "Stanton Research personnel records." Natalie said. "That is Ava Dixon's file. She was in a car accident last December – head-on collision. She's been dead for almost a year." At the Stanton Research facility, John, Ronon, Evan and Bates burst into the lab, their guns raised, but find the guard lying on the floor. John checks the pulse at the guard's neck. "Is he dead?" Ronon asked. "No, but he's gonna have a hell of headache." John replied. "Where did she go?" Evan asked. Bates picks up a sheet of paper from a desk and looks at it. "Sheppard." He said. He hands the paper to John, who reads it aloud. "Colonel Sheppard, I never meant for any of this to happen. I am very sorry, Ava." He read. He screws up the paper and throws it to the floor, and they leave the room.

Back on the Apollo, they are all standing in Natalie's lab. "So – she's a Replicator." Ronon commented. "Yeah, looks that way, I found two sets of blueprints, male and female." Natalie told them. "What about the sensors?" John asked. "We've got nothing, she's masking her signal, same way the other one did." She answered. "Doesn't make any sense, she came to us, why didn't she just keep her mouth shut?" Bates asked. "Why didn't she kill the guard?" Evan asked. "C'mon –a Replicator with a conscious?!" John pointed out. "Well, her programming is distinct from the other one." Natalie told them. "He's military model; she's designed for social interaction, simulation of emotions, maybe even empathy." Evan nodded. "He did build her to replace a dead woman." He added. "Does that mean she can't kill?" Bates asked. "I'd say less likely, but not impossible." She replied. "Well, we need them both." John said. "Anything useful left in those files?" Lorne asked. "Well, not much so far." Natalie admitted. A voice comes over the comms. "Col. Sheppard, come in." It said. "Yeah, it's Sheppard, go ahead." John answered. "You've got an urgent message, sir, relayed through Peterson." The voice told him. John frowns and heads out of the room.

In Washington a little while later, John is sitting in the driver's seat of a car, waiting. As he checks his watch, Nancy opens the passenger door and gets in. "Well, you've really got the cloak and dagger thing down." John commented. "I learned from the best." She told him. Nancy hands him a memory stick drive. "It's everything I could find on Archetype." She said. "It's not much, but whatever it is, no-one will touch it with a ten foot pole." John took the device from her. "I owe you one." He said. "Damn right you do!" She replied. Nancy smiles briefly. "You know, it's funny – when you and I were together, I couldn't stand it when you wouldn't be able to tell me where you were going or what you were doing. And now, every once in awhile, I catch Grant looking at me the same way." Nancy said sadly. John looks at her sympathetically. "When I was doing my snooping around, I took the liberty of asking a few questions about you, John." She told him. "That's probably not such a good idea." John pointed out. "Yeah, I got that impression." She commented. "I've seen walls go up quickly before, but never like this. And whatever you're into, it's obviously big and – my guess – is very dangerous." Nancy puts her hand on his arm. "I just want you to be careful." She said. "Well, you know me." John replied. "Yeah, that's the problem." Nancy commented. John smiles at her faintly. "Goodbye, John." She said. She gets out of the car and walks away.

On Apollo, Natalie and the others are looking through the information which Nancy provided. "She wasn't kidding, so far it's a whole bunch of nothing." Natalie commented. "I mean, lab requisitions, non-disclosure agreements." She pointed at the screen. "Oh, here's an exciting one: an internal memo reminding employees not to use the south parking lot due to ongoing re-paving!" She read aloud. Natalie calls up the next screen and looks more interested. "Hold on." She muttered. "What is it?" Ronon asked. "It's a Shipping Waybill with instructions to deliver a load of pre-assembled masonry panels to warehouse in Redding." Natalie told them. "So?" John and Evan asked together. "So –"pre-assembled masonry panels" – that was a code word the SGC used a few months back to identify shipments of neutronium." She explained. John shrugs.

"Neutronium – it's the base element from which nanites are made. You guys damaged him, right?" Natalie asked. Evan caught on to what she was implying. "So if he wants to fully repair, he's gonna need this." He added. "He's gonna go for the warehouse." John commented. "Assuming he knows where it is." Ronon pointed out. "Well, to be perfectly honest, we don't have anything else." Natalie told him. "It's a good point." John said. "All right, I'll set up a stake-out and if he shows up, we'll know about it." Bates said. He leaves the room, Ronon looks at John. "This could be our last shot at this guy, we've got to make sure he goes down for good this time." Ronon said. "It's not gonna be easy." Evan said. "Yeah, if this was a movie, we'd dip him into a vat of molten steel, or a volcano." Natalie commented. She laughs, then looks at John who has narrowed his eyes at her. Evan and Ronon both rolled their eyes. "You know, the fires from whence he came." She added. "What the hell's she talking about?" Ronon asked John. "That's a really good idea!" John exclaimed. "Really?!" Ronon, Natalie and Evan all said at once.

In the Redding warehouse, John, Ronon, Evan and several soldiers are lurking inside the warehouse, hiding behind various containers. A voice comes over John's headset. "Sheppard, this is Apollo, we're all set." It said. "Understand." John replied. "Are you sure he's gonna show up?" Ronon asked. "The I.O.A. said they spotted him nearby." John replied. "And what if he spotted them?" Ronon asked. John shrugs and activates his radio. "Bates, see anything?" He asked. "Negative, all quiet over here." Bates replied. "Be patient, he'll show up." John assured Ronon. Just then the Replicator shows up. He jumps down from somewhere high and grabs a couple of soldiers by the neck with each hand, yanking backwards to snap their necks before dropping them to the floor. Ronon stands up and shoots him straight in the chest with his blaster. The Replicator recoils, then turns and runs. Ronon races to cut him off but he grabs him, punches Ronon, kicks him, then backhands him across the floor. As he tries to run off, John and Evan shoot the Replicator dead in the centre of his back.

He turns and head back towards them, John snatches a small device from his vest. The Replicator reaches Evan first, he backhands Lorne into a pile of crates. Before John can use the device in his hand, the Replicator kicks him hard in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. He crashes into a crate and falls to the floor, winded. The Replicator walks across to him, picks him up and slams him against the crate again, wrapping his hand around John's throat. Slowly, John begins to suffocate. All seems lost, then Ava appears as if out of nowhere, grabs the other Replicator and hurls it across the floor. She looks down at John as he slumps to the floor, gasping, then she walks across to the other Replicator as he tries to stand and kicks him in the face. He springs up and they begin to fight. They're equally matched and the fight goes on and on. Nearby, John is too breathless to help Ava, and Ronon and Lorne are only just rousing from unconsciousness. The Replicators fight on.

Eventually the male Replicator hurls Ava hard against a crate and, as she falls to the floor, he picks up a gas cylinder and slams it across her head. He looks down at her. "You should not have interfered." He said. Dropping the cylinder, he kicks her across the room. She smashes into another crate and slumps to the floor. Ronon and Evan have finally got to their feet. Ronon grabs the male Replicator from behind, landing several punches before the Replicator rallies and grabs him by the throat, slamming him up against a crate. John crawls across the floor and picks up the device he was holding earlier. Lifting it, he presses it and a blade springs out of it. As the Replicator continues strangling Ronon, John throws the knife to Evan who charges up behind the Replicator and slams the blade into his side. The Replicator drops Ronon and turns to Evan, its expression murderous. John yells out. "Now!" He shouts. A transporter beam whisks the Replicator away. Ava scrambles to her feet. "What happened?" She asked. John was still on the floor. "Low Earth orbit, I know by experience, re-entry's a bitch." John told her. John then turned to Evan. "Thanks for the save, sir, if he hadn't been transported away I'd probably be dead." Evan said. John slowly stood up. "Don't mention it, besides I didn't want my sister to lose her husband only three weeks after marrying him." He said.

In the blackness of space, the Replicator rematerializes. Flailing his arms and legs in helpless horror, he begins to plunge downwards into the Earth's atmosphere. The Replicators extremities begin to burn, then its face ignites and finally the heat becomes too much and he disintegrates.

On the Apollo, John, Ronon, Natalie, Evan and Bates stand watching a screen showing a live feed of Ava sitting at the table in the holding cell. "The I.O.A. isn't just gonna let her go." Bates said. "If she stayed away, we never would have found her." Ronon commented. "The only reason she's here is because she chose to help us." Evan added. "Yeah, I know." John said. "She's a machine." Bates said. "So? We're all machines, just different kinds." Natalie said. What about if we took her to a different planet – somewhere with no people where she can't do any harm?" Ronon asked. John grimaced. "I don't think that's much of a reward." He told him. "The I.O.A. would never agree to let her leave Earth anyway." Bates added. "Maybe she could work at the SGC; she would be a valuable asset." Natalie suggested. "She'd be a constant security threat." Bates pointed out. "Well, we don't know that." She shot back. "No he's right, there's no escaping the fact she's still a Replicator." John said. "So, what then?" Ronon asked. John looks at the screen thoughtfully.

Some time later, John and Ava are walking in a park on Earth. "How're you settling in to your new life?" John asked. "It's a bit of an adjustment." She said. "One of the stipulations of my release is that I don't look for a job in any scientific field. To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do." They continued walking. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out." John said. "I wanted to thank you, Colonel; I know they never would have released me if you hadn't put in a good word." Ava told him. "You saved my life – putting a word in is the least I could do." John replied. "I have to admit: I'm a little scared, I mean, I know these emotions are supposed to be artificial, but they seem real to me." Ava said. "C'mon, what have you got to be scared about?" John asked. "Well, I've never really been alone before. Richard was the closest thing I ever had to a family." Ava said. She stopped and turned to him. "Anyway, it was nice for you to check up on me. I guess we'll never see each other again." She said the last sadly. "Well, one thing I've learned about my business is never say never." John told her. "Goodbye, Colonel." Ava said. She walks away; John turns and watches her go, then simply vanishes.

In Stargate Command, a stasis pod, similar to the ones on the Ancient ship Aurora slides out of the wall. The lid of the pod lifts and John is lying inside. He opens his eyes as Natalie walks over to him. "So, how was it in there, big bro?" She asked. John sat up and got out of the pod. "Well, it's very nice work, very convincing." He told her. "Thank you, I'm just glad I was able to download her entire conscious intact, anyway, now she has a whole virtual world to explore." Natalie commented. "It should keep her pretty busy." John added. Ronon is sitting at a desk in the room; Evan is leaning against the wall beside it. "So, uh, what happened to the rest of her?" Ronon asked. "Oh, we deactivated the bond between her nanites, effectively breaking her into base elements." Natalie replied. Ronon and Evan looked at her uncomprehending; they then look to John for a translation. "They scrapped her." John said. "Yeah, so we heading back?" Ronon asked. "Yeah, you guys go ahead, we've got a few things to take care of." John said. John leaves the room. Natalie walked up to Evan, kissed him quickly then followed her brother. Frowning, Ronon turns around on his stool and watched them go, he then looked at Lorne. "Family business." Evan told him. Ronon nodded.

A taxi pulls up in the drive of a home, John and Natalie gets out from the back seat. They brace themselves for a moment, then walks up to the front door and knocks on it. Dave opens the door and looks at them in surprise. John and Natalie gaze back at him, uncertain of their welcome. After a moment, Dave nods. "Come in." He said. Smiling slightly, they walk inside. Dave smiles and closes the door.

Authors note: Hope you like it. I will have a story or two of my own creation before I do the last man. And I will do at least one on Ella. As always, please review.


	17. You always wanted to know what we did

You always wanted to know what we did

Natalie, John and Dave were all sitting in Dave's living room. They were slowly trying to mend the rift created all those years ago, so far little success. Just then, Natalie's cellphone rang. "Hello." She said as she walked away. "Hello, Dr. Lorne." The caller said. "Gen. Landry?" Natalie asked. "Yes, we have a problem at "home", (aka Atlantis), we need you back right away." He told her. "Like what?" Natalie asked. "It involves you and your brothers." Landry replied. "What?!" Natalie exclaimed. "I'll explain everything when you three get here." Landry said. "Yes, sir." Natalie said. "Good, the Apollo will beam you up in two minutes." He said then hung up.

Natalie walked back into the living room. "Who was that?" John asked. "Gen. Landry, there is a problem at home, we have to go." She replied. John stood up. "Well, it was nice talking to you Dave, but as you heard we have to go." He said. "Uh, John, Dave's coming too." Natalie said. "What?!" The two brothers exclaimed. Just then the Asgard beam enveloped them. After the light died down, Dave's jaw dropped. He was standing in a room overlooking the planet Earth. "This has got to be a joke." Dave said. He looked around the room. "What are you looking for?" Natalie asked. "How you're projecting this, it's very lifelike." Dave said. "Dave, its real, your on the Earth ship Apollo." John said. "Its in orbit around Earth, you should be seeing Africa soon." Natalie added. Sure enough Africa had just appeared.

Dave turned to them. "What the hell is going on!?" He shouted. Evan and Ronon walked into the room. "You two knew about this?" Dave wondered. "Has he signed the non-disclosure agreement?" Evan asked. "He signed it when Father's company first got the contract to work with us to get technology to research." Natalie replied. Dave looked at each of them. "Will somebody please explain something?" He asked. They quickly explained the history of the Stargate program. A few minutes after that they were transported to the SGC conference room. "Glad you could make it so fast; I'll make this meeting brief so you can get to Atlantis." Landry said. "Atlantis? The lost city of Atlantis?" Dave asked. "Yes, you must be Dave Sheppard." Landry said and they shook hands. After everyone took their seats the meeting began.

"Sheppard Computer Acquisition Technologies was helping us with researching some of the Ancient tech." Landry said. "We just recently got intel that the Trust has put out a reward for the deaths of everyone in the Sheppard family." Everyone was shocked at the table. "We are still looking into your father's death; it might have been foul play." Landry added. "Well, what do we do now?" Natalie asked. "We find the people who did this and get them." John replied. "No." Landry said. They all turned to him. "You will all go to Atlantis, once we capture the person or persons responsible for this you can come back." He said. "I am the head of a billion dollar company; I can't just disappear for awhile." Dave pointed out. "I already talked to your board of directors and they agreed to have you lay low for awhile." Landry replied. Dave scoffed. "You told them that I have a price on my head and I am going to another planet to hide out while you find him?" He wondered.

"No, but we gave a good cover story, your going out of the country, you can pick where you went later." Landry said. "Get him the Atlantis uniform and go through the gate." Landry then stood up and left the room. They led Dave to the locker room; after everyone got ready they went to the Gateroom. Dave looked at the gate before him. "What is that?" He asked. "That is the Stargate." Natalie said. "Ooook, where is this planet were going to anyway?" Dave asked. "It's in another galaxy." John replied. "Anot…?!" Dave trailed off. "Is there aliens there?" Natalie laughed. "You already met one." Evan said. "What?" Dave asked. "Ronon is from Sateda, a planet in the same galaxy as Atlantis, Pegasus." Natalie finished. Dave looked at Ronon. "Hi." Ronon said. The gate started dialing, they watched it dial it reached the seventh chevron for midway then activated. Dave jumped at the sight.

John and the rest of them started walking towards the gate. "We're going through that?" Dave asked. "Yes, it's perfectly safe." Ronon told him. Ronon, Evan and John all went through. Natalie and Dave were standing right in front of it. "Go on through." Natalie said. Dave put his hand up and touched it, it went right through. Dave was standing there enjoying the wonder of what was in front of him. Natalie rolled her eyes and pushed him through. "Scientists." She muttered as she walked through. After she arrived on the other side, Dave was fuming. "I was going to go through in a second, you didn't have to push me!" He shouted. Natalie shook her head. Dave looked around the room. "Where are we?" He asked. "Midway station, it's in between the two galaxies." Evan answered. "When do we go to Atlantis?" Dave asked. "Tomorrow, we have to stay here for twenty four hours, to make sure we don't bring any germs to the Pegasus galaxy." John assured him.

A day later they went through the gate to Atlantis. Once Dave walked through he gasped at the site. Natalie smiled. "I did the same thing when I first got here." She said. Carter, Rodney and Teyla were waiting to greet them. Introductions were made. The next day, after he was assigned quarters for the duration of his stay, Dave wandered around the city. He found Natalie's office first, Dave walked inside and saw his sister working at her desk looking at some books. She looked up from what she was doing. "Dave, how do you like the city so far?" Natalie asked. "It's beautiful." He said. He then walked up to her desk. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm translating, some books we found on P9A-685." She answered. Dave came around to read the book she was looking at. "What does it say?" He asked. "Its research notes of an Ancient named Janus, I'm actually about to give it to Rodney." She explained. Natalie stood up. "What to come with me?" She asked. Dave nodded and they walked to Rodney's lab.

They walked up to McKay who had an Ancient device in his hand. "Rodney, I have something I know you'll like." Natalie said happily. "What could you possibly have that I'd want?" Rodney asked grumpily. "A book with research notes from Janus." Natalie answered. Rodney turned around and looked at her. "Really?" He asked. Natalie nodded and handed him the book. "What are you doing?" Natalie asked. "Trying to activate this device, but it won't turn on." He replied. Unknown to them, Dave had walked up to the table and picked up the device, it activated immediately. Rodney's eyes widened. "What?" He asked. "Dave must have the super gene too." Natalie commented. "What super gene?" Dave asked. Before any of them could comment they device emitted a shrill sound and Dave fainted to the ground. Dave was lying in the infirmary minutes later, John and Carter was standing near the bed as was Natalie and Rodney.

"Why didn't you watch him closer?" Carter asked. "I thought he had more sense than that." Natalie shot back. "You knew he probably had the same gene strength as you and John." Carter said. "Ok, I'm sorry, I'll find out what the device does and fix this." Natalie said. "Go." Sam ordered. Natalie nodded and left the room. "I'll go help her." Rodney said and also left. John looked at Sam. "Has Keller figured out what happened to him?" He asked. "No, all she knows is that he is in a deep coma." Sam answered.

Meanwhile, in Dave's mind, he was standing in a hallway of Atlantis. "What is going on?" He asked. "Where am I?" He looked around the room. "You activated the recall device." A voice said. Dave turned and saw a man standing near him. "Who are you?" Dave asked. "My name is Janus." He answered. "You're the Ancient that they were talking about before I lost consciousness." Dave commented. Janus nodded. "What has happened to me?" Dave asked. "You have activated the device with a special gene you have." Janus began. "This device was designed for you to contemplate moments in your life that you regret what happened. That is why it only activated for you, you see it decides who it wants to grant this gift to." Dave was speechless. After a few moments he regained his composure. "Why me?" He asked. "You have much regret in your life, from your father and his path he set before you to your two siblings and the rift between the three of you." Janus replied.

"So what, are you gonna show me what life would have been like if I hadn't followed what my father set out for me?" Dave asked. "No, I wanted to point out that this wasn't the first path your father had chosen for you correct?" Janus asked. Dave nodded. "John was supposed to take over the company, but when it came time for him to start on that path he chose the Air Force." He said. "You were supposed to take over the banking side of things right?" Janus asked. "Yes." Dave replied. "But you had a dream also, a dream that didn't involve the company." Janus told him. "I wanted to start an architecture business." Dave said. "Well, why don't you, there is no one to stop you now." Janus pointed out. Dave thought about it for a moment, Janus was right there was no one to stop him now. "I could create a side business." Dave realized. Janus nodded. "One thing complete, now for your siblings." Janus said. "How are you going to fix that problem in here?" Dave asked.

Janus smiled. "Think about your siblings." He said. Dave thought about them. Suddenly he saw Natalie and John in front of him. They were standing near the infirmary bed that his body was in. Dave could hear them talking. "John, there is no way we can stop this." Natalie said. "The only way I think we could get the device to free Dave is if one of us took his place." They both looked at the bed. "I'll do it, I'm the oldest, I'm the one supposed to take care of everyone." John said. He reached out for the device at the foot of Dave's bed, they had to put it there to keep Dave's vitals steady. Natalie grabbed John's hand, stopping him. "No, I caused this to happen." She said. "I should have told him not to touch anything, it's my fault." John looked at her. "I won't let you, it was an accident you shouldn't have regret for it." He said. John started reaching for the device but she stopped him again.

"We'll do it together." She said. John frowned at her for a moment, then nodded. They both reached out to the device. Dave turned to Janus. "Stop them, they shouldn't sacrifice themselves to save me." He said. "They did what I was afraid to, stand up to Dad. I should sacrifice my life for them, not the other way around. I was always jealous of the friendship they had, John took care of her like a father. Natalie looked up to him, he was her hero. Father never let me play with them, he said that I should be above them. John was the older brother, the one who should have taken over the company." Dave sighed. "But I was the one who he decided to mold into his own image. I never had a childhood, always numbers and figures. Father said I had to know all kinds of math to take over the banking and finance dept of the company. I acted like father all the time, Natalie even tried to be my friend when she came from school on the holidays, but I turned her away because father said she was worth nothing, a mistake Mother decided to keep."

Janus smiled. "I think you're ready." He said. Dave lost consciousness again, he awoke moments later, just before his siblings touched the device. "Stop!" He exclaimed. They both stopped and looked up. "Dave?" Natalie asked. Just then the device crumbled into dust before them. "What happened?" John asked. Dave chuckled. "Well, let's just say I've seen the light." He told him. Dave then told them what had happened. A week later, they had found who had put out the reward for the Sheppard family deaths. They also found out that their father was murdered. He had been injected with enough Digitalis to cause a heart attack.

A few days later, Dave was sitting in the conference room of his company. "How was your vacation?" One of the men on his board teased. Dave thought back to the picture that was now on his desk. It was a photograph of him, John and Natalie on New Athos. They made sure the picture didn't show anything classified. They had all patched things up since the device showed him how much they still cared for him. He smiled. "My vacation was great." He answered. He then turned to the rest of the board. "Now, I want to talk about a new dept we are going to create, an architecture dept." He began.

Authors note: Hope you like it, just came to me. Next story, Ella's secret.


	18. Ella's secret

Ella's secret

Ella and Natalie were sitting in Ella's office. Natalie had just come back from offworld and Ella was briefing her on what the dept did while Natalie was away. Natalie then stood up. "Comon, let's have lunch." She said. Ella agreed and they walked off. Minutes later they arrived at the mess hall, filled their trays and started looking for a table. John and Evan were sitting at a table, eating. They had just completed their meeting to catch John up on the stuff Evan did for the military side of things while he was away. Natalie saw them and smiled. "Let's go over there." She said. Natalie led Ella to the table and sat down next to Evan, there was only one other seat at the table next to John. Ella had already figured out what Natalie and Lorne were trying to do, but she smiled and sat down next to John.

Natalie and Evan looked at the two across the table from them, they knew they have had a few dates recently, but it was just the friendly kind not the romantic. The two of them were trying to figure out how to get John and Ella to step it up a notch. Natalie could tell that Ella was falling for her brother again, and John was feeling the same. Evan was trying to help her to get them together, but so far it hasn't worked. Every time they get a way for those two to be alone, something happens. What none of them noticed was that someone was watching them. His name was Wyatt Reagan; he was a marine lieutenant and had come to Atlantis at the same time as Ella. He knew both Natalie and Ella from their college days and what happened. He wanted revenge for what caused his sister, Cassie Reagan's death. He was planning to do something to them and it would come soon.

A few days later, Natalie and Ella were called to an unexplored part of the city. When they arrived to the room there was no one or nothing inside. Suddenly the doors closed behind them. Before they had time to do anything, gas filled the room and they fainted. A short time later they awoke and looked around the room. "Ah, you're awake." They heard a voice say. "Who is it?" Ella asked.

"You don't remember me?" He asked as he stepped into the light. "No." Ella replied. He turned to Natalie. "How about you?" He asked. Natalie shook her head. He chuckled. "Well, it has been a long time; let me refresh your memory." He said. "Do you remember my sister, Cassie?" Both of the girl's eyes widened. "Wyatt?!" They exclaimed at the same time. "Ah, the memories come flooding back." Wyatt commented. "Do you remember how you two caused her death?" He asked. "She killed herself; there was nothing anyone could do." Ella said. Wyatt walked over and kneeled next to her. "You were her roommate, her friend, you should have figured out what she was going to do and stop it." He told her. Ella shook her head. "We were never friends, Cassie hated me, did stuff to me, I requested to be moved into Natalie's room." Ella said. "Humph, yes your best friend." Wyatt said as he moved towards Natalie.

"You were the one who came between them, who caused her to not see what was going on." He pulled something out from behind his back and pushes the button on the handle, causing the blade to come out. Wyatt looks from one of the girls to the other. He then turned back to Ella. "I know you knew something that you told no one, something that could have prevented her death." Wyatt said. Ella shook her head. "Really, are you sure?" He asked. Ella said nothing. "Oh, all right, but I think your friend here will not like you staying quiet." Wyatt remarked. He stabbed his knife into Natalie's left shoulder, she cried out. He then turned to Ella. "Every second you don't tell me the secret I will do something else to your friend here." Wyatt said. "Don't do it, Ella, as soon as you do he'll kill us both." Natalie said.

"Oh, there is something I want from you too, my dear." He told Natalie. "What?" She asked. "You also know something, you were there, up on the roof when she jumped." Wyatt said. "She told you something, before she jumped, there were eyewitness reports that she whispered something in your ear before she jumped. What was it?" Natalie looked at Ella. "She told me not to tell you, Wyatt." Was all that Natalie answered. Wyatt rolled his eyes. He was angry at the two of them. He first stabbed Ella in her right shoulder then beat them both almost to death.

Meanwhile, John and Evan were going to join the girls for lunch, but they never showed up. They were getting worried, they were an hour late and there was no response on their comlinks. They walked to Rodney's lab, McKay was sitting in there at his laptop, working. "Hey, Rodney, I need you to do something for us." John said. "Like, what?" Rodney asked irritated. "We need you to track Natalie and Ella for us." Evan replied. "Why, did you lose them?" He asked. "They are over an hour late to lunch and are not responding to us on the comlink." John answered. Rodney types some stuff into his computer and two blips appear on the screen. "Ok, let's narrow it down." Rodney muttered. He just narrowed it down to the north-east section of the city when the blips disappeared.

"What happened?" Evan asked. "I don't know." Rodney replied. He typed something into his laptop. "Well, it's not shielded so they must have stopped transmitting another way." He then saw something else on his screen. "Wait…" He trailed off. "What?" John asked. "There is someone else in the room with them." Rodney replied. John and Evan looked at each other then ran off towards where the girl's transmitters stopped broadcasting. Meanwhile, Wyatt pulled his knife out of Ella's leg. "There now they can't track you two any more." He said. There was a similar wound on Natalie's leg. "Are you going to kill us now?" Ella asked. "No, not until you tell me." He said. "Fine, I'll tell you." Ella said. "That day I saw her sitting on the couch crying. I asked her what happed and she said that you and she had a fight. She also said that she was tired of you controlling her life and she was going to find a way to stop it." Wyatt was furious, he leaned forward and grabbed Ella by the neck. "You lie!" He shouted. "No, she isn't." Natalie said. "Cassie told me on the rooftop not to tell you that this was the only way to stop you from controlling her, I tried to stop her." Wyatt shook his head. "You lie, you lie, you lie." He said.

He then stabbed Ella in her stomach. Wyatt had his back to Natalie, she grabbed him by his neck and pulled him backwards. He quickly turned and gained the upper hand on her. He slammed her on the ground and began to choke her. Ella looked at what he was doing, then at the knife still in her. She knew what she had to do. Ella grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out of her, then with her last ounce of strength she stabbed Wyatt in the back, killing him. Ella then lost consciousness. Natalie pushed Wyatt's body off of her and weakly moved next to Ella, she ripped the lower half of her shirt off and placed it on the wound on Ella's stomach, trying to stop the blood flow. Natalie was using the last of her strength when John and Evan ran into the room. They took in the sight of Wyatt's body with the knife sticking out of his back to the two girls. They ran to the girls. "Medical team to the north-east section." John ordered into his comlink. "Help, Ella." Natalie said weakly. John put his hands over his sister's and Evan pulled Natalie's hands away.

John pressed hard onto the wound. Evan had Natalie into his arms when she lost consciousness. He checked her wounds and her pulse. A few minutes later the medical team arrived. They stabilized them and took them to the infirmary. A little while later Ella was in surgery, Natalie was still unconscious. Evan was sitting in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand. He looked at her wounds and bruises, he was angry that something like this could happen. John walked into the room, Evan looked up. "How is she?" John asked. "Good, they said that she should wake up soon." Lorne replied. "How is Ella?" He then asked. "In surgery, Keller said that she would know if there was any serious damage when she gets in there." John replied. Natalie awoke with a start. Evan grabbed her gently by the shoulders and calmed her down. "Where's Ella?" Natalie asked frantically. "She's ok, don't worry." Evan said. "What happened?" John asked. Natalie said what all happened. "Is Wyatt dead?" Natalie whispered. "Yes." Evan replied. Just then Jennifer walked into the room. "Ella's out of surgery, I repaired all the damage." She said. "Thankfully it didn't hit anything major." John let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?" He asked. Keller nodded.

"She's not awake yet." Jennifer added. She then led John to where Ella was. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and watched her. He thought about what he felt about her, how he was going to tell her on the next date they had. When he saw her lying on the ground and all the blood around her, his heart stopped beating. He looked at her pale face before him. He then decided that her was going to tell her as soon as she woke up. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. He then pulled back and took her hand.

In Natalie's room, Jennifer told her that she was being kept overnight for observation. Evan was fussing over every little thing. Natalie grabbed his hand. "Evan, calm down, I'm fine." She said. He looked at her. "I should have got there sooner, saved you from all this hurt." Evan said. Natalie smiled at him. "You came when it mattered, me and Ella are still here." She assured him. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Don't worry about what you can't change." She said.

Ella woke up a few hours later, she looked and saw John sitting next to her bed nodding off. "Hi." She said. John jerked awake and looked up at her. "How ya feeling?" John asked. "Ok, better than earlier." Ella replied. "Nat told me what happened." John said. "Is she ok?" Ella asked. John nodded. "When I saw you lying there dying, I knew I needed to tell you something." John stated. Ella frowned. "What?" She asked. "That I'm head over heels in love with you." He answered. John then looked away. Ella took her free hand and tilted his head up to look him in the eyes. "I'm head over heels in love with you too." She said. John smiled, then leaned forward and kissed her.


	19. The last man Pt 1

The last man pt. 1

Author's note: In the flashback scenes, Rodney is a voiceover telling John about what had happened. Don't worry Natalie and Ella are in the flashback scenes.

Natalie was roaming the halls of Atlantis. It seemed different, with Teyla missing. Every team was on missions to either find her or Michael. She hoped they found her soon, alive. The team needed her. Meanwhile, John returns to the planet's Stargate where Lorne and his men are waiting. "So, how'd it go, sir?" Lorne asked. "The Genii contact didn't show up." John replied. "Can't say that I'm surprised." Evan commented. "What are you saying, Major?" John asked sarcastically. "The Genii can't be trusted?" Lorne smiled. "Well, they did try to kill you, Dr. McKay and that little girl." He pointed out. "True, true – and normally that's the kind of thing I'd take personally, but Ladon claims he didn't order the hit." John said. "He's trying to get on our good side." Evan frowned. "You really think they know anything about where Michael took Teyla?" He asked. "Well, they got solid intel." John replied. "We're following up every lead, no matter how thin."

"Ok, so what do you wanna do?" Lorne asked. John steps over to the D.H.D. and starts to dial an address. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead." John answered. "You stay behind for a few hours; tell me if he shows up." Evan nodded. "Will do." He said. The gate activates. "We're gonna find her, Major." John said. "Yes, sir." He replied. John walks forward and into the gate. He arrives in Atlantis seconds later. John looks around the Gateroom, there were no lights on and the area is lit only by a reddish daylight coming through the windows. There's no sign of anyone in the Gateroom or the control room. John notices something else is different about the place. "Somebody turn up the heat?" He asked to himself. He looks around some more. "Hello?" He calls out. Nobody replies. Frowning, John walks towards the stairs, turning around frequently to try and spot anyone.

"If this is a surprise party, it's not my birthday." John commented. Biting his lip anxiously, he walks slowly up the stairs and into the dark control room. Frowning, he turns around and activates his comlink. "This is Sheppard, anyone read?" He said. There's no reply. "I repeat: this is Sheppard, anyone on this channel?" John tries again. Still nobody answers; he walks across to the door which leads to the outside balcony. It remains closed as he approaches it. He puts his hands on it and starts to push it sideways. After a few moments, he manages to slide the door open. He looks outside and stares in total amazement. Walking out onto the balcony he gazes in disbelief at the sight. The ocean has gone and the city is surrounded by sand dunes. He goes to the edge of the balcony and looks down. The lower levels of the city are half buried in the sand. As he looks around, still in shock, there is only sand as far as the eye could see.

Shortly afterwards, John walks back into the control room and waves his hand over the panels of the various controls as he talks to himself. Nothing activates. "All right, this isn't good." He said. "The most elaborate practical joke of all time, or I'm in serious trouble here." Just then sound begins to come over his radio. It's mixed with a lot of static and is unintelligible. John taps his comlink. "This is Sheppard, anyone on this frequency?" John asked. There's another burst of static, then Rodney's voice comes over the comlink. "Sheppard, is that really you?" He asked. John sighed in relief. "McKay." He said. "I can't believe it actually worked!" Rodney exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" John asked. "What the hell's going on here?" John was getting tired of this quickly. "I imagine you're a little confused right now." McKay commented. "God! For you, like, what, five minutes has passed?"

"Rodney!" John shouts. "Look, I need you to describe exactly what you're seeing, where are you?" Rodney asked. "I'm in the control room, it's deserted." John replied. "Is there any power?" McKay asked. "No, everything's dead –and, oh yeah, did I tell you the ocean's gone?" John pointed out. "Sorry, what?" He asked, not believing. "The big blue thing out the window." John said sarcastically. "It's gone, it's –it's –it's a desert—and it's about a hundred and twenty degrees in here." There was silence on the radio for a few moments. "Oh, jeez, the planet must have undergone some serious climate changes." Rodney commented. "If you don't start giving me some answers pretty soon here…" John trailed off. "Ok, look, I understand this is hard for you." He told him. "Just do me a favor and go to the Hologram Room." John frowned. "Why?" He asked. "Just do it, please." Rodney replied. John turns and trots down the stairs. Using the light on his P-90 to light his way, he jogs along the dark corridors.

Eventually, breathing heavily, he reaches the Hologram Room and goes inside. "All right, I'm here." He said. "Well, activate the hologram projector." Rodney instructed. "There's no power." John pointed out. "It's connected to an independent power source." Rodney said. "Don't worry – it will work." John steps over to the console and waves his hand over it. Immediately Rodney appears behind him. "Hey there." He says. John turns, startled. He is even more startled when he sees Rodney for the first time – for this is not the Rodney McKay that he has known for the past four years. Wearing green pants and a blue top, Rodney has his hands stuffed inside a tatty old grey cardigan … and he looks like he is in his mid-seventies. His face is wrinkled and his hair and eyebrows are grey. He smiles at John as he stares back at him in amazement. "Rodney!" John exclaims. "God, it's good to see you again." McKay comments.

"You're a hologram!" John exclaims. "No!" Rodney shouts, pretending to be shocked. He takes his hands out of his pockets and looks at them, then laughs. "Of course!" He says. "I tapped into the city's internal sensors, so I've got eyes and ears – so to speak. You look good." John was silent for a moment. "You look, uh…" He trails off. John reaches out to touch Rodney's chest. His fingers sink right through and a glow surrounds them. "….different." He finishes. "That 'cause you remember me the way I was." Rodney told him. "What, you mean earlier today?" John pointed out. "Ah, it's funny you know?" McKay said. "I spent the last twenty five years of my life trying to figure out how to make this work, and I never once thought what I was going to say to you when you got here."

"You can start by telling me what the hell's going on here!" John said. "Ah, right, right, ok, um, you remember that mission report?" McKay asked. SG-1 stepped through the gate. Their wormhole accidentally intersected with a solar flare and they were sent back to 1969." John thought for a moment. "Uh, well, vaguely." John said. "Well, something similar has just happened to you." Rodney told him. "I was sent back in time?" He asked. "Uh, no, in fact you were sent forward into the future." McKay replied. "How far into the future?" John wondered. "Huh, an interesting question – and one that was not easy to figure out." He told him. "I had to determine the exact characteristics of the solar flare in question…" He was then cut off by John. "Rodney!" He exclaimed, irritated. "Forty eight thousand years, give or take." McKay told him. John stares. "This is a practical joke." John comments. "No, I'm afraid not, freak accident, sorry." He replied. "Your telling me I just traveled forty eight thousand years into the future in ten seconds?" John asked.

"I know –it is kind of cool when you think about it, isn't it?" Rodney asked. "Surfing a thirty foot wave in Waimei is cool, dating a supermodel is cool." John said. "This is not cool!" He finished angrily. "All right, calm down." Rodney said.

John opens his mouth, then pauses as he realizes something else. "If I'm in the future, that means you're, uh…." He trailed off. "…dead." Rodney finished. "Dead and buried and turned to dust a long, long time ago, along with everyone you ever knew. There's no way of knowing what the state of human civilization is; whether it even still exists. I mean, we've obviously abandoned the city." John scoffed. "Obviously." He said sarcastically. "There's not enough power for you to gate back to Earth, and without a M.A.L.P., going anywhere else would be far too risky." Rodney pointed out. "It is entirely possible that you are the last human being alive." John glared at him. "You're not doing a very good job of cheering me up here." John said. "Oh, consider yourself lucky, young man." McKay commented. "While I was figuring out this plan, I had no way of knowing whether the city would even survive this long." John was quiet for a moment. "What- what plan?" He asked. "I took advantage of some progress in hologram technology to create this simulation." Rodney said then chuckles. "I'm able to move anywhere inside the city. I'm fully interactive, and I'm designed to mimic the exact response and appearance of the great Dr. Rodney McKay."

John grimaces. "Couldn't have used anyone else?" He asked. Rodney chuckles again. "Funny. I'm linked to the city's main systems, but I have an independent core drive which is sealed in the foundation of one of the outer buildings—along with a Mark Twelve naqahdah generator and a few other key components." Rodney explained. "It's kind of like a, um, well, what do you say – like a time capsule, so to speak." John looked around the room then back at Rodney. "It's really nice to have company, but if what you're saying is true, what good does it do me?" He asked. "Oh, trust me, I wouldn't go to all this trouble just so we could have a chat, no, no, -- I'm here to bring you back." Rodney replied. He turns and starts to leave the room. "Come on." He adds. Bewildered, John follows him. As they walk, the lights come on automatically in front of them. As they continue along the corridors during the following conversation, the lights go off again behind them. "Where are we going?" John asked. "Stasis chamber." Rodney replied. "Why?" He asked. "To buy some time." Rodney replied. "Well, that really explains everything." John comments sarcastically.

"Theoretically, we can send you back exactly the way you got here, using the gate, the right address and a solar flare." Rodney began. "The only problem is, we're waiting for something very specific – a prominence with exactly the right shape, size, characteristics and relative position in space so that it will interact with the wormhole in exactly the right manner and send you back exactly the right amount of time." He finished. "And that doesn't happen every day." John added. "Exactly." Rodney said. "How long are we talking about?" John asked. "Oh, seven, eight hundred years, a thousand tops." He replied. John stopped walking. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, that's your plan?" John asked. "I'm forty eight thousand years into the future and you wanna put me on ice for another thousand?" Rodney nodded. "Tops." He added. John looks shocked. "We need to be precise." McKay told him. "If I don't get you back within two months of the moment you left, then… it'll be too late." John frowned. "Too late? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Rodney sighs, his face full of memories. "Things didn't exactly go well for us after your disappearance." He started. "Once I figured out what happened to you, I realized there was nothing we could do. The Air force pronounced you K.I.A. – gave you a very nice military funeral back on Earth. Obviously the casket was empty…." John grimaces in distaste. "…but, you know, it's the thought that counts. From there…. Well, from there things went from bad to worse."

FLASHBACK

On an off world planet, Rodney, Natalie, Lorne and Ronon make their way into a building. "We kept searching for Teyla but we just didn't have the resources to cover enough ground." Rodney told John. Searching the building cautiously, they enter a room and see Teyla lying on the floor, her eyes closed. Natalie covers her mouth in shock and looks at Rodney who is equally shocked. "It took us two months before we finally found her in one of Michael's hideouts." Rodney said. Checking first to make sure that there is nobody else is around, Ronon goes over to Teyla, bends down to her and checks her neck for a pulse. He looks up at Rodney, Natalie and Lorne in despair. "But by then it was too late." Rodney said. Future Rodney looks at John in anguish. "She'd had the baby, I guess after that he didn't have any use for her any more." He said. Rodney reluctantly, he meets John's eyes. "So he killed her." He finished.

Later, John and Hologram Rodney are walking through the city again. "It's not your fault." Rodney told him. "I should have been there." John comments. Rodney sighs. "And you will be – and knowing the address where we eventually found Teyla, you will be able to there much quicker." He pointed out. "You'll save Teyla, save the baby, change the fate of the galaxy." John glanced at him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, it was the turning point, the key to everything." Rodney explained. "Once Michael had that baby, he was able to complete his research and perfect the hybrids. After that, well, he really kicked things into gear."

FLASHBACK

In a town on an offworld planet, a makeshift hospital has been set up in a house. Atlantean medics, led by Jennifer, are helping the planet's doctors tend to the many sick people. Jennifer pulls a blanket over the face of the person she has been treating. "He stepped up his campaign of exposing human populations to the Hoffan drug. Jennifer did her best to find a way to combat the effects, with trying to lower the mortality rate…" Rodney trailed off. Keller straightens up sadly from her dead patient, then watches in despair as medics bring in even more people. "….but ultimately, it was a losing battle." Rodney finished.

FLASHBACK

In space, two Wraith hive ships are exchanging gunfire. "With their food supplies tainted, the infighting between the Wraith factions got worse. Michael waited until they were at each other's throats, and then he made his move." Rodney told John. As the hives continue to fire on each other, a third hive jumps out of hyperspace. On board, Michael walks onto the bridge where one of his hybrids is flying the ship. "Status?" Michael asked. "Both hives are heavily damaged. They've lost hyperdrive and are venting atmosphere." The hybrid replied. "Well, then let's finish it." Michael said. His hive opens fire on the other two ships, and they disintegrate and explode under the onslaught. Some time later, on a planet, two hybrids drag a struggling Wraith Queen into a tent. "He took advantage of their weekend state and their internal divisions – and in less than a year, he had the Wraith on their knees." Rodney said. The hybrids push the Queen down onto her knees. "Literally." Rodney added. Michael turns slowly to face the Queen, who glares at him. He turns away again and picks up a large knife. "You know, the irony is, I never asked for any of this." He said. Michael turns and looks at her. "I was taken prisoner by the humans, tortured, experimented on…" He trials off as he slowly walks towards her. "…and when I finally escaped and returned to my Wraith brothers, instead of being welcomed back, I was met with scorn." He finished. "You will pay for this." The Queen said. "You sill have your pride." Michael comments. "Good for you." He adds sarcastically. He glares at her for a moment, then steps forward and savagely slashes her throat. She crumples to the floor. Shortly afterwards, Michael throws back the flap of the tent and walks outside. He walks forward onto a rise outside the tent, stops and then raises up his hand which is holding the severed head of the Queen. Cheers erupt in the huge crowd that Michael is facing. Their holding their fists in the air triumphantly as Michael gazes at his army in satisfaction.

John and Hologram Rodney are still making their way through the city. "With the Wraith in disarray, Michael returned to the human populations he'd infected with the Hoffan drug. He selected the strongest and the healthiest of the survivors and converted them to hybrids. The rest he exterminated." Rodney added. "You think by saving Teyla, we can change all this?" John asked. "I know it." Rodney assured him. "All I have to do is get you safely to a stasis chamber. I will reprogrammed the sensors…" He trails off as the lights come on ahead of them down the corridor. Sand has broken in from outside and has blocked the route ahead of them. "Oh, that could be a problem." Rodney comments. "No, no, that's not a problem." John said. "We'll just find another way around." Rodney's hologram flickers a few times. "Rodney?" John asked. "There is no other way around." McKay replied. "The sand has penetrated the lower levels." John rolled his eyes. "Forty eight thousand years into the future, you've still got a knack for stating the obvious." He comments. "All right, what do we do?" Rodney shook his head. "I don't know." He said. "What do you mean, you don't know?" John asked. "Well, I wasn't programmed for this variable!" Rodney exclaims.

"You said you had twenty five years to work on this plan!" John pointed out. "Well, McKay did – and he brilliantly anticipated a lot of potential problems." Rodney replied. "It's just that, well, this wasn't one of them." John sighed. "All right, we go up two levels, turn right, there's an outer door." He said. "It's only a quarter of a mile across the plaza." Rodney shook his head. "You can't do that." He said. "Why not?" John asked. "Not only is it extremely hot out there, but for the last half hour the barometric pressure has been dropping and the wind speeds have increased significantly." Rodney told him. "A storm's coming?" John asked. "A sandstorm, ever been in one of those?" Rodney asked. "As a matter of fact, I have." John told him. "Oh, then, then you know what that means." Rodney commented. "It's not like we have a lot of options here." John said. He turns and trots back the way they came. Rodney sighs and follows him.

Some time later they reach a corridor on the outer edge of the building. A ferocious wind can be heard howling outside. John stops at the exit door and listens to the wind. "Sounds pretty nasty out there." He comments. "The winds are gusting over fifty miles an hour and increasing." Rodney told him. "Look, the visibility's basically zero. You can't go out there! You're just gonna have to wait it out." John thought a moment. "For how long?" John asked. "Well I don't know, maybe a couple of hours." Rodney said. John sighs and the walks wearily over to the wall and sits down on the floor. "Are you hungry, do you have any food?" McKay asked. John shakes his head. "Oh, well, I suppose it doesn't really matter anyways." Rodney comments. "We'll just wait for the storm to blow over and have you out of here in no time at all." He smiles then looks awkward. "Well, you'll actually be here for seven hundred years but you know what I mean." McKay said. John grimaces then looks at Rodney. "What about everyone else? I mean, you told me about Teyla, but what about the rest of 'em?" He asked. "There's no way we would have rolled over and let Michael take over the whole galaxy." Rodney smiles. "No." He replied. "Well, what happened?" John asked. "The I.O.A. and the military were reluctant to commit a lot of resources to protecting the human populations of another galaxy." Rodney explained. "But Sam? Sam wouldn't take no for an answer."

FLASHBACK

Sam is walking with Rodney through the corridors of a Daedalus-class battle cruiser. Scientists are working to get it ready. "Finally they decided to give her a new ship – Phoenix. Barely off the assembly line; half the Asgard systems weren't finished; the other half weren't working." McKay stated. They walk into a room. The place is a mess: wires are hanging from the ceiling and equipment is lying around everywhere. Despite that, Sam smiles proudly. Rodney doesn't look so happy at the amount of work that he's going have to do. Time passes, they slowly begin to put it together. "We spent the better part of a month getting her ready for combat." Rodney said. Sam looks across the room to where Rodney, looking weary, is working on putting a console together. "We worked day and night, side by side. Zelenka and Natalie might have been there as well, I don't really remember." McKay said. Radek walks across the room and puts a cup of coffee onto the console for Rodney then walks away. Natalie is working on another console nearby. "I do remember never feeling so drained in my entire life." Rodney added. Some time later, Rodney inserts the last crystal into a tray and it slides into the console. Sam looks at a tablet she's holding as it beeps, the smiles in satisfaction at Rodney. He sighs in relief and slumps on the console exhausted. "Eventually, though, we managed to get her in working order." Rodney said. Later, Sam is standing on the bridge of her ship, Rodney walks in. "All right, everything checks out, weapons, shields, long-range sensors all in the green." He told her. "She's good to go." She smiles. "Great work, Rodney, now, I want you, Radek, Natalie and your team to head back to Atlantis and take a couple days off." Sam ordered. "When you're good and rested, get to work on the city's shields. Do anything you can to maximize efficiency. You're gonna need them."

Rodney looked worried. "Well, what about you?" He asked. "I'm gonna take her out." Sam replied. "For the time being, Major Lorne is in command of Atlantis." Rodney walks a little closer to her. "You need some time off, you're as exhausted as we are." He told her. "Intel suggested that Michael's about to move against several human worlds." Sam said. "We have to get out there now." Rodney rolled his eyes. "So let someone else go!" He exclaimed. Sam looks at him, eventually he sighs. "All right." Rodney agrees. He turns to leaves. "Hey." Carter said. Rodney turned back to her. "Hmm?" He asked. She raises her eyebrows at him. "Uh, good luck." Rodney said. Sam smiles. "Thanks, Rodney." She replied. She walks over to him and hugs him. "For everything." She added. Rodney looks at her a little puzzled as she releases him, but smiles at her. "Right." He said. He turns and leaves the bridge, half-glancing back at her as he goes. Sam turns and gazes out of the windshield. "They started a series of hit and run ops – real guerrilla style." Future Rodney said. In space, two hive ships fly side by side. Phoenix soars in and fires three Asgard beams at one of the ships and it explodes. She heads for the second hive and fires at it. On the bridge, Sam's weapons officer reports. "One of the hives has been neutralized." She said. "What about the other one?" Sam asked. "Minimal damage, they're powering weapons." She replied. "Dammit." Carter comments. "Should we swing around for another pass?" She asked. "Forget it, get us out of here." Sam ordered. As the hive fires at Phoenix, she races away and jumps into hyperspace. Back in the future Atlantis, Rodney is standing near John as he sits on the floor. "For awhile, it really worked." Rodney said. "They were able to inflict considerable damage, despite terrible odds. But eventually their luck ran out."

FLASHBACK

Phoenix leaps out of hyperspace just above the surface of a planet. "Michael deliberately leaked some intel that he was about to attack a heavily populated human world. Sam thought she could get there first, but she was wrong." Rodney told John. As Phoenix soars over the planet, a hive ship above her opens fire. As it bombards the ship, consoles on the bridge explode. Sam runs to try and fix the damage. "We've got a hive ship – six o'clock." The weapons officers reported. "It's an ambush." Carter said. "Here comes another one, dead ahead." She reported. "Evasive maneuvers!" Sam shouted. Phoenix races away from the ship above her and swings to the left to avoid the hive in front. A third hive is waiting in her path and fires an onslaught as she swings right to avoid it. As Sam runs to a console near the front of the bridge, more consoles and panels explode. "We're boxed in." The weapons officer said. "Return fire!" Carter ordered. There's a massive explosion in the middle of the bridge and the pilot is thrown from his seat and crashes to the floor. Alarms sound as another member of the crew runs to the pilot's station and tries to activate the controls. "We've lost Asgard weapons." The weapons officer said. "Switch to missiles, fire all batteries." Sam ordered. She runs to the pilot's chair and pats the crewmember on the shoulder, pointing him towards the pilot lying on the floor. "Help him, go." She ordered. As he moves away, she takes the pilot's seat. Phoenix fires her missiles towards the two hives in front of her.

They return fire. "We've got an over load, it's the hyperdrive!" The weapons officer reported. "Reroute the power." Carter ordered. "No response, system is going critical." She replied. Sam gets up and hurries to a panel in the ceiling. "I'm beaming you to the planet, head to the gate as soon as you can." Sam ordered. "What about you?" She asked. "I'll be right behind you." Sam replied. Unhappily, the weapons officer takes her hands off her console and straightens up in her seat. An Asgard transporter beam whisks her away. All around the ship, the crewmembers are beamed away until only Sam is alone. She hurries back to the main consoles. "After she got the crew off, she must have lost the transport system. With her engines about to go critical, I guess she figured she didn't have anything to lose." Rodney said. With her engines trailing smoke behind her, Phoenix turns and soars into the middle of the trio of hive ships surrounding her. As the bridge continues exploding all around her, Sam stands and stares defiantly through the windshield as Phoenix races straight towards the hive in front of her and plunges into the side of the ship. It explodes and the shockwave radiates out in all directions, impacting the other two hives and destroying them as well. "With her last breath, she took out three of Michael's hive ships." Rodney said. In future Atlantis, Rodney smiles ruefully down at John. "And we buried another empty casket." He finished. John sat there a few moments. "What happened to Natalie?" He asked. Rodney sighed. "I figured you would ask about her soon, you won't like it." He said.

FLASHBACK

"Lorne was ordered by Stargate command to give her her own team, it consisted of two marines and one of my junior scientists. They went to this planet that might have had Ancient technology that could destroy Michael and his hybrids. Somehow Michael had found out they were coming and laid a trap." Rodney began. Natalie and her team were walking around a lush forest type planet. Their P-90's at the ready, they all glanced around for any signs of trouble. "He decided that he wanted to create hybrids with the A.T.A. gene, he didn't have any of the gene itself to create a artificial form of it, Michael searched all of the Pegasus galaxy and had found no one with the gene to experiment on." Rodney continued. They hear a twig snap. They cock their guns in anticipation. "So he decided to get the only strongest gene carrier that he knew existed, your sister." The scientist backed up and tripped a stun device, instantly stunning the group. "They awoke a short time later, but Natalie was nowhere to be seen." McKay said. The marines and the scientist ran to the gate, dialed, punched an I.D.C. and ran through the gate. Evan, who was now in command of Atlantis, was standing in the control room when the gate activated. "Dr. Kenley's I.D.C." The tech said. "Lower the shield." Lorne ordered. The shield lowers and the remainder of the team runs through. Evan quickly sees that his wife isn't among them. He walks up to the group.

"Where's Natalie?" He asked. "Sir, she's missing." One of the marine's reply. Lorne reeled in shock. "Dial the gate back, I'm going to search for her." Evan ordered. The gate begins to dial, Rodney walks into the Gateroom. "What's going on?" He asked. "Natalie's missing." Lorne replied. Rodney looked shocked. "We searched for her for three months, we finally found her body in a lab of Michael's." Future Rodney said. Evan, Rodney and the rest of SGA-2 searched through the corridors slowly. Rodney looks into a room and sees what he didn't want to see. "Colonel!" He shouts. Evan turns and runs back to where Rodney was standing in shock staring into the room. "What?" he asked. Rodney doesn't reply. Lorne looks in the room and his heart dies with the scene before him. Natalie is lying on a table in the middle of the room. No, no, please don't let her be dead." He whispered to himself. He runs into the room towards the table. He notices blood dripping off the table and onto the floor. He reached the table and checked her vitals, no pulse. "Oh, God, no, no, no!" Lorne shouts. "He changed after that day, devoted himself to his military career. I never saw him truly smile again." Rodney said. In the future, John sat there, mad that he was sent here and all the terrible endings that his family and friends endured. "What happened to Ella?" John asked. Rodney smiled gravely. "She was now the head of the languages dept." Rodney began.

FLASHBACK

"She was tired of seeing all her friends die and just staying in Atlantis doing nothing, so she took over Natalie's team." Rodney said. Ella and her team are walking through a desert planet. They walk cautiously, waking sure no dangers were around. "They were on a mission to gather intel about Michael's whereabouts. The people on the planet reported seeing him recently in the area." The team arrives in the village, it is busy with people going to and fro about their business. Ella leads the team to the leader's house. "What they didn't know was that Michael had already finished what he wanted to do on the planet. He was testing a new poison that only killed humans, leaving him and his hybrids unharmed." Rodney continued. The leader and Ella's team sat down at a big table. He offered them all a drink. The team each took a cup. "He laced their water with it, it worked but only if you drank the water." McKay said. After everyone at the table drank they started their business. "Ella didn't find out until her and her team returned to Atlantis. There was no cure." He said sadly. Ella was lying in a bed in the quarantined part of the infirmary. All of the rest of her team were dead, she would probably be dead in a few days. A few tears slip from her eyes. "Michael had spread it to ten planets before we found the cure, too late to save anyone though." Rodney said. John angrily pounded his fist on the ground.

Later, John is standing alone at the doorway to the outside. The wind is still howling outside. There's a shimmer behind him and Rodney's hologram comes back online. John turns to face him. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked. "I was inputting our new solar flare requirements into the long-range sensors … And I found out what happened to the ocean." Rodney replied. "Well, are you gonna tell me or are you gonna keep it a secret?" John asked. "The sun in the system is dying." Rodney explained. "It's running out of fuel." John frowned. "Wouldn't that make it colder?" He asked. "No, as it consumes the heavier elements, it begins to expand." Rodney told him. "It's basically turning into a red giant." John nodded. "Ok, so mystery solved, let's move on." John said. "No, no you don't get it." Rodney stated. "This isn't some kind of cyclical climate change. This is – this is a one-way ticket. This planet is going to get hotter and hotter. Eventually the atmosphere is gonna burn off." John sighed. "All right, how long before that happens?" He asked. "It is impossible to say, but my best estimate is under five hundred years." Rodney replied. "But you said I'd be in stasis for at least seven hundred." John pointed out. "Right, so the moment you step out of the stasis chamber, you'll be killed." He replied. "Rodney, you've got to think of something!" He exclaimed. "I am trying, it's like I said…." McKay trailed off. "….you didn't anticipate the variable, I get it." John said. He paces, thinking.

"All right, can the Mark Twelve power the shields?" John asked. "Theoretically, but there'd never be enough power left over to maintain my system, the long-range sensors, the stasis chamber…" Rodney trailed off. "The city has solar-powered generators, right?" John wondered. "Yes, which would come in very handy if we were trying to power a couple of electric golf carts." McKay said sarcastically. "See, you're still thinking like the old McKay." John told him. "I can't really help that!" Rodney shouted. "Look, what are you saying?" John rolled his eyes. "The sun's going red giant, right?" John asked. Rodney nodded. "Increased solar energy, the worse it gets, the more power we have." John explained. McKay's eyes widened. "Oh, my God, that could work!" He exclaimed. "We could use the shields to protect the atmosphere." John smiled. "Exactly." He replied. Reaching into his vest, John pulls out a scarf. "We wouldn't be able to do it indefinitely, but it would buy us a hundred years or so." Rodney added. "That's gonna have to do for now, open the door." John ordered. He folds the scarf into a triangle shape and starts to tie it around his neck. "What about the storm?" Rodney asked. "It's been going on for seven hours, for all we know, it could go on for days." John pointed out. "It'll be dark soon." McKay implored. "All the more reason to get going, all I've got to do is walk in a straight line." He said. "That may not be as easy as you think!" Rodney exclaimed. John rolls his sleeves down to cover his arms.

"I never said I thought it would be easy." John replied. "Look, I haven't eaten. I was hungry on my way back to Atlantis. The longer we wait, the weaker I get." He pulls the scarf up so that it covers his nose and mouth. "All right, look, I can't go outside, but I can stay in contact with you over the radio." McKay told him. John takes out his sunglasses and puts them on, then walks to the door. It opens and the wind howls in, billowing sand through Rodney's hologram, which ripples under the impact. Holding his hands up in front of him to try to protect his face a little, John heads out into the storm. Rodney calls after him. "It's like you said: keep in a straight line." He said. "When you hit the building on the other side, feel your way to the door. I'll be waiting for you there!" The door closes behind John. Totally blind, he staggers forwards. Rodney's hologram rematerializes in the building that John's trying to reach. He turns and looks at the closed door. "Sheppard, Sheppard, can you hear me?" Rodney asked. "Yeah, I hear you." John replied. "How're you doing?" He asked. "Never better!" John replied sarcastically. He stumbles and falls to his knees. Dragging himself up again, he presses on. "Rodney!" He shouts. "Yeah, I'm still here." McKay replied. "Tell me about Ronon." John said. "What, now?" Rodney asked. "Yes, now, talk to me, Rodney." He replied. "Right, uh, well, after what happened to you and then Teyla, I guess he didn't fell comfortable on the base any more…" Rodney trailed off.

FLASHBACK

Ronon, accompanied by a couple of men, walks into a village of tents. About twenty people—both men and women – are waiting there for him. "He persuaded Sam to let him go offworld and recruit a strike force. BY this time, the galaxy was in a panic. Word was spreading that Michael's agenda was to wipe out Wraith and human alike. Ronon didn't have much trouble finding volunteers." Rodney said. Later, several of his recruits are working in pairs in an area of ground set up as a training ring. They are practicing hand-to-hand fighting techniques that Ronon has taught them. He watches them as he calls out instructions. "One!" He shouts. Each of the pairs carries out a set move. "Two!" Ronon shouts. The pairs perform the next move. "Three!" He shouts. "They were just simple villagers with no military experience but he trained them in all forms of combat." Rodney continued. Later, the recruits are being handed packs of gear which have been supplied by Atlantis. Taking the packs, they go over to another area where someone has opened a crate containing blocks of C4 and is handing them out. : He even convinced Sam to let him have some of our equipment: radios, explosives, P-90's. It wasn't long before he had himself a pretty effective combat force." Rodney said. Near the tent village, a recruit fires a P-90 at a stuffed mannequin hanging by its neck from a wooden frame. The bullets all impact squarely in the mannequin's chest. The man smiles in delight, proud of himself. Standing behind him, Ronon smiles, impressed. "They ran a few successful ops against some of Michael's ground facilities and then, one day, they got a key piece of intel." Rodney said.

On another planet stands a large Wraith facility. Inside, a couple of hybrids are walking along a corridor. "Michael had taken over a Wraith lab and was using it to create more of his hybrids." McKay told John. From around the corner, Ronon rolls a stun grenade across the floor. It explodes and knocks the hybrids off their feet. Ronon and several of his recruits run out and check the area. He makes some hand signals and four of them head off. Ronon and two other recruits go in a different direction. "They decided to take it out." Rodney said. Ronon and his team make their way cautiously along the corridors. 'That's when they ran into someone ….unexpected." Rodney commented. Ronon turns a corner and aims his blaster at a Wraith, who aims his own stunner pistol at Ronon. A moment later, Ronon recognizes who it is, it's Todd. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ronon asked, sill aiming his blaster at him. "I suspect the same as you." Todd began, still aiming his stunner. "Michael is using this facility to create more of his soldiers. I intend to destroy it." Ronon smirked. "By yourself?" He asked. "There's something to be said for stealth over brute force." Todd pointed out. A man's voice comes over the radio. "Ronon, come in." He said. Ronon pulls a radio out of vest and speaks into it. "Go ahead." He replied. "One of the guards must have got signal off, because a cruiser just landed, we're about to be overrun." The man said.

"As I was saying…." Todd trailed off. One of Ronon's team speaks behind him. "We have to abort." He said. Ronon never takes his eyes off of Todd. "Give me the C4." Ronon ordered. The man takes off his backpack and puts it into Ronon's outstretched hand. "Take the men back, meet up with Second Squad, and then head for the gate." Ronon said. "Signal me when you get there." As the man hesitates, Ronon glances round at him. "Go!" Ronon ordered. As the man and his colleague head off, Ronon turns back to Todd. "You intend to complete your mission." Todd commented. "You're damned right." Ronon replied. "As do I." Todd stated. Finally, they both lower their weapons. "I was going to write an elaborate programme designed to slowly create a fatal error in the primary capacitor, but I doubt there'll be time for that now." He then told Ronon. "I was just gonna blow it up." He commented. Ronon turns and walks away. Todd sighs and follows. "Naturally." He said, a little exasperated. They make their way along the corridors, covering each other's backs at junctions. A hybrid runs out of the darkness and takes a flying leap at Ronon, kicking his blaster from his hand. A second one similarly disarms Todd. The new allies back into a round chamber and go hand to hand with the hybrids. Ronon pulls out his sword and fights with his attacker, who has a knife, while Todd manages to get his own man down and stabs him. Ronon forces his opponent down onto his knees and, standing behind him while pulling his hair back, holds his sword across his throat and then abruptly pushes the hybrid's head onto the blade.

Swinging round immediately, he lashes out with his sword but stops it just in time to prevent him from decapitating Todd. They both freeze in position, with the edge of Ronon's sword still against Todd's throat. For a moment, Ronon looks at Todd thoughtfully, the he shrugs his shoulders. "Force of habit." He said. "Indeed." Todd replied. He glances down, Ronon follows his gaze and sees that Todd is holding the point of his own knife against Ronon's heart. A little later, they make their way into the control room of the facility. "This is it, if we detonate it here, the secondary explosions will certainly take out the entire facility." Todd told him. Ronon runs over to the main console and opens up the bag containing several blocks of C4. He takes out the activation device. "All right, you know another way out of here?" Ronon asked. "Follow me." Todd replied. He leads him out of the door but Wraith stunner blasts fire towards them from further down the corridor. "Fall back!" Todd shouts. They run back into the control room. A hybrid calls out to his colleagues. "In here!" He shouts. Ronon and Todd take cover behind the consoles. "I suggest you detonate now while we still have a chance." Todd suggested. "We'll wait for my people to clear, period." Ronon stated. "Very well." Todd agreed. Several hybrids try to run into the control room but Ronon and Todd bun each of them down as they come into view. "We can't hold them off forever." Todd pointed out. "Just keep firing." Ronon said. They gun down a couple more hybrids, then a man's voice comes over the radio. "Ronon, we've reached the gate." He said. Ronon snatches his radio out and activates it. "All right, I want you to head back now, no questions asked." Ronon said. "Is that understood?" He heard a sigh. "Understood." The man said. While he was talking, Todd has taken out another hybrid. Dropping the radio on the floor, Ronon guns down another one. They duck down behind the consoles and Todd turns to Ronon. "Are we done?" He asked. They look at each other for a moment, then Ronon flicks up the safety switch on the detonator. "Yeah." He replied. They smile at each other. As the sound of many approaching footsteps can be heard, Ronon grins and presses the button. The complex explodes.

"I'm sorry, I wish some of these stories had happier endings." Rodney commented. John doesn't reply. "Sheppard? Sheppard? Are you still with me?" Rodney asked. There's still no reply, Rodney turns to the door. "Sheppard?" He asked again. The door slides open and John staggers in, falling straight through Rodney's hologram and crashes to the floor on his face. As the door closes behind him, Rodney stares down at him, his face panic stricken. "Your biosignature's barely registering! Shepard!" Rodney shouts. John doesn't move, Rodney stares in horror. "Oh, God!" He comments. Later, groaning, John regains consciousness and lifts his head. Squatting beside him, Rodney sighs in relief. "There you go, you can do it." He said. Grunting with the effort, John rolls onto his back and pulls his scarf down. "Hullo, Rodney." He said. "Yeah, I'm still here, look, I'd help you up but I'm – I'm, um…" He trails off. Painfully John pulls himself up into a sitting position against the wall. "How long was I out?" He asked. "All night!" Rodney replied. "You don't look so good, maybe we should get you to the stasis chamber as soon as possible." Rodney suggested. "Agreed." John said wearily.

In the stasis room, John and Rodney walk in. "I've already prepped the solar panels, you're good to go." Rodney said. He leads John across to the stasis pod and holds out his hand. A panel beside the pod opens. "Here, take the first crystal." Rodney instructed. "I've loaded all the intel we got on Michael after your disappearance, including the address where we found Teyla." John takes the crystal, then turns to Rodney. "You know, you never told me what happened to you – I mean, in the past." John pointed out. "Oh, you don't wanna hear about that." McKay said. "Well, why not?" John asked. "Obviously you survived." Rodney sighed. "Only 'cause I quit." He said. "Quit what?" John asked. "Lantis, Stargate Command – the whole thing." Rodney replied. "That doesn't sound like you." John said. "Yeah, well, we were under new management…." Rodney began.

FLASHBACK

In the Atlantis infirmary, medics are preparing packs and crates of medical supplies. "I was down in the infirmary, having suffered a, uh, well, pretty serious injury." Rodney said. Rodney is lying down on a bed while Jennifer examines his finger. "It's a splinter." She said. "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Rodney whined. "All right, it's just kind of come at a bad time." Keller said. "It's a little busy around here." Rodney looks around the room. "Yeah, I can see that." He said. A familiar man's voice comes from a little distance away. "Dr. Keller? Dr. McKay?" He asked. Looking to see who it is, Rodney gets off the bed and he and Jennifer look at Richard Woolsey, who is dressed in a standard Atlantis command uniform. "Mr. Woolsey, I understand you've managed to get yourself appointed our new commander." Rodney said. "That's right." Richard replied. He fidgets uncomfortably with the neck of his uniform. "I only wish it were under better circumstances." Rodney and Jennifer nod unhappily. "May I ask what's going on here?" Woolsey asked. "We're organizing some medical supplies for one of our offworld refugee camps." Jennifer replied. "I see, well, I'm going to have to ask you to stop." Richard said. "I'm sorry?" She asked. "The I.O.A. is initiating a new policy: immediate recall of all base personnel. From now on, we'll be focusing entirely on the defense of this city." Richard said. He looks at Jennifer. " Furthermore, Doctor, your department is going to be scaled back. Without the gate bridge, and with the need to keep at least on ship in orbit at all times for defensive purposes, re-supply is going to be difficult. We need to prioritize."

"I don't understand this, I'm already under-staffed as it is." Jennifer pointed out. "Only because you've over-extended yourself with all these humanitarian efforts and your continued attempts to find an antidote for the Hoffan drug." Richard told her. "Once you have refocused your attention back to the medical needs of this base and its personnel, I don't think you'll have a problem." He turns to leave. "Wait a second!" She said. "People are dying out there!" Woolsey turns back, looking at her sympathetically. "I know, and – believe me – if I thought there was anything I could do about it, I would." He assured her. "What about Michael?" Rodney asked. "Michael knows the defensive capabilities of this base and our ships." He replied. "The I.O.A. thinks it's highly unlikely he will launch an unprovoked attack." Jennifer scoffs. "So, that's it, then?" She asked. "We're supposed to just stand back and let him take over the rest of the galaxy?" Richard sighed. "How many more of our own people have to die, Doctor?" He asked. "Col. Sheppard, Dr. Lorne, Col. Carter, Dr. Reed, Ronon, Teyla – they were your friends." Rodney shook his head. "Sheppard is not dead." He said. "Right, he's just been transported forty eight thousand years into the future." Richard said. " I guess that makes him one of the lucky ones." He turns and walks away.

Some time later, in her quarters, Jennifer is packing clothes into a small case. "The idea of standing by and doing nothing while the rest of the galaxy was suffering was too much for Jennifer to take." Future Rodney continued. Walking over to a table on which is a small crate for more of her belongings, Jennifer picks up a framed photograph of her father. Looking at if fondly, she sighs and puts it into the crate. "The more I thought about it, the more I realized she was right." Rodney said. The door's to Jennifer's quarters open and Rodney walks in. She turns to him. "If you've come here to try and convince me to stay, Rodney, you're wasting your time." She said. "I've already made up my mind." Rodney shook his head. "No, I've come to tell you I'm leaving too." He said. "We had three weeks on the Daedalus with nothing else to think about but everything that had happened." McKay said. In the Daedalus' mess, Rodney and Jennifer sit at a table talking. "We went over it a thousand times, trying to imagine what we might have done differently, it was awful." He said. As they continue, Jennifer smiles at him sympathetically, then takes his hand. "At least we had each other, by the time we got back to Earth – well …" He trails off. Daedalus has reached Earth, standing at a large window looking down at the planet below, Rodney and Jennifer turn to each other. She runs her hand down his arm, they then lean closer and kiss. "…we weren't just colleagues any more." Rodney finished, laughing in a slightly embarrassed way. John frowns as he takes his vest off. "Wait a minute, you and Keller?" He asked. "Why do you find that so surprising?" Rodney asked. "I'm just saying, if we start monkeying around with this time line here, there's no guarantee it's gonna turn out the same for you two." John pointed out. "Yeah, that's what I'm counting on." Rodney replied. "Why's that?" John asked. "You survived; you got the girl. It doesn't sound so bad." Rodney smiles. "No, at first it was great." He said.

FLASHBACK

Arm and arm, Rodney and Jennifer are walking along a leafy road on Earth, smiling and chatting. "I got a high paying job with an aerospace engineering firm. Jennifer started her own practice. Things were just starting to come together." Rodney said. Jennifer starts to cough, covering her mouth with her fist, she coughs several times, doubling over with the effort. Rodney puts his hand on her back, concerned. When she gets the cough under control, she looks at her hand, it has blood on it. "We should've have known we wouldn't get off so easy." Rodney continued. Later, Rodney stands in a hospital room while a doctor shows him x-rays of Jennifer's chest. "I'm sorry to say, but all of her internal organs are failing." He told Rodney. "Of course, no regular doctor could diagnose what was wrong with her." McKay said. "….Exposure to the Hoffan drug." A doctor says. "We wound up at Stargate Command less than a year after we'd left." He said sadly. The doctor continues talking, but Rodney is barely listening, lost in grief. "Complications due to repeated exposure to the Hoffan drug." McKay told John. "I'm so sorry." The doctor said. "No cure." Rodney stated. Slowly Rodney turns around and looks at Jennifer lying in a bed in the S.G.C. infirmary. She has an oxygen mask over her face. Later, Rodney stands in a corridor of S.G.C. lost in thought. "I thought I was gonna lose my mind. I-I didn't know what to do. After everything we'd been through, to have this happen, it was- it was too much." Rodney said. Suddenly Rodney's eyes widen. "And that's when I had my idea."

Rodney turns and hurries away. Later, he returns to the infirmary. Jennifer, no longer wearing an oxygen mask, smiles at him. "Hi." She said. "Hey." He replied, smiling. "Where have you been?" She asked. He showed her his notebook. "I've been working." He replied. "Working? On what?" She asked. "The solution – to everything." He said. "You, this, all of this – I mean, Atlantis, Pegasus, Michael, everything." Keller narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "I'm gonna change the time line, I'm gonna make it so none of this ever happened." Rodney told her. "I mean, you won't get sick, Teyla won't die, Michael won't complete his research, none of it." Jennifer sighs. "Oh, Rodney." She said. "Ok, I've already worked out the basic plan." He started. "I mean, the details will be a little bit more complicated. I'll probably have to create a whole new form of math just to do the calculations, but I know I can do it." She shook her head. "What's done is done." She stated. Rodney stares at her, his smile fading. "You can't change the past." Jennifer added. "You can, I can – and I'm going to, even if it takes the rest of my life." He assured her. Jennifer reaches out and takes his hand. "You think that's what I want?" She asked. "Well, why not?" Rodney asked. "The year I spent in Atlantis, I-I saw more things than people even dream about in their life time." She said tearfully. "I don't have any regrets." Rodney frowned deeply. "But I do – a whole boatload of 'em, I wanna do something about it." He said. "No, just promise me that you're not gonna waste the rest of your life chasing after something that's already gone." She said firmly. "But I couldn't let go." Rodney told John. Rodney holds her hand and looks at her in grief. "She died three days later." He added.

Some time later, Rodney is writing on a whiteboard in a small cluttered apartment. "I quit the research firm; took a job teaching physics at a local community college. Not much money, but it gave me the free time I needed." Rodney said. He walks from the whiteboard to a desk, sits down and continues writing on a notepad. Time passes, Rodney is again working on the whiteboard. "I'll admit it wasn't much of a life." McKay commented. Jeanie, Rodney's sister, is sitting and watching him. "Jeanie came by every once in awhile to check up on me." He said. As he writes some calculations on the board, she stands up, takes the pen off him and wipes off the last part of the calculation. "When she realized she wasn't gonna be able to convince me to stop, she decided to pitch in and help me with the calculations." Rodney said to John. She writes down her own figures at the end of her brother's calculation. "Well, obviously, I did that yesterday." He said. "Just … Oh, you did not!" She shot back. "Look, look, this is what I'm thinking." He said. "This is what I'm thinking." They continue arguing and Rodney wipes off her calculation off the board with his fingers. She sighs in exasperation. "But eventually even she got fed up. But I never wavered." Rodney said. Years pass, an elderly Rodney is still in the same apartment, but technology has moved on. There are still whiteboards around the room covered in calculations, but the main board has been replaced with a clear computer screen on a stand. Rodney is wearing a black glove on his right hand. He gestures at the screen and the calculations on it whisk off the screen and new figures appear. "Years went by – twenty five years, to be exact." He said. Rodney flicks his fingers and some of the figures on the screen change. "Then suddenly I had it." He said. He stares at the screen in amazement. "Only one problem, I needed to get back to Atlantis." He commented.

At Stargate Command, a technician escorts Rodney across the briefing room to the open door of the General's office. Rodney coughs to attract the General's attention. "I didn't have a lot of friends at Stargate Command." Rodney said. Inside the office, the General turns and smiles slightly as he sees him. "But I only needed one." He added. "Dr. McKay, good to see you." Lorne said. He stands up from his desk, walks over and shakes Rodney's hand. "General Lorne." He replied. "Come on in, have a seat." Evan said. They sit down either side of the desk. "I read your proposal." Evan began. "You didn't tell anyone else, did you?" Rodney asked. "I'm not quite as stupid as you think, Doc." He said. Rodney sighs in relief. "But I'm sorry, there's just no way I'd ever be able to get this authorized." Evan said. "Well, then, don't." Rodney said. "You don't have to tell them what it is. Tell them it's research project. Tell them whatever the hell you want." Evan frowned. "Rodney, you're talking about altering the time line here." He said. "Changing history; changing everything. Do you really think that either of us has the right to make that call?" Rodney sighed. "Just cut to the chase. You saw what happened in Pegasus; you know what's happening here." He said. "Do you really think this is the way it's supposed to be?" Lorne thought for a moment. "We could save everyone." Rodney added. "Even our wives." Lorne looks at him sadly then glances to a photograph on his desk. It's of him and Natalie shortly after they were married, smiling at the camera without a care in the world.

"Maybe he felt sorry for me." Rodney said to John. "Maybe he figured it wasn't gonna work anyway, but he let me through. The rest you know." John nodded. "Yeah, I guess I've had a tough day, but you've had a tough twenty five years." He said. Rodney smiles briefly. "Ok, we're ready." He said. The stasis pod hisses as the hologram "thinks" it into life and John steps inside and turns to face the front. "Now, if this works, I'll be waiting right here when you come out." He said. "I may not have much time to get you through the gate, but I think we can manage it." John frowned. "And if it doesn't work?" He asked. "Well, you won't feel a thing, but basically you just …won't wake up." McKay replied. "Right." John commented. He grimaces. Rodney looks awkward, John looks at him. "In the past twenty five years, d'you happen to notice who won the super bowl?" John asked. "Oh, uh, 'fraid not." He replied. "Oh, Stanley Cup? World Series?" He tried again. "I was never really much of a sports fan." Rodney said. "Right, had to ask." John said. Rodney nods, then raises his hand to him. "Good luck, John." He said. John nods. The stasis field begins to activate and slowly envelops him. Rodney, looking very tired and alone, turns away from the pod and his hologram flickers out.


	20. The last man Pt2

The last man Pt. 2

Author's note: The top part of this will be from the past Atlantis' point of view, the missing twelve days before John reappeared. It will then continue on to the end of the show.

Natalie was sitting in one of the chairs in the Gateroom. She was waiting for John, Lorne and his team to arrive from M4S-587. After a few minutes the gate began to dial. It then activated. "Major Lorne's I.D.C." Chuck said. "Let them in." Carter said. The shield on the gate disappeared and Lorne and his team walked through and the gate deactivated. Cater and Natalie looked at each other puzzled. They then walked down the steps to meet up with SGA-2. Evan saw them and walked up to them. "Major, how was the mission?" Sam asked. "Boring, the guy never showed." Evan answered. "Where's Col. Sheppard?" Sam then asked. Evan frowned. "He dialed Atlantis almost four hours ago, ma'am." He answered. Carter looked at Natalie. "Natalie, you have been in the Gateroom all morning doing diagnostics, was there any gate activity?" She asked. "No, not until just now." Natalie replied. "Dr. McKay to the Gateroom." Cater ordered into her comlink. Rodney arrives moments later.

"What's going on?" He asked. They explained the situation. "Could he have dialed the wrong address?" Sam wondered. The other three look at her. "No, I watched him myself, it was the Atlantis address." Evan said. "Well, just in case, I want Rodney to get the last ten address dialed from M4S-587." Sam ordered. Rodney nodded. "Natalie you come with me, you wanted to see how to do it right anyway." Rodney said. He walks away, Natalie rolls her eyes then follows him. They suited up and went back to the planet, got the address and came back to Atlantis. They then sent search teams to all of the addresses, no luck. It had now been twelve days. Natalie had stationed herself in the control room, hoping to see her brother walking through the gate at any moment. Evan walked up to her. "How you doing?" He asked. "He's not dead right, I mean he can't be dead." She commented. "No, you just watch, he'll be coming back and telling us this fantastic story about what happened." Evan replied. Natalie chuckled and looked at him. "Thank God your still here, or I would probably be a horrible mess." She said. Evan put his arms around her and kissed her quickly.

Ella was also in the control room, her and John had begun to date seriously. She was dying inside every minute he wasn't there. Natalie moved away from Evan and walked over to her friend. "He'll be back, don't worry." Natalie said. "I hope so, I can't live with out him." Ella replied. Just then the gate started dialing, it activated. Chuck scrambles for his console. "Unscheduled offworld activation!" He shouted. Sam hurries out of her office. "What have you got?" Sam asked. Rodney also walks into the control room. "Receiving an I.D.C." Chuck said. He looks up in surprise. "It's Col. Sheppard!" He said. "Lower the shield." Carter ordered. She, Rodney, Natalie, Ella and Evan run for the stairs and trot down them as the shield lowers. Sam calls out as she goes. "Security!" She shouts. Marines hurry into the Gateroom and aim their rifles at the gate. After several seconds John runs through the event horizon, then skids to a halt and holds his hands out as he sees all the weapons pointed at him. "Whoa!" He says. "John!" Cater said. "Colonel!" John replied. He looks around the Gateroom. "It worked!" He exclaimed. "It worked. Rodney, you're a genius." Rodney frowns. "Ok." He replies uncertainly. "John, what happened?" Cater asked. "How much time has gone by?" John asked. "You've been missing for twelve days." Ella said. "Twelve days, twelve days. Ok, she won't have had her baby yet." John said to himself. He then looks at Sam. "Look, I know this sounds kinda weird, but we're on the clock." He told her. "John, what are you talking about?" She asked. "I know where Teyla is." John stated.

Keller quickly checks him out, beside from being hungry he was fine. She led John to an isolation room, Natalie, Lorne, Sam, Rodney and Ella are waiting for them. They was also some food waiting for him. "So, what happened to you big brother?" Natalie asked. Before he began he started hugging people. He started with his sister, then Ella, followed by Lorne, Sam, Keller, and Rodney. He also kissed Rodney on the cheek. Rodney pulled away from him. He then looked at Jennifer. "Are you sure he checks out ok?" Rodney asked. John laughed. "It's so good to see you all." He said. "What happened, sir?" Lorne asked. John explained to them what happened and their futures. He did keep back some information though, mainly Jennifer and Rodney getting together. If they were still going to get together he didn't want it to be just 'cause he said that it happened in the future. Later John is pacing angrily around the isolation room. Sam is with him. "We don't have time for this." He said. "John, there are procedures we have to follow, you know that." She told him. "I am not a clone, is that what your worried about?" He asked. "No, your medical came up clean, telomeres and all, but there are other things we need to discuss." Sam said. "I mean, you have to admit; this is a pretty wild story, even for this place." John stopped pacing. "But that's my whole point! How could I make this up!" He pointed out. "Sam, believe it or not, I found it." Rodney said over the comlink. "It was in the sensor log. It's a solar flare capable of interfering with the wormhole from M4S-587 at exactly the moment that Lorne says he dialed." Sam frowned. "Well, why didn't the gate's failsafe prevent the wormhole from locking?" She asked.

Rodney looks uncomfortable. "Umm, well, we've had a number of glitches since we, uh, last undated the operating system." He said. "Oh, that's what you call a "glitch," huh?" John asked sarcastically. "Yes, well, you should know that, uh, I'll be giving Zelenka a stern talking to." Rodney said. John turns to Sam. "Can we go now?" He asked. Later, the Stargate is dialing out. In the Gateroom, John, Natalie, Lorne and a group of marines are making last minute checks of their gear. Rodney and Ronon come in. Rodney goes over to John and speaks to him quietly. "Look, um, I know you've already been briefed about the future events – all the things we were hoping to avoid and told us – but there's just one more thing I need to know." He said. "What?" John asked. "Did I still have hair?" Rodney asked. John looks away. "No." He replied. He calls out to the team. "Let's go." He ordered.

On the planet, the team has arrived at the building where the future Lorne, Natalie, Ronon and Rodney found Teyla. Team Lorne together with Rodney and Natalie has split off and gone in another direction while John and Ronon, accompanied by two marines, make their way into the building. John gestures to the marines and they head off while he and Ronon progress on. Nearby, Team Lorne, Natalie and Rodney come to a door and open it. "Rodney, you got anything?" John asked over the comlink. "Hold on." He replied. He goes inside, followed by the others, and walks over to a large Wraith device with a T.V. screen nearby. "Yeah, yeah, I've got some kind of a data terminal." Rodney said. "Let me see it I can power it op and hack in." As he gets to work, John and Ronon reach the room where Teyla's body was discovered in the future. "This is it, this is where they found her." John said. "How do you know?" Ronon asked. "'Cause he described it to me." He replied. Growling, Ronon races to the doorway and aims his blaster in. John joins him and they go inside. There's nobody there, but Ronon noticed something on a side table. "Hey." He said. He picks up a wicked looking knife and shows it to John. "Look at this." He added. In the other room, Rodney has his hands deep in the Wraith console. "McKay, we've got something." John said into the comlink. "What is it?" He asked. "Some twisted version of a maternity ward." John replied. "Eww." Natalie commented. John is looking at what looks like the Wraith equivalent of an incubator. "I think we're too early, though, but, he's gonna bring her here to have the baby." John stated. "Hold on, I'm in." Rodney said. He pulls his hands out of the console and looks a the T.V. screen as information appears on it. Natalie walks over and looks at the screen also.

"Awesome." Natalie said. "Whoa, Jackpot!" Rodney exclaims. "What've you got?" John asked. "We've got everything!" Natalie replied. "I've got gate addresses, I've got sub-space communication codes. I've even got his research into the hybrids!" Rodney said. He looks round and grins at Lorne. "He's history!" He adds. Just then the screen blinks out. It remains blank for a moment, then a single symbol appears on it. "No-no. No-no-no-no-no. What happened?" Rodney asked. The symbol blinks out and is replaced by another one. A second later, another symbol appears, then another and another. "What's that?" Evan asked pointing at the screen. "Oh, no." Rodney said. "Doc?" Lorne asked. "It's a countdown!" Rodney exclaimed. In the maternity ward, John and Ronon look up at the sound of an explosion. From the other room, Lorne yells into his radio. "Colonel, it's a booby trap!" He shouts. The building begins to shake. "We've got to get out of here now!" Lorne shouted. He runs for the door, Natalie and Rodney following. Part of the ceiling crashes down and blocks their way. In the maternity ward, a large metal support falls from the ceiling, narrowly missing John and Ronon. They race out of the room but then ducks as more of the ceiling falls in. Back at the other room, Rodney, Natalie, Evan and the others cower as debris tumbles from the ceiling. Explosions go off all around the base of the building. The entire building disintegrates. The walls fall inwards and tumble to the ground.

To Be Continued…..


	21. Search and Rescue

Search and Rescue

John regains consciousness; he is lying in the debris of the collapsed building. Small fires are burning to his right and a large metal beam is across his chest, pinning him to the ground. His right arm is trapped under a metal canister. The debris above his head leaves a clearance of only a few feet. As he coughs at all the dust floating around, Ronon calls his name. "Sheppard! Hey, buddy!" He said. "Where are we?" John asked. "Michael's compound, it collapsed on us." Ronon replied. John tries to sit up, but cries out in pain and sinks back. Behind his head, Ronon puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." He said. John grunts weakly. "I think I…" He trailed off. "Yeah, hold on, let me take a look." Ronon said. He squirms around and sees that a slim metal pole has punctured John's right side. Looking at John for a moment, he reaches down and yanks the pole out of him. John cries out in agony. "What the hell was that?!" He shouted. "No big deal." Ronon said. He opens a field dressing to put on the wound. "What about the others?" John asked. "I don't know, we got separated." Ronon replied. "Try 'em on the radio." He said.

In the room where Rodney, Natalie and Team Lorne had been searching before the explosion, McKay has the same idea and has switched on his radio but is getting nothing but static. He has several cuts on his face and is covered with dust. The room has collapsed and there is barely enough space for him to stand upright. He holds the radio up high but then shakes his head. "Still no signal, there's to much interference." Rodney commented. Sitting on the floor nearby, Evan groans. "I'm pretty sure my leg is broken." He said. "I think I'm remarkably fine." Rodney replied. "Well, isn't that wonderful?" Evan said sarcastically. "That brings me great comfort." Evan then looks to the person sitting beside him. "Natalie, how are you?" He asked. "Sleepy, tired." She replied. "Ok, don't go to sleep honey alright?" Evan told her. Natalie nodded weakly. "Where does it hurt?" He then asked. "My right arm, right leg and my head." She replied groggily. Evan checked her head wound, it wasn't deep, just a scrape. He then checked her arm, it was definitely broken, the arm was lying in an awkward angle. He straightened her arm and then checked her leg wound. Damn, he thought as he looked at it. It was deep and bleeding heavily. "Rodney, I need you to come here." Evan said. "Why?" Rodney asked. "Now." Evan ordered. Rodney grumbled then made his way over there. "I need you to help me stop her bleeding." He said. Rodney's eyes widened. "She's bleeding!" He said. "Will she be alright?" Lorne nodded. "As long as you help me." He said. "Get one of her bootlaces off and give it to me." Lorne said. Rodney did just that. "Okay, now hold her down." He added. "Just incase she fights us when we apply the pressure." Rodney commented.

Rodney held her down as Evan wrapped the lace at the knee, just above the wound. He applied the pressure and tied the laces in a knot. Natalie groaned and made a move to get away from who was causing the pain but Rodney held her fast. "Thank you, Rodney." Lorne replied. Rodney moved back to where he was previously and looks around. "I don't think we're that deep." He said. "I can see daylight, if I could just…" He tries to shift a piece of debris above his head. It only moves a little but sends a cascade of dust and rubble down onto Lorne and Natalie's heads, Evan cries out indignantly. "I'm sorry!." Rodney exclaimed. "I just posted Edison at the entrance to the building, he'll get help." Evan told everyone. "Yea." Natalie said half-heartily. "That is assuming he wasn't hit by the falling debris." Rodney pointed out. "Doc, the Daedalus left Atlantis while we were still confirming Sheppard's story." Evan said. "With that kind of a head start, they should be here in less than three hours, so one way or another, help is on the way." Natalie moved a little, causing Evan a little discomfort but he was glad to know that she was still with him. Natalie was a little clearer headed since they stopped the bleeding. "I'm sorry, I'm just, um, I'm not good in tight spaces." Rodney said. "Rodney, look there's no bad guys around, ok?" Natalie said still a little weak. "No bad guys, just a lot of debris." Evan nodded. "So if you please just sit tight and try not to make the ceiling collapse, that would be great!" He added. "Ok, no bad guys, just ….just sit tight." Rodney said to himself. Trying to reassure himself, he stares up through the one tiny gap in the ceiling that leads to daylight.

On Michael's cruiser, a long way away across space, Kanaan brings a Wraith computer tablet to Michael on the bridge. Michael takes the tablet and looks at it, then hands it back to Kanaan. "When did you get this?" Michael asked. "Moments ago." He replied. Michael alls out to the hybrids on the bridge. "Change of plans, we're setting a new course, our compound has been compromised." He said. The cruiser turns and jumps into hyperspace.

In Atlantis, in the Gateroom the gate activates. "Unscheduled offworld activation, its Lt. Edison's I.D.C." Amelia the gate tech said. Edison stumbles through the gate, covered in dust and with several cuts and grazes on his face. The gate closes down as Carter runs down the stairs to meet him. "What happened, where's the rest of your team?" She asked. "There was a massive explosion; everyone was in the main compound, the whole building imploded on itself." He told her. "Were there any survivors?" Sam asked. "Radios are down, I don't know, I just thought I should get back here." Edison replied. "No you did the right thing." Cater said. She turned to a couple of technicians. "Get him to the infirmary." She ordered. As the technicians help Edison out of the Gateroom, she turns to Amelia. "How far away is the Daedalus?" She asked. "Still two hours out." Banks replied. "We can't wait that long." Cater commented. "Have the combat engineers gear up and have Dr. Keller ready her away team." Amelia nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She said.

Back at Michael's compound, Rodney is tinkering with bits of Michael's computers that he has found in the rubble. "What are you doing?" Lorne asked. "I'm claustrophobic." Rodney replied. "I'm trying to keep my mind busy – which is hard 'cause, you know, it's …it's my mind." Evan rolls his eyes, then looks around the rubble. "Well, there's no way anything useful survived that implosion." Evan pointed out. "Speak for yourself." Rodney said. "You know what I mean, Doc." Lorne said. Rodney was still tinkering. "Look, I found a bunch of computer parts, all right." McKay said. "Are they working?" Natalie asked quietly. "Well, the motherboards are all fried or snapped but some of these hard drives look like they might still be intact. If I can just get the power to…" Data starts to stream across his computer tablet. "Hello, hello." Rodney comments, looking at the information. "Whoa!" He then exclaimed. "What is it? Something good?" Evan asked. "I don't know, there's a lot of information." Rodney said then his tablet beeps. " Hold on! I think I just hit the jackpot!" Lorne and Natalie glanced at each other. "What – some way to broadcast a signal, let people know our location, speed up the rescue, what?" Evan asked. "No… although in hindsight, I would say you're right, that should probably be considered the jackpot, but no." Rodney replied. "This hard drive, I can only access what's on it." Natalie rolled her eyes. "Which is?" She asked. "It's Michael's Wiki!" Rodney exclaimed. "It survived the explosion!" Lorne looked confused. "The What?" He asked. "Michael's database!" Rodney said. "There's a large chunk of it, maybe the whole thing too. I mean, we've got base schematics, medical research information, list of planets. You know what this means?" Evan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it means we're still stuck here, I still have a broken leg, she has a gash on her leg and a broken arm." He said. "Yeah, in the short term, but if we get out of here…" Rodney began. "If?" Evan pointed out. "When." Natalie assured him. "….we have him on the run! He'll be finished! Look, if Michael…." He trials off as he looks at the latest information on the screen. "Oh, no." He said. "What?" The other two asked together. "Look, I don't wanna concern you two any more than you actually already are but if I'm reading this correctly, then Michael is…" Rodney said but was cut off by Evan. "Shut up!" He said. "No, you shut up. This is important, if Michael is…" Rodney said but was once again cut off by Evan. "Shh! Quit making noise!" He said. They listen, the sound of movement can be heard far above them. "It's footsteps!" Natalie exclaimed. "Ok, revise that: start making noise!" Evan ordered. "Hey!" He shouted. "Down here!" Rodney yelled. "Help!" Natalie joined in. "We're down here!" Rodney yelled. "Help!" Evan yelled. "Hey!" Rodney yelled. They continue to call out for help. Many feet above them, Sam, Jennifer and the rescue team are making their way into the building, unable to hear the muffled shouts coming from below them because of the noise they themselves are making. "All right, we've got five life signs in two different locations." Sam said. "The first three should be right beneath us." As she stops speaking, Jennifer tilts her head. "Listen." She said. They hear the muffled shouts and drop to the ground to get closer to the sounds.

"McKay? Is that you?" Carter calls out. "Oh, thank god!" Rodney said. "Yes! I'm trapped with Lorne and Natalie!" He said. "Are you ok?" Sam asked. "We're fine!" Rodney replied. "Hey, Doc!" Evan said indignantly. "Right, right, right." Rodney mumbled to himself. "Ok, Lorne's got a broken leg, Natalie has a gash on her right leg and a broken arm." He yelled upward. "All right, McKay, stay put." Carter ordered. "We've got combat engineers here." Rodney glanced at the other two people with him. "Well, hurry up!" He shouted. "We'll work as fast as is safe, Rodney." Carter assured him. "No-no-no, you don't understand." He said. "I just found out that when the self-destruct is initiated, it's automatically programmed to send a sup-space burst. Michael's probably already on his way!" Capt. Alicia Vega turns to Sam and Jennifer. "It doesn't look like they're too far down." She said. "We should be able to get them out inside of an hour." Jennifer looks at the life signs detector. "What about the other two?" She asked. Sam also looks at the detector. "They're a lot deeper." She replied. "Well, the Daedalus will be here soon, so then we can just beam them out, right?" Jennifer asked. "As long as Michael doesn't get here first." Sam replied. She calls out to the rescue team. "All right, let's get started. Rivers, take a jumper into orbit and keep a look-out for Michael's ship. Let me know the second he gets here." Rivers turns and makes his way out of the rubble. The rest of the team gets to work.

In Michael's maternity room, John and Ronon are trying to get the metal beam off John's chest. "Ok, one, two, three." John said. They both push as hard as they can. The beam lifts a little but is wedged at the top and they can't move it off John. After a few seconds they give up. "Oh, this thing ain't moving." John said. "Wonder what happened to the others?" Ronon also wondered. "I don't know, it happened pretty quick, I don't think many people made it out." He replied. "So stupid!" John commented. "Of course the building was booby-trapped. I should have seen that coming." Ronon shook his head. "Yeah, well, none of us did." He said. "Yeah, but I'm The Guy, you know, like, The Guy." John pointed out. "Everyone knew what we were getting into." Ronon told him. "We all knew how dangerous it was, so don't beat yourself up about it." John looked up at the gap above him. "You need to start thinking about how to crawl your way out of here." He said. "No way." Ronon said. "I'm serious, you just keep moving up, keep moving the debris, work your way up." John said. "I'm not leaving you behind, Sheppard." Ronon stated. "Come on, I'm not trying to be a hero here." John said. "It's a selfish thing." Ronon has moved round to John's side and, groaning with the effort, forces the metal canister upwards so that John can pull his right arm free. "I need you to dig a hole so that the rescuers can come down and get me." John added. Ignoring him, Ronon starts moving some of the rubble out of the way around the base of the beam. "That's the wrong way, chief." John pointed out. "If we get this beam off you, we get you free, we dig ourselves out together. Deal?" Ronon asked. "You ain't gonna listen to me one way or the other, are you?" John asked. "Great, deal." Ronon said, nonchalantly. John sighs.

In hyperspace, aboard Michael's cruiser, Teyla is in a lab, lying on a table. Its tilted at forty-five degree angle, her wrists and ankles are attached to the table by metal clamps. Michael is running a scanner over her stomach and looking at the results on a nearby screen. The baby's heartbeat can be heard. "Excellent, this is all very good." Michael said. "Your son should be making an appearance any day now." Teyla gazes upwards, her face bitter. "I thought that would make you happy, I can't imagine carrying a child inside of you is very comfortable." He added. Teyla turns her head and glares at him briefly before turning away again. "I will not harm him, why can't you just accept that?" Michael asked. "Because I know you." Teyla said. "All these worlds filled with people, busying themselves with their pathetic lives." Michael told her. "They come and go, they live and they die and the galaxy is no better for it. But your son – your son will be an instrument of change. He will be remembered for the ages." Teyla shook her head. "And what of his mother?" She asked. "You speak often of his future, but never of mine. Why is that?" Unseen by Michael, Kanaan has walked into the room and is watching the two of them. "I had hoped that you would…. (he hesitates for a moment.) I had hoped that you would understand…" Michael began but was cut off. "It is time." Kanaan said. "Very well, remove the restraints and post a guard outside this door." Michael ordered.

He leaves the room, Kanaan deactivates the clamps and Teyla struggles to sit up. "I must escape before our child is born, He will kill me once I am of no use to him." Teyla said. "I can't." He replied. "Kanaan, why?" Teyla asked. "It is too dangerous." Kanaan replied. "For who?" She asked. "He will kill us." He told her. Kanaan looks down at her stomach. "Kill us all." He added. "Yes, he will, whether you help me or not." Teyla pleaded. She puts her hand on his chest, he gazes down at it. "You are disposable to him." She said. "Can you not see that?" Kanaan puts his hand over hers and looks into her eyes. "Listen to me." Teyla told him. An alarm starts to sound. Kanaan looks up, then pulls his hand free and starts to walk out of the room. "Kanaan!" Teyla exclaims. She gets off the table and starts to follow him. "Please! Please!" She begs. Kanaan goes out of the door, then turns and activates a control to close it, locking her in. Putting her hands protectively over her stomach, Teyla stares around the room in despair.

In the compound, the engineers have finally broken a big enough hole into the floor. Rodney reaches up to them, handing his computer tablet up. Someone takes it and the engineers haul him through the gap. Once he's out, he takes his tablet back. Jennifer takes his arm and leads him away as the engineers turn back to retrieve Evan and Natalie. "Come over here." Jennifer instructed. "I'm fine; it's just a couple of scrapes." Rodney told her. "Wow." She said. "Rodney McKay refusing medical help. Now I really know there's something wrong!" Rodney looked her in the eyes. "Seriously, I'm ok." He said. "Just—you should look after Lorne and Natalie." Jennifer turns and sees the engineers pulling Evan up out of the hole. Natalie is being carried by one; Jennifer goes over to them as Sam walks over to Rodney. "Any survivors?" Rodney asked. "We found two other life signs but their buried under a lot more debris than you were, so it's gonna take a little longer." She replied. "We've got people working on it." Rodney sighed. "Know who it is?" He wondered. "Not yet, Rodney, did you find Teyla?" Carter asked. "No, no, but I think Sheppard was right." He told her. "He was gonna bring her here. We just – we came too soon." Carter's comlink activated. "Col. Cater?" A voice asked. "Go ahead." She replied. "Ma'am, a Wraith Cruiser just came out of hyperspace." Rivers told her. "Michael's here." Carter told Rodney. On the cruiser, the ship take up orbit around the planet. On the bridge, Kanaan turns and reports to Michael. "Multiple life signs, it must be the Atlanteans." He said. "They're combing the debris. But they must know it's too dangerous to stay here." Michael commented. He then smiles unpleasantly. "They're searching for survivors. This might not be a total loss after all."

Back on the ground, everyone is getting ready to go. "Everyone fall back to your Jumpers!" Carter ordered. As the crew starts to leave the area, the distinctive sound of an approaching Dart can be heard. "We've got incoming!" Vega yelled. The Dart soars over the surface, heading for the compound. As everyone else takes cover, Vega aims an M4 rifle into the air and opens fire. She fires a hail of bullets at the approaching Dart and hits its underside. It swoops away, trailing smoke behind it. Jennifer comes out of hiding, looking up admiringly. "Nice shot!" She exclaimed. "All right, let's fall back to the Jumpers." Carter said. "We've still got men trapped down there." Rodney pointed out. "They're gonna have to wait." Sam replied. "We're no good to them out in the open like this. Let's go! Fall back!" The crew heads out. Evan, Natalie, who was being carried by a marine and some of the soldiers and engineers take seats on the benches in the back of one of the Puddle Jumpers, Rodney, Sam, Jennifer and Vega run in and take the front four seats. "Cloak the ship." Carter ordered. Rodney took the pilot's seat. "Got it." He said. Sam sat in the co-pilot's seat. "We're getting a reading. The gate's been activated." She said. "It's a classic Wraith battle technique." Rodney explained. "They dial the gate, lock everyone out, make sure they can't escape." Sam nodded. "Well, it's a good one." She replied. "Yeah, well, they're not idiots." He pointed out. Rodney calls up the H.U.D. onto the windshield. "We've got more Darts on the way and they've already got troops on the debris field." Rodney told them. "They must know we got people down there." Vega said. "How many Jumpers do we have?" McKay asked. "Three, including this one." Sam replied. "I'm reading over twenty darts." Rodney said. "But they can't see us, right?" Jennifer asked. "Well, not right now, but we can't fire while we're cloaked." Rodney pointed out. "Look, it's gonna take them time to dig them out, the same as us." Carter pointed out. "We wait for the Daedalus. Rodney take us into orbit." Grimacing, Rodney files the Jumper into the air.

On the bridge of the cruiser, "Darts reporting minimal resistance." Kanaan reported. "We've already started searching the debris." Michael turned to him. "We must work fast, I need them alive." He said. Back on the Puddle Jumper, still cloaked it approaches the cruiser. "There it is." Rodney said. "Is that Michael's Cruiser?" Jennifer asked. "Well, it looks like it." Rodney replied. "Does that mean that Teyla's on that ship?" Keller asked. "It's possible." Carter told her. "Well, that's great, though, right?" Jennifer asked. "When the Daedalus shows up we can just beam her up too, no?" Rodney shook his head. "It's not as easy as that." He said. "Chances are, Michael's already removed her transmitter, and even if he hasn't." Carter began. "Wraith Cruisers surround themselves with an electromagnetic jamming field. No beaming in, no beaming out." Jennifer sighed. "We're so close!" She exclaimed. Sam and Rodney look at each other. They understand Jennifer's feelings but know that there's nothing they can do.

In the compound, John is only half conscious. "Hey, come on, one more try." Ronon said. John groans faintly. "Feeling pretty weak, buddy." He replied. "You're not quitting on me yet, are you?" Ronon asked. "No …..uh, well, I was thinking about it." John replied. "That wasn't part of our deal." Ronon told him. "You keep adding things to this deal of ours." John pointed out. "All right." Ronon said. He gets into position by the beam. "Ready? One, two, three." He braces his shoulder against the beam and, groaning with the effort, starts to push it upwards. He tries his hardest but although it lifts a little it's too wedged at the ends for him to be able to move it off John and after several seconds, he has no choice but to give up. "Ronon, you need to get out of here." John told him. "Would you leave me if I was stuck under there?" He asked. "Yes." John said but it was a little unconvincing. Ronon looks up as he hears sounds from above them. "You hear that?" He asked. "What?" John asked. "Sounds like digging." He replied. "Yeah, I hear it!" John exclaims. "I hear it!" Ronon looked back up. "Hey! Hey, we're down here!" He shouted. "We're coming for you! Just stay calm!" A male voice told them. Ronon grins at John. "And you were gonna quit!" He said. John sighs with relief.

In space, a hyperspace window opens and Daedalus flies out of it and heads towards the planet. Col. Caldwell walks onto the bridge and approaches Kevin Marks as the weapons officer's position. "Status?" He asked. "Reading another ship in orbit, it's a Wraith Cruiser." Marks replied. "Shields up, ready forward beam weapons." Caldwell ordered. "Sir, I'm receiving a coded transmission from Col. Carter." Marks said. Caldwell activated the comms on his chair. "Sam, what's going on?" He asked. "Long story short, that's Michael's Cruiser and he likely has Teyla on board." Sam replied. "So I can't blow him out of the sky." Steven pointed out. "No, I'm afraid not." Sam said. The cruiser opens fire on the Daedalus. "We're taking fire, sir." Marks said. "Shields are holding."

Meanwhile, on the cruiser. "They managed to get their shields up before we hit them." Kanaan said. "That's un fortunate." Michael said. He turns to another hybrid. "Transfer power to the hyperdrive." Kanaan turns to face him. "What about the Darts?" He asked. "Acceptable losses." Michael said. Kanaan turns away, unhappy at his decision.

On the Daedalus. "He's running." Marks told Caldwell. "Not if I can help it, target his hyperdrive." He ordered. "Yes, sir." Marks replied. A hyperspace window opens in front of the fleeing cruiser. As it races towards it, an Asgard beam soars out from Daedalus and impacts the cruiser. The hyperspace window fritzes out and disintegrates. The cruiser soars through the remains of the window but cannot reach escape velocity. Daedalus fires at it again. On the cruiser's bridge, Kanaan turns to Michael. "We've lost hyperdrive!" He exclaimed. Michael smiled. "Well, I guess we're fighting after all." He commented. The cruiser fires a barrage of blasts at Daedalus. "Shields are down to eighty percent." Marks said. "Daedalus, we still have two people on the planet." Sam said over the comms. "It is just a matter of time before the Hive retrieves them." Rodney added. "Can you scan for transmitter signals?" Carter asked.

In the compound, John and Ronon are waiting for the rescue team to break through to them. "Stay calm!" A voice said. "We're almost there!" John looked up and called up to them. "I'm gonna stop making fun of combat engineers as of today, I promise." He said. "Harris up there with you?" Silence for a second. "Yes, he's here, don't worry, we'll have you out soon." The voice replied. Ronon frowns and looks at John. "I thought Harris was on leave until next month." He said. John nods, then calls up to the ceiling again. "If we get out of here, beer's on me, boys." John said. "What do you like, uh, Duff Beer or Oprah Ale?" There was a slight pause. "Duff." The voice answered. "Well, they don't watch the Simpsons or drink beer." John told Ronon quietly. "Michael's hybrids?" Ronon suggested. "I bet he was tipped off when the building blew." He moves around to a position behind John's head and picks up his blaster. "You totally should have gotten out of here!" John exclaimed irritated. "Yeah, whatever." Ronon replied. "I can't reach my gun." John said. Ronon reaches under the beam and pulls John's pistol out of its holster. Cocking it, Ronon hands it to him. "Here." He said. "All right, how do you wanna play this?" John pauses, gathering his last remaining strength, then looks at Ronon. "Shoot until we can't shoot any more." He said. Ronon smiles. "All right." He replied. He settles into position behind John's head and the two of them gaze up at the ceiling as cement dust cascades down on them, indicating that the hybrids are almost through. John turns his head towards Ronon again. "Been a pleasure." He said. Ronon smiled. "Same." He replied. As one, they raise their right arms and aim their weapons towards the ceiling.

On the Daedalus, as the ship continues to be fired on by the cruiser, Marks looks at his screens. "We got 'em." He said. "It's Col. Sheppard and Ronon." On the jumper, Sam and Rodney look at each other. Sam turns back to the radio. "Can you beam them up?" Sam asked. "We'd have to drop our shields, I kind of think that'd be a bad idea right now." Steven pointed out. "Look, if Michael gets his hands on them, he'll kill them." Carter pointed out. "We don't have a choice." Caldwell sighs and turns to Marks. "All right, get ready to drop the shields." He said. "As soon as they're down, beam Ronon and Sheppard directly to the infirmary." Marks nods. "Yes, sir." He said. "Sam, you might as well bring your Jumpers on board at the same time." Caldwell added. "Understood, we're in position." She replied. "All right, do it." Caldwell told Marks. The shields drop and the cruiser's blasts begin to impact the ship. In the compound, John and Ronon continue to gaze upwards as a large piece of the ceiling is pulled away and two hybrids come into view. One of them aims a Wraith stunner down at them. Before anyone can fire, an Asgard transporter beam whisks the boys away. The hybrids stare down in surprise.

On the Daedalus bridge, consoles and wall panels explode. "We got 'em!" Marks said. "Jumpers are in the bay." Caldwell nodded. "Shields up!" He ordered. A couple more shots from the cruiser impact the ship, then the shields re-deploy. On board the cruiser, Kanaan reports. "Enemy vessel has raised shields again. But we've scored several direct hits." He said. "Keep firing!" Michael orders. On board the Daedalus, Sam and Rodney make their way to the bridge, passing crewmembers repairing the damage done to the ship. Sam walks over to Caldwell. "How are we doing?" She asked. "Not so good." He replied. "We've lost sub-light, hyperdrive and Asgard weapons. Life support's down to fifty percent." Carter sighed. "What about the shields?" Rodney asked. "Well, there holding for now, but we're basically dead in the water." Caldwell told him. In the infirmary, Evan's leg was being put into a cast, Natalie's arm was already in a cast and the nurse was stitching up the wound on her leg. Ronon was sitting on the side of a bed near the other two. He slaps away the hand of a medic as he tries to treat his wounds. "Don't touch me." He said. The medic moves towards him again but Ronon surges off the bed and steps towards him threateningly. The medic wisely backs away as Natalie and Evan chuckle at the scene. On the next bed to Ronon, John lies grimacing as Jennifer treats the wound on his side. "I thought we'd lost you there." She said. "Yeah, well, for a second I thought we'd lost me." John commented. "It's going to be ok, though, right?" She looked up at him. "Yeah, you need some serious work but you should, you know, live to fight another day an' all that." Keller told him. "So what's going on?" He asked. "I guess Michael showed up before the Daedalus right?" She nodded. "Yeah, we had to lower the shields to beam you up here." She said. "Sorry about that." John said. "Well, I'm sure McKay and Col. Carter will be able to fix it." She told him.

"McKay's alive?" John asked. Jennifer smiled. "Yeah." She said, then her smile faded. "Yeah, he, Natalie and Lorne were the only three to make it out of the rubble." She added sadly. John looked at the other beds where his sister and Lorne were being patched up. "Patch me up, I need to get back out there." John said. "What?" She asked. "No-no-no, look, you will be fine but you're far from it now." Jennifer told him. "You need surgery and a transfusion. I mean, this can't wait." John shook his head. "Look, Doc, Michael's here." He said. "That means Teyla's probably on the ship. I'm too close to sit here and do nothing." Keller sighed. "You're not gonna be sitting around doing nothing." She said. "You're gonna be laying here in surgery." John frowned. "Look, there's gotta be …" He trails off as he tries to sit up but can't quite manage it. Sinking back, he rolls his eyes. "There's gotta be a quick fix." Keller bit her lip. "No." She replied. "I need a few hours." John pleaded. "I'm sorry, I can't." She said. She turns to walk away but John reaches out and grabs her arm. "I have had a chance to rescue a team mate before, and it slipped through my hands." He said. "I am not letting that happen again." Jennifer looked at him and thought for a moment. "Ok, I'll bandage you up to try and stop the bleeding for awhile." She said. "Thank you." He said. Jennifer quickly bandaged him up and John got off the bed. Ronon knew what he was doing and got up to follow him. On their way out, John stopped at Natalie and Evan's beds. He walked up between them. "Why are you going to try this?" She asked, they both heard the argument a few moments ago. "Because Teyla needs me." He replied. "But what if you die over there?" She asked. John didn't answer her, he just walked up to the edge of her bed and kissed her on the forehead. He then turned to Evan. "Lorne, you're the new military commander if the worst happens." He said. "Yes, sir." Lorne replied. They both watched him and Ronon walk out of the room. Evan turned to his wife. "Don't worry, Sheppard is the luckiest guy I know, he'll survive." He said. She smiled faintly. "I hope you're right." She said.

In the Daedalus Asgard core room, Sam is sitting in semi-darkness working at the Asgard console. A moment later all the lights come on. She looks around admiringly. "Nice one!" She said. "Of course." He replied. He has been working on a panel of crystals pulled out from the wall. "Life support's still not working at full power, but at least we won't freeze to death." Rodney commented. He takes off the headband flashlight he is wearing and goes over to a central console. "Well, I've almost got sub-light back online but the way these guys are taxing our shields, we won't have any power to spare anyway." Carter said. "We need to take out the cruiser's main weapons." McKay frowned. "With what?" He asked. "We could launch a 302 attack." Carter suggested. "That's what I was thinking." John said. Rodney and Carter looked to the doorway to see Ronon and John standing there. "Colonel!" Sam exclaimed. "Dr. Keller said you were out of commission." John smirked. "She revised her diagnosis." He said. Unable to help himself, he puts his hand to his side which is obviously still giving him a lot of pain. Ronon gives him a long disapproving look. John turns back to the others. "Look, we may have an idea." He said. "Maybe a way to get Teyla back." Ronon added.

Shortly afterwards, on the bridge, John, Ronon, Rodney and Sam are explaining their idea to Caldwell. Outside the ship, the bombardment from the Wraith Cruiser continues. "We need to take out the cruiser's main weapons." Sam said. "The easiest way for us to do that right now is launch an attack with 302's." Caldwell frowned. "I wouldn't exactly call that "easy." Caldwell pointed out. "They'll just send out Darts to intercept them." Ronon smiled. "That's what we're counting on." He said. "In order to launch the Darts, they'll have to open the bay doors." Rodney explained. "If we have a cloaked Jumper in place, a small team should be able to sneak onto the cruiser undetected." John nodded. "We find Teyla, bust her out and blast our way home." He added. "As a rule, I like to keep daring rescues down to one a day." Caldwell commented. "Look, the shields are already down to twenty percent." Sam told him. "It's just a matter of time before they fail completely." Caldwell looks dubious. "She's over there, Steven, counting on us." Carter said. "I won't take "no" for an answer." He thought for a moment. "All right, take a cloaked Jumper." Caldwell said somewhat reluctantly. "Radio us when you're in position." Rodney and Ronon head out. Sam stays for a moment to smile and nod gratefully at Caldwell, then she and John follow the others. John is holding his side as he walks. "John, what really happened in the infirmary?" She asked. "Nothing." John replied. Sam seizes his arm and pulls him to a halt. "So you're telling me if I go down there right now and talk to Jennifer, she'll tell me that you're fit for duty?" She asked. "I'm just trying to do a job." John said. "So am I, part of my job is determining whether or not you're gonna be a liability on this mission." Carter told him. "Colonel, I have more respect for you than any commanding officer I've ever had, but I'm getting on that Jumper, end of story." John said. "I'll surrender for court martial when I'm done." He turns and walks away.

Later, the cloaked Jumper is in a position near the bay doors of the cruiser. John sits uncomfortably in the pilot's seat, fighting to keep his face from contorting with pain. Rodney looks across to him from the co-pilots seat, his face full of concern. Ronon, standing behind Rodney with his arm on the back of the seat, nudges him in the back. Rodney looks awkward, reluctant to even broach the subject, but eventually turns to John. "You know, Ronon and I could probably handle this." He said. "Maybe you should stay with the Jumper." John turns and scowls at him. Rodney wilts under his gaze. "…or not." McKay added. John activates the comms. "Daedalus, we're in position." He said. "Confirmed." Caldwell said. He turns to Marks. "Launch 302's." He orders. Half a dozen F-302's deploy from the ship and head towards the cruiser. "302's approaching, cue the Darts." Rodney commented. Obligingly the Dart bay doors open and about eight Darts soar out. The bay doors immediately begin to close again. "It's closing." Rodney pointed out. "I see that." John shot back. "It's closing quickly." McKay added. "I got it." John said. He sends the Jumper racing towards the rapidly closing doors, turning the ship around ninety degrees so that it can squeeze through the gap. The doors slam shut behind them. "Daedalus, we're in." John said into the comms. Ronon pats John's shoulder in a congratulatory way. Outside, the F-302's engage with the Darts and fire their weapons toward the cruiser. Some of them get through and impact the ship. "It worked!" Carter said. "The cruiser just lost main weapons." Caldwell nodded. "Let's hope that Sheppard has the same luck." He added.

In the cruiser, a couple of hybrids walk along a corridor. Once they're out of sight, John, Ronon and Rodney come out of hiding and make their way to a terminal. "All right, this won't take more than a couple of seconds." Rodney said. He plugs his tablet into the terminal and looks at his screen. "That's ….troubling." He commented. "What?" Ronon asked. "Michael's a lot further ahead with his repairs that I would have thought." Rodney replied. "Hyperdrives almost back online. We've gotta make this quick." John frowned. "What do you mean, "quick"?" He asked. "Well, like, fifteen minutes, it's not a lot of time." Rodney commented. "No that's not a lot of time." John said sarcastically. "So why don't you tell us where Teyla is, already?" Rodney looked back at his screen. "Right, right-right, right." He said. He types a few moments. "Got it, ok, follow me." Rodney said. He runs off down the corridor, then stops when he realizes that he'd rather have a heavily-armed soldier ahead of him. "Or you." McKay added. He gestures the way to go and follows John as he heads off. Further down the corridors, a hybrid is guarding the door to the lab. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he draws his stunner pistol and steps out to investigate, only to be gunned down by John. Inside the lab, Teyla is sitting on a bench, covered in sweat. She looks up as she hears the gunfire. "John?" She calls out. "Gonna get you out of here!" He shouted back. "Not a moment too soon!" She shouted. She struggles to her feet. The doors of the lab slide open and the boys run in. "We're gonna get you back to the Jumper." Ronon said. He runs over to her and catches her as she crumples to her knees, crying out in pain. He eases her into a sitting position on the floor and John kneels down to her. "You ok?" He asked. "It's my baby." Teyla replied. "What, is something wrong?' John asked. She shook her head. "No, I have been having contractions for over an hour now." She explained. "They're very close, my baby's coming." Ronon helps her back to the bench and she sits down, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry, I need a moment." Teyla said. Still kneeling on the floor, John takes his hand away from his side and finds his fingers covered in blood.

"I'd carry her, buddy, but I'm not really up to it." John said. "Yeah." Ronon agrees. He reaches for Teyla. "Ok, you ready?" She shook her head. "No, I can walk, I just need a moment." She assured him. Rodney looks at his computer. "Uh, say, friends?" He began. "We have a small issue here." John rolled his eyes. "Oh, what now?" He asked, irritably. "Looks like Michael's got his hyperdrive back online." Rodney told him. "It's powering up." John sighed. "Can you shut it down?" He asked. "Well, not from this little thing." Rodney said. "look, the drive room is just down the corridor. You slap a C4 charge on that thing; it should certainly shut it down." John groaned. "Where?" He asked. "Here, I have a map." McKay said. He types into the tablet and gives it to John. "All right, Ronon, you're with me." John said. "I'll be right back, everything's gonna be fine." Ronon told Teyla. He then walks over to Rodney. "You take care of her." He said. Ronon follows John from the lab, Rodney turns and looks nervously at Teyla as she gasps in pain. "So ….how you doing?" He asked. "The pain is very great." She replied. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I had a kidney stone once. Incredibly painful." Rodney began. "Same kind of thing, from what I'm told, so I hear ya. Actually, my cat and I had one at the same time. We were not fun to be around, I'll tell you that much. He got his 'cause he was eating too much of the dry cat food; I got mine 'cause I wasn't drinking enough liquids. That's why you always see me hydrating – I have no desire to experience that kind of pain again. Oh, it was just the…" Teyla cut him off. "Fascinating story, thank you!" She said sarcastically. "Yeah, no problem." Rodney said. Teyla cries out in pain and sinks off the bench onto the floor. Rodney runs over and kneels down beside her as she continues to wail. "Ok, just-just-just breathe, breathe, ok?" Rodney said. He purses his lips and starts panting rapidly. Teyla looks round at him, appalled. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Well, it's Lamaze." Rodney said. "It's supposed to help with the …..Look, I don't know what I'm doing. What do you need me to do?" As another contraction takes hold, Teyla screams and grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly. The bones in his fingers crunch unpleasantly and Rodney's face contorts in silent agony.

"Ok, there, there. There, there you are." He said through gritted teeth. "There, there." He pats her hand comfortingly. "The baby is coming." She said. "You just – you just hang on." He told her. "We'll get you back to the infirmary on the Daedalus and Keller can putt it…. out." Teyla shook her head. "No, the baby is coming now." She said. Rodney's eyes widen in horror. In the hyperdrive room, Ronon walks into the room and guns down a hybrid standing by the main control console. Two more hybrids turn but Ronon shoots one and John guns down the other. They look around to make sure nobody else is in the room, they then look at the hyperdrive generator suspended over their heads in the center of the room. "It's almost powered up." Ronon commented. "Give me your C4." John ordered. Ronon hands him a block of C4. John steps underneath the generator and tries to reach up to it but groans and doubles over in agony. "Here, give it to me." Ronon said. "I got it." John said. "Give it to me, you don't have to do everything." Ronon said, mock-tetchily. Snatching the block out of John's hand, he reaches up and attaches it to the generator, then sticks a detonator to it. "All right, you ready?" Ronon asked. John nods. "Let's go." They turn and hurry out of the room, gunning down some more approaching hybrids. They race around a corner and Ronon retrieves the tablet that he had hidden in an alcove. John takes out the detonation activator and flicks up the switch. "All right, let's hope we're far enough away." John commented. "Yeah, we'll see." Ronon replied. "Fire in the hole." John said. He presses the button and the hyperspace generator explodes. The cruiser shakes violently. On the bridge, Michael and his hybrids struggle to stay on their feet as the lights go out and the engines begin to power down. "What happened?" Michael asked. "The hyperdrive just exploded!" Kanaan replied. "No, that's impossible." Michael spat. "Main power is out across much of the ship." Kanaan added. "An accidental overload?" Michael wondered. "It doesn't appear that way." Kanaan told him. "How did they do that?" Michael asked. "I will look into it." Kanaan said. As he hurries away, Michael realizes the truth. "They're on board, how did they get on board?" He asked himself.

In the lab, Teyla is sitting on the floor with her back against the bench. She has her knees drawn up and her legs open and is gasping in pain. Rodney kneels at her feet, staring at her in a panic. "Well, can't you hold it in?" He asked. "No, Rodney!" Teyla gasped. "This doesn't happen this quick!" Rodney exclaimed. "No-one has babies this quick!" Teyla wails. "My water broke quite a while ago. I've been trying to…" She gasps as another contraction takes hold. She holds her breath for a moment, then wails. Rodney stares down in horror. "Oh, I can see its head!" He said. "That's good." She said. Teyla smiled through her pain. "That's a good thing, Rodney." Rodney frowned. "Yeah, but am I supposed to …am I supposed to …am I supposed to touch it?" Rodney whined. "Am I allowed to touch it? I don't know what to do!" Teyla gasped. "Rodney, calm down, I need you to be calm." She said. Unfortunately, Rodney is anything but calm. "But I'm not an M.D.!" He exclaimed. "I've never been an M.D.!" Teyla shook her head. "People have been having babies for thousands of years, most of them without doctors." Teyla told him. "Yeah, but before doctors the infant mortality rate was incredibly high!" Rodney said, hysterically. "It was something like one in three, I think! Look, a doctor is a very important part of this process! Trust me, we should…." Teyla cut him off. "Rodney." She said firmly. "There are no doctors around, you have to do this. We don't have a choice." Rodney stares at her, wide-eyed, then grimaces and tries to pull himself together. "Ok, ok." He said to himself. "Now, you need to catch him." Teyla instructed. "Catch him?!" He exclaimed. "Yes, you need to catch him when I push him out." Teyla told him. "Oh, God!" Rodney exclaims as he screws up his eyes, turns his head away and holds his hands out. "Ok, well, just underhand him, all right? I've never been good at baseball." If she wasn't in so much pain Teyla would have smiled. "Rodney." She said anguished. He opens his eyes and looks at her. "Please." She pleaded. For a moment Rodney screws up his eyes and turns away again, then forces them open and looks at her. "Ok, I can do this. All right, look, I may have… I may have panicked a little back there but we're gonna do this." He said still half-hysterical. Rodney takes off his jacket. "We're gonna do this. I am great with kids … the little ones, the ones that don't talk back." He scrunches up his jacket and holds it between her legs. "Here it comes!" Teyla exclaimed.

She grits her teeth and wails through them as she pushes. Rodney makes noises of disgust, screwing up his eyes again but holding his jacket in place. "Ok, almost there, almost there!" He told her. Teyla wails as she continues to push. Rodney wails with her. Suddenly the baby pops out, landing safely in the jacket. Rodney stares up at Teyla. "I got him!" He said, then laughs. "I got him!" He pulls the baby free and gently lifts him up. The baby starts to cry. "Hey, it's a boy!" Rodney exclaimed. Teyla laughs in delight. "Watch his head." She said. "Right, right, ok." Rodney said as he supports the baby's head. "Ok, little guy, ok." He looks at Teyla. "Do I get to cut the cord? I get to cut the cord, then, right?" Rodney asked quickly. She nods, smiling. "Ok." He said. Rodney lays the baby down to free up his hands. "Ok, here you go. There, ok, so, ok!" He comments. Having cut the cord, he picks up the baby again. "Teyla, I'd like to introduce you to your son." He said. He hands the baby, wrapped in his jacket, to his mother. Teyla takes him, laughing delightedly. As she looks down at him, smiling, John and Ronon run in and stop, looking at the scene in amazement. "Wow!" John comments. "I caught it, didn't hit the floor or anything!" Rodney said. Teyla smiles up at John and Ronon. "He did a wonderful job." She said. Ronon walks over and squats down beside her. "That's good, that's …you did good, Rodney." John said. "All right, we gotta get you out of here." Teyla nodded. "Ronon, you may need to help me." She said. Effortlessly, Ronon picks her up as she cradles the baby protectively. They hurry out of the room and make their way to the Dart bay. John takes out the cloaking device activator and presses it but the Jumper doesn't appear. "Why isn't it decloaking?" John asked. "Let me see, what, did you break it?" Rodney asked. He takes the activator and presses it. John walks forward, waving his arms in front of him in an attempt to find the invisible ship, but he doesn't make contact with anything. "No, no, we parked the Jumper right here." John pointed out. "Yes!" Rodney agreed. "One hundred percent." Ronon added. "Someone stole the Jumper?" Rodney asked. "Oh, this is not good." John said. "I told you you should have stayed here!" Rodney exclaimed.

Later, the team is making their way around the cruiser. "How the hell are we supposed to get off the ship now?" Ronon asked. Everyone looks at Rodney. He stares back at them indignantly. "I just delivered a baby!" He pointed out. "That's not enough for today?!" John sighed. "Don't they have escape pods or things like that on a cruiser?" he asked. "No! They …they…wait." Rodney said. "I know. We need to get back to a data terminal. A lot of their internal power's down. Maybe I can short out the jamming coded. We can get the Daedalus to beam us out." John smiled. "Great, lead the way." He said. Rodney hurries off down the corridor, the others following. They make their way onwards, then come face to face with Kanaan, who aims his stunner pistol at them. John and Rodney aim their own weapons back at him. "Don't shoot!" Teyla exclaimed. "Put me down." She said to Ronon. Reluctantly, Ronon lowers her to the ground. "It's all right, John." She said. "This is Kanaan, he is the father." She puts her hand placating on John's arm, then slowly carries her baby towards Kanaan. As she approaches him, he lowers and holsters his pistol, staring at her in amazement. The baby frets quietly. As she reaches him, Kanaan puts his hands gently onto his son, gazing at him in awe. "This is our chance." Teyla said softly. She looks round to the others. "These are the friends I told you of." She said. "They can help you get back to your old self, but first you have to help us. We must get off this ship. Do you know a way?" Kanaan nods. "Yes, follow me." He said. John and Rodney have lowered their weapons but Ronon is still pointing his blaster at him. "No offence, Teyla, but I don't trust this guy." He said. "He has tried to save me before, I trust him." Teyla said. John walks forward to Kanaan. "Give me your weapon." He said. Kanaan takes his pistol from its holster and hands it to John. "What's your plan?" John asked.

Some time later, a single Dart head towards Daedalus. "Sir? We've got a Dart trying to hail us." Marks said. "What?! Let me hear it." Caldwell said. Marks activates the comms and John's voice can be heard. "This is Colonel John Sheppard, authentication code Bravo Delta Charlie Alpha Niner. Daedalus, please come in." He said. "Authenticated, Col. Sheppard, what the hell happened to your Jumper?" Caldwell asked. "Well ,I got all turned around in the parking garage." John replied. "I was in a rush so I borrowed this Dart. I've got the team beamed into storage device." Caldwell frowned. "Do you have Teyla?" He asked. "Yes, and the baby." John added. "You beamed a baby into Wraith storage?!" Caldwell exclaimed. "No." John replied. He looks down into his lap where he has the baby safely cradled, still wrapped in Rodney's jacket. "Got him right here. So feel free to do whatever you want to that cruiser." Caldwell nods. "Copy that." He said. He turns to Marks. "Major Marks, please make that ship go away." He ordered. "Yes, sir." He replied. As the F-302's race out of the way, Daedalus soars towards the cruiser and fires an Asgard beam directly at it. A second beam follows and the cruiser blows into a million bits. "Col. Sheppard, why don't you head down to the planet, beam your crew out and land that Dart?" Caldwell suggested. "I'm pretty sure you can dial up that Stargate now." John smirked. "Copy that." He said. He looks down at the baby and strokes his face gently. The baby yawns and snuggles down.

In Atlantis, Rodney walks through the corridors carrying a vase of flowers. He stops as he sees Sam with a couple of large bags over her shoulder. "Hey, what's with the bags?" He asked. "What's with the flowers?" Sam asked. "Going to see Teyla." Rodney said. "Oh, you probably heard I delivered her baby?" Sam smiled. "I did!" She replied. "And they tell me she's gonna name him Rodney!" Rodney grins and punches the air triumphantly. "Yes! Really?" He asked. "No, not really." Carter replied. Rodney's smile fades. "Ah, that's funny." He said. "Where are you going?" Sam smiled. "Back to Earth." She said. "What? Why?" He asked. "They caught the last Ba'al clone." Carter told him. "The Tok'ra are going to extract the symbiont. They want SG-1 to put in an appearance." He nodded. "Ok." He said. "Plus the I.O.A. wanna do an "exhaustive" review of my first year in command, so, you know, that can't be good." She commented. "Are you crazy?" Rodney asked. "They probably wanna give you a medal. You had a great year." Sam smiles at him. "I know my opinion doesn't mean much to those folks, but I think you've done an excellent job. I'm glad you took the post." He added. "Thanks Rodney, that means a lot." Sam said. She turns to leave, then turns back for a moment. "Tell Sheppard the court martial will have to wait." She added. Rodney frowns uncomprehendingly, then turns away. "Sure, see you soon." He said. "Hope so!" She exclaimed.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, John and Teyla are lying in adjoining beds. Teyla is cradling her baby; John is playing on a hand-held computer game. Evan is in an bed across from them. Natalie walks in, still favoring her leg with the stitches in it. She also has her arm in a sling. She walks up to her husband's bed first. "Six weeks in bed huh?" She asked. Evan turned to her. "Yes, I'm already going nuts." He said. "You can go nuts with me, I be in here for about two weeks." John told him. "Yes, sir." He replied. "How long will the surgery take?" Teyla asked. "Doc says a few hours." He replied. "I cannot believe you attempted to mount a rescue in your condition." Teyla commented. "Me too." Natalie added. "Attempt"?! The last time I checked, I succeed." John pointed out. Teyla smiles. "How's the kid?" John asked. "Dr. Keller says he's perfectly healthy." She says as she smiles down at the baby. "I say he's perfectly everything." Natalie made her way over to Teyla's bed. "He so beautiful." She commented. "Mmm, that's great, that's great." John said. "I wanna thank you." Teyla said. "There's no need." John told her. "I never gave up hope because I knew." She said. "I knew that you would come for me, John." He shook his head. "You would have done the same for me." He said. "Yes." Teyla replied. Jennifer comes in, dressed for surgery. "All right, you ready, Colonel?" She asked. "Ready"? From my understanding, I …I'm not doing anything." John replied. "Well, that's right." Jennifer said. "You just have to lie still and let me play with your insides." She grins at him. John stares back at her straight faced. Jennifer's smiles fades. "Sorry, um, let's go." She said. Natalie went over to her brother and kissed him on the cheek before they started to wheel him away. As they wheel his bed past Teyla's, John turns to her. "What are you gonna name the kid?" He asked. "Well, if it's alright with you, I was thinking of Torren John, after my father and after you." Teyla said. "Really?! Wow!" John commented. "McKay's gonna hate that!" Jennifer exclaimed. "I would be very honored." He said. Teyla smiled. "Very well." She replied. John is wheeled out of the room, Teyla smiles at her son. "Torren John Emmagan." She said. "Well, I better be going to see Sam off and take over some of her duties." Natalie said. She walked over to Evan and kissed him quickly and started to leave the room. "Why you?" He asked. "Well, Rodney is actually in command while John is out of commission, but do you really want his to be in control of Atlantis?" She asked. "Good point." Evan said.

Natalie left the room and caught up with Sam just as she was about to leave. "Bye." Natalie said. "Bye, make sure Rodney doesn't blow up the city." She said. Natalie nodded. Carter left the control room and walked towards the Gateroom, the Stargate activated and she walked through. She comes through the gate in Stargate Command and walks down the ramp. Richard Woolsey is waiting for her at the bottom. "Col. Carter." He said. "Mr. Woolsey, how are you?" She replied. "Very well, thank you for asking." He said. "So is this whole week evaluation process gonna take very long?" She asked. "I mean, there's a lot of work to be done on Atlantis and I'm kind of anxious to get back." He nodded. "I'm sure you are." He said. "However, the I.O.A. has decided that perhaps someone with a different skills-set would be more suited to lead the Atlantis expedition now." Carter's mouth falls open in shock. "Excuse me?" She asked. "I'm here to inform you that, effective immediately, you are being removed from command." Woolsey said. Sam stares at him, lost for words for a few moments. "Um, who-who's replacing me?" She asked. "As a matter of fact, I am." He replied. A few hours later, in the control room, Natalie is in Sam's office going over her paperwork she left when the gate began to dial. "Off world activation!" Chuck shouted. Natalie walked into the control room. "Who is it?" She asked. "Stargate command." Chuck said. A screen activated near them and Woolsey face appeared. "Mr. Woolsey." Natalie greeted. "Are you in command for now?" He asked. "Yes, Rodney is working on other matters right now." She replied. "Can we talk in private?" He asked. Natalie looked at Chuck. "Send it to Carter's office." She ordered. He nodded and sent the video there just as she arrived in the doorway. "Now what is this about?" She asked. He told her about him taking over Atlantis. Natalie reeled in shock. "I want you to tell the order over the city-wide, I'll be there in three weeks." Woolsey told her. "Yes, sir." She said. The gate disconnected. Natalie sighed then went back to the control room. "Put me over the city wide." She ordered. Chuck looked confused, but did as he was told. "Stargate Command just contacted me and told me to say this order over the city wide." She began all work stopped in the city. Rodney and Zelenka were working on a computer, John, Evan and Teyla were in the infirmary, Ronon was in the sparring room. "Affective now, Col. Carter has been removed from the command of Atlantis." Shock was heard around the city. "The person replacing her is Mr. Richard Woolsey, he will be here in three weeks." She finished then signaled to Chuck to cut the transmission. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what would happen next.

Author's note: Yay! I'm done with that story. Reviews, I need reviews. I need to know how I'm doing. And I also need ideas, some of my best stories are from readers ideas. So, PLEASE, review.


End file.
